Saiyajin legacy: another world
by Neopercival
Summary: Bardock y Gine no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que Freezer destruyera el planeta Vegita, por lo que ambos son victimas del mortal ataque del tirano intergalactico, pero cuando abren los ojos, se dan cuenta de que se encuentran en un mundo distinto, donde habitan ninjas con poderes y habilidades extraordinarias, decidiendo que este sera su nuevo hogar, lo protegeran a toda costa
1. El comienzo de las leyendas

**¡Hola a todos!, he aqui con unas de las tantas ideas que se me han iniciado en la cabeza, espero les guste, pero les hare una advertencia, no se cuando podre actualizarla, asi que tendran que esperar**

 **Ahora, ¡a la lectura!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **Dragon ball ni Naruto son de mi propiedad, son de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente,solo soy dueño de la historia a relatar**

* * *

El mundo no es justo, la vida tampoco lo es, mucho peor el universo

Trabajando para este maldito tirano por muchos años, haciendo su maldito trabajo, manchándose las manos y almas con cada macabra tarea que el ordenaba

Y aun asi, obtienen una muy unica recompensa

Traicon y muerte

Linda recompensa, ¿verdad?

Aunque dentro de su ser, muy dentro de el, sabia que se lo merecian, que este era su destino, su final determinado

El fin de la raza saiyajin

—¡Freezer!

Ante su grito de guerra se podian sentir la emociones y sentimientos negativos que esta amarga traicion

—¡Sal de tu nave!-gritaba con furia el rebelde saiyajin de sangre pura-¡maldito bastardo!, ¡jamas te lo perdonare!

¿Como podria hacerlo?, quiere externinar a toda su raza, con todo y planeta, que por cierto estaba a su espalda

Frente a ella, se mantenia orgullosamente como un escudo saiyajin para protegerla, no queria que su raza se extinguiera en las estrellas y fueran olvidados

No importaba el hecho de que estaba peleando el solo contra un inmenso ejercito

Y ganandole

En la historia como se la conoce, el saiyajin de nombre Bardock, intento hacerle frente a su mas fiero rival para evitar asi la extinción de su raza, por si solo

—¡Bardock!

Pero esta no es la historia como se la conoce

—¡¿Gine?!-exclamba un alarmado Bardock-¡¿que haces aqui?!, ¡debiste escapar junto con Kakarotto y Raditz!

—Ellos estan bien Raditz en un planeta lejano y Kakarotto ya casi va en camino a la tierra, no te preocupes

—¡Pero...!

—¡Bardock!, ¡espabila!-reclamo iracunda la esposa del saiyajin por su terquedad-¡no importa donde vayamos, el nos matara si no se lo detiene!

Bardock vio con asombro el temperamento de su esposa normalmente era una rareza entre su propia raza, hasta alguna vez, el propio Bardock la vio con esos ojos

Pero esta vez, ella era diferente

El saiyajin esbozo una sonrisa al ver el gran temple guerrero que se encontraba normamente dormido, despertar como el mas fiero monstruo

—Si, es verdad-reconocio que su esposa tenia razon-pero aun asi deberias irte, busca a Kakarotto y Raditz para que tengan al fin la vida tranquila que siempre quisite, ¿no es asi?

Gine solo sonrio por la preocupación que emanaba de su esposo hacia su persona, en serio amaba a ese hombre y sabia que el a ella, aunque su orgullo no le permitia mostrarselo como se deberia

Tipico de los machos saiyajin

—Esa es la idea-decia su esposa tomandole la mano-pero esa nueva vida la vamos a tener los cuatro juntos

—Gine...

—Y punto final-sentencio la saiyajin sin dejar opinar a Bardcok-es mejor prepararnos, ahi viene

Gine trago saliva a ver como la compuerta superior se abria y de ella salia el ser mas terrible, malvado e inmisericorde de todo el universo

—Freezer-decia con odio el esposo de Gine

Asi es, Freezer ya harto de la incompetencia de su ejercito, decidio salir a acabar con esta plaga con sus propias manos

No iba a dejar ningun rastro de la existencia de aquellos desagradables simios

—Hehehe...-esta sera una gran oportunidad...-decia mientras reia de forma burlona...de cambiar nuestro destino...el destino del planeta Vegita

Gine veia espectante y alerta a Freezer, pero observo como levanto su dedo y de la punta de este, un extraño y diminuto punto de luz anaranjada hacia acto de presencia

¿Que tenia planeado?

—El destino de Kakarotto...Raditz...

Freezer aun se mantenia inmutable frente a Bradock y su caracter y determinacion, total, el destino de ambos y el del planeta a sus espaldas, ya estaba decidido

Por el mismo

—Y claro...¡tambien tu maldito destino!...

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUSH!**

Ante la mirada de asombro de todos, Bardock creo una pequeña pero poderosa rafaga circular azulada de poder en su mano derecha

Parecia un pequeño tifon

Aun asi, Freezer seguia imnatible e inmutable, mas sus soldados fuera de la nave no estaban igual

Todos sudaban a mares y frio, pues por alguna razon sentian que la muerte los estaba llamando, queria sus almas, todas ellas

Y no se iria sin ninguna de ellas

 **¡FUUUUUSH!**

Ante la mirada impactada de Bardock y algunos soldados de Freezer, Gine tambien formo su propia esfera de poder

—Gine...

—No seras el unico que intentara cambiar el destino de nuestros hijos y camaradas

Esas palabras le llegaron a su esposo

Bardock no podria sentirse mas orgulloso de la mujer con la cual habia decidido amarse por toda la vida

Y lo volveria a hacer

Freezer aun se mantenia espectante ante todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el solo queria que ya atacaran y destruirlos de forma inmediata, no le importaba esas escenas sentimentales para nada

—¡Este es tu fin!

 **¡FIIIIIIIIIZ!**

Con un grito al unisolo, la pareja de esposos lanzaron los ataques que habian cargado en sus manos en dirección del gran tirano

Pero este, ni se inmutaba

Era todo lo contrario, la relajacion que tenia en su rostro, una persona que ve su muerte venir de forma directa, jamas la tendria

—Haaaaaa...

Con una risa extendida, el pequeño punto de luz anaranjado crecio a un nivel increiblememte alto, tanto asi, que casi era del tamaño del planeta Vegita

Ambos ataques combinados de los esposos saiyajins seguian su trayectoria, poco a poco acercandose a su destino, el que era el malvado emperador del universo Freezer

Pero...

 **¡FLUUUUSH!**

—¡No es posible!-grito Bardock y Gine habia quedado en shock

Y era comprensible, ambos poderosos ataques chocaron y fueron absorbidos por aquella inmensa esfera de poder naranja

Los soldados de Freezer estaban paralizados del terror, se habian dado cuenta de lo que su lider iba a hacer, aun con ellos de frente, ¡iban a morir por daño colateral!, querian huir, pero ¿a donde?

¿A la nave?, claro que no, Freezer terminaria el trabajo sin duda alguna, ademas el terror y miedo se apoderaron de sus cuerpos, no dejandolos mover ni un centímetro

—¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Con esa risa maniaca y cinica, ademas de un ademan de su dedo, lanzo la inmensa esfera de destruccion y muerte contra la pareja de saiyajins

Y sus propios soldados

—¡S-Señor...señor Freezeeeeeer!

Con ese grito de horror saliendo de forma horrorizada de sus gargantas, se dieron cuenta de la importancia que les daba su lider

Nula

Poco a poco la esfera fue desintegrando a los soldados poco a poco en su camino hacia la pareja saiyajin que estaban en shock por lo que veian

Mas su destino original es llegar al mundo a sus espaldas, el que su creador ha mandado a destruir sin contemplacion

Bardock sabia que era el fin de su raza, no habia duda alguna, sus pecados y actos horribles que han cometido por toda su vida los culpaban, la sangre y almas de todos los seres vivos que asesinaron por sus bajos instintos, pedian a gritos llenos de ira y furia la vida de esa raza

Que aun muriendo, jamas podrian compensar las atrocidades que cometieron

No tenian perdon

Aun asi, el saiyajin llamado Bardock, decidio aceptar su destino y lo hizo haciendo algo que era sumamente extraño en un saiyajin

—Bardock...

Gine fue abrazada de forma protectora por su esposo, el sabia que no haria algun cambio, el destino estaba sellado, pero aun asi la abrazaba de forma protectora, quería hacerla sentir segura y amada hasta el último segundo

Ademas de querer tenerla lo mas cerca posible, sin que ella se diera cuenta, una lagrima bajaba de su ojo derecho, el orgulloso saiyajin soltaba una lagrima de tristeza

¿Como no hacerlo?, en ese mundo lleno de violencia, muerte y dolor donde vivian los saiyajin, pudo encontrar a una bella angel en medio de ese infierno y aun cuando seguía en lo mismo, ella lo amaba de forma incondicional

El no queria perder eso, ¡no queria!, queria tenerla para siempre, dejar esa vida y escapar junto su familia a alguna estrella lejana y desconocida a comenzar una vida nueva, sin violencia, sin dolor, sin sangre, todo lo de su raza dejarlo atrás

Expiar sus pecados junto a sus hijos y la mujer que ama, claro que por su terco orgullo jamas lo diria o admitiria en voz alta

Gine se enternecio al ver a su tan orgulloso esposo, actuando de tal manera que le dedicó una hermosa y amorosa sonrisa, todo mientras correspondia al abrazo

Asi, ambos amantes fueron absorvidos por la esfera de poder, con los alaridos y gritos de los cientos de soldados que morian a su alrededor

La esfera de destruccion siguio de frente hasta chocar con la superficie del planeta Vegita, hasta la luna de ese planeta fue cuarteado por la energia despedida de ese poder de muerte

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

—¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!, ¡QUE HERMOSO SON LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!-reia de forma maniaca el malvado emperador del universo-¡SOLDADO ZARBON, SOLDADO DODORIA, VENGAN Y ADMIREN ESTOS HERMOSOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES HAHAHAHA!

Asi, con las burlas sadicas y dementes, ademas de una inmensa explosion de super nova, el planeta Vegita junto a sus habitantes, los saiyajins, fueron borrados en su totalidad de todo el universo 7

Los saiyajin habian pagado por sus pecados

* * *

—Vaya, el entrenamiento de hoy fue excesivamete mas fuerte de lo habitual sensei

—Y que lo digas, he venido a entrenarte por esta vez para ver si es que tus habilidades decayeron desde que eres el lider de la aldea, pero creo que me equivoque

—Eso es porque aun asi entreno, no solo paso el dia en ese tedioso papeleo, debo ser fuerte para proteger a mi familia y civiles de la aldea

En medio de un prado, una zona boscosa y llena de vegetacion y demas zonas naturales, se encontraban dos sujetos sentados en el cesped, ambos mostraban estar muy fatigados, su respiracion entrecortada y sus cuerpos temblando, eran prueba de ello

Aunque el que se veia de mas edad, parecia estar en una mejor condicion

El mas joven es un rubio de no mas de 25 años, contextura delgada y una especie de traje militar que consiste en pantalones y camisa magas larga negra, cabello rubio erizado con 2 flecos a ambos lado de su rostro, ojos azules y un chaleco verde, se recuperaba del cansancio apoyando ambas manos y rodillas en el suelo y respirando de forma agitada

El otro, de edad mas avanzada, era un anciano de un muy largo cabello blanco y erizado, unas lineas rojas pintadas por sus ojos, traje gris, sandalias ninja y un chaleco rojo, este estaba en una condicion mas descente, aunque apoyaba ambas manos en el suelo desde su espalda, pues estaba sentado

—Uuuf, Jiraiya-sensei-decia ya mas recuperado el rubio-usted tambien ha incrementado su poder y habilidad

—Hehehehe, aun cuando estoy viejo, aun puedo seguir fortaleciendome-decia con orgullo el ahora reconocido como Jiraiya-pues ¿que crees que hacia en mis tiempos libres? ¿eh, Minato?

—Conociendolo, estaria espiando en los baños termamales a las mujeres-respondio el cuarto Hokage con la mirada entrecerrada y brazos cruzados

—¡Oye!, ¡yo solo busco informacion!-replico de de forma ofendida el peliblanco-solo eso, para mi nuevo libro

—Informacion mi trasero-replico con burla el rubio-que casualidad que sea un libro porno

—¡Que no es...!

—Si, si, si ya lo se-decia aun burlista-"no es un libro porno, es erotico, son dos cosas diferentes", me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya se me quedo grabado en la mente-decia nuevamente el rubio

Mientras la graciosa escena de alumno troll y maestro burlado con intenciones asesinas hacia su alumno, un fenomeno atmosferico se empieza a formar en en todo el lugar, sorprendiendo a ambos

—¿Que esta pasando?-preguntaba Minato mientras corria junto a su maestro cubriendose con los brazos-¿como una tormenta se forma asi de la nada?

—¡No lo se Minato!-respondia el anciano en la misma situacion de su alumno-¡pero debemos encontrar refugio lo antes posible!

—¡Bien!

* * *

La tormenta era muy intensa, pareciera que no iba a parar de llover, mientras en una mansion perteneciente a la esposa del rubio, una pelirroja veia con preocupacion esta misteriosa tormenta, se le hacia muy extraño el hecho de que de un momento a otro se halla formado

En las calles, las personas corrian por todos lados para llegar a sus casas lo mas pronto posible y evitar mojarse tanto por las lluvias

—Mina-kun, ten cuidado y regresa pronto-eran los deseos de su muy preocupada esposa

* * *

Mientras con nuestros dos amigos, lograron encontrar una cueva para usarla de refugio, estaban a salvo por el momento, pero pareciera que no iba a parar de llover

—En serio que esto es muy extraño-decia el peliblanco de brazos cruzados mirando la tormenta desde la entrada de la cueva-una tormenta formandose de la nada es muy extraño

—¿Cree que sea algun tipo de Jutsu?-pregunto su alumno parandose a su lado-porque de ser asi, es la unica respuesta

—Hmmm, lo dudo mucho-respondio descartando el peliblanco-esto se ha formado de manera natural, lo se porque puedo sentirlo de la misma naturaleza

—Ya veo-decia Minato volviendo su vista al cielo-vaya, se ve que esto va para largo, Kushina va a estar muy procu...¡maestro, mire!

—¡¿Que demonios?!

Lo que ambos alterados, maestro y alumno se referian, era a que en el cielo, las nubes empezaron a moverse en forma circular hasta formar un vortice, del cual un relampago azul caia en picada hasta chocar lejos de ahi

Pero pudieron ver claramente como una luz se manifestaba a lo lejos del bosque, una luz que reflejaba claramente lo obvio

Un impacto, algo habia aterrizado

—¿Que fue eso maestro?-preguntaba el rubio en shock-¿que rayos fue eso?

—No lo se Minato-decia el sannin en el mismo estado, mas luego cambio a un rostro serio-pero debemos investigar apenas termine esta tormenta

—Hi-respondio de la misma manera el Hokage

En eso Jiraiya hace un sello de invocacion, donde sale un pequeño sapo en el cual deja un mensaje en su pequeño chaleco, un pergamino redactando los suscesos que vieron

Luego el sapo desaparece en una nube de humo

—Ya le he enviado a Hiruzen las noticias

—Bien, ahora solo toca esperar a que esta tormenta pase y asi averiguaremos que esta pasando-decia el Hokage seriamente viendo el vortice en el cielo, que por alguna razon, no se despejaba-"¿que habra sido eso que cayo?"-se preguntaba en su mente

—"Ese no fue un relampago cualquiera"-pensaba igual su maestro-"algo muy grande se acerca, puedo sentirlo"

* * *

En Konoha, una mansion se ergia de forma imponente en medio de la tormenta, como un duro roble que jamas se doblega

En una de las grandes ventanas, un anciano veia con preocuoacion la fuerte tormenta, preocupandose por su alumno y el actual Hokage

El anciano es Hiruzen Sarutobi, en tercer Hokage, retirado y cediendole el poder a Minato, como agradecia a Kami por ya no tener que pelear con su enemigo mortal

El papeleo

Pero tambien se centraba serio en una cosa, ese vortice de nubes que se veia muy a lo lejos, nadie mas parecia notarlo, pues estaban mas ocupados tratando de llegar a sus casas a buscar refugio

El no era tonto, ese relampago azul que salio del vortice no era para nada normal

—"¿Que esta pasando?"-se preguntaba asi mismo el anciano

 **¡POOF!**

Pero de pronto el sonido de algo estallando ligeramente atras de el llamo su atencion, al voltear, vio al mismo sapo que habia invocado el sannin en la cueva

—Vaya, un sapo-decia el Hokage-Jiraiya debio enviarte, veamos que tienes para mi

Reviso los bolsillos del chaleco del sapo y ahi encontro el mensaje de Jiraiya, luego de agradecerle al sapito por su trabajo, este desaparecio en una nube de humo, entonces el anciano empezo a leer la carta

* * *

"Maestro, primero que nada estamos bien, logramos encontrar refugio en una cueva para protegernos de esta misteriosa tormenta

Pero algo nos llama la atencion y es que esta tormenta se formo de un momento a otro, esta mas que claro que no es obra de algun jutsu, esto es obra de la natutaleza misma

Pero hay otro evento que me llama la atencion y es el hecho de esa extraña formacion en el cielo, ese vortice, del cual cayo un peculiar relampago azul al otro lado del bosque

No se que sea, pero hemos decidido investigar apenas termine la tormenta, por lo que te pedimos que alistes a un escuadron ANBU para que nos alcanzen luego y asi tener apoyo en caso de ser una trampa

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, esperamos que el mensaje te halla llegado

Jiraiya fuera"

* * *

Hiruzen leia la carta y pudo suspirar de alivio al menos esos dos estaban bien y a salvo, luego le contaria a Kushina para que se relaje

Pero ahora no habia tiempo que perder

—ANBU

 **¡FIIIIIIZ!**

—Aqui estoy-un ninja de traje negro, chaleco, protectores de brazos, piernas y rodillas color plateado, con una mascara de perro, hacia acto de aparicion arrodillado-perro esperando ordenes Hokage-sama

—ANBU, reune un equipo de seis y luego de la tormenta vayan rapidamente a estas coordenadas-le entrega un papel al ANBU y este asiente-se reuniran con el cuarto hokahe y el sannin Jiraiya como mision de apoyo en una investigacion, ¿entendido?

—Hi, hokage-sama

—Muy bien, puedes retirarte-ante estas palabras, perro asintio y se fue en una nube de humo, entonces el anciano volvio su vista a la ventana, de nuevo a la tormenta-espero por Kami, buenas noticias

* * *

Ya habian pasado mas de 8 horas y la maldita tormenta al fin habia cesado, ambos no tuvieron mas opcion que dormir en esa cueva, por lo que los rayos matinales de sol fueron los que los despertaron

Se estiraron y bostezaron para quitarse toda la pereza que aun les sobraba de sus cuerpos, el desayuno fueron los bentos que Kushina les hizo y que por culpa de la tormenta y en buscar refugio, se olvidaron de comer

Por suerte aun eran comestibles

Luego de un momento, llego el escuadron ANBU y se reunieron con el Hokage y el sannin, luego de las indicaciones dadas, empezaron con la mision de busqueda

Los ANBUS seleccionados eran:

Perro

Gato

Oso

Lobo

Tigre

Aguila

Con rapidos y sigilosos saltos de arbol en arbol, todos se dirigian al lugar de impacto del relampago, hasta que dieron con el lugar

Se llevaron tremenda sorpresa al ver un inmenso crater

—¿Que mismo fue lo que cayo aqui?-preguntaba Jiraiya en voz alta a nadie en particular-¿un relampago o un meteoro?

—Buena pregunta-decia el hokage tambien sorprendido, mas luego recobro la compostura-bien, busquen pistas o cosas inusuales al rededor, puede que encontremos algo

Cualquiera que lo escuchara diria "¿esta loco?, ¿que podriamos encontrar aqui?, solo fue un rayo chocando en la tierra, nada mas" pero algo muy adentro les decia a Minato y Jiraiya que encontrarian algo bastante importante

Los ANBU sin replicar ordenes asintieron y se desplegaron por toda la zona y empezaron a buscar cualquier cosa inusual en todo el perimetro

—¿Que crees que encontremos Minato?-preguntaba em sannin desde arriba de un arbol, buscando con su vista

—No lo se sensei-respondia este buscando por otro lugar-pero podria ser algo muy importante

—¡Minato-sama!, ¡Jiraiya-sama!-era el grito del anbu perro, llamando la atencion de todos-¡encontre algo!

Todos alarmados corrieron al lugar en donde perro dio la alarma, cuando llegaron se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas

—¿Esas son...personas?

La pregunta de Gato era correcta, en una pequeña cascada, se encontraban tiradas dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos con heridas de gravedad e inconcientes

—Asi parece-decia Oso-¿habran sido alcanzados por el rayo?

—No lo creo-decia Minato-de ser asi, aun estarian en la zona de impacto, no por aca, un poco lejos del crater

—La fuerza de choque debio dejarlos en ese estado tan deplorable-volvio a decir Jiraiya-despues de todo, ese rayo si que fue poderoso como para dejar un crater de esa magnitud

—Eso tiene sentido-decia Lobo

Sin perder mas tiempo, todos bajaron con cautela por supuesto, se acercaron a los cuerpos y con sumo cuidado y alertas, les tomaron pulso

—Aun viven-decia Gato que tomo el pulso a la mujer-pero tiene un pulso muy bajo

—Este tambien-decia aguila que tomaba el pulso del hombre-esta en las mismas que la mujer, aunque puedo ver, que el esta aun mas lastimado

—Intento protegerla-saco esa conclusion el Hokage-debe de ser una persona muy importante en su vida como para hacer ese sacrificio

—Es verdad-decia Jiraiya acercandose al hombre-deben ser una pareja, pero no puedo saber que tipo de relacion tienen-decia viendolos ambos-hmmm Minato

—¿Hai?

—¿Existe alguna aldea con ese tipo de traje ninja?

Eso llamo la atencion de todos los presentes, pues era verdad, ahora que lo veian bien, ambos portaban una especie de armadura de combate

—No Jiraiya-sensei-respondio el Hokage-no existe ese tipo de armaduras de combate en ninguna aldea, al menos no en las que conozco

—Yo tampoco-respondio el sannin-es la primera vez que veo este tipo de armadura, ¿de donde sera?, ademas, estas heridas que poseen, no parece ser de un golpe de relampago, mas bien, pareciera que tuvieron una fuerte lucha

—Es verdad-dijo perro-entonces, ¿el rayo golpeo por casualidad aqui en medio de su combate y los dejo heridos?, de ser asi, ¿donde esta el enemigo?

—Deben ser ninjas de otra aldea-dijo su opinion Tigre-talvez peleaban contra algun ninja enemigo y este recibio todo el impacto del rayo desintegrandolo, mientras que ellos dos-señalando a los inconcientes-solo fueron golpeados por la onda de choque

—Eso parece factible-dijo Minato-pero no nos confiemos, busquen rastros de algun herido o el cuerpo de alguien, no se que hacian ninjas de otra aldea por los limites de Konoha, pero debemos averiguarlo

—¡Hi!

Tras eso, los anbus se dispersaron nuevamente a rastrear al supuesto ninja faltante, mientras que los dos se quedaron con los cuerpos

—Hmmm, no tienen bandas ninja que digan su lugar de origen-decia el sannin inspeccionando el cuerpo de ambos-este sujeto a diferencia de la mujer, esta bien trabajado fisicamente, mas parece un guerrero que un ninja

—¿Un guerrero?-preguntaba Minato dudoso a su maestro-entonces es un barbaro, por eso no poseen banda ninja, pero aun asi, deberian tener algo que identifique a que aldea guerrera pertenecen

—Debieron huir de algo o alguien

—¿Eh?, ¿porque lo cree?

—Piensalo, ¿que harian guerreros tan lejos de su zona?, solo puedo creer que estaban huyendo

—Ya veo, es logico-volvia a ver a los inconcientes-de ser asi, ¿de que o quiernes huian?, talvez de su propia aldea

—Puede ser-decia el sannin-por ahora debemos llevarlos a la aldea a que se recuperen e interrogarlos

—Hi

Asi ambos cargaron con delicadeza a ambos, pero luego se dieron cuenta de algo, por la orilla de la cascada habia un rastro de sangre, era de ambos

Sacaron su conclusion de que talvez lucharon en un lugar cercano y luego del relampago ambos cerca de la orilla, tratando de acercase a beber agua, lo debiles que se encontraban no les dejo sostenerse con fuerza y asi cayeron y la corriente los trajo hacia aca

Pero optaron por lo seguro

Siguieron el rastro de sangre y se llevaro una gran sorpresa al ver lo largo de la trayectoria de este camino

Lo de haber sido lanzados por la onda de choque, ya no era una opcion factible

Mas su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando vieron en donde se originaba el camino, desde el centro del gigantesco crater

—No puede ser-decia impactado el Hokage-ellos se arrastraron desde aqui hasta el rio

—No Minato-nego el sannin-el la cargo-señalando a un inconciente pelinegro-observalo bien

Minato hizo lo que le dijo su sensei y ahi vio lo que queria decir

—Ella no tiene heridas, de haberse arrastrado tendria raspones

—Exacto-decia el sannin-el la cargo con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al rio, queria tenerla bien protegida y fuera de peligro, por lo que creo que fueron al rio para beber agua, ahi debieron caer

—Entonces toda esa sangre perdida en el camino...-decia impactado el hokage

—Toda es de el-decia de forma seria el peliblanco-el hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ella, para salvarla-viendo con una pequeña pizca de orgullo en su mirada-un hombre que hace eso por una mujer en especial, aun bajo una intensa tormenta, sin importarle su propio bienestar, sino el de su pareja, debe amarla mucho

—Asi parece sensei-decia Minato viendo con respeto al pelinegro-un sacrificio tan grande por alguien, en serio debe ser muy importante para el

—Tu tambien harias lo mismo por Kushina-decia de forma jovial el sannin-admitelo, tambien eres de esos

—Por ella haria lo que sea-respondia el hokage con una sonrisa-hasta ir al mismo otro mundo por ella

—Hahaha, el amor joven

Despues de un rato de busqueda y rastreo infructuoso los anbu se reunieron con ellos y asi todos emprendieron la marcha a Konoha

—Aun me sorprende el hecho de que hallan sobrevivido a un impacto de relampago de esa magnitud-decia aun incredulo Minato

—A mi mas me sorprende que existan relampagos de esa magnitud-decia serio el sannin, recibiendo una afirmacion de su pupilo-pero aun me pregunto, ¿de que podrian estar huyendo como para llegar hasta por aca y seguir huyendo aun cuando se formo una tormenta de esa indole?

—Yo tampoco me imagino sensei-decia Minato de forma seria-debio de ser de algo o alguien muy peligroso para que se arriesgaran tanto

—Bien, eso luego lo averiguarmos-decia el sannin-al menos quisiera saber sus nombres

Y como si Kami oyera sus palabras, aun cuando ambos estaban siendo cargados por los anbu, los dos pelinegros susurraron bajo pero lo suficiente mente audible como para que todos los escuchen

—Bardock...-susurraba aun inconciente la pelinegra, pero aun asi se oia preocupada

—Gine...-susrraba el ahora identificado como Bardock, en el mismo estado que su esposa

Ante estas palabras, todos se detienen asombrados viendo a ambos saiyajin, pero una sonrisa se hace presente en el rubio

—Eso si fue un golpe de suerte-dijo sonriendo-asi que Gine y Bardock

—Nombres un poco raros-decia Jiraiya en el mismo estado que su alumno-bien, no perdamos tiempo, debemos llevarlos a la aldea para que se recuperen

—¡Hi!

Asi todos volvieron a retomar la marcha hacia Konoha

* * *

 **Bien chicos/as, espero les halla gustado esta nueva historia, aunque admito algo, no se si hacerlo harem como todas mis historias**

 **Aunque creo que no**

 **Y de ser asi, creo que sera un pareja de 3 no mas, osea Bardock, Gine y la que sea**

 **Bien, esperen con ansias la proxima actualizacion que sera...**

 **¡EL ASCENSO DE LOS DRAGONES!**

 **Asi es, ¡la historia icono volvera al ruedo luego de un largo Hiatus!**

 **Pero antes de eso, voy a publicar la segunda historia que tambien trabajo junto a Arcanine, asi que tambien esperenlo con ansias**

 **Esperenlo con ansias, nos leemos luego, dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias, pero por favor, nada de insultos o amenazas de muerte, ya son tan repetitivas que ya dejaron de ser divertidas y se volvieron jodidamente aburridas -_-u**

 **Bien, hasta una proxima actualizacion**

 **¡Adios mis subditos!**


	2. Una conversacion y una nueva vida

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, he aqui un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que ha tenido una aceptación regular, pero estoy seguro que en el futuro se hara mas popular**

 **De eso no existe duda alguna**

 **Bien, vamos a los reviews:**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias bro, ten por seguro que ellos seran muy importantes, además de una que otra sorpresa a futuro**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias por el apoyo, creeme seran grandes las aventuras y por eso la historia del mundo shinobi sufrirá ligeros cambios al cannon**

 **Elchico64: gracias por tu apoyo bro, a mi también me gusta tus historias y aqui veras si es lo que esperas, pero lamentablemente ellos no estaran para nada en la historia**

 **Animebot02: Si, es que siempre las historias siempre son con Goku o Gohan, asi que decidi por algo mas, espero sea de tu agrado**

 **Bien, son todos por ahora, ¡ah!, me olvidaba, mencionar algo en el capitulo pasado, este fic me base en LA FAMILIA SAIYAJIN de Yuripetriov, que creo que ya no lo actualiza, o lo borro, una de las dos, por eso lo aclaro ahora para que no halla problemas**

 **Bien, con eso aclarado, comencemos**

 **Renuncia de derechos:**

 **Dbz y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son de Akira Toriyama y Masahi Kishimoto respectivamente, lo mio solo es la historia a contar**

* * *

Oscuridad

Eso era lo que veia y sentia en ese momento pasando por todo al rededor de ella

—¿Donde estoy?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacia la femina saiyajin, ya que se encontraba rodeada de pura oscuridad, una tan densa, que podria jurar podria tocarla

—¿Acaso estoy muerta y este es el otro mundo?-pensaba la pelinegra caminando y viendo hacia todos lados, pero solo habia oscuridad-de ser asi pues, es un lugar algo callado

Caminaba y caminaba pero parecia que no se moviera y siguiera en el mismo sitio, lo mas probable es que esa misteriosa oscuridad sea la responsable

—Hmmm, esto es un poco frustrante-pensaba con sus mejillas infladas un poco por el ligero enojo que poseia ahora-¿que voy a hacer?, no se como salir de aqui, por mas que camino y camino, no encuentro alguna salida

Con ese malestar, se sento en el suelo y suspiro cansada mentalmente, pues, ¿como rayos iba a salir de ese lugar?

—Diablos, Bardock-kun ¿como estaras?-pensaba Gine con preocupacion-Raditz y Kakarotto, ¿se encontrarán bien?

Si, aun creyendo que estaba muerta, Gine se preocupaba mas por su familia que por ella misma, bueno, nadie puede culparla, asi es ella

Aunque halla sido consideraba una rara entre su especie

—Haaaaa, esto es frustrante-se quejaba suspirando-¿debo esperar mucho para mi juicio?

 ***No lo creo, despues de todo aun debes cumplir con algunos pendientes que dejaste atras***

Gine se alarmo al escuchar una misteriosa y profunda voz, proveniente de la oscuridad, aunque no sabía de donde mismo, ya que la oscuridad rodeaba todo

Asi que se levanto y se coloco en posicion defensiva

—¿Quien anda ahi?-preguntaba con seriedad mientras sus ojos veian por todos lados-¡muestrate!-exigio la saiyajin sin salir de su pose

Bueno, era una saiyajin, a pesar de ser tierna y dulce, cuando estaba en una situación complicada, las caracteristicas se su raza salian a flote

Era su naturaleza

 ***Jajaja, tranquila pequeña, solo he venido a hablar un momento contigo, no vengo a pelear***

Al escuchar eso, Gine deshizo su pose se combate pero igual se mantenía alerta por si las dudas

No iba a confiarse

—¿Hablar conmigo?-pregunto dudosa-¿y de que quieres hablar?

 ***Bien, se ve que a diferencia de tus congéneres, tu eres mas lista***

Esto ultimo dicho, llamo la atención de la pelinegra

Pero no pudo forjar preguntas, pues una inmensa luz inundo el lugar, era tan fuerte que la saiyajin se cubrio con ambos brazos de aquella cegadora luz

Cuando la cegadora luz ceso, Gine bajo los brazos y miro al frente, llevándose una gran sorpresa

Frente a ella, se encontraba un enorme sujeto que parecía vestir una especie de Kimono blanco, piel igual de blanca, algunos accesorios que le daban una apariencia de shaman y un gran cayado en su mano, su rostro no era muy visible, pues la oscuridad lo ayudaba a esconderlo, pero podían verse sus iluminados y brillando ojos rojos y en la silueta de su cara, podia jurar que ve un par de cuernos en su cabeza

Aunque eso ultimo no puede asegurarlo

—¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto un poco sorprendida por la apariencia del sujeto

 ***Esa es una muy buena pregunta pequeña, pero por el momento no es la correcta ***

—Entonces, ¿que quieres de mi?

El sujeto sonrio cuando pregunto eso, cosa que a ella le daba mala espina

 ***Que traten de salvar a este desdichado mundo***

—¿Eh?-pregunto la saiyajin confundida e incredula

 ***He visto el actuar y naturaleza de su raza, violenta, barbara, sadica y sanguniaria***

—Todos unos saiyajin-respondio junto a un suspiro la madre de Goku, pues esa era la forma correcta de describirlos

 ***Pero tu y en menor medida, tu esposo, son algo...diferentes***

—¿Difererentes?-preguntaba confundida-¿en que sentido?

 ***Tu eres diferente a la naturaleza de tu raza, eres benevolente, amable, honorable y humilde, yo en serio dudaba que fueras una saiyajin, pero tu cola me saco de esa duda, eres una gran persona ***

—Oh vamos-decia sonrojada de la vergüenza que le daba ese halago, con sus manos tapaba su rostro-no es para tanto

Esa accion de la pelinegra hizo que el sujeto diera una ligera risa

 ***Este mundo es hermoso, pero por desgracia, podria llegar a su fin por culpa de algunos de sus habitantes, eso es lo que quiero evitar***

—¿Este mundo?-pregunto mas confundida la pelingra-desde hace un buen rato has estado diciendo eso, ¿en donde mismo estamos?

Ante eso, el sujeto suspiro cansino, pues se dio cuenta en que se le habia olvidado decirle eso

 ***Veras, ya no estas en tu m** **undo***

—Eso ya lo se-respondia con naturalidad la pelinegra-nuestro mundo fue destruido, ademas cada minuto que pasa me doy cuenta de que en realidad no estoy muerta, ¿verdad?

El sujeto sonrio por la deducción de la mujer saiyajin, ademas de su valor y tomar las cosas con calma, aunque debio esperarselo, después de todo, su raza viajaba por todo el universo por batallas y conquistas

 ***Brillante, en verdad eres una genio, pues es verdad, no estas en tu mundo y no estas muerta***

—Entonces, ¿donde estamos?-pregunto curiosa-porque la verdad, este lugar es demasiado extraño

Eso volvio a sacar una ligera risa del tipo

 ***En tu mente, este lugar es tu mente**

—¿Eh?-pregunto entre incredula y curiosa-¿mi mente?, ¿estas de broma?

 ***Pues me temo que no, esto es 100% serio***

Ante esta respuesta y la seriedad con la que la decia, sabia que no mentia, haciendola suspirar en derrota

—Bien, no importa-decia ya mas animada, bueno, era comprensible, ella habia visto y conocido muchas razas con poderes y habilidades especiales, esto no se le hacia raro en lo absoluto-¿que hacemos aqui?

 ***Pues, hablar acerca de lo que te he dicho***

—No me refiero a eso-decia de forma cansina-me refiero a que, ¿no podríamos hablar en un lugar ..?ya sabes, mas...¿alegre?

El suejto empezo a reir en voz alta, para molestia de la pelinegra, pero aun asi, cumpliría su pedido

Extendio su brazo derecho, elevando el cayado que poseia y de el, la luz cegadora volvia a aparecer para molestia de la mujer que de nueva cuenta tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar ciega

 ***Muy bien pequeña, ¿esto es suficientemente "alegre" para ti?***

Gine iba a reclamarle que dejara de intentar dejarla ciega, pero no pudo

La pelinegra se encontraba en medio de un gigantesco y enorme jardín, habia muchos tipos y variedades de flores, arboles y un sin fin de animales, pero lo que mas resaltaba en todo el lugar, eran dos arboles idénticos que se elevaban en el centro del lugar

—¿Que lugar es este?-preguntaba la pelinegra asombrada por el lugar

 ***Esto pequeña, es la sala gemela***

—¿La sala gemela?

 ***Aqui es donde se dice, que murio Buda, justo ahi, en medio de esos dos arboles gemelos, por eso es que se llama la sala gemela***

—¿Buda?-preguntaba confundia-¿quien es el?

 ***Es alguien de quien talvez escuches en el futuro, pero bueno, eso no es lo que nos compete**

—Hmmm, si tienes razon-respondio alzando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos-asi que, ¿salvar este mundo?

 ***Asi es, veras...***

De ahi en adelante le explico acerca desde el inicio hasta la actualidad del mundo shinobi, Kaguya, sus hijos, la maldicion del odio, el sabio de los 6 caminos, acerca del noble Shinsu y como fue transformado en el mortal arte del Ninjutsu, las aldeas, los Ninjas y el resto de la humanidad, ademas de los Bijus y hasta el mortal Juubi

Gine estaba estupefacta por escuchar toda esa información, este planeta tierra era casi tan habilidoso en tecnicas y control de energía como los habitantes del planeta Yadrat, solo que a diferencia de los Yadrat, aqui si habian guerreros y muy poderosos, humanos casi tan poderosos como un saiyajin

Vaya locura

—A ver si entendi-decia sobandose la sien, pues era demasiada y compleja información-estamos en un mundo ninja, en donde hacen uso de una energia llamada chakra, que se distribuye por todo el cuerpo del usuario, ademas existio una bestia con gigantesco poder que fue sellada y dividida en 9 bestias disintas con cada cantidad de colas cada una, aldeas ninja en cada nación elemental, cada una con sus despectivos lideres, que por si acaso ya han tenido 3 grandes guerras mundiales ninja y que a pesar de haber terminado, aun estan tensiones, ¿me equivoque en algo?

 ***Pues no, eso es todo***

—Vaya, esto es muy...interesante-decía Gine ya mas recuperada-aunque...no creo que sea solo para eso para que me llamas, ¿verdad?

Ante esto, la mirada (aun oculta junto a su rostro) del sujeto se puso seria, Gine sabia que esto iba a ser muy serio

 ***No, no te equívocas, estas en lo cierto, veras, existe una profecia que diria acera del salvador de este mundo***

—¿Una profecia?-pregunta confusa la pelinegra

 ***"Un niño proveniente del mundo humano, con ambas escencias de equilibrio, la luz y la oscuridad, en medio del caos, el sera el que salve al mundo...o lo destruya***

—Vaya, se ve que es algo serio y complicado-decia Gine con la mirada seria-pero esa profesia ya dicta a un salvador...o destructor-Gine confundida sacude su cabeza-¿para que nos necesitas?

Ante esto, el sujeto retomó su actitud seria, Gine sabia que esto no era nada bueno

 ***Porque por alguna razon, la profesia ha tenido un cambio muy radical***

Y eso lo confirmaba

—¿Cambio?-pregunto seria y confundida-¿que clase de cambios?

 ***"Tres niños, dos del mundo humano y uno proveniente de la estrellas, todos con el equilibrio elemental en sus manos, seran los que salven o destruyan al mundo entero, pero de entre ellos 3, uno sera aquel que lo logre uno de los dos cometidos***

Gine quedo impresionada

—Rayos, ese si es un gran cambio-decia impresionada-un momento, ¿un niño de las estrellas?, ¿que quiere decir con eso?

El sujeto sonrio con esa pregunta

 ***Eso mi niña, lo sabras a su tiempo***

—Mooo, eso es cruel e injusto-decia enojada con un puchero-bueno, no se puede hacer nada-decia resignada suspirando, hasta que se le prendió el foco sobre un tema-oye, ¿podrias contestarme unas cuantas preguntas?

 ***Si estan a mi alcance responderte, lo hare***

—Gracias, bueno aqui va la pimera-decia tomando aire-si eres de otro mundo, ¿como es que sabes acerca de los saiyajin?

 ***Simple pequeña, pude ver tus recuerdos y ahi vi a tu raza, no te quiero ofender, pero tu raza es una de las que consideró, atroces y mundanas***

—No te preocupes, yo tambien pensaba lo mismo-decia Gine rodando los ojos, luego hace la otra pregunta-¿como nos salvamos del ataque se Freezer y llegamos aqui?

 ***Eso, no lo se, solo los vi cuando llegaron a este mundo, yo al ver sus recuerdos y como era su raza, los iba a dejar a su suerte, pero luego vi mas de tus recuerdos y vi que no eres mala, tu esposo en mucha menor medida, ea casi igual a ti, ademas en ese momento fue cuando la vision de la profecia cambio***

_¿Cuando llegamos a este mundo?-pregunto sorprendida y curiosa

 ***Asi es***

—Eso es muy raro-decia Gine pensativa y con una mano en el menton-¿nosotros cambiamos la profecia?

 ***Asi parece, o al menos eso es lo que pude deducir***

—Ya veo-decia Gine ya mas calmada-bien, dejemos eso de lado por un momento, ¿como podriamos ayudar a tu mundo?, digo nosotros usamos un tipo diferente de energia, muy diferente al Chakra, usamos...usamos...-decia indecisa, ya que en realidad, nunca pensaron ni tuvieron interés en darle un nombre a su tipo de poder, solo les importaba usarlo e incrementarlo para pelear

Osea, solo les importaba que sea de alto nivel destructivo

 ***Ki***

—¿Eh?

 ***El poder que ustedes usan, esa energia que fluye por su cuerpo, se llama Ki***

—Vaya, eres muy sabio-decia Gine asombrada por eso, pero luego le vino una duda-¿como sabes eso? digo, aquí se usa el Shinsu y Chakra, no hay nada acerca del Ki

 ***¿La verdad?, yo no sabia absolutamente nada del Ki, pero un ser superior a mi, fue quien me lo dijo***

—¿Quien?-pregunto curiosa

 ***Eso no te lo puedo decir***

—Rayos, me dejas con la intriga-decia mascullando, entonces, se le ocurrio otra pregunta-dime, ¿tu sabes que destino tendrán mis hijos?, ¿como estan?

Sin que ella lo supiera, el sujeto puso su vista mas seria, pero aun asi contesto

 ***Bueno, ellos estaran bien, eso puedo asegurarlo***

Ante eso, aunque era una respuesta vaga, la hizo suspirar aliviada, al menos estarán bien y tendran una buena vida

Al menos el menor, porque ya sabemos cual es el destino del mayor

Pero, Gine no tenia porque enterarse, ¿oh si?

 ***Bien, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?***

—Pues no por ahora-decia levantandose del pasto-por ahora estoy satisfecha por nuestra conversación, ademas, no te preocupes, haremos lo posible por ayudar a tu mundo

 ***Me alegra haber disipado tus dudas y que aceptes esta mision***

—De nada-decia Gine sonriente-ademas, si este es nuestro nuevo mundo, no volveremos a cometer los errores de l pasado, tendremos una nueva vida

Esto alegro eh hizo sonreir al sujeto, puede que su raza sea brutal, despiadada y violenta, pero como en todo bosque destruido por las llamas, siempre habrá una hermosa flor sobreviviendo

Ella era esa flor, el lo sentia, la que podria ayudar a cambiar el mundo

 ***Gracias por aceptarlo, me alegra mucho, quisera seguir hablando contigo, pero creo que ya es hora de despedirnos***

Y parecia ser cierto, porque desde el cielo, una luz envolvía todo el lugar y comenzaba a distorcionarlo todo

—Creo que es cierto-decia la pelinegra viendo como su cuerpo brillaba y empezaba a desaparecer como pólvo de estrellas-nos vemos luego-se despidio con una sonrisa, desapareciendo del lugar por completo

 ***Nos vemos*** se despedia agitando su mano, luego apareció en sus dominios ***vaya, espero que todo salga bien***

—De eso no lo dudes amigo mio

Una voz llamo la atencion del sujeto, quien se volteo a escuchar la voz de origen muy conocida, sonrio al reconocerlo, se levanto y salio a recibir a su invitado sorpresa

—Mucho gusto en volverlo a ver Kai-sama

Asi es, el Dai Kaio shin del universo 11 habia hecho acto de aparicion en los aposentos del sujeto, ambos estrecharon sus manos como saludo y muestra de confianza

—El gusto es mio Harogomo-saludaba con igual respeto el Dai Kaio Shin, a pesar de ser una deidad superior, no era arrogante y orgulloso como su homologo del universo 9-no era necesario que le ocultaras quien te dio la informacion acerca del Ki, ¿sabes?

—Lo se-hablaba ya en su tono normal el hijo de Kaguya-pero es mejor asi, para que se desenvuelvan mejor en este mundo, ademas, no creo que sea muy relevante que sepan de la existencias de los dioses, ¿oh si?

—Ya veo, creo que puedo entender tus razones-respondia con una sonrisa y se encaminaba a un pozo de agua cercano a observarlo-tienes razon, no es necesario que sepan, al menos aun, de nosotros, por eso fue que no le revelaste , ¿,verdad?, ¿sabio de los 6 caminos?-decia de forma sarcastica

—Hahaha, es verdad, yo soy considerado solo un cuento de hadas, mi madre casi ni es conocida, mucho menos usted, peor los Hakaishin-decia el hijo de Kaguya, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del dios supremo

—Asi es mejor-respondía Kai-si nos metieramos demasiado en el mundo de los humanos, ellos estarían demasiado esperanzados en nosotros, limitandolos a su verdadero potencial, evitando que evolucionen por si mismos

Harogomo asintio en respuesta, tambien desvío su mirada a la fuente de agua

—¿No se metera en problemas por esto Kai-sama?-preguntaba un poco preocupado el sabio de los 6 caminos-podria meterse en muchos problemas por esto que esta haciendo, mire que traer seres de otro universo a este

—No lo creo-respondio con calma y sin dejar de ver la fuente de agua-Vermout sabe de mis acciones al igual que Margarita-dono y estan de acuerdo en hacer todo esto

—Bueno, al menos esta libre de problemas-decia mas aliviado-solo espermos que la nueva profecia se vuelva realidad

—Yo tambien lo espero-respondia el dios supremo con seriedad, pues era algo muy serio

Y si que lo era, ellos no querían que aquella bestia volviera a la vida, una tan poderosa que los dioses deberían actuar para destruirla

Esr ser que crearon para poder mantener el universo en equilibrio como herramienta del Hakaishin para destruir y luego crear

Pero por desgracia, como toda bestia, se salio de control, destruyendo mundos a diestra y siniestra sin ninguna orden en especifico, solo su mera necesidad de destruir y generar caos por donde fuera

Los dioses trataron de controlarlo, pero no podian si no podian encontrarlo, maldecian haberle dado la habilidad teletransportadora de los Dai Kaio shin, pues podia moverse de mundo en mundo para destruirlos

Y cuando por fin lograban encontrar pistas donde se encontraba, era muy tarde, el mundo ya había sido destruido y se había movido a su siguiente objetivo

La frustracion se apoderaba de todos ellos, Vermout no podia interferir, porque a pesar de que sea su herramienta de destruccion, no podia hacer caso omiso a su trabajo, el cual era destruir, no salvar o crear, eso era trabajo de los Kaio-shin

Y de sus tropas de orgullo

Pero aun asi, ni ellos lograba nada contra tal bestia, Jiren y Toppo eran los únicos capaces de controlarlo a duras penas, aun asi salian heridos

Ademas de que cuando por fin lograban acorralarlo, usaba su teletransportacion para estres de ellos, pues no sabian a donde se habia ido

La busqueda y persecusion eran casi eternas, hasta que oyeron un rumor lejano

En un planeta conocido por muy pocos, un anciano pudo derrotar a tal bestia sin necesidad de ser un dios

Eso era una locura, ¿verdad?, pues si, era verdad

Los dioses fueron a ese mundo lo mas rápido posible a ese mundo y se encontraron con el sabio de los 6 caminos

Este al saber quienes eran, se arrodillo frente a los que considera sus superiores, mas luego de eso, fueron las explicasiones

Se asombraron al saber que el anciano no destruyo a la bestia, hizo algo contrario a pelear, como la fuerza no era suficiente para detenerlo, uso un ultimo metodo

Division y sellado de la bestia

Los dioses se palmearon la frente al no haber pensado en un metodo tan obvio, pero siguieron escuchando la explicacion

El cuerpo de la bestia habia sido sellada y transformada en la luna del planeta, sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar

Y su alma dividida en 9 bestias bebes, con un singular numero de colas cada uno, que se quedaron con el en sus aposentos

Los dioses al ver que ya no eran una amenaza para nadie, decidieron que lo mejor era que se quedaran con el, asi no harian daño a nadie

Pero aun asi, los mantendrian vigilado, asi fue como el sabio y el dios lograron forjar una mutua confianza

Asi es como llegamos hasta la actualidad

—Ojala todo valga la pena-decia el sabio aun viendo la fuente de agua

—Eso lo sabremos dentro de 17 años-respondio de la misma manera el dios

Ellos veian la fuente de agua, mas no era una simple fuente, era una especie de pantalla acuática que le mostraban los sucesos en la tierra, observando a 6 personas en especifico

Una pareja de pelinegros

Una conformada por un rubio y una pelirroja

Y la otra que tambien eran pelinegros, pero se encontraban inconsientes y muy heridos, pero tratados en un hospital

Ellos 9, eran muy especiales para el futuro de todos en realidad, sus descendientes

—"Ojala todo valga la pena"-pensaron al unisolo dios y sabio

* * *

—Hmmm...hmmm

En lo que parecia un enorme cuarto de hospital, una pelinegra se movia suavemente en la cama en la cual se encontraba acostada

Estaba vendada de pies a cabeza, incluso en su rostro, tanto asi, que tapaba por completo su ojo derecho, ademas de sondas y sueros conectados a su cuerpo

Parecia que ya se iba a despertar, la prueba era los ligeros gemidos y su parpado que se movia al sentir a los molestos rayos del sol golpeando su rostro

—¿Ya...ya...ya amanecio?-pregunto aun adormilada pues estaba muy cansada a pesar de dormir mucho-¿en donde estoy?

Con su unico ojo observo el lugar por completo, estaba segura que era un hospital, estaba aliviada y confundida

Aliviada al saber que estaban bien y confundida pues...

—¿Donde estoy?

No sabia en donde se encontraban, pero por suerte y para gran alegria de ella...

—¡Bardock!-exclamo con alegria y emocion al ver a su esposo, estaba inconciente y en el mismo estado fisico que ella, pero sabia que estaba bien

Queria saltar a abrazarlo y besarlo con muchas ganas, pero no podia por dos razones

Una, al igual que el, se encontraba en un pesimo estado fisico, si lo hacia se lastimarian ambos

Y dos, no podia mover ni un dedo por lo lastimada que estaba

—Al menos esta aqui conmigo-penso con una sonrisa, que cambio a curiosidad por algo obvio-pero, ¿,en donde mismo estamos?

Algo habia pasado, por alguna razon, su platica con el sabio de los 6 caminos, la olvido por completo, por lo que no sabia en donde se encontraban ambos

 **GATCHA**

—Vaya, al fin despertaste

Decia una voz que Gine escucho y giro su rostro y con su unico ojo libre a la direccion donde lo escucho y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a un anciano sentado en la ventana

—¿Eh?-dijo en voz alta por la repentina aparicion del peliblanco anciano-¿quien es usted?

 **GATCHA**

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, ambos giraron sus rostros al escuchar como la puerta de la habitacion y en el entraron dos personas, un joven rubio y a un anciano, mas mayor que el que estaba sentado en la ventana

—Vaya, Minato, sensei, llegaron rapido-decia el peliblanco de forma burlona-¿ enteraron que uno de ellos desperto?

—Tenemos nuestros metodos Jiraiya-decia Hiruzen caminando hacia una confundida Gine-dime jovencita, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh?-Gine parpade un par de veces su ojo, pero luego entro en razon y procedio a contestar-si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar

—Bueno, se que este no seria un buen momento-decia Minato acercandose a la joven-asi que los dejaremos descansar hasta que se recuperen por completo, pero luego deberan pasar una interrogacion, es por protocolo, ¿entienden?

—"¿Interrogacion?"-penso sumamente nerviosa-"¿que vamos a hacer Bardock?"-pregunto a su esposo inconciente

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aqui, espero les halla gustado este espisodio, me esmere mucho en pensarlo y plasmarlo en esta actualizacion**

 **Algo que aclarar, gracias la aparicion de los saiyajin en el mundo ninja muchas cosas van a cambiar para bien y para mal**

 **Pero no se preocupen, las cosas seguiran casi igual al cannon original, seria asi**

 **70%: cannon**

 **30%: mi autoria**

 **Espero les halla quedado aclarado las dudas, el ascenso de los dragones y yuuki rito agente de shield estan en Hiatus indefinido**

 **Bien, nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion hermanos/as**

 **Pasenla en grande**


	3. Nuevo rumbo: acepto la mision

**Aloha hermanas y hermanos de fanfiction, aqui les traigo la modificacion tercera parte de esta entrega que ha tenido un éxito moderado, pero que igual el bueno**

 **SI, lo se, Minato es el 4to y no el tercero, es que me confundi esa vez y con Hiruzen aun vivo, pues, me confundi un poquito hehehe, espero esto este mejor**

 **Este es mi primer cross de dbz y naruto, espero estar haciendolo bien**

 **Bien, ahora a responder reviews:**

 **Anakin Namikaze: tu no tienes ni la mas ligera idea bro -_-u, pero tranquilo, el no va a destruir Konoha...aun, hehhe ok no, pues no esperes mucho aqui esta el capítulo**

 **CCSakuraForever: seran ligeros cambios, no te preocupes, pero de que habran aventuras emocionantes, de eso no tengas la menor duda**

 **Animebot02: tranquilo, no destruira Konoha...aun hehehe, creeme habra cambios, pero de que Sasuke abandonara la aldea, lo hara, creeme, aun con los cambios, algunas cosas como esas no cambiaran por nada del mundo**

 **Arg21: hahha gracias bro, es lo que queria intentar, después de todo, Raditz saco el temperamento y personalidad de su padre, asi que es justo que Goku el de su madre, ¿no crees? XD, aunque es ironico que las personalidades de sus hijos sean cambiados -_-u, sobre lo del juubi no es que le halla dado un power up, es solo que no me explique bien, Jiren y Toppo, en esos tiempos eran aun muy jóvenes, pero fuertes, pero no tanto como el juubi, osea, aun no eran lo inmensamente poderosos que son hoy en dia, por eso no lo pudieron derrotar**

 **Zafir09: amigo, ¡me has dado una idea genial! ,¡muchas gracias!, pero lamento decirte que el fem Sasuke no va, lo siento lo de ser los herederos de los hijos de Harogomo eso no lo puedo cambiar aunque quisiera, gracias por las ideas, las tendre en cuenta**

 **Elchico64: me alegra que te guste bro, en el mismo capítulo se explica el porque se conocen, sobre lo del ssj, ¿tu que crees?, a mi tambien me gusta tu forma de narrar y tus historias, asi que, ¿cuando actualizas un saiyajin en Kanto y dos saiyajines en konoha?**

 **Bien, ahora a la lectura**

 **Desestimacion de propiedad:**

 **Ni dbz ni naruto son de mi propiedad, son de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, lo mio es solo la historia a contar**

 **Ahora si, a la lectura**

* * *

—¿Ara?-el supremo Kaio sama del universo 11 observo algo interesante en el agua, llamando la atencion de este-vaya, esto es...interesante

Esto llamo la atencion del Outsuki

—¿Sucede algo, Kai-sama?

No es nada de que preocuparse-respondio con una sonrisa serena, aliviando al hijo de Kaguya-pero tu ya hablaste con Gine-san, creo que es justo que yo tambien hable con uno de ellos, ¿no crees?

Ante esto, Harogomo abrio los ojosc como platos

—¿Hablara con Bardock?-pregunto incredulo, mas recibió un asentimiento por parte del dios-espero que sepa lo que hace después de todo, ya conoce como son los saiyajin

—Ya te dije, no hay de que preocuparse-decía nuevamente, caminando hacia el agua-solo voy a charlar con el un rato-finalizo metiéndose en la fuente

—Suerte Kai-sama-deseo el Outsuki

* * *

—¿Que es este lugar?

Bardock se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que Gine estaba en ese mismo momento

En una infinita oscuridad

—¡Esto es frustrante!-decia encolerizado el saiyajin puro-¡¿como rayos salgo de aqui?!

El, a diferencia de su esposa, no era un hombre de mucha paciencia, el no se quedaba quieto a esperar su destino

Lanzaba rafagas y esferas de ki por todos los lados de esa inmensa oscuridad, pero aun cuando daba "en el blanco", los ataques pasaban de largo y jamas se escuchaban las explosiones de impacto, eso era otra de las cosas que lo encendia en rabia y locura

El maldito silencio

Eso no lo soportaba mas

 **¡FOOOOOOOSH!**

—¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUI!

Exploto su ki en una violento estallido de poder por su ira, pero ni con eso lograba cesar esa oscuridad tan infinita

—Deberias calmarte, solo estas haciendo un berrinche innecesario

De golpe Bardock apago su ki y entro en pose de batalla girando hacia donde provenia una misteriosa voz

Y ahi lo vio

Un sujeto humanoide de color celeste y mirada pasiva y serena, lo estaba viendo detenidamente, como estudiandolo con la mirada

Bardock hacia lo mismo

—¿Quien eres?-preguntaba de forma autoritaria y peligrosa el saiyajin, cosa que no afecto a Kai-¿que quieres?-mas el Kaioshin no le contestaba, eso lo enojaba-¡contesta!

Esa exclamacion saco de su trance al dios

—¿Eh?-dijo un poco perplejo, mas luego sonrio-oh, perdona, es que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos

Ah diferencia de Harogomo, el no se presento de forma misteriosa ocultandose en la oscuridad o algo asi

El era de los que le gustanban hacer las cosas de forma directa frente a frente

Justo como el saiyajin que tenia en frente

—Repito la pregunta-decia con su tipico tono de voz amenazante-¿,quien eres y que quieres?

Ante esa pregunta, el dios decidio presentarse a su manera

—Me llamo Kai y simplemente senti que habia alguien por aqui, asi que por curiosidad, vine a ver-respondio y mintio el dios creador, pues no veia necesidad de decirle su titulo de deidad

Ante esta respuesta, Bardock afilo la mirada

—Si tu pudiste entrar, significa que hay una puerta de salida-razonaba en voz alta-de ser asi, dime donde esta

—¿Porque querrias irte de aqui?-pregunto de forma burlona , pero ocultandola muy bien-este lugar es agradable y silencioso, justo para aquellos que buscan la paz interior...como tu

Esto descoloco un poco a Bardock, pues lo habia leido tanto asi que flaqueo en su postura, pero la recupero rapido

—Dejate de decir tonterias, no hables como si me conocieras-decia con voz amenazante, pero por dentro estaba muy nervioso, pues este sujeto por alguna razon, le daba escalofrios-mejor dime donde esta la salida ahora mismo, o lo lamentaras mucho si te niegas

—¿En serio?-pregunto de forma sarcastica-yo no lo creo

Empezo a caminar con total tranquilidad hacia un aturdido Bardock, alguna razon, la presencia de este sujeto lo inquietaba al punto de no dejarlo mover

En serio no podia, queria desintegrarlo con una rafaga de energia, pero su brazo se negaba a obedecer, queria alejarlo de una patada, pero sus piernas no respondian, queria golpearlo, pero sus palmas no cerraban en puños

Solo podia observar incredulo como la sola presencia de ese sujeto le mandaba un tremendo escalofrio por toda su columna vertebral, sudando ligeramente

El sujeto acorto su distancia con el saiyajin, quedando frente a frente, Bardock sin poder salir de su pose de batalla y Kai con los brazos tras su espalda

—Te lo dije-le dijo con su tipica sonrisa serena

Bardock no sabia que hacer, su cuerpo no le respondia, solo podia ver al sujeto que solo le llegaba al pecho, con enojo

—¿Quien o que eres?-pregunto con intriga, este sujeto no le daba buena espina

—¿Que soy?-pregunto fingiendo inocencia y poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, de forma pensativa-¡ah, ya se!-respondio chasqueando los dedos-yo soy una forma de vida, denominada como Kai

Esa forma de responder lo ponia nervioso, este sujeto estaba loco (opinion de Bardock), despues de todo su forma de ser daba a prueba ese hecho

Y no habia oponente mas peligroso que un desequilibrado mental, puesto a que son sumamente impredecibles

Lo que el saiyajin no sabia, era que el Kaioshin, solo actuaba, si, eso hacia, queria provocarlo, buscar la manera de estresarlo y asi enfurrcerlo, queria que el mostrara algo

Pero la pregunta era, ¿que?

Ni el sabia que era lo que buscaba

—Dejate de tonterias-respondia el pelinegro aun sin poder moverse-debe ser tu dia de suerte, porque por alguna razon no me puedo mover, sino te aplastaria como a un insecto, asi que mejor huye mientras pue...

—Ooooh, ¿es eso cierto?

—¿Eh?

—Ya veo, no puedes moverte-decia observandolo-¿que sera lo que te...?...¡ah!, ya veo-sonreia de forma burlona al fingir que no sabia la paralisis de Bardock-perdon, esa es mi culpa

—¿Que acabas de dec...?¡wooah!

Bardock sentia sus pulmones y corazon salirse de su cuerpo, su alma estaba aterrada, sudaba y temblaba, ¿la razon?

Muy simple, Kai estaba expulsando su monstruosa aura de Kaioshin, ¡y era inmensa!

 **(N/A: me baso en esta parte cuando el Shin le dijo a Goku en la saga de Boo, que los Dai kaioshin eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para derrotar a Freezer de un solo golpe, asi que Bardock, al no ser aun tan poderoso, pues por logica, este poder es bestial en su opinion, ¿no creen?, ademas hablamos del universo 11, en donde residen algunos de los seres mas poderosos entre los 12 universos, asi que por lógica, Kai tambien debe serlo, ¿oh me equivoco?)**

—"E-Esto debe ser una broma"-pensaba apretando los dientes y puños en frustracion-"¡es mas poderoso que Freezer!"

Se preguntaran, ¿Bardock puede sentir el ki de los seres vivos?

Pues si, solo digamos que el don de la clarividencia no es lo unico que el Kannasian le otorgo a Bardock

Aunque claro, sin querer

El poder divino emanando de el, era de un sereno color blanco, parecia inofensivo, pero en realidad, era un monstruoso poder emergente que podria helarle la sangre a todos aquellos que pudieran tener la habilidad de sentir el ki

—Ya falta poco-decia el dios, confundiendo al saiyajin, este al verlo asi, decidio explicarlo-estoy suprimiendo casi todo mi poder, para que te puedas mover

Vaya, eso si que le cayo como un balde...no...¡oceano de agua helada!, era increible que tal poder sea de su posesion, era inaudito, recien ahora se daba cuenta, que Freezer no era el unico monstruo en el universo

Habia uno peor y estaba justo en frente de el

—Yyyyyyy...listo-dijo el Dai Kaioshin al terminar su labor-ya termine de suprimirme, justo ahora deberias poder moverte

Bardock haciendo caso a las palabras de su "oponente", decidio tomarle la palabra y se sorprendio al ver que ya podia moverse, abria y cerraba la mano derecha una y otra vez para corroborar

Luego de hacer todas las pruebas, decidio encarar al dios

—Bien, ya esta todo como debe ser-decia el pelinegro sin dejar de ver a Kai-¿que pasara ahora?

—Hmmm...no lo se, ¿tu que crees que ocurra?

—Me diras como salir de aqui

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Bardock no aguantaba la forma de ser de ese sujeto, ¡lo sacaba de quicio muy facilmente!, solo podia apretar los dientes y puños en frustracion, pues el sabia perfectamente, que ese sujeto podria desintegrarlo del universo entero con solo un ademan de su mano

Pero luego recordo...

—Yo soy un saiyajin-eso sono mas a un susurro

—¿Disculpa?-pregunto confundido el dios

Bardock apretaba mas los puños y dientes en enojo, sus cuerpo estaba tenso y temblaba, pero no por miedo

Era emocion

—¡Yo soy un saiyajin!-esta vez exclamo

—Eso ya lo se..."ya falta poco"..-dijo sonriendo y penso lo siguiente con seriedad-"he captado una muy poderosa energia interna dentro de ti, si el mundo quiere ser salvado, tu debes despertar tu poder oculto"

El Dai Kaioshin esperaba ansioso el saber si estaba en lo correcto y este sujeto podria tener y liberar ese inmenso poder interno

Esa era su gran esperanza

—¡YO SOY UN SAIYAJIN!-grito iracundo el saiyajin del universo 7

 **¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

Expulso un poder muy grande al pegar ese grito, una especie de flama rodeaba su cuerpo, tipico modo de representar el ki, mas habia algo diferente en esta representacion

Era dorada

Sus negros cabellos se erizaron mas seguian igual de azabaches como siempre, al igual de sus cejas, lo unico nuevo, era ese ki dorado y sus ojos, pasaron de un negro progundo, a ser unos relucientes verdes Zafiro

—"Vaya, si que es poderoso, sabia que no me habia equivocado"-pensaba con satisfaccion el Dai Kaioshin-"lastima que no lo desperto por completo, pero ya algo es algo"

En eso Bardock, con su ira y frustracion acumulada, pone al Kaioshin, en su punto de vision

—¡No importa quien seas, ni lo que seas!-decia totalmente iracundo-¡hare que me digas lo que quiero saber!, ¡intente por las buenas y no funciono, entonces sera por las malas!

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!**

—¡AAAAAAAH!

Con ese ensordecedor grito de batalla salio disparado contra Kai, quien se encontraba tranquilo y sin ninguna perturbacion viendo como su verdugo se acercaba de forma veloz

Mas no murio

Con gracia y elegancia, digna de un dios, esquivo un puño cargado de poder dorado que iba directo a su rostro, haciendo que el saiyajin pasara de largo

Mas eso no lo detuvo, giro una cuantas veces al detenerse y nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, ahora con una patada directa a su espalda

La cual obviamente, el Kaioshin evito sin necesidad de voltearlo a ver, simplemente se agacho y el saiyajin paso de largo

Pero no tanto, pues freno a tiempo y muy cerca de Kai, la distancia perfecta para un ataque ditecto

Cargo una esfera de ki y rapidamente la lanzo a modo de rafaga, la cual, para total sorpresa de Bardock, Kai simplemente la desvio al cielo de un solo manotazo

—Es...es...es imposible-decia a modo de susurro el saiyajin incredulo

—Vaya, en serio era un muy buen ataque-decia el Dai kaioshin de forma sincera-aunque le falta un poco de potencia, pero un muy buen ataque

Estas palabras enfurecieron a Bardock, pues lo hacian entender que el sujeto menospreciaba su poder, al menos en el punto de vista del saiyajin, asi que volvio a lanzarse al ataque, el cual Kai simplemente esquivaba

—¡Ya quedate quieto sabandija!-ordenaba con ira, ya que Kai solo esquivaba o bloqueaba sus ataques, no lo atacaba-¡deja de esquivar y pelea!

—Ara, si eso quieres

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

—¡UUUUGH!

Sin previo aviso, el Kaioshin de un momento a otro desaparecio y aparecio frente a un asombrado Bardock, enterrando su puño en el abdomen del saiyajin, el cual escupio saliva por lo potente del golpe, no sangre, pues aunque el golpe fue fuerte, no era grave

Pero si lo suficiente para detenerlo y hacerlo perder su incompleta transformacion, pues sus cabellos volvieron a la normalidad al igual que el tono de color de sus ojos

Bardock cayo al suelo arrodillado y con ambos brazos sosteniendo su adolorido abdomen, pues el ataque fue brutal

—"Esto...no...puede...ser verdad"-decia en su mente incredulo y adolorido el saiyajin-"¿como es posible que sea tan poderoso?"

—Simple, aunque no lo parezca, yo entreno a diario

Eso desencajo a Bardock

—¿Como es que...?-preguntaba el saiyajin, levantandose ya mas recuperado, pero aun sosteniendo su abdomen con su brazo derecho, mas fue interrumpido

—Facil, asi como entreno fisicamente, tambien lo hago de forma mental, asi que simplemente lei tu mente

Bardock agrio su gesto, pues eso era peor, poderoso y podia leer su mente, habilidad suficiente para derrotarlo

—¿Que es lo que quieres?-lanzo la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde hace mucho tiempo

—La pregunta aqui es, ¿que es lo que TU quieres?

—¿Eh?

El Kaio sonrio por el gesto del sayajin

—Dime, si tuvieras la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida, aun con luchas pero ya mas relajada, ¿la aceptarias?

¿Un nuevo inicio?, eso era lo que Bardock buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo, no por el, sino por su esposa, a la que amaba mas que nadie

Pero como siempre, su orgullo saiyajin irrumpe en el acto

—Diria que es una vida muy aburrida-decia volteandose dando la espalda y de brazos cruzados, tipica pose de orgullo puro

Eso hizo sonreir al dios

—Puede que si, pero esa es la vida que buscabas desde hace tiempo, ¿no es asi?

—...

—O al menos, para tu esposa

Eso tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro, pues el sabia de su esposa, mas luego recordo sus poderes mentales y ahi lo entendio

—...

—¿Seguiras dudando?

—...

—...

—¿Que hay que hacer?-pregunto aun cruzado de brazos y de espalda

Kai sonrio complacido, este hombre era el orgullo en persona, pero aun asi el dejaria todo eso atras por el bien de su persona amada

Un hombre digno de una segunda oportunidad, a pesar de tener las manos y alma, manchadas con la sangre de las miles de sus victimas

Si el era capaz de demostrar que podia cambiar, simplemente era una clara señal de que el universo no estaba del todo perdido

—Tendras una nueva oportunidad, pero en un nuevo mundo, claro que junto a tu esposa-decia al notar la tension del pelinegro-pero antes, debes saber unas cuantas cosas

—¿Cosas?-pregunto voltendose pero aun de brazos cruzados-¿que tipo de cosas?

De ahi en adelante, le dice exactamente todo lo que Harogomo le dijo a Gine

—Y eso es todo

—¿En serio?-preguntaba incredulo y un poco shoqueado-¿eso es todo?, ¿no hay nada mas?

—No, solo es eso

Bardock se sostuvo el puente de la nariz en una clara muestra de agotamiento mental, pues era una informacion dificil de asimilar

—Basicamente nos pides salvar este mundo, ¿verdad?-pregunto y el dios asintio-sabes que los saiyajin hacemos todo lo contrario, ¿verdad?

—Si, lo se

Bardock suspiro, esto era algo nuevo para el, pero por su esposa lo haria, despues de todo, ella merecia una nueva y mejor estilo de vida

—Esta bien-fue la sencilla respuesta de Bardock

—Maravilloso, esto marcara la diferencia-decia mientras caminaba hacia el pelinegro y ponia un dedo en su frente-de seguro y la pasan bien

—¿Que haces?-preguntaba el saiyajin confuso por las acciones del dios

—Tranquilo, no es nada-decia mientras aun tenia su dedo en la frente de este-solo te estoy pasando una tecnica que de seguro tu ya has visto..."ademas de desbloquear tu poder oculto, mantenerlo y hacero crecer, esa ya es tu decision"-pensaba seriamente lo ultimo

—¿Tecnica?-preguntaba curioso-¿que tecnica?

—Eso, en su momento lo sabras-dijo de forma misteriosa frustando al saiyajin-solo te dire, que te sera muy util cuando quieras llegar a un lugar lo mas rapido posible

Esa respuesta dejo intrigado a Bardock, pues queria saber que tecnica era, pero seria emocionante averiguarlo

—Supongo que es tu forma de ser esa personalidad misteriosa, ¿verdad?-pregunto con la mirada entrecerrada-¿no podrias simplemente decirmelo?

—Hmmmm, no-respondia con simplesa el dios-si te lo digo, no seria interesante

—Tsk, demonios

En solo unos segundos, el Dai Kaioshin termino de hacer su labor, quito el dedo de la frente de Bardock en la cual habia un pequeño punto luminoso, el cual desaparecio en unos segundos

—Listo, ya esta

—¿Como voy a saber como perfeccionar esta tecnica si no se que es?

—Lo descubriras en su momento-respondio el Dai

Bardock no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, pues era muy vaga, pero no podia hacer nada, solo hacerle caso a sus palabras

—Bien, pero tengo algunas dudas

—Pues dimelas y vere si puedo ayudarte a aclararlas

Ante esto, Bardock asintio y decidio iniciar

—¿Ese Juubi no va a volver o si?-esa era una de sus mas grandes dudas, pues si esa cosa volvia, seria un verdadero dolor de cabeza el destruirlo, claro, si es que no los destruia primero

—Es casi imposible que vuelva-respondio el dios-pues su cuerpo fue sellado y su alma dividida en 9 seres vivos distintos, que desean cosas diferentes, por lo que lo veo dificil el que se vuelvan a unir

Eso hizo suspirar aliviado al saiyajin

—Es bueno saberlo-decia ya mas calmado, entonces decidio hacer la siguiente pregunta-si esa profecia cambio, ¿es por nuestra inclusion a este mundo?

—Asi parece

—¿Como es posible?

El Dai puso su mano en el menton de forma pensativa, pues buscaba la manera de explicarle para que pudiera enteder, hasta que le vino la idea

—Bueno, es como viajar en el tiempo

—¿Viajar en el tiempo?

—Si, veras-respondio el dios, dispuesto a explicarle todo-es como cuando viajas en el tiempo, si lo haces y llegas a interactuar en el pasado...

—Podria distorcionar la realidad-respondia Bardock ya entendiendo un poco-forjando un nuevo, presente o futuro, como se lo quiera ver

—Exacto-respondio sonriente el Kaioshin al ver que entendio el concepto

—Nuestra inclusion en este nuevo mundo distorciono la realidad y la profesia

—Creeme que si-respodio de forma tranquila-muchas cosas cambiaron de su forma original a una nueva realidad, asi como personas o eventos del presente o futuro

—Pero-decia asombrado Bradock-eso quiere decir que

—Asi es-respondio de forma seria el dios-su inclusion en este mundo, lo ha reescrito todo por completo

Ante esta revelacion Bardock quedo en shock, pues era algo bastante increible, hasta para alguien como el, esto le resultaba interesante

—Eso es interesante-dijo sonriendo de soslayo, pero luego su semblante serio volvio -la profesia hablaba de 3 niños, dos humanos y uno proveniente de las estrellas, ¿que quiere decir eso?

Kai sonrio de forma misteriosa al escuchar esa pregunta

—Eso mi amigo-decia el dios haciendo una pausa dramatica y suspensa-lo sabras en el futuro

—Aaaaah que la cancion-exaspero Bardock sosteniendose el puente de la nariz, las misteriosas respuestas del dios si que lo exasperaban-¿tan dificil es decirme?

—Si-respondio alegre el dios, Bardock solo suspiro derrotado

El saiyajin tenia mas preguntas, pero decidio dejarlas para despues, porque algo le decia, que a diferencia de Harogomo que se le presento a su esposa, a el lo veria mas seguido

Y no se equivocaba

Ademas el Kaio queria hablar con el

—Dime, ¿crees que mereces esta oportunidad de vida?

—¿Eh?-pregunto confundido el saiyajin

—Tu y tu raza, que ya esta extinta-ante esta afirmacion Bardock apreto los puños-cometieron actos aborrecibles, que sin duda alguna, no merecerian tener piedad en el limbo, ardiendo por la eternidad, ¿crees que lo merescan?

Bardock no respondio al momento, no porque no supiera que responder, sino porque la respuesta era demasiado obvia, ¿para que preguntar lo obvio?

—La respuesta a esa pregunta, es demasiado obvia, ¿no lo crees?-pregunto con una sonrisa de lado-nosotros asesinamos, desmembramos, destruimos todo al rededor nuestro y nos enorgulleciamos de eso-respondia aun conservando su sonrisa-es obvio que no lo merecemos, ningun tipo de piedad, ningun tipo de salvacion, ningun tipo de perdon...excepto ella

—"¿Ella?"-preguntaba el Kaio fingiendo ignorancia acerca de a quien se referia, pero obviamente lo sabia

—Gine...mi esposa

—Aaaah...

—No se si lo sepas, pero ella es todo lo contrario a lo que era nuestra raza, no se parecia en nada a los saiyajin, ella era un caso unico

—¿Ah si?-pregunto de forma inocente-¿como es eso posible?

—Violentos, barbaricos, sanginarios, crueles, sadicos, Bardock enumeraba los adjetivos mas resaltantes de su extinta raza-ella, es todo lo contrario-decia con una sonrisa ladina-honorable, noble, tierna, amable, generosa, gentil y podria decir mas de ella, hasta la consideraban una rara debil y perdedora por esa forma de ser de ella-decia lo ultimo co ligero enojo, pues no le gustaba recordar esos tiempos-ya hasta olvide a cuantos imbeciles mate por denigrarla

—Debes amarla mucho para llegar a tales extremos

—...-Bardock se sonrojo de forma inmediata pero luego giro su rostro y se cruzo de brazos, no lo admitio, pero tampoco lo nego

Tipico, el orgullo saiyajin salia a flote

 **(N/A: pues yo mas bien lo veo mas en plan tsundere -_-u, ¿que opinan ustedes?)**

El Kaio sonrio por la reaccion del saiyajin

—Eso me lo confirma-decia el dios-a veces del lugar mas horrible, simpre hay excepciones y salen cosas maravillosas que resaltan el lugar

Bardock asentia de acuerdo

—Ella fue la unica persona que logro dominar al monstruo que era y creo que aun lo soy-decia el saiyajin-ella mereceria esa oportunidad, no yo

Dai Kaioshin veia de forma animada a Bardock, pues pudo ver por primera vez a un miembro de esta raza, a excepcion de Gine, mostrando ese lado tan debil, desprotegido y honesto, siendo sincero, el creyo que a excepcion de la pelinegra, ningun otro miembro de esa raza mereceria el perdon

Estaba equivocado, al parecer a pesar de ser un dios con miles y miles de años, aun debia aprender y mucho

—Bueno, pues puedes usar esta nueva vida para expiarte de tus pecados-decia el Kaioshin

—¿Como dices?-pregunto confundido el pelinegro

—Solo digamos, que tendras una segunda oportunidad

En eso, todo el lugar empieza a ser iluminado por una luz dorada y blanca, haciendo que la oscuridad empieze a desaparecer

—Vaya, al parecer se nos ha terminado el tiempo-decia curioso el Dai Kaio viendo hacia arriba

—¡¿Que?!-pregunto el saiyajin alarmado-¡espera un momento, aun tengo algunas preguntas!

—Eso sera en otra ocasion-decia sonriente el dios-cuando nos encontremos de nuevo hablaremos mas-en ese momento recordo algo muy importante-por cierto, caundo el interrogatorio comience, no vayas a actuar de forma violenta ni destruyas nada, ¿si?, vienes de una aldea guerrera que esta al norte del pais del fuego y que su aldea se destruyo por completo mediante una guerra que tenian con otra, ustedes y unos cuantos sobrevivieron, pero tomaron caminos distintos, ¿entendiste?

Todo esto descoloco al saiyajin

—¿Eh?, ¿interrogatorio?, ¿pais del fuego?, ¿aldea guerrera?, ¿guerra?, ¿sobrevivientes?-repetia anonadado el saiyajin-¡¿de que rayos estas hablando?!

—Lo sabras en su momento-dijo en su tipico tono misterioso y sonriente

—¡Y una mierda con eso!-exclamaba el saiyajin, pues ya le canso que le de siempre la misma respuesta-¡respondeme ahora!-ve como su cuerpo empieza a brillar y a desaparcer como polvo de estrellas-¡esto aun no ha terminado!-decia señalandolo con el dedo-¡la proxima vez quiero explicasiones duende hijo de la p...!

No logro terminar su insulto, pues se desvanecio por completo

—P-Pero...que vulgar-decia mientras sonreia de forma forzada, tenia un tic en su ceja derecha y una vena palpitando en su frente, mas luego se recupero-bueno, una explicasion es lo menos que le debo, se las dare la proxima vez

Asi tambien, el desparecio del lugar en una estela de luz

* * *

—Hmmm...hmmm...

En la misma habitacion de la pelinegra, el otro miembro de la raza extinta mas poderosa de toda la galaxia estaba por despertar

Sus parpados temblando daban a notar ese hecho

—Demonios, me duele la cabeza-se quejo y trato de sujetarse la cabeza, pero no pudo, pues tenia su brazo enyesado y no solo el brazo, casi todo su cuerpo estaba vendado y enyesado-¿pero que rayos...?

—¡Bardock-kun!

El mencionado volteo a ver al lugar donde provenia esa melodiosa voz que denotaba y rebosaba de alegria y que el tanto amaba, encontrandola pero tambien llevandose una gran sorpresa, ella estaba igual que el

—¿Gine?-pregunto asombrado por el estado de su esposa, pero al menos estaba en mejor estado que el-¿en donde nos encontramos?

—Pues, sobre eso...

—Se encuentran en un hospital de Konoha

Bardock volvio a girar su rostro para encontrar al dueño de la nueva voz, que para nada reconocia, encontrandose con Jiraiya, Hiruzen y Minato, este ultimo fue el que le habia respondido a su pregunta

Esos dos, apenas se vieron y por alguna razon, unos rayos que salian de sus ojos, chocaban entre ellos, todos tenian una gota bajandoles por la nuca al presenciar este momento

En el que sin ningun motivo, nacio una rivalidad

—No me caes bien rubio-dijo Bardock, sacando una vena de enojo en la frente del Hokage-¿quien eres?

—Soy Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage de Konoha, moreno-respondio el Namikaze, esta vez Bardock era el de la vena en la frente y de esto se dio cuenta-¿acaso te hice enojar lisiado?-pregunto de forma burlona

—Ya quisieras delgaducho escualido-dijo de forma prepotente y arrogante, haciendo estallar al Hokage

—¡¿Que dijiste cabeza de palmera?!-reclamo Minato amenzandolo con el puño

—¡Lo que oiste rubio fashonista!-respondio el saiyajin haciendo lo mismo, solo que su brazo estaba enyesado

—¡Mmmgg!-ambos chocaron sus cabezas tratando de hacer retroceder al otro

Los testigos de la muestra de infantilismo y rivalidad solo suspiraron agotados

Este sera un largo interrogatorio

* * *

—Rayos Bardock-decia Kai con una mano en su frente, Harogomo solo se reia de la situacion-te dije que te comportaras

* * *

 **Ay Kai-sama, creo que ya deberia saber que a un saiyajin, si le da una orden, hara todo lo contrario, por gusto se exaspera -_-u**

 **Bien, aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, me esforce mucho para hacerlo lo mejor posible**

 **Recuerden, si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia, ahi dejen un review o Pm, les respondere sus curisidades con gusto**

 **Pero no hare spoilers -_-u, asi que no insistan**

 **Bien hasta una proxima actuizacion bros and sis**


	4. Confrontacion parte 1

**Hola amigos/as, he venido aqui para dejarles la continuacion de esta historia, espero que les guste, porque me esmere mucho haciendola**

 **Habra unas preguntas al final del episodio que espero las respondan, pues son indispensables sus opiniones para el futuro del fic**

 **Yo tengo una meta personal con este fic, algo que ningun otro autor ha logrado hasta ahora**

 **Ir desde la tercera gran guerra ninja hasta la saga de Boruto**

 **Sip, tengo una mente muy avariciosa**

 **Bien, vamos a los reviews:**

 **Anakin Namikaze: creeme, si Kai no le hubiera dicho que se comporte, ¡adios Konoha!, pero no paso por suerte, creeme se adaptarn bien, un saludo bro**

 **Elchico64: Hola bro, que alegria que ye gustara el episodio, me esmere mucho en hacerlo, hehehe, si lo se, pero admitelo, aun cuando Bardock sea un poco superior, esa rivalidad es buena**

 **Gracias por aclararme las dudas que tenia acerca de tus fics, ojala y puedas actualizarlos pronto, un saludo bro**

 **Animebot: lo se, pero bueno, es Minato de quien hablamos, puede que de un poco de batalla, ¿no lo crees?, yo si, aunque logicamente sabemos quien ganara, lo de Gine y Kushina me leiste la mente, ellas si que seran buenas amigas, creeme, esa rivalidad ira muy lejos, un saludo bro**

 **CCSakuraforever: todas tus dudas espero poder aclarartelas amiga mia, me alegra que te halla gustado el episodio, un saludo**

 **Zafir09: gracias bro, me alegra que te gustara el episodio, tranquilo bro, ya te entendi, creeme, ellos seguiran siendo los transmigrantes de Indra y Ashura, obvio que Fem Sasuke no habra, talvez fem Naruto (Naruko) si, creo que me estoy declinando a Naruko, seria interesante hehehe, un saludo**

 **NuaJava: no he visto ese anime, pero gracias por decir eso bro hehehe, parte de esa pelea la veras ahora bro, el resultado por asi decirlo, eres un genio amigo, esa tecnica es la que Kai le otorgo a Bardock, pues si Minato tiene su Hiraishin, Bardock tendra el Shunkaido hehe, ambas poderosas tecnicas espacio tiempo, si, Gine tiene un gran futuro en ambas cosas, pero en especial como matriarca de clan, ya te envie el review y jamas contestaste, hahaha, creeme hoy vas a ver esa confrontación, espero y te guste, le puse harta saña hahaha, un saludo**

 **Bien, sin mas, vamos a la lectura**

* * *

Esto era algo que jamas imaginaron que pasaria en sus vidas, la pelea, aunque la ventaja fue de forma unilateral para uno solo de los contendientes

Fue increible

Los espectadores veian incredulos como su lider, aquel que se suponia el ser mas fuerte de toda la aldea, habia sido derrotado

Dio ferrea una batalla que por segundos todos creian que el llegaria a ser el ganador de esa contienda

Que equivocados estaban

Pero aunque perdio, dio una espectacular y duro combate, tanto asi, que aunque no lo parecia, su oponente, el que lo habia derrotado, tampoco quedo en buenas condiciones

Sentado a un lado de su mas grande rival, que estaba tirado boca abajo inconciente, se encontraba el ganador de la pelea, pero como se dijo anteriomente, no estaba en un buen estado

Respitaba agitado, cansado, demonios, un poco mas y lo hubiera obligado a luchar en serio, su oponente tenia tecnicas y habilidades que nunca habia visto

¿Como un simple ser humano pudo llevarlo a semejante nivel de pelea?, juraria que si dudaba aunque sea por un segundo, o se confiaba aunque sea un poco, el hubiera perdido

Esa velocidad, tecnicas y habilidades que su oponente mostro fueron extraordinarias, increibles, sublimes, ademas de su orgullo, coraje, y valor demostrado, daban a entender que era un guerrero ferreo y peligroso

—"Como todo un saiyajin"-penso el ganador con una sonrisa-"aunque con esas habilidades y variedad de tecnicas que demostro, parecia mas a un Yadrat"

Ante la mirada asombrada de todos el oponente se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y camino en iguales condiciones hasta quedar justo donde su inconciente adversario, viendolo desde arriba

Los Anbu viendo el peligro que creian que corria su lider, estaban por entrar a la arena y detener al pelinegro, aun sabiendo que no dudarian mas de 2 segundos contra el, aun cuando estuviera cansado y agotado por tal brutal pelea, ellos no podrian hacerle nada

Pero por su lider, darian su vida

Pero eso jamas llego a pasar, pues el anterior lider, un anciano honorable que demostraba sabiduria y experiencia ya sea en batalla o en la vida misma, los detuvo para su sorpresa

—¿Sandaime-sama?-preguntaba confuso el anbu mascara de oso-¿por que nos detiene?

—Tranquilicense-decia el anciano de forma despreocupada, exhalando el humo que antes habia inhalado de su pipa-no va a pasar nada grave, se los puedo asegurar

—Pero...

—Ya les dije que estara bien-respondia nuevamente el Sandaime de forma serena-ahora dispersence

Ante esta orden y a regañadienses, los ambus se desvanecieron, pues aunque ya no era el lider, aun tenia poder politico y no podian llevarle la contraria

—Diste un gran y digno combate, debo admitirlo-decia el pelinegro viendo a su rubio oponente tirado incinente en el suelo-jamas nadie me habia dado una batalla tan intensa y exitante, solo puedo decir, gracias-ante un atonito y confundido publico, es saiyajin agradecio-pero esto ya se ha terminado

Ante la sorprendida e incredula mirada de todos los espectantes (exepto Gin y Hiruzen) Bardock tomo al Yondaime de uno de sus pies y lo alzo del suelo

—¡Minato!-exclamo su amada esposa

No era para menos, su querido esposo estaba en peligro mortal, o eso ella creia, sin duda alguna iba a salvar a su esposo, si Hiruzen no hacia nada, pues ella si, empuño su espada de su espalda e iba a saltar del varandal hacia la arena de combate

Mas su intromicion, no fue necesaria

Pues Bardock lo alzo al aire y para asombro de sus shinobis y kunoichis presentes, el simplemente

 **PACK**

—¡Oye, tratalo bien, no seas salvaje animal!

Se hecho al Yondaime inconciente al hombro, como si de un simple saco de papas se tratara y empezo a caminar hacia los espectadores

—Que mujer tan molesta-resoplo aburrido el saiyajin

—¡¿Que dijiste?!

Kushina estaba muriendose de rabia, el sujeto era un sinverguenza y majadero, su cabello se movia peligrosamente como si de las colas de cierto zorro demoniaco se tratase

Oh, es cierto, ella lo tiene encerrado en su interior

—¡Repitelo si eres tan valiente!

Bardock paso de largo de la pelirroja que le enviaba las mas mortíferas miradas asesinas por ignorarla, se acerco a donde los demas presentes lo siguieron con la mirada

—¿Disfrutaste de la pelea?-pregunto un sonriente Hiruzen que venia junto a la esposa del saiyajin, tambien sonriente

—Si bueno, dio una pelea aceptable-decia el saiyajin orgulloso colocando al dormido Yondaime, esta vez con delicadeza, en el suelo-pero necesitara mucho mas que eso para poder derrotarme

En ese momento, ninjas medicos llegaron y empezaron a tratar a su Hokage

Hiruzen y Gine rieron en voz baja, el orgullo de este sujeto era muy grande, al mismo nivel que su nobleza

Recordando como es que todo este susceso empezo

* * *

Ya habia pasado tres semanas desde que los saiyajin habian arribado a este nuevo mundo y universo, ya se habian recuperado de sus lesiones de forma "milagrosa", como decian los medicos asombrados en el hospital donde fueron atendidos

Era logico, pues esas heridas, laseraciones y otra heridas graves, normalmente tardarian lo minimo unos 8-9 meses en curarse y solo de modo parcial, para la total recuperacion, eso siquiera un año entero

Ellos no conocian la pefecta anatomia de los saiyajin

Sus cuerpos eran duros y resistentes para soportar batallas extenuantes y peligrosas, por lo que sus niveles de sanasion y curacion son increblemente de tasas muy elevadas y rapidas

Ademas de poseer una longevidad muy larga, pues privienen de una raza guerrera, su juventud es mas larga, para durar mas en las peleas

De cierta manera, se parecian demasiado a los tambien casi extintos Uzumakis

Esas reacciones causaron que su orgullo creciera a niveles insospechados, pero no para siempre, pues recordo con pesar, lo que venia a continuacion, luego de su recuperacion

El interrogatorio

Minato e Ibiki Morino estaban en plena interrogacion hacia un aburrido pelinegro que respondia a cada pregunta que le hacian sin un atismo de interes, como si no le importara si le creian o no

Eso hacia que varias venas se hincharan en la cabeza del rubio Hokage por tal comportamiento, sin saber que el pelinegro se habia dado cuenta de eso y lo hacia a drede, pues le encantaba hacerlo cabrear

A diferencia que Gine, que se mostro comprensiva, honesta y cooperativa en el interrigatorio, cosa que ambos sujetos agradecieron de gran manera, pero con Bardock, era muy distinto

Ibiki suspiraba por esta situacion

No porque Bardock se comportaba como un niño de primaria y hacia enojar al Yondaime, que para aburrimiento del "torturador", el rubio Kage respondia de igual manera

¡Si no porque el par de inmaduros lo llevan haciendo por horas!

Demonios, era como estar con un par de niños malcriados

—Bien, todo lo que nos has dicho tiene sentido-decia Morino sentado viendo a Bardock-las aldeas de guerreros abundan por todas las naciones, asi que la aldea saiyajin, no es raro que exista

—Pienso igual-decia Minato que al igual que Bardock, ahora estaba serio-nos has dicho por completo la historia de tu aldea y sus costumbres como guerreros, debo decir que son algo...brutales

Sip, Bardock les explico casi de todo, en especial el modo en que su "aldea" se ganaba la vida, siendo cada uno de los pertenecientes a esta, mercenarios y adictos al combate

Esa respuesta hizo que Bardock mostrara una ligera sonrisa

—¿Que esperaban?-pregunto cruzandose de brazos-de algo se tiene que sobrevivir, ¿no?

Minato tenia un rostro de enojo gracioso, este tipo si que le encantaba hacerlo enojar y lo peor, es que el caia en sus provocaciones facilmente, con Bardock era igual

Podrian ahora mismo saltarse y pelear como si de dos chiquillos malcriados se tratase, pero por ahora iban a comportase como los dos adultos que son y no lo iban a hacer

Por ahora

—A ver, ademas dices que pueden transformarse en una bestia gigante cuando la luna aparece gracias a la cola que posees, ¿verdad?

—Eso es correcto

—Ya veo..."¿como se les pudo pasar por alto esto a los medicos?'-respondio, pensando curioso lo ultimo

Ese era otro tema, ¿un humano con cola?, eso era inaudito, no lo creyeron a la primera, hasta que un burlon Bardock lo desenrrollo de su cintura y lo mostro a viva imagen

¿La reaccion de ambos?, caerse de sus sillas por el asombro, pero por Dios, era algo aceptable, despues de todo, ¿que humano puede poseer una cola de mono?

Minato se sorprendido, siempre penso que era una especie de correa de piel, pero ahora se llevaria la sorpresa de su vida al enterarse de dicho detalle, aunque tambien se preguntaban, ¿como no pudieron notar esa particularidad los medicos que lo trataron?

Simple, no podian dejar estar embelezados por los cuerpos de ambos, eso logro que ignoraran la puta cola de ambos

Y era que por alguna broma de Rikudou o por simplemente una mala jugada del destino, a Bardock le toco una doctora y a Gine un doctor

Ambos, junto a su equipo de trabajo estaban embelezados por esos cuerpos extremadamente bien trabajados de ambos

Aun con esa cantidad de heridas y lesiones, no marginaban ese increible hecho, Bardock era un tipo imponente a simple vista, Gine era mas pequeña pero con un lindo cuerpo

Las medic-nin estaban que babeaban por Bardock, mientras que los medicos admiraban la belleza natural de Gine

—"Hmmm...talvez se les paso por alto por el estado grave de ambos, da igual"-penso encogiendose de hombros el rubio Kage-bien, segun tu, esa transformacion es la mas poderosa que tienen y las que les ayuda a ganar sus batallas mas peligrosas ¿me equivoco?

—No, estas en lo cierto

—Bien, si lo que dices es verdad, pues es mejor mantenerte lejos de la luna llena, no vayas a armar un desastre-comento burlon el rubio

—Para tu informacion, puedo controlar mi transformacion a la perfeccion-decia serio el saiyajin, cosa que el rubio disfrutaba-pero tienes razon, mejor no correr riesgos, nos iremos a la cama los dias de luna llena

Minato y Morino asintieron ante la respuesta de Bradock, no vaya a crear un panico en general un dia que por accidente se transformen

—Bien, eso es todo-Ibiki relajo su cuerpo, vaya que fue un duro trabajo el de hoy-yo digo que no esta mintiendo ni es una amenaza, ¿usted que cree Yondaime-sama?

—Hmmm, pienso igual-decia el rubio cruzado de brazos-no le veo nada de malo ni encontre algun signo de mentira en su voz

De acuerdo, eso es todo-decia Morino levantandose de su asiento-gracias por cooperar con nosotros señor Bardock-agradecio extendiendole la mano, cosa que el pelinegro acepto

Antes hubiera simplemente ignorado el gesto y evitado responderle, pero el queria una nueva vida para el y su esposa, asi que debia cambiar un poco

Pero solo eso, un poco

—Bien, creo que esto ya es todo,¿verdad?-pregunto el pelinregro, mas las miradas de duda de ambos, no le dieron buena espina-no lo es, ¿cierto?-suspiro en cansancio

—Lo lamento, pero no-explico Ibiki-despues de esto, se llevara a cabo una junta con el consejo de la aldea, para ver si pueden quedarse o no en la aldea

—¿Consejo?-pregunto dusoso Bardock-¿que no eras tu el jefe aqui?-pregunto al rubio kage, quien suspiro

—Y lo soy, pero cuando se trata de la seguridad de toda la aldea, los jefes de clanes, el consejo de ancianos y el civil tienen que participar, pero si, aun cuando ellos tomen una decision, yo soy quien tiene la ultima palabra

Bardock suspiro derrotado, pues el en sus multiples viajes como mercenario conocio gobiernos de ese tipo, el no entendia casi nada cuando se hablaba de politica o democracia, pero tampoco hacia algo como para entenderla

—Bien, al menos se nota que si tienes los pantalones bien puestos, rubio-dijo burlon el pelinegro-y yo que creia que era lo contrario al ver como eres de sumiso con tu esposa

—Ay no-se se quejo Ibiki, pues ya sabia que sucedia luego de esas palabras, palmeo su cara en modo de resignacion

El rubio Kage tenia una palpitante vena en su frente por tales palabras, pero igualmente sonrio

—Bueno, al menos yo no tengo problemas de bipolaridad-respondio el Yondaime burlon y confiado, pues el ha sido testigo de los momentos en el hospital donde el orgulloso y fiero guerrero, pensando que nadie lo veai, se transformaba en un preocupado esposo

Un completo esposo devoto

Eso tambien saco una vena de enojo del pelinegro, pero al igual que el rubio, este sonreia

—Mandado

—Tsundere

—¡Escualido!

—¡Salvaje!

—¡INSECTO!

—¡IMBECIL!

 **¡BAM!**

—¡GRRRRRR!-volvieron a gruñirse entre si, chocando sus frentes, intentado hacer que el otro retroceda

Ibiki solo suspiro cansado

—Muy bien ya basta-objeto el interrogador separandolos cogjendo sus rostros con sus manos-comportense, son adultos por el amor de Dios, ¡demuestrenlo!-exigio el Morino y a ambos no les quedo mas remedio que aceptar a regañadienses, ambos se cruzaron de brazos y asintieron al unisolo-bien, eso esta mejor, bien Bardock-san, esa reunion se llegara a cabo cuando Namikaze-sama lo decida correcto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, esta bien-acepto el saiyajin aun de brazos cruzados y con la mano de Ibiki en su cara

—¿Para cuando sera la reunion Hokage-sama?

—Talvez para mañana-respondia el Yondaime en la misma situacion que el saiyajin-primero tengo que terminar un terrible trabajo de papeleo-respondio llorando cascadas de lagrimas, que se escurrian por los dedos de Ibiki

Este reaccionar hizo que el interrogador y el saiyajin tuvieran unas gotas de sudor en sus nucas

—Que patetico-dijo Bardock quitandose la mano de Ibiki de mi cara-como sea, le avisare a Gine lo que me han dicho

—Bien hazlo-decia el Yondaime tambien quitandose la mano de Ibiki de su cara-yo avisare a los demas, aunque algo me dice que podras quedarte

—Hmmm, eso espero

Luego de eso Bardock salio de la sala escoltado por Anbus que lo llevaron hasta la salida de las instalaciones del edificio

—Yondaime-sama-llamo la atencion de este-¿porque cree que se podran quedar?

Minato volvio a ver por donde habia salido Bardock y su rostro se volvio serio

—Porque hay 4 personas que querran que se queden en la aldea-decia sin cambiar su semblante-una de ellas es el Sandaime-sama

—¿Sandaime-sama?-preguntaba confundido el interrogador-¿quienes serian los otros 3?

Ante esta pregunta, Minato apreto su puños en frustracion

—El consejo de ancianos, pero en especial-Minato afilo la mirada en clara muestra de enojo-Danzo

* * *

No habia mucha distancia entre el edificio y su punto a llegar, pero aun asi se tomo su tiempo para llegar a su hogar temporal otorgado por el Sandaime de buena voluntad

Pues paso por distintas partes de la aldea para conocerla mejor, era llamativa, grande, colorida...

—Aburrida-decia entre suspiros abriendo la puerta de su casa-pero, es muy llevadero en realidad-dijo en voz baja sonriendo de lado-estoy en casa

—Bienvenido Bardock-kun-una amorosa Gine aparecio recibiendolo en la casa, vestia un mandil rosa, bajo este traia puesto una simple ropa civil, cortesia de Hiruzen, una camisa rosa sin mangas y un pantalon corto color verde y sandalias negras, que admitia, eran muy comodas

Bardock traia puesto un pantalon largo negro, junto a sus botas de combate, camisa verde de manga corts, sus polainas rojas en sus brazos y piernas y su tipica banda roja en su frente

Ellos usaban esas ropas hasta que Hiruzen y otros sabios, lograran reparar sus armaduras saiyajin, claro, si es que podian

—Hola Gine, ¿como te ha ido?-pregunto a su esposa que se le habia abalanzado y lo abrazo en el cuello-¿ya has podido adaptarte?

Eso llevo a que Gine soltara una pequeña risa

—Bardock-kun, llevamos casi 4 semanas aqui-decia una divertida Gine-yo estoy bien, tu eres el que me preocupa

Ante estas palabras, el saiyajin se sonroja

No es que no lo halla adaptado aqui, es todo lo contrario, milagrosamente se ha adaptado a este mundo casi sin problemas, algo un poco increible sabiendo la naturaleza del pelinegro

Pero obviamente este no diria ni admitiria nada, su orgullo se lo impedia, su sangre de guerrero no iba a permitir que las palabras salieran de su boca, no señor, el es un saiyajin, el no iba abmitir que este era un mundo agradable en el que vivir

Primero muerto

—Ya te he dicho que no esta tan mal-decia abochornado y mirando a otro lado, luego a su sentido del olfato le llego un olor exquisito y al mismo tiempo, una perfecta excusa para cambiar de tema-¿ya has preparado el almuerzo?

La pelinegra dejo de abrazarlo y lo miro con una sonrisa

—Si, es algo bueno-decia Gine, inflando el pecho de orgullo-no por nada trabajaba con la carne en el planeta Vegita

—Hehe, si lo se-decia su esposo-vamos, tengo hambre

Asi ambos se dirigian al comedor

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

—Ya veo, asi que falta la palabra del consejo-decia Gine despues de terminar su 23 platos de comida

¿Quien lo diria?, la linda y tierna esposa de Bardock posee un apetito casi tan voraz como el de su esposo

Bueno, no se le puede culpar, es parte de su naturaleza despues de todo

—Si, eso es lo que me dijo Minato-decia el pelinegro limpiandose la boca despues de su plato numero 62-ahora solo falta esperar a esa dicha reunion, por si acaso, ¿como conseguiste tantos ingredientes?, digo, no creo que Hiruzen te halla dado tanto dinero

Gine dio una ligera risita nerviosa

—Si, es verdad-decia aun sonriendo-pude comprar poco, asi que no tuve mas remedio que salir a cazar

—¿Cazar?-pregunto curioso el pelinegro-pues,¿a donde fuiste a cazar?

—A un lugar que ellos llaman el bosque de la desolacion o algo asi-respondio con un dedo en el menton de forma pensativa-bueno, no recuerdo bien el nombre, pero cace a 6 animales, que por medio de unos libros que lei, eran ciervos y jabalies

—Ya veo-respondia el pelinegro-bueno, eso no importa ahora, mientras tengamos llenos los estomagos, todo lo demas da igual

—Si, no importa-respondio alegre la pelinegra

Y asi volvieron a su cena "romantica"

Pero en eso, un aguila misteriosamente aterrizo en lq ventana de la casa, ambos saiyajin lo vieron entre curiosos y confundidos, ya que el animalito tenia puesto una especie de chaleco

—¿Y eso?-pregunto Gine confundida

—No lo se...-respondio de igual forma su esposo

Bardock se levanto y se dirigio directo al ave, el cual estaba picoteando una de sus alas con su pico bajo la mirada curiosa de su esposa

Lo inspecciono con la mirada por un momento, pero luego observo algo, habia una especie de pergamino en su chaleco, el sin duda o miedo al ave, tomo el rollo de su prenda

Justo despues de eso, el ave se fue

—Que raro-decia Bardock confuso por la escena, pero luego dirigio su mirada al pergamino, abriendolo se dio cuenta que era un mensaje-vaya, si que estan muy retrasados tecnologicamente, mira que usar el metodo de que una forma de vida voladora lleve un mensaje-dijo de tono burlon

—Deja de burlarte y lee la nota-decia espectante su esposa

—Ah, claro, dice...

* * *

 **DE: LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

"En primeras, hola Bardock-san, Gine-san, espero la esten pasando bien en la aldea, me alegraria mucho saber que es asi

Pero bien, a lo que venia, se ha decidido que la reunion con el consejo de Konoha con ustedes por el motivo de residencia, sera mañana al medio dia

Espero con ansias su aparicion, Saludos Gine san, tu tambien SALVAJE, espermos su cooperacion"

 **ATT: MINATO NAMIKAZE**

 **YONDAIME DE KONOHA**

* * *

Ante esta revelacion, ambos tuvieron diferentes reacciones, Gine estaba feliz, ya que tienen la oportunidad de tener un hogar en esta aldea que en realidad, le estaba gustando y mucho, Bardock por otro lado...

—"¿C-Con que salvaje, eh?"-preguntaba cabreado el pelinegro,con una enorme vena palpitante en su frente hasta apretaba con fuerza el pergamino

—Ya, ya Bardock-kun-lo calmaba su esposacon un ligero masaje de hombros a su esposo-mira el lado bueno, posiblemente podremos tener un nuevo hogar

—Si..."maldito rubio escualido", bien vamos a descansar, mañana sera un largo dia

—Ok, vamos a descansar-acepto su esposa

Ambos se levantan, Bardock va y se da un refrescante baño mientras Gine arregla el comedor y lava los platos, despues se dio un refrescante baño (para mala suerte, Bardock ya habia salido), salio y con una sonrisa vio como su esposo, aun en pijama, hacia flexiones con un solo brazo a un lado de la cama

—Hahaha, tu no puedes quedarte quieto ni por un momento, ¿verdad Bardock-kun?-decia burlona su esposa metiendose en la cama-siempre tan activo

—93...94...95...debo hacerlo Gine...-decia el pelinegro aun contando-96...97...98...-pasamos demasiado tiempo en recuperacion, lo mas probable es que halla perdido fisico y debo recuperarlo-seguia contando, sin siquiera dejar caer una sola gota de sudor-...99...y 100, ¡listo!-termino levantandose de golpe

—Ay vamos-decia Gine sonriente-solo fueron 3 semanas, no es para tanto

—Es verdad, pero aun asi es mucho tiempo-decia Bardock cruzado de brazos, pero en eso una sonrisa ligera aparece en su rostro-por lo que aun debo seguir "entrenando"

—¿Eh?, pero si...¡Kyaaaaaa!-grito asombrada la pelinegra-¿B-Bardock-kun?-pregunto sonrojada y asombrada por las acciones de su esposo

Y no era para menos, Bardock rapidamente salto, dio un giro en el aire y cayo en la cama, casi encima de su esposo, sosteniendole ambas manos con las suyas y bloqueando sus piernas, estaba inmovil y totalmente indefensa

Cosa que le gustaba y mucho a Bardock

—Te dije que iba a seguir entrenando, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto haciendo que su esposa aun temblorosa y sonrojada asiente-que bueno que si, pues preparate porque esta noche, sera un "entrenamiento intensivo" toda la noche

Asi el saiyajin reclamo los labios de su mujer y ella aunque al comienzo se sorprendio, luego correspondio el beso

Y asi, el "entrenamiento" de toda la noche empezo

 **(N/A: Mis queridos lectores, si esperaban lemon Hard super hot, pues lastima, no soy asi de pervertido( bueno, no tanto) asi que mis queridos pervertidos, el lemon se los dejo a la imaginacion)**

* * *

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **SALA DE CONSEJO-KONOHAGURE NO SATO**

En la sala de reuniones, todos y cada uno de los miembros de los consejo de ancianos, civil y lideres de clan se encontraban en el lugar que le corresponde a cada uno

Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Uzumaki-Namikaze

Los miembros principales de cada una de los clanes aun mantenian en su mente, ¿para que se los habia convocado a esta reunion?, no lo sabian, pero saben que en esta reunion al parecer encontraran las respuestas que buscan

En el centro de la sala, como principal eje de toda la reunion se encontraba el lider de toda la aldea, la autoridad de toda la aldea, el que tiene la ultima palabra, el Yondiame Hokage

Minato Namikaze

Pero, por alguna razon, el Hokage se encontraba algo apenado y nervioso, cosa que el Sandaime, que se encontraba a su lado, se dio cuenta

—Minato, ¿te ocurre algo?-Hiruzen sabia que algo le pasaba a su sucesor-¿estas bien?

Las palabras de su predecesor, fueron suficuentes para sacarlo de su trance

—¿Eh?...¡ah!, si, si estoy bien, no se preocupe hehehe-excusaba el Yondaime de forma comica

—Hmmm...-Hiruzen lo veia con la mirada entrecerrada, haciendo que Minato se ponga mas nervioso, pero sin borrar esa tonta sonrisa y sudando balas-esta bien, por esta vez te creere

Ante esas palabras, Minato suspiro aliviado

 **¡GATCHA!**

Antes de que alguien diga una palabra mas, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y en ella entro una Kunoichi

—Yondaime-sama, miembros del consejo y jefes de clan-decia la kunoichi dirijiendose a los presentes-las personas que solicitaron ya han llegado

El rubio Kage vuelto a centrarse en la nada, por lo que Hiruzen lo despierta con unos ligeros codazos en el costado

—Ah, claro, claro-decia Minato tomando la palabra-diles que pasen

—Hmm...-Hiruzen lo seguia viendo con ojos entrecerrados

Ante la dispocision de su lider, la Kunoichi hizo una ligera reverencia y se encamino afuera a traer a las personas que eran la noticia en este momento

Solo pasaron unos segundos y ambos saiyajin habian entrado a la sala, hubiera sido todo normal como siempre, solo que por esta ocacion, hubo un ligerisimo detalle que hizo que los miembros del consejo de ancianos, civil y lideres de clan miraran confusos la situacion

Mientras que Hiruzen y Jiraiya tenian los ojos abiertos como platos, pues no se habian esperado esto, Minato solo se sonrojo mas ante esta situacion

—H-Hola a todos...-saludaba Gine con la mano, un sonrojo y pequeño nerviosismo

—...-Bardock solo saludo con la mano, desviando la mirada, pero se le podia observar un ligero sonrojo

—¿Gine-san?-preguntaba el sannin de las ranas confundido-pues, ¿que te ha pasado?

De seguro se preguntaran, ¿que rayos esta pasando?, pues muy simple, ambos saiyajin llegaron al lugar indicado, todo bien por ese lado, pero lo que era raro era lo siguiente

Gine venia en una silla de ruedas, con Bardock empujandola

—Bueno...-decia la saiyajin con el rostro mas rojo que el cabello de la esposa de Minato

—"Por Kami, no puedo creerlo"-decia en su mente el Yondaime con su rostro aun mas rojo que el cabello de su esposa

 **FLASHBACK**

El Yondaime salia de su hogar temprano en la mañana, se dirigia a su trabajo a preparar todo lo que corresponde a la reunion con los saiyajin

Pero a medio camino, se encontro con alguien inesperado

—¿Salvaje?-pregunto Minato sorprendido, pero burlon al mismo tiempo-¿que haces aqui?, la reunion es al medio dia, ¿acaso no sabes ver la hora?

Ante la burla del Yondaime, a Bardock le salio una venita en la frente, pero se calmo

—Te mandaria al diablo rubio fashionista, pero por ahora tengo un favor que pedirte-dijo enojando por lo primero al rubio, pero dandole curiosidad por lo segundo-¿puedes ayudarme?

—¿De que se trata?-pregunto curioso el rubio

—Bueno...veras...-decia nervioso el saiyajin desviando la mirada y cruzandose de brazos-n-necesito que me habilites una silla de ruedas

—¿Silla de ruedas?-pregunto confuso Minato-¿acaso sufrieron un accidente, puedo ver que estas bien, si es Gine-san, puedo enviar unos ninjas medicos

—¡No, no, no!-decia sonrojado el saiyajin agitando los brazos-no es necesario, si es Gine, pero no es nada grave...solo que creo que me pase un poco anoche-respondio el saiyajin, susurrando lo ultimo

—¿En serio?-pregunto el rubio confudido con una ceja arqueada-¿estas seguro?, si no es nada grave, entonces, ¿por que...?-ante razonamiento logico, si Gine no estaba herida de gravedad, lo unico que podia haber pasado era, bueno, ya saben, y el sonrojo que mostraba en su cara lo demostraba, haciendo que el rubio tambien se sonrojara-¡¿pero que fue lo que hicie...?!, ¡mmmhp!

Ante la desesperacion del rubio, el pelinegro rapidamente le tapa la boca con ambas manos

—¡Baja la voz!-exclamo en voz baja, el rubio mas calmado asiente, haciendo que Bardock lo suelte-bien, entonces, ¿me...me puedes ayudar?

—S-Si, claro-decia sonrojado Minato arreglandose un poco la ropa-te la enviare en una hora

—G-Gracias...-tragandose su orgullo Bardock, por primera vez agradecio y se fue de nueva cuenta a su hogar

—No me cabe la menor duda que si es un troglodita salvaje-decia sonrojado Minato volviendo a su camino hacia la torre hokage, para tambien preparar una solicitud medica de una silla de ruedas

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Me...cai hehehe-decia apenada y ruborizada la pelinegra, con su esposo apoyandola desde atras

Todos los demas quedaron convencidos y satisfechos con la excusa de la saiyajin, excepto claro, tres personas, Jiraiya, Hiruzen que sospechaban algo mas (los sentidos pervertidos de ambos eran inmensos) y Minato, que era el unico que sabia la verdad

—"Si claro, se cayo, lo correcto seria preguntar, ¿por donde no le cayo su esposo"-pensaba sonrojado el rubio mientras arreglaba unos papeles-bien, podemos iniciar esta reunion

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Todos habian escuchado las mismas explicaciones de Bardock y Gine sobre sus origenes, obviamente dijeron todo lo que Kai le dijo a Bardock, el le habia dicho la excusa diciendo que a el se le habia ocurrido

Estaban fascinados por que ellos tenian al frente a dos usuarios de una forma de energia distinta al Chakra, el poderoso Ki, ademas de su poder de transformarse en una bestia simiesca con la ayuda de la luna

Muchos creyeron que ambos eran poseedores de dos increibles y poderosos Kekken Genkai, asi que muchos ya estaban maquinando planes para ellos

El clan Uchiha y Hyuuga eran uno de los interesados, esas habilidades fisicas, tecnicas agilidades, ademas que esas lineas de sangre podrian llevar a sus respectivas aldeas a lo mas alto de todo el mundo

Ya pensaban en proximas propuestas de matrimonio con sus respectivos herederos

—No habia oido jamas de la aldea saiyajin-tomaba la palabra Danzo-aunque como dicen, es una muy lejana aldea de guerreros, asi que es normal que no sepamos de ella

Esa momia vendada, ambos saiyajines entrecerraron los ojos, podian sentir un enorme pero asqueroso y nauseabundo poder, iban a tener un ojo puesto sobre el

—Asi que esa transformacion Ozaru solo se da en las noches de luna llena, ¿verdad?-pregunto curioso Shikaku Nara, lider del clan Nara y una de las personas mas inteligentes de todo el pais de fuego, recibiendo una afirmacion de ambos-vaya, que interesante, ademas de poseer cola

—Sobre eso-tomaba la palabra Bardock-es un rasgo hereditario, siempre, desde el comienzo de nuestro clan, los miembros siempre lo hemos tenido

—Ya veo, asi que como puedo entender, ustedes no saben bien el origen de sus colas-tomo la palabra Hiruzen, recibiendo una negativa de ambos-vaya, debio ser algo muy lejano en la historia

—Si, lo sabemos, los archivos de nuestros origenes se perdieron durante la ultima batalla que tuvo nuestra aldea

El Sarutobi asintio comprensivamente, cierta pelirroja patriarca del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki no pudo evitar comparar la situacion de ambos saiyajin, con la suya

Los Saiyajin y los Uzumakis habian tenido un fin similar, eso la hacia pensar que no seria mala idea tratar de conocer a ambos, en especial a la pelinegra, pues aun cuando no habian intercambiado palabra alguna, le cayo bien

—Es algo increible que ustedes no posean chakra-decia el jefe del clan Akimichi-pero es mas increible que sean poseedores de otra forma de energia, ¿como era que se llamaba?, ¿Ki?

—Es correcto-respondia Gine

—Bien, ¿podrian explicar exactamente lo que es el Ki?-pidio Danzo

Bardock, aun con dudas, porque este sujeto no le agradaba para nada, acepto, usando una de las teorias que el Kaio-shin le dio en su encuentro

Asi que se alejo un poco de su esposa y empezo la demostracion

—El Ki es energia de vida-empezo cerrando los ojos y expulsando poco a poco su poder-que nace y recorre por cada rincon de su cuerpo-la energia se manifiesta como una llama azul brillante (como Goku cuando llego para pelear con Freezer)-emerge desde lo mas profundo de ti, otorgando habilidades y tecnicas a crear su imaginacion

 **¡FUUUUSH!**

Ante la vista asombrada de todos, Bardock expulso su Ki en forma de llama transparente y no solo eso, poco a poco empezo a flotar en el aire para incredulidad de los presentes

Los vientos generados por el estallido de poder, hacian estremecer a todos en el lugar, las ropas y cabellos ondeaban al compas de las ondas que emergian del cuerpo del saiyajin, incluso las hojas y otros materiales salian volando sin importarle a nadie el desastre que estaba provocando esta demostracion

Solo querian seguir observando

Nadie podia decir una sola palabra por el asombro, esa energia emergiente del cuerpo del pelinegro era inmensa, los lideres de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga activaron cada uno de ellos su doujutsu y se llevaron una temible sorpresa

Ese poder era inmeso, casi no le veian limite, asi que apagaron sus respectivos jutsus oculares con una gota de sudor nervioso, definitivamente tenian que conseguir una forma de forjar un lazo con ese posible nuevo clan

Danzo y los otros miembros del consejo estaban mas que extasiados, ese poder era inmenso, era el poder que ellos necesitaban para para poner a Konoha en sus manos

—"Ellos..."-Danzo en su mente estaba extasiado con lo que veia, los otros dos estaban igual-"de alguna manera debo hacer que pertenescan a NE"

—Muy bien Bardock-san-decia Hiruzen ya recuperado del asombro-fue suficiente demostracion, puedes parar

 **¡FLOOOSH!**

Asi, haciendo caso a la voz del anciano, Bardock apago su Ki y descendio hacia el suelo, nuevamente se coloco al lado de su esposa

—Debo admitir que eso fue impresionante-decia Homura, la codicia casi se escapaba de su voz-por lo que puedo ver no hay problemas para la aldea siempre y cuando presten su poder para el bien y los intereses de la aldea

Ese tipo de respuesta, aunque parecia que sonaba muy bien, no les agrado para nada a ambos saiyajin

—Creo que nadie se opone Homura-decia Hiruzen con voz peligrosa, a el tampoco le agrado su tono de voz, Bardock y Gine agradecieron su gesto-ellos necesitan un hogar, no podemos dejar a su suerte a estas pobres almas, no parecen tener malas intenciones, de eso puedo dar testimonio

Ante esta respuesta, todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, unos por las palabras del sabio anciano, otros por querer aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer posible realidad sus sueños

—No tengo problema con ello-dijo Danzo-si ya esta decidido, pero sugiero que el-señalando a Bardock, el cual fruncio el seño, esto no le gustaba nada, Hiruzen, Minato, Jiraya y Gine tenian el mismo mal presentimiento-pase a mi cargo, podre moldearlo bien para que sea alguien leal a la aldea

Ante esta sugerencia, a excepcion de los lideres de clanes, Minato, Hiruzen y Jiraiya, el resto de los presentes aprobaba esa peticion

—En tus sueños vieja momia-respondio Bardock con veneno haciendo enojar al viejo halcon de guerra, ademas de sacarle una ligera carcajada a los opositores-jamas estaria bajo el mando de alguien tan repulsivo como tu "no volvere a cometer ese estupido error"-penso lo ultimo viendo al tirano de Freezer en su mente

Mientras que Danzo y el resto no tomo bien esa declaracion

—¡¿Como te atreves?!-exclamo con ira la momia-¡tu solo eres un errante que debe seguir orde..!

 **¡FUUUUUZ!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

Ante la mirada atonita de todos, Bardock simplemente alzo rapidamente su brazo y lanzo una poderosa rafaga de energia, que exploto a solo un costado de un shoqueado Danzo y resto del consejo

—"¿Como es posible?"-preguntaba mentalmente Jiraiya-"¡no hizo ninguna secuencia de manos!, ¡ni un maldito sello!"

El viejo Sannin estaba asombrado, pero luego junto a sus allegados sonrio, pues Bardock y talvez Gine, no estaban dispuestos a dejarse controlar por esas viejas momias

Esa misma pregunta pasaba por las mentes de todos los presentes, podia lanzar poderosos ataques sin necesidad de sellos manuales, una gran ventaja durante una pelea, ¿era posible por ser ususario de Ki?

—¿C-Como te atrevez?-pregunto con ira el agredido, podia sentir el calor que emanaba el ligero crater que dejo en la pared, a un lado de su cabeza-¿no sabes quien soy?, ¡soy un miembro del consejo!, ¡podria mandarte a ejecutar por esto!

—Ahorrate tus palabras viejo de mierda-hablaba mordaz el saiyajin de brazos cruzados, eso aumenta ba la ira del anciano-que te quede claro algo, yo no voy a seguirte o a adorarte como a un ser superior, solo exinten tres personas a las que les rendiremos cuentas de nuestras acciones-mostro una de sus manos 3 dedos y empezo a enumerar a los nombrados-Hiruzen, Jiraiya y Minato, a nadie mas, a nadie menos, ¿esta claro?

—¿Como te atrevez a hablarle asi a ellos tres?-exclamo indignada Koharu-muestra mas respeto insolente

—A ellos tres los respeto-dijo Bardock-a los lideres de clanes, no puedo decir nada, pues no he tratado con ellos-los susodichos suspiraron aliviados-pero ustedes...no los respeto ni un poco, monton de avariciosos

—¡¿Como te atrevez?!-exclamo indignado Homura-¡¿acaso no sabes quienes somos?!, ¡para tu informacion somos...!

No pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido nuevamente por el pelinegro

—Un monton de viejos de mierda-respondio el pelinegro haciendolos hervir de la ira-ademas de que ustedes no tienen ningun poder, ni voz ni voto aqui

—¡¿Que dices?!-exclamo indignado Danzo

Los lideres de clanes, Minato y los dos ancianos sabios, trataban de no reirse de la situacion, alguien por fin ponia en su lugar a esos viejos de pacotilla

—Ustedes son solos los consejeros de Minato-san-decia Gine, tomando la palabra-ustedes solo deben aconsejar al Hokage, no tomar decisiones por su cuenta, ¿o me equivoco?-ve como los ancianos rechinan sus dientes de la ira-no escuche sus respuestas, ¿acaso son mas que el Hokage?

Minato y el resto miraban divertidos a los ancianos, que no respondian, pero debian hacerlo, o podrian ser considerados traidores

—No-respondio gruñendo Danzo en nombre de los tres

—Eso pense-dijo Gine con una (demasiado) tierna sonrisa

—"Esta mujer...es peligrosa"-fue el pensamiento general de todos los presentes, incluido Bardock, con una enorme gota de sudor en sus nucas

—Bien, tengo una ultima duda-expreso Minato serio, pero contento de ver a los molestos ancianos humillados-esa energia del Ki, ¿puede ser transmitida?

—Eso no lo sabemos-respondio Bardock, dejando confuso a todos en la sala-veran, el Ki y el Chakra tienen casi la misma base, pero son muy distintas al mismo tiempo, mientras que el Chakra se distribuye a travez de redes y valvulas en los shinobis, en los guerreros el Ki es una energia libre que se encuentra esparcida a travez de todo el cuerpo del guerrero, no se si me explico bien

—Creo entender-tomaba la palabra el lider Nara-quieres decir que los ninjas y los guerreros tienen diferentes formas de energia por el hecho de tener formas de vida distinta, ¿me equivoco?

—No, estas bien-tomaba la palabra Gine-nosotros los guerreros tenemos diferentes tipos de vida desde que nacemos, ustedes nacen con Chakra, nosotros con Ki

—Eso quiere decir que, si cualquier shinobi intentara entrenar el Ki, ¿fallaria?

—No lo sabemos-respondia Bardock-pues por lo que puedo deducir, seria imposible, pues seria como intentar cambiar la forma de funcionamiento del cuerpo, por lo que...

—Podria morir-respondio serio el sannin de las ranas-de ser asi, eso seria igual con ustedes tratando de usar Chakra, ¿correcto?

—Estas en lo cierto-respondio Gine-nuestros cuerpos estan hechos para ser usuarios de Ki, si intentaramos formular chakra, pues, seria mortal, pues nuestras almas y espiritus entrarian en un conflicto que pondria en jaque nuestros cuerpos

—Ya veo-respondia el Yondaime satisfecho-bien eso seria todo, creo que ya se ha llegado a una decision, ¿,verdad?

En eso Fugaku Uchiha se levanto y tomo la palabra

—Es verdad, Hokage-sama, ya hemos decidido

—Bien, ¿cual es su voto?

—Hemos votado que pueden quedarse en la aldea-fue la respuesta de los clanes, alegrando a ambos saiyajin

—Bien, segun puedo entender, ustedes pueden quedarse-respondio un sonriente Bardock

—¿Nosotros no tenemos palabras Hokage-sama?-pregunto Danzo escondiendo su enojo

—¿Oh?, ¿vas a votar en contra?-pregunto burlon

—...

—Bien, decidido, ustedes pueden quedarse

Esa respuesta alegro a mas de uno ahi, pero habia algo que faltaba

—Bien, sabiendo que pertenecen a una casi extinto clan, creo que tienen el derecho de revivirlo, ¿no creen?

Bardock y Gine mirararon confusos las palabras del viejo Sandaime, ¿que queria decir?

—Yo opino que si-decia Minato siendo apoyado por Jiraiya y el resto de los lideres-asi que el clan de los saiyajin ya esta establecido como un clan mas de Konoha, podran tener un puesto junto al resto de los jefes de clanes y un terreno en donde acentarse

Ante estas palabras, Gine sonrio ampliamente y Bardock igual, solo que de lado, pero en eso Gine toma la palabra

—Disculpe Minato-sama

—¿Que sucede Gine-san?

—Es muy generoso de su parte darnos todo eso, pero solo queremos cambiar una cosa-respondio la morena, confundiendo a todos

—¿Ah si?-pregunto confundido el rubio-¿que cosa?

—No queremos ser conocidos como el clan Saiyajin-respondio dejando impactados a todos, incluido a su esposo-queremos ser conocidos, como el clan Bardock

—Gine...

Bardock estaba en shock, se preguntaba el hecho del porque no querria que fueran conocidos por ese nombre, pero despues lo entendio, ella no queria nada que ver con esa raza genocida, no queria reconocerlo, pero ella tenia razon y sin que lo supiera, el pensaba lo mismo, a excepcion de su antiguo escuadron, ya no le importaban el resto de saiyajin

Se dio cuenta que no valian la pena el salvarlos, poco antes de la destruccion del planeta Vegita, cuando intento razonar con ellos y convencerlos, solo se mofaron y burlaron de el, jactadose de su poder y lealtad ciega hacia el tirano emperador del universo Freezer

Eran solo una ovejas al matadero, que gustosos caminaban hacia sus muertes

Una que les llego a manos de su afamado lider

Minato y los demas tambien estaban confundidos por el hecho, pero luego lo entendieron, ya que sus explicaciones fueron claras, eran un clan guerrero adicto a la violencia y sangre, un clan brutal y salvaje

Ella no queria formar mas, parte de ese legado sangriento, ella queria vivir en paz

Y ya que Gine y en menor medida Bardock, les caian bien

—De acuerdo, seran el clan Bardock entonces-decia el Yondaime-vaya que amas a este salvaje para querer que sea su nombre el pilar del clan

—¡Oyeme tu!-grito sonrojado y enojado con el puño al aire el pelinegro

—Claro que si-respondio de forma honesta y sincera, junto a una sonrisa-es por el que decidi que sea el pilar del clan, pues gracias a el es que tengo esta nueva vida

Estas palabras llegaron al corazon de casi todos los presentes, pues las palabras eran cargadas de amor puro y sincero

Bardock se sonrojo aun mas pero como buen saiyajin orgulloso que era, no dejo que nadie lo notara, pues se giro de espalda y se cruzo de brazos

Eso saco la sonrisa a mas de uno, en especial a Gine, pues podra ser orgulloso, pero con ella y solo ella, era capaz de ser mas abierto y sensible

—Hehe, bien, el clan Bardock sera agregado e integrado a la aldea de Konoha-decidia el Yondaime-ahora solo se debe elegir un lugar donde acentarse

—Yo tengo un lugar que he visto y en realidad nos agrada a ambos-respondia Bardock

—¿En serio?-preguntaba Minato-¿en donde se situa?, dinoslo y veremos si podemos hacer algo

Ante estas palabras, el pelinegro sonrio

—Queremos que nuestro clan se establezca en el bosque de la muerte

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui llegamos, chido, el clan Bardock se acentara en el bosque de la muerte, yo pienso que les queda como anillo al dedo, ¿ustedes que creen?**

 **Bien, como prometi sobre la duda que tengo**

 **Quiero darle una habilidad ocular a los saiyajin y sus desendientes, un doujutsu**

 **¿Como lo obtendria?, eso seria un regalo de parte de Kai para que puedan defenderse de los genjutsus, porque el hecho de que no sean usuarios de chakra, no significa que no puedan caer en ellos, al menos, eso creo, ademas poder ser inmunes a los 3 tipos de doujutsus, Sharingan, Rinnegan y Byakugan**

 **¿Que habilidad seria?, pues algunos poderes ilusorios, pero su poder principal seria el mismo que la mirada del castigo de Gosht Rider, ¿genial verdad?**

 **¿Como serian los ojos?, bueno, estos se activarian solo en estado ssj de cualquier nivel, ya que son los ojos esmeralda de dicha transformacion harian posible activar el poder ocular, pero con entrenamiento duro, seria posible usarlo sin necesidad de transformarse**

 **Bien esa era mi duda, ¿que opinan?, ¿le doy el poder ocular?, de ser asi, ¿que nombre me sugieren?**

 **Bien, eso es todo por el momento, aqui Neopercival se despide, nos vemos hermanos/as**


	5. Confrontacion parte 2

**Aloha hermanos y hermanas, he venido con un nuevo episodio de este gran fic, ademas he venido a aclarar ciertos puntos**

 **LAS SIGUIENTES HISTORIAS A ACTUALIZAR SERAN:**

 **-EL ASCENSO DE LOS DRAGONES**

 **-YUKKI RITO: AGENTE DE S.H.I.E.L.D**

 **-ELDRAGON ROJO DE LA DESOLACION**

 **-SEKIRYUUTEI XENOVERSE**

 **-CAMBIO DE VIDA**

 **Esperen con ansias esas actualizaciones**

 **Se que dije que serian Akatsuki y Operacion dragon llegarian a los cinco episodios, pero no se me ocurre nada aun, pero no se preocupen, pensare mientras escribo el Ascenso de los dragones, ¿quien quita y no haga doble actualizacion?**

 **Podria ser...si la suerte nos acompaña**

 **Bien,vamos a este fic**

 **Aun no ha ocurrido la tercera gran guerra shinobi, aun asi Minato es el cuarto Hokage, ¿el porque?, bueno, es a mi gusto, quise hacer algunos cambios ligeros y mayores al trama inicial ya que el comienzo de mi historia se basa diez años antes de los acontecimientos cannon**

 **Bueno, en realidad por el momento Minato no es el Hokage en si, ¿a que me refiero?, simple, es un hokage en entrenamiento, Hiruzen todavia lo es, t** **ome la idea sacandola de dbs, el Hakaishin del 11avo universo, Vermoutt esta entrenando a Toppo como futuro hakaishin**

 **¿Me entienden?**

 **Nadie mas, a parte de los lideres de clanes, el consejo de ancianos lo sabe, para Konoha, Hiruzen sigue siendo el Sandaime**

 **Habran cambios, si, como que aun no mueren los dos miembros del equipo Minato, falta todavia, puedo salvar o dejar morir a Rin y Obito, pero eso lo dejare a verse a futuro hehehe**

 **Si, lo se, soy un maldito al no dar espoilers, ¿que malo soy no? hehehehe**

 **Bueno, solo uno:**

 **Digamos que no sera Minato quien se gane el odio de Oonoki y toda Iwa tras la tercera gran guerra ninja, ustedes ya se imaginaran quien si, ¿verdad?** **hahahaha**

 **Bueno, a responder reviews:**

 **NUAjava: gracias bro eso espero hehehe, ellos se estiman pero tambien tienen una gran rivalidad, ya veras como se desarrollan ambos en ese combate, el tendra algunas habilidades ya conocidas y una que el obtuvo en Canassa, que sera la que lo vuelva sumamente mas letal de lo que ya es, ya te envie el mensaje y jamas respondiste, Gine tendra un gran futuro como tu dices, en ambos habitos, como ama de casa y como shinobi, si que habra muchas mas humillaciones para esas viejas momias, que como a todos, ¡me caen de mil mierdas!**

 **Anakin Namikaze:Creeme bro, tu no tienes idea hehehe, por eso no hice lemon, pues fue muy intenso hehehe, no te preocupes, habran muchos mas contra esos idiotas hahaha, si, me parecio un lugar bastante indicado para los saiyajin, ¿no crees?, haran muchas locuras, pero creeme, no lo destruiran...al menos no por ahora -_-u**

 **animebot02: bueno, tu votacion ya esta acogida y no te preocupes, todos votaron que no, asi que no tendran ningun poder ocular, ademas de que he escuchado y leido muchos argumentos que me hicieron entrar en razon**

 **Zafir09:todos amamos humillar a esas escorias hahaha, creenos, ese nuevo clan cambiara el mundo como se lo conoce, no te preocupes, todos votaron que no asi que no tendra doujutsu, tranquilo bro, obvio que tendran un tercer hijo, recuerda la profecia, un niño de las estrellas hehehe, ademas, seria injusto que no tuvieran otro hijo, pues ya perdieron a dos**

 **arg21:gracias bro, me alegra que te gusten muchos mi historias y las consideres de tal calibre, no te preocupes, ya las votaciones fueron cortantes, no habra doujutsu, pero si tu sugerencia la tomare y sera entrenado de forma mental por Kai**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan: Gracias bro, me alegra que te gustara este episodio**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias sis, no te preocupes le ira bastante bien, ademas que esos ancianos seran bastante humillados si siguen jodiendo**

 **vicenta1.8: no hay problema, ya las votaciones fueron claras, no doujutsu, pero si sera entrenado como dices, no esperes mucho, he aqui la actualizacion**

 **VendettaGold: gracias bro me alegra que te guste, no te preocupes no tendran poder ocular, osea, no doujutsu**

 **Elchico64: gracias, me alegra que te guste esta amistad/odio que se tienen estos dos hahaha, admitamoslo, siempre quisimos ver esta rivalidad, yo contradigo, los saiyajin son unas bestias en el campo de batalla, apuesto a lo neandertales que son, que son lo mismo en la privacidad -_-u, sobre los futuros enemigos, ohohohoho, creeme amigo, seran poderosos enemigos que no necesariamente pertenezcan a ese mundo,creeme, Gine hara una muy gran amistad no solo con Kushina sino con otras feminas, madres de ciertos herederos de clanes y no te preocupes, no te juzgo, todo tenemos cierto grado de perversion hehehehe**

 **SAMUROCK PENTAGRAMA 2.0: gracias viejo, me halaga y alegra que te gustara el episodio, espero que este tambien te guste**

 **fenixrojo36: Z**

 **END999: no te preocupes bro, he leido argumentos que me dan a entender que los genjutsus no funcionan con usuarios de ki, como no tienen red de chakra es inutil contra ellos, pero si seran dañados por jutsus de gran nivel destructivo si no se cuidan ni tienen cuidado, lo de usar jutsus, pues no se como lo lograrian, pues como dije antes, no son usuarios de chakra**

 **Rankor slifer: (guest 1) gracias bro, no te preocupes que no van a tener doujutsu por la votacion, pero si tendran ese tipo de entrenamiento (gest 2) ya esta la actualizacion bro, no te desesperes hehehe**

 **taro0305: pues tres reviews de golpe bro ayayayaya, bueno bro se que te gusto la historia ademas de cosas que no entiendes y no te gustan, espero que pueda aclarar tus dudas en este capitulo**

 **tej41:gracias bro, me alegra que te gustara mi historia bro**

 **Guest: bueno bro, me baso en que nadie sabe la biologia de los aliens por obvias razones, unos pueden vivir pocos años como los humanos, otros pueden vivir miles y miles, mira al gran patriarca de Namek, tiene como unos 600 años o eso creo, por eso no me seria raro que Jiren y Toppo sean de esas razas que vivan tanto, ¿no crees?**

 **Bien, hasta ahi los reviews**

 **RECOMENDACION DE FIC (1):**

 **Los Ninjas Son**

 **AUTOR: SaiyajinSannin**

 **Tipo: Harem**

 **Argumento: Buscando una nueva vida luego de el torneo de Cell,en donde por desgracia Milk no sobrevivio, Goku y Gohan son transportados por Sheng Long al mundo shinobi, grandes aventuras le esperan a ambos,asicomo el mundo shinobi quedara patas arriba por la llegada de estos dos**

 **RECOMENDACION DE FIC (2):**

 **La Leyenda de Issei, Aprendiz del Hakaishin**

 **Autor:** **E-HERO-KnightMare**

 **TIPO: Harem**

 **Argumento:** **Un chico que toda su vida fue tratado como un estorbo por todos a su alrededor, incluida su propia familia. No era especial como su hermana o sus amigos. El alcanzó su fuerza por su cuenta pero aún no era suficiente. Hasta que un día recibe el apoyo de posiblemente la entidad más fuerte del universo...**

 **Bien, ahora si a la lectura**

 **Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado**

 **Disclaimed:**

 **Ni dbz ni Naruto son de mi pertenencia, son de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, lo mio solo es la historia a narrar**

* * *

Una enorme casa de dos pisos, muy hermosa se habia levantado a un lado de un inmenso bosque, que la rodeaba por completo, segura, era otra de las cualidades de esa construccion, el que la halla construido se esmero demasiado en poder crearla

Y no se equivocaban, pues los dueños de la casa, bueno, mejor dicho la dueña y matriarca del nuevo clan dio especificas ordenes de como queria que fuera, se admiro de las casas de los lideres de clanes, no era vanidosa, bueno, un poco pero, ¿que mujer no quiere complacer sus caprichos?

Bien, no nos desviemos del tema

No la queria de esa manera por ser arrogante o celosa, solo le parecieron muy bonitas y quiso que se parezcan a esas, porque en relidad, no queria vivir en esas tipicas casas toscas y feas que su raza anteriormente acogia como vivienda

Ademas le daria verguenza el invitar a sus amistades a ese tipo de viviendas

Eso era muy comprensible

Para los arquitectos y constructores no les fue dificil el hacerla, tampoco el conseguir los materiales, menos las herramientas, mucho menos conseguir la mano de obra, siempre hay manos dispuestas a trabajar, siempre y cuando les paguen, claro esta

El dinero tampoco era el problema

El problema era algo muy comprensible y minusculo detalle, bueno, minusculo para sus dueños, pero muy grande para los constructores, pues...

¡¿A QUIEN MIERDA SE LE OCURRIRIA PONER SU CASA Y ELEGIR SUS TERRENOS DE CLAN EN EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE?!

Pues, al parecer a los saiyajin, les parecio una muy buena idea, ademas de que para sus gustos un poco excentricos, este lugar les parecia un lugar muy acogedor

Vaya gente rara

Pero por ordenes de su gran y honorable hokage, debian hacerlo, aunque en realidad no es que estaban tan desprotegidos que digamos, chunnin, jounin y anbus, (aunque obviamente de forma secreta) fueron enviados a proteger a los constructores hasta que la obra estuviera terminada por completo de los depredadores y otros peligros

Pero no eran necesarios, pues no se acercaban, porque el instinto asesino que Bardock dirigia hacia aquellos animales, era suficiente para mantenerlos a raya y los que se hacian los valientes tratando de tomar a alguno de los obreros como comida, bueno, ironicamente...eran ellos, los depredadores, los que terminaban siendo la cena de los saiyajin

Era algo en serio muy raro

Pero delicioso para ellos

Bueno, prosigamos

La construccion termino sin problema alguno, Gine quedo fascinada, tanto asi que daba brincos de alegria, Bardock tambien tenia su opinion, no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero este lugar era mas confortable y mucho mejor que su antigua cobacha en el extinto planeta Vegita

—¡Mira Bardock!-decia la matriarca del clan Bardock a su conyuge de forma muy animada-¿no es hermosa?

—Bueno-decia Bardock mirando por todos lados y cada rincon de la sala-no esta nada mal

Gine reia bajo por la actitud tan tsundere de su esposo, ella lo conocia tan bien que sabia como le encantaba la casa, solo que por su orgullo, obviamente no iba a amitirlo

La casa no era lo unico bueno que ellos obtuvieron, claro que no, el bosque de la muerte era inmenso, al haber puesto las bases del clan Bardock ahi, pudieron obtener el 25% de la zona, teniendo la misma cantidad de terreno que el clan Uchiha o Hyuuga

Era un gran clan en progreso

Prometia mucho y esperaban al igual mucho de ellos

Y ellos obviamente no los iban a defraudar

—Bueno, al menos lord Minato nos dio un muy buen lugar en este bosque inmenso-decia Gine viendo el bosque por una ventana-cuando le quitas el nombre "muerte", este lugar no se ve tan mal, es mas hasta es agradable para vivir, ¿no lo crees Bradock?

—Pues si-decia el mencionado acercandose a la misma ventana junto a su esposa-olvidaste a los animales salvajes que trataran de comernos a cada momento, pero aun asi esta bien

—Hahahaha, como si fueran un gran problema para nosotros-reia la matriarca Bardock, pues de forma ironica, eran los depredadores los que terminaban siendo la cena de ambos-tu terminas con ellos sin esforzarte

—Bien, en eso tienes razon-respondia el pelinegro-sera divertido, podria tomar esto como una especie de entrenamiento, al fin de cuentas, si es como Minato me advirtio, necesitare ser mas fuerte

Gine se puso seria e ese momento

—Lo se-respondio esta muy pensativa-segun lord Minato, es posible que estalle una guerra en este mundo

Bardock asintio

—Un mundo jamas es enteramente pacifico Gine-respondio serio el peliegro-es una dura realidad, recuerdalo

Eran verdaderas sus palabras, un mundo jamas es eternamente pacifico, siempre habra rencillas y guerras que haran lo posible que sus habitantes no disfruten de una verdadera paz, solo una efimera y transitoria, pero aun asi, disfrutable

—Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, no vale la pena pensar en eso ahora-sugirio Bardock mientras estiraba sus brazos-ire a entrenar en esa planice que quedo cerca de aqui

Ante esto Gine sonrio

—Esta bien, yo preparare la cena-respondia mas animada, pues era cierto, no valia la pena pensar en eso por ahora-luego ire a entrenar yo

Bardock sin dejar de caminar solo le respondio alzandole el pulgar de forma que daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo

Asi, salio de casa, rumbo a su entrenamiento

* * *

 **DESPACHO DE HIRUZEN-TORRE HOKAGE**

* * *

Hiruzen junto a Minato estaban pensativos, en el despacho del hokage se podia sentir la presion y una densa atmosfera pesada, era algo muy logico

Se avecinaban vientos de guerra

Konoha y las otras cuatro grandes naciones shinobis estaban en crisis, bueno, no solo ellas, pues otras naciones mas pequeñas tambien estaban en conflictos menores entre ellas, pero no tardarian nada en meter a algunos mas en sus conflictos

No ayudaba el hecho de que Suna estaba en conflicto con Kiri e Iwa queria a Konoha bajo sus pies, Kumo tenia rencillas con todos, en especial con Konoha y Kiri por los problemas obsesivos del raikage con las lineas de sangre pero aun asi queria mantenerse lejos de este conflicto, pero hasta el sabia que no iba a mantener su pseudo neutralidad por siempre

Ame era una de las naciones que a pesar de su medio poder militar, la avaricia de Hanzo la salamandra era demasiado enorme

Todo esto era un gran dolor de cabeza para ambos

En especial para Hiruzen, el aun Hokage,

De seguro se preguntaran, ¿que Minato no es el Yondaime Hokage?

Bueno, en parte si, veran Minato aun no es el Hokage, pero ejerce un poco el cargo, ¿porque?, simple, es un hokage en entrenamiento, solo unos pocos saben eso

Los lideres de clanes, consejo de ancianos, al consejo civil se le borra la memoria cada reunion, pero no mucho, pues le agregan en sus nuevos recuerdos, que es Hiruzen con quienes se reunieron

Para el resto de los habitantes de Konoha, esa informacion era desconocida

¿Me entienden?, ojala que si

Bueno, al tema, ademas del clan Bardock obviamente, pues se enteraron cuando se reunieron para pedir asilo, luego se iba a modificar sus recuerdos para que el secreto del futuro puesto de hokage sea mantenido

Pero algo extraño sucedio, no funciono

Era algo confuso e increible, ¿como era posible que los genjutsus no tuviera efecto en ellos?, era una gran incognita, pero los mas sabios sugirieron que al ser usuarios de ki, los jutsus, al menos mentales, no les serian efectivos, pues no tienen red de chakra

Eh ahi una gran ventaja al ser usuario de Ki

Se decidio que dejarian de intentarlo y les pidieron guardar el secreto, cosa que ambos prometieron guardar con sus vidas, alegrando a los 2 ancianos sabios y al futuro hokage

Pero sin saber que la furia de uno de los consejos de anciano, Danzo principalmente, pues se dio cuenta, que por mas que intentara manipular a esas "bestias" como el se referia a los saiyajin, de forma mental, no iba a lograr nada

Pero, eso no significa que se iba a rendir, claro que no, esas bestias iban a caer en sus manos y asi tendria las armas mas poderosas del mundo, logrando que Konoha y posiblemente el mundo entero, caiga en sus manos

Solo debia esperar y tomar otra tactica

Cosa estupida, pues en realidad no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo e iba a sufrir al averiguarlo

—Esto es algo demasiado pesado-decia Hiruzen sobandose el puente de la nariz-la guerra amenaza con tocar las puertas de la aldea

—Lo se, son demasiados problemas los que tenemos-decia Minato en el mismo estado animico-Suna y Kiri aun estan con sus rencillas, se controlan pero no creo que por mucho

—La crisis mundial ya esta afectandonos a todos, las aldeas no tardaran en entrar en guerra por el poder-el anciano veia a travez del despacho de su ventana, el atardecer-no quisiera que entremos en guerra, la aldea es prospera actualmente, las vidas de los habitantes de la aldea es buena

Minato le daba credito a las palabras de su superior, no querian que eso sucediera los habitantes de Konoha no debian sufrir por la avaricia y ambicion de otros

—Lo se, pero...-decia Minato viendo el techo-creo que aun tenemos una ligera esperanza, ¿verdad?

Hiruzen dejo salir el humo de su boca tras fumar su tradicional pipa

—Los Bardock-decia Hiruzen sin dejar de ver el panorama-a ellos te refieres, ¿verdad?-Minato solo asintio con su cabeza-la verdad, yo no quisiera que ellos se involucren

Cualquiera que los hubiera escuchado hubiera dado el grito al cielo por tales palabras, pues, ¿como no iban a usar a soldados de tal calibre?, era una locura

Pero Minato entendia a su superior

—Lo se, por lo que hemos escuchado de sus historias han sufrido mucho-decia Minato entrelazando sus manos-traicion, la casi extincion de su clan, la burla de ellos al no creerle lo que le hablaban de su "amable" lider, no quisiera que sufran mas de lo que ya lo han hecho

—Te entiendo, por Bardock no creo que exista problema, se ve que no es de los que le encante quedarse sin hacer nada, mucho menos quedarse sin pelear-ante ese razonamiento, Minato no tuvo mas opcion que asentir con la cabeza-Gine es quien me preocupa, a diferencia de su clan, por lo que he entendido, no es de las que les guste la sangre y batalla, creo que por eso aborrece su clan e intenta revivirlo de una mejor forma

—Bardock es un guerrero consumado, con experiencia en el campo de batalla-Hiruzen asintio-pero a pesar por su gusto al pelear por diversion y placer, el lo haria por Gine, pues el quiere cumplirle su sueño

—Eso significa...

—Que a pesar de que no querramos involucrarlos en esta futura posible guerra venidera, el de todas maneras va a entrometerse-decia Hiruzen de forma reflexiva-aun cuando se lo denegemos, el por proteger el sueño de su esposa y a ella misma, peleara sin dudar

—Por lo que veo hagamos lo que hagamos, el se va a involucrar no importa cuanto se lo negemos-reflexiono Minato volviendo a recostarse en su silla mirando al techo, Hiruzen le respondio con un "si"-rayos, las cosas se ponen cada vez mas de color hormiga, si Bardock se lanza a la batalla, lo mas probable es que termine muerto, podra ser todo un guerrero consumado, pero aun asi el tiene limites, moriria si no es controlado, ¿alguna idea?

—Rezar por que no llegue la guerra hasta aca-opinaba el sandaime, el yondime suspiro cansado-pero al menos para sacarnos de dudas, es mejor ponerlo a prueba

Eso gano el interes del rubio

—¿Ponerlo a prueba?-pregunto curioso el yondaime-pues, ¿que tienes en mente?-el sandaime solo sonrio de forma misteriosa, el Yondaime estaba confuso mas luego entendio el mensaje-oooh, ya veo-sonrio de igual forma-puede que sea interesante

* * *

 **BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE-RESIDECIA DEL CLAN BARDOCK**

* * *

Al dia siguiente, el nuevo clan despertaba en un nuevo dia,era uno muy prometedor y provechoso, Bardock y Gine desayunaron y comenzaron con un ligero regimen de entrenamiento para ella, pues el hecho de que no le guste la sangre y matanzas, no significa que no le gustara el arte del combate,claro que no llegando al extremo de querer matar a alguien, simplemente queria ver hasta donde llegaria

Ademas, si una guerra se avecinaba, pues no iba a dejar que sus nuevos amigos y gente inocente muera,si debia pelear para mantener la paz,pues que asi sea

Eso cambiaba la perspectiva de Gine,pues luchaban para asesinar a sangre fria a toda una raza y hacerce con su planeta para luego venderlo, sino que esta vez era para hacer algo diferentey mucho mejor que aquellas atroces acciones de su extinta y barbara raza

Ella lucharia para defender, no para asesinar, ella no sabia si seria capaz de llegar a ese extremo, de Bardock no lo dudaba, pero de ella si,pero tambien entendia, que en casos como una guerra,no habia mas opcion,matar o morir

—Bien, creo que es todo por hoy-decia Bardock sentado en una roca-¿tu que opinas Gine?

—No...podria estar...mas...de acuerdo...

Bardock reia por lo bajo, su esposa en serio puso mucho entusiasmo en ese entrenamiento, pero como casi una novata, le hasido muy dificil seguirle el paso a su ya totalmente experimentado marido,por lo que quedo en extremo agotada

—Por cierto Bardock-llamo la atencion de su esposo-¿porque tienes tanto interes en crear tu propio estilo de combate?

Bardock sonrio de forma sencilla

—La verdad,no lo se-se cruzo de brazos y miro al cielo-solo me dio un poco de curiosidad el clan Hyuuga, ellos tienen variantes de estilos de pelea, pero su principal, el **Juken (puño suave)** fue el que me llamo la atencion, es en serio un estilo llamativo

—¿Y por eso tenias que llamar al de nosotros **Ansatsuken (puño de asesinato)**?-pregunto curiosa y con una ceja levantada su esposa

Bardcok reia apenado,pues la verdad, no se le ocurria algun otro nombre

—Bueno, admitamoslo, yo no soy alguien que "golpee suave"-respondio divertido y su esposa asintio igual-hmmm, pensandolo bien, creo que tu si serias una buena usuaria de Juken hahahha

Ante el comentario de su esposo, Gine inflo las mejillas de enojo

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?, ¡yo puedo ser completamente capaz de usar elestilo de nuestro clan!-Gine se habia levantado y golpeaba deforma comica el pecho de su sonriente esposo,que no sentia nada-¡no te burles!-seguia golpeandolo

—Bueno, bueno,esta bien losiento hahaha-decia su esposo apartandola suavemente bajando de la roca-ya veremos si eres capaz de usarlo cuando lo halla perfeccionado hehehehe...

Ante esto solo se iba sonriendo, dejando a su esposa haciendo un berrinche

Pero, el no sabia de la gran determinacion de su esposa y que tambien le ocultaba algo

—Hehehehehe, este Bardock se sorprendera-sonreia de forma zorruna-puede que sea verdad y no sea capaz de usar muy bien el ansatsuken, pero,no por nada eh entrenado mi propio estilo

En eso, un misterioso poder rodea su cuerpo

Bardock no seria el unico en crear su propio estilo de combate, ella haria el suyo propio tambien,por el bien de ambos, de sus descendientes y de la aldea, dos tipos de lucha de gran poder se crearian en el nuevo clan

Sin que su esposo se diera cuenta, empezo a entrenar katas desconocidas

Bardock seguia caminando en el bosque, hasta un pequeño rio en donde else quito su armadura y su tradicionlcinto rojo sangre (literalmente hablando)algo curioso, es que su cinta tenia la placa frontal de Konoha

Quedando solo con los pantalones, polainas y botas,sumergiendo su cabeza en el agua se refresco y alivio, pues la verdad es que podra ser un saiyajin, pero tambien ouede cansarce si se sobre exige demasiado

Mas la saco cuando algo llamo su atencion

—¿Sucede algo?-pregunto sacudiendose la cabeza,asi su cabello volvio a la normalidad

En las sombras de algunos arboles, pudo sentirlo, habian unas veinte presencias, todas eran hostiles, eso no le preocupo en absoluto, pues a pesar de la cantidad, no todos tenian un nivel decente, solo algunos y aun asi no representaban amenaza alguna

—¿No piensan hablar?-volvio a preguntar sacudiendo sus manos sin dejar de ver el rio

Las presencias al saber que habian sido descubiertas,no le vieron mas sentido mantenerse ocultas,por lo que descendieron rapidamente al suelo, Bardock giro su mirada y amplio un pocos sus ojos, pues todos vestian capas y mascaras de distintos tipos de animales

—Vaya, ¿asi que estos deben ser... **NE(RAIZ)**?

Se pregunto asi mismo tras recordar la platica que tuvo con Minato y los demas sabios

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-LUEGO DE LA REUNION**

* * *

Bardock se encontraba hablando con ambos Kages y el sannin de las ranas,pues todos los demas, excepto Gine y Bardock fueron desalohados de la sala, para frustracion de las tres momias, disfruto cada segundo el ver las caras de odio que los civiles y consejo de ancianos le proporcionaban, el solo les sonreia de forma prepotente haciendolos enojar aun mas

Gine les hacia lo mismo

En fin, luego de que todos se fueran incluido los anbu, empezaron a platicar

—Bueno, creo que todo salio bien, ¿no?-pregunto esperanzada Gine

El sandaime sonrio,Gine era como una niña pequeña

—Si Gine-san, todo ya esta arreglado-sonrio y no solo el, cuando suspiro aliviada-desde ahora, ambos son ciudadanos de konoha

Gine sonrio complacida y Bardock solo se cruzo de brazos y sonrio de lado

—Tengan, esto los va acreditar como ciudadanos de aqui-decia el futuro Yondaime-ademas de que tambien los presenta como jounnin

Minato les extendio una especie de maletin, al abrirlo a Gine le brlilaron los ojos como a una niña con juguete nuevo, Bardock lo tomo y ya

¿Que eran?, simple, las bandas tradicionales de Konoha, el de Bardock era especial,pues la placa fue puesta sobre su tradicional banda roja sangre

—Gracias-agradecio la pelinegra en nombre de ambos, porque su esposo no era muy hablador o agradecido-les prometemos no defraudarlos

Ella se lo ato alrededor del brazo derecho, Bardock, como siempre en su frente

_Bien, esto fue conmovedor-decia Bardock cambiando a tono serio-esta reunion no solo se trata de nuestro asilo, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, todo se volvio serio,un ambiente pesado rodeo el lugar, Bardock habia dado en el clavo

—Bueno, veras-tomaba la palabra Jiraiya-como guerreros que son deben saber que el mundo no es del todo paz,  
¿verdad?

—Eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe-respondio el pelinegro cruzado de brazos-ninguna paz es eterna,siempre existen las guerras, ¿que hay con eso?

—Bueno...-Hiruzen tomaba la palabra-a esta aldea,no, a todas las naciones, vientos de guerra se avecinan

Estas palabras abrieron los ojos de Gine, en cuanto a Bardock, pues no se inmuto, ha batallado tanto, que la palabra "guerra"ya no hacia mella en el, estaba acostumbrdo a ella

—La perdida de poder mundial, ha golpeado a todos por igual, tanto asi que algunas aldeas estan en guerra por obtener poder-decia aun el sandaime-aun no ha llegado hasta aca,pero...

—No tardara en venir, ¿verdad?-pregunto Gine recibiendo una afirmacion del anciano-rayos, eso si que es un problema

—No queremos participar, pero talvez no tengamos opcion-respondia Minato-nuestra aldea tiene ciertos descontentos con otras...como Kumo

Ante la mencion de dicha aldea, el rubio apreto los puños en frustraciony enojo, no por la aldea, sino por su lider, aquel obsesivo con las lineas de sangre especiales, o mejor conocidas como kekken genkai

Una obsecion que hizo sufrir a su en aquel momento, infante esposa

Gine y Bardock lograron darse cuenta del cambio de animo del rubio y pensaron lo mismo

—"Esto no es bueno"

Claro que no lo era, Kushina tambien tenia ese problema, solo esperanban que no llegue la guerra, pues si Kumo participaba, una masacre podria llevarse a cabo en ambas naciones y eso podrian jurarlo, pues en los ojos de Minato se reflajaba su enojo

Y Bardock conocia esa mirada, como guerrero saiyajin, muchas veces las recibio de parte de sus enemigos que elimino poco despues

Odio

Ira

Deseos de venganza

Minato no queria hacer arder Kumo, claro que no, sus habitantes no tenian la culpa de nada, solo el raikage, si el se atreviese a atacar Konoha, haria que sufriera el dolor mas grande en el mundo

—Bueno,ese es el problema que se avecina-tomaba la palabra Jiraiya tomando a su discipulo por un hombro, el sabia de su resentimiento con el raikage-solo es adevertencia, para que se vayan preparando para lo imposible

—Bien, si solo es eso, no hay problema-tomaba la palabra Bardock-si es asi, pues luchare, ya les contamos acerca de nuestro clan, somos guerreros por naturaleza, la guerra no nos atormenta-sonrio de forma arrogante-si alguien decide atacarnos, he, simplemente los barrere de aqui y ya esta

La sonrisa de Bardock saco unas cuantas gotitas de sudor a los presentes, este tipo si que era un confiado de primera y amante de las batallas

—Yoi gual-respondio determinda Gine, mas cambio a una sonrisa apenada y sonrojada-aunque creo que primero debo sanarme hehehehe

Minato y Bardock solo se sonrojaron por las palabrs de Gine y los dos ancianos solo veian confundidos,pues Gine aun seguia en silla de ruedas

—Gracias por su apoyo-agradecia el sandaime-la verdad quisiera, es que quisiera que la guerra no llegue

—Todos deseamos lo mismo lord sandaime-respondia Gine-pero si llegara, deberemos combatir, a veces no hay otra opcion

Los demas asintieron, esaseran unassabias y crueles palabras, pero esa era la realidad, no solo en el mundo shinobi, sino en todo el multiverso

—Bien, hay algo mas, ¿cierto?-pregunto sabiamente, su intuicion entrenada,jamas fallaba-

Haciendo que los tres suspiraran

—Deben cuidarse de Danzo-fue la advertencia de Hiruzen

—¿De la momia mayor?-pregunto Gine de form inocente-¿porque?

En eso los tres empiezan a contarle todo acerca de Danzo, asi como sus ambiciones y forma de ser, ademas de que se rumorea sea el lider de **NE(RAIZ)** una rama del anbu clandestina que se especula su existencia, asi como cuales eran esos metodos horrorosos por los cuales entrenaban a los soldados, creyendo que un shinobi debe ser frio y sin sentimientos para ser el arma perfecta

Gine estaba aterrada y muy enojada con Danzo, pues el le recordaba mucho a los barbaros sin corazon de su raza, que no tenian ningun reparo o consentimiento en matar a alguien,. aunque en este caso, era formar soldados sin corazon

Bardock, bueno, obviamente no sintio nada, como se dijo antes,el ya conocia y tambien habia hecho tantas atrocidades, que esto en serio no le sorprendia

Pero de algo estaba seguro, si Danzo llegara a siquiera pensar en tomar a Gine o alguno de sus descendientes, no existiran los suficientes aguja e hilo para reconstrir a esa momia de mierda luego de que lo despedaze

—¡Eso es horrible!-exclamaba aterrada la morena-es algo aborrecible, ¿porqueno lo detienen?

—Porque aun nada es seguro-respondia Jiraiya-solo son rumores, casi un mito urbano, no tenemos pruebas de su existencia, por mas que investiguemos, no encontramos nada

—Como dijo sensei-tomaba la palabra el rubio-son mas como un mito, pero...

—Todo mito tiene bases reales,¿no?-pregunto seriamente Gine, los tres asintieron-entonces, ¿desean que investiguemos?

—La verdad, solo queremos advertirles que tengan cuidado-respondia Hiruzen de forma seria-como vieron, llamaron la atencion de Danzo y los miembros del consejo

Ante la mencion de esas personas, ambos agriaron el gesto

—Nos dimos cuenta de ello-respondia de forma seria Bardock-tambien de que ni a ustedes les agrada, ¿por que no los echan y ya?

—No es algo facil de hacer-decia resignado el sandaime-todos tres tienen un enorme poder politico, gente que los apoya y muchas otras cosas mas

—De tal modo que si los echaran,serian malvistos todos ustedes ante el publico, ¿verdad?-los tres asintieron ante la analogia de Bardock-con un demonio, por eso detesto la politica-suspiraba cogiendose el puente de la nariz frustrado-pero les advierto de una vez-decia Bardock a los mencionados que prestaron atencion-si ese Danzo o alguno de sus soldaditos vienen a hacernos algo, los voy a eliminar sin misericordia alguna y no me interesara que sea una de esas momias del consejo, ¿entendido?

Los tres solo sonrieron ante las palabras del saiyajin

—La verdad, nos harias un gran favor-respondio Jiraiya sonriendo-el es un cancer aqui en konoha, uno que lamentablemente no podemos extirpar

—Solo les decimos esto-decia Minato de forma seria

—Tengan cuidado-concluyo el Sarutobi mayor

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK-BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE**

* * *

—"¿Que tengamos cuidado?"-se preguntaba mentalmente con una sonrisa sadica que no paso desapercibida por los NE-"hehehehe, deberia ser alreves, "¡ellos deberian ser los que tengan cuidado!"

El lugar por completo se inhundo de un muy pesado ambiente, tanto asi que hasta los animales y peces se apartaban de ese maligno lugar, se podia sentir como la muerte descendia poco a poco en lzona, alguien iba a morir hoy y no era Bardock

Su instinto asesino es el que habia sido liberado

Increiblemente, los NE que se supone no debian tener sentimientos, sin creer que Bardock los veia, retrocedieron un poco, era algo increible de ver, el instinto asesino del saiyajin logro introducir aunque sea un poco de miedo, en los siempre frios y sin emociones, corazones de los Ne

—Lo preguntare una vez mas-dio un paso adelante aun rodeado de su instinto asesino color lila y negro-¿que se les ofrece?

El que parecia el lider, desenfundo su tanto y apunto con el al saiyajin

—¡Proteger el gran arbol de konoha desde la profundidad de la tierra!-exclamo al correr hacia su adversario-¡por Konoha!, ¡vendras con nosotros por las buenas o malas!

A gran velocidad algunos de los demas los siguieron, creyendo que ante la superioridad numerica iban a superarlo

Monton de idiotas

—¿Por las buenas o por las malas?-preguntaba burlon el pelinegro viendo como sus enemigos se acercaban con intenciones asesinas-he, pero como idiotas se han lanzado contra mi creyendo que me lograran matar

 **¡FIIIZ!**

—¡¿Que?!

Los NE atacantes de un momento a otro se veian asi mismos flotando sin control a unos metrosdel suelo, los demas solo veian asombrados como sucedia esto frente a sus ojos

—Se lanzan a la batalla sin saber sobre su enemigo, puedo deducir que solo recibieron la orden de llevarnos a Gine y a mi a la fuerza con su jefe, ¿no?-pregunto burlon a sus rivales confundidos-deben ser muy fuertes y confiados al creer que seria si de facil el arrastrarnos con ustedes

El pelinegro solo hizo un ademan con su brazo

Y...

 **¡FIIIIZ!**

 **¡FIIIIZ!**

 **¡FIIIIZ!**

 **¡FIIIIZ!**

 **¡FIIIIZ!**

—¡Aaaahg!-exclamo uno al destruirse sin motivo, su rodillera

—¡Gaaahg!-otro, le rompieron su proteccion de brazos

—¡Aaarg!-otro, se le rompio el chaleco

—¡Aaaaah!-otro se le despedazo la capa

—¡Nooo!-a este ultimo, se le rompio totalmente su mascara

Los observadores veian incredulos el fenomeno inexplicable que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, era algo que jamas habian visto en sus vidas

—En lo personal,yo pienso que solo son un monton de idiotas-el tono de Bardock cambio a uno totalmente serio y mordaz-¡y yo destesto a ese tipo de personas!, ¡desaparescan de mi vista!

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUZ!**

Con solo un ataque de rafaga de ki, en medio de gritos de dolor y alaridos, los 5 NE fueron desintegrados de forma instantanea

Los demas estaban asombrados por el nivelde brutalidad que mostro este sujeto, no podian ver una pizca de temor o remordimiento al matarlos, parecia no tener sentimientos o emociones, solo parecia ser un tipo que destruye sin compasion y sin verguenza

Era perfecto para ser uno de los peones de Danzo de NE

No debian dejarlo ir, a como de lugar, debian llevarle a su amo, su nueva super arma

—¡Por Konoha!-se lanzaron al ataque de su presa

Bardock solo sonrio

—Si claro, por Konoha-decia burlon nuevamente-repitanselo hasta que se lo crean

Antes de llegar frente a su oponente, los NE se dispersaron como el viento asombrando un poco al pelinegro pues se habian desvanecido sus cuerpos, mas no sus presencias, podia sentir como se movian de forma veloz y constante alrededor de todos ellos, tratando inutilmente de despistarlo

O eso se creia

 **¡CRASH!**

—¿Eh?

Bardock estaba asombrado, fue tomado con la guardia baja tras el, debajo de la tierra salieron tres ninjas los cuales ya estaban haciendo sellos de manos dispuestos a atacarlo

Se maldijo en voz baja por confiarse y caer en una trampa tan basica como lo era la distraccion

—¡Estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego!

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

Tres grandes bolas del mas incandecente fuego,fueron lanzados

Bardock no podia evitarlo, ya estaba a centimetros de conectarlo, por lo que no le quedo mas opcion que cubrirse con sus brazos en forma de x

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Las esferas de fuego chocaron contra su objetivo, del cual se perdio de vista al crear una intensa llamarada, tan inmensa que los NE que lanzaron el ataque saltaron hacia los arboles buscando seguridad, pues las llamas amenazaban con abrasarlos sin piedad

—¿En serio este era lo que queria Danzo-sama?-pregunto incredulo uno viendo las llamas

—No eran la gran cosa-decia otro-lo de antes solo fue un golpe de suerte

—Es verdad, solo fue una perdida de tiempo-respondio otro sin signos de emocion, tipico de los NE-bueno, este ya no los podemos entregar pues ya es cenizas, vamos por la otra

—Si, bueno ella sera mas facil de atrapar segun lo que veo-dijo otro dandose la vuelta para ir a la mansion Bardock-se supone que el era el mas fuerte de los dos, asi que la tal Gine podra ser mas facil, ¡andando!

—¡HI!

Todos iban en direccion a la mansion del clan Bardock

Pero...

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!**

—¡GAAAAAH!

Ante la vista atonita de todos, dos rafagas de ki que salieron de las llamas desintegraron a ambos NE

—Cielos, en serio son unos idiotas, yo que he caminado sobre las llamas del mismo infierno-esa voz helo la sangre de los NE-¿de verdad pensaban que me iban a eliminar con estas insignificantes llamas?

Los NE bajaron de los arboles en posicion defensiva y ofensiva, dispuestos a repeler la amenaza, trataban de no caer en sus miedos, pero como si la voz de Bardock fuera del mismo infierno, despertaba desde sus mentes y corazones,los miedos que segun alguna vez habian olvidado

Que tontos, los sentimientos y emociones no son algo posible de destruir, solo bloquear

Y Bardock era experto en despertar los viejos miedos y temores de las personas

Era un saiyajin despues de todo

—¿Que demonios eres tu?-pregunto apuntando con su tanto

Una gran risa se escucho desde adentro, que no les dio un buen augurio a ninguno de los presentes

—¿Que quien soy?-pregunto burlon aun dentro del incandecente fuego-bueno, esta bien, se los dire

El fuego se movia mas violentamente, pero esta vez en lugar de extenderse hacia los lados se iba al cielo,sin causar mas daños a la zona, pues no queria dañar mas sus terrenos, eran inmensos, pero no infinitos, asi que debia cuidarlos lo mas que pudiera

Ante la vista incredula de todos, una inmensa torre de fuego se alzaba violentamente al cielo, dentro de ella, una silueta humana se iba haciendo presente, caminando entre las llamas

—Se supone que su jefe debio decirles quien soy-la silueta cada vez se les acercaba mas y mas-debio advertirles de lo que soy capaz, a diferencia de eso, creo que solo los envio como ovejas al matadero hahahaha

Eso hizo enojar a los NE, se atrevia a hablar de su lider como la mas vil de las escorias

—!Callate y dinos de una vez lo que eres, maldito monstruo!

Bardock solo reia de forma aun mas siniestra, haciuendolos enojar aun mas

—Me llamo Bardock-les respondio ya apiadandose de ellos, las llamas se agitaron de forma mas violenta, que tuvieron que cubrirse y retroceder mas, hasta que milagrosamente las llamas se extinguieron dejando alguerrero totalmente ileso-y soy un saiyajin

Todos retrocedieron ante la aura intimidante y elinstinto asesino que emanaba de el, ademas estaba ileso, ¿como era eso posible?

—Eres un mosntruo-decia uno de los atacantes

Bardock solo sonrio

—Hehehehe-a nedie le gustaba esa risa-eso ya lo se

Los NE y Danzo, estaban RE-jodidos

* * *

 **Bien hasta aqui llegamos, lo se aun esperan la pelea entre Minato y Bardock, peroeso no sera hoy, sino en el siguiente capitulo**

 **CONFRONTACION PARTE 3**

 **Primero queria introducir un poco las ame** **nazas que a presente y a futuro se les van a presentar no solo a los saiyajin, sino a todo la aldea de Konoha, pues porque Danzo va a hacer hasta lo imposible por querer a los Bardock, ya saben lo codicioso que es ese sujeto**

 **A nadie le agrada**

 **Bueno, la verdad nunca supe si Sarutobi y Minato sabian acerca de la existencia de NE, aunque lo dudo mucho porque no creo que ambos aceptaran que una organizacion tan maligna como NE con metodos de entrenamientos tan brutales e inhumanos exista**

 **Yo creo que Danzo la creo sin consentimiento o sin decirle a los Hokages de su construccion, ¿no creen** **?**

 **Bien, alguna duda, sugerencia por favor, dejenlo en reviews o PM, pero por favor, sin insultos o alguna otra clase de estupideces, si soy un mal escritor o algo asi, pues, ¿que se le puede hacer?,solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo y alegrar la vida de los lectores**

 **En pocas palabras, ¿no les gustan mis historias?, pues simplemente no las lean o no les presten atencion, eso seria mas facil, solo los que quieran leanlas pues, sino te gusta, ¿para que carajos se toman la molestia de leerlos?**

 **Hermanos, se viene la guerra, puede que de un vuelco con ambos aqui, ¿ustedes que creen?, posiblemente siga como en el cannon o puede haber cambios, eso solo yo lo se hahahaha**

 **Como podran haber visto, he adaptado elestilode pelea de RYU, personaje de street fighters, el Ansatsuken para Bardock y por lo que pueden ver, Gine tambien esta trabajando en el suyo propio,nadie sabe cual es**

 **Solo dire, que no es de Street fighters, sino de otra franquicia**

 **A que no divinan cual hahaha**

 **Pero les puedo decir que si se llegaran a realizar esos cambios, bueno, no afectara tanto al cannon, pero si que habran ciertas rencilllas por el terror que producen ambos saiyajin en Konoha, asi que se debara trabajar en un metodo para que la ligera y fragil paz que lograrian, perdure**

 **Ya vere como arreglarlo...a mi estilo hahahahahaha**

 **Seccion de preguntas:**

 **¿Creen que Minato podria contra Bardock?**

 **¿Cual creen que sea ese tipo de combate misterioso del que habla Gine?**

 **¿Creen que Bardock deberia entrenar a su propio equipo gennin?**

 **¿Quienes me recomiendan?**

 **¿Deberia entrenar tambien al equipo Minato?**

 **¿Cuanto creen que afecte la presencia de ambos saiyajin la tercera gran guerra?**


	6. Confrontacion parte 3

**He yo'h, eh aqui con un nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia, demonios,pocos reviews, creo que descuide demasiado este fic, ¡pero aun asi no pienso abandonarlo!**

 **El ascenso de los dragones va a ser actualizado por va a serlo**

 **Ya tengo el 30% del capitulo solo falta el otro 70%**

 **Vamos por los revies:**

 **CCSakuraforever: pues dejame decirte hermana que esos NE ya estan en mejor vida, y sobre Danzo y los demas viejos del consejo, por desgracia los necesito aun con vida, al menos hasta shippuden por obvias razones porque no quiero cambiar mucho el cannon en ese ambito**

 **animebot02: todos aun esperamos que taro pueda actualizar, pero no podemos presionarlo pues aun no creo que este recuperado por los problemas que hay en su pais, asi que por desgracia nos tocara esperar T_T, bueno, sobre el poder de Bardock ya quedo claro, no solo es de 10.000 sino de 15.000 solo lo decia porque en un combate no solo se basan en fuerza bruta y velocidad, sino que el mundo shinobi existen miles de habilidades con las cuales pueden derrotar a sus enemigos sin necesidad de matarlos, como sellados u otras cosas, pero creo que si, el poder de Bardock es muy alto**

 **Anakin Namikaze: hehehehe oh creeme los NE de Danzo si que sufrieron y falta mucho para que Danzo y los ancianos sufran, pero creeme cuando les toque, ohohohoho, si que van a sufrir, yep, la guerra se viene si porque si, eso obviamente jamas va a cambiar, pero creeme, al menos Bardock no se inmutara ante ella, es un saiyajin despues de todo, asi que las atrocidades que vera ahi, no lesera nada nuevo, saludos desde Ecuador bro**

 **Zafir09: gracias bro, me alegra que te gustara, lastimosamente la muerte de esas momias aun no la puedo hacer, pero de que va, pues va,de eso no lo dudes**

 **Elchico 64: me alegra que te gustara el capitulo bro, ademas, vamos bro, admitelo esa es lazona que mejor les quedaria como territorio por su naturaleza barbara, Danzo no va a lograr nada, eso puedo asegurarte pues caeria como una vil mosca si lo llegara a intentar, tranquilo mis historias van porque van, espero las actualizaciones de dos saiyajin en konoha y saiyajin en kanto con ansias bro**

 **Jjjsjjj: Vaya bro,que genial, me alegra el saber que te gusto mi historia, bueno, sobre tus dudas, ya lo deje explicado en el review**

 **Bien, eso sera todo por el momento pues no hay mas reviews**

 **Bien, vamos a la recomendacion de fic:**

 **Tu eres mi salvadora y yo tu protector**

 **Autor: alucard77**

 **Tipo:harem-cross: high school dxd & Dbz**

 **Argumento: la vida de Trunks fue un infierno gracias a los androides 17 y 18, pero el hijo de vegeta jamas se rindió y consiguió el poder para derrotarlos, lo que el no esperaba era que otro ser destruyera lo que quedaba de su futuro, ahora gracias a su madre esta en una nueva dimensión donde podrá rehacer su vida al lado de nuevos amigos, pero el pasado siempre vendrá por a buscarte. LEMON.**

 **Bien, esa es mi recomendacion de esta ocasion, ahora vamos a la lectura:**

 **Disclaimed:**

 **Ni dbz ni Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, lo mio es solo la historia a narrar**

* * *

Los vientos de guerra se podian sentir en el aire, tensiones y nervios era lo que gobernaba en todo el mundo shinobi, ¿como podian evitarlo?, viera como se viera, la guerra pronto iba a llegar a las puertas de la aldea y no sabian como evitarlo

El era aun el lider, velar por los suyos y el resto de la aldea era su deber y principio

¿Que deberia hacer?

¿Esperar a que todo pase?

¿Lanzarce primero a la batalla?

De las dos opciones, la primera era la que mas querian elegir, pero por desgracia el mundo shinobi es demasiado cruel e inmisericorde, asi que la opcion mas pacifica era casi imposible de elegir

La segunda era la mas probable, cruel y todo, pero la mas probable

La vida no es justa, todo el mundo lo sabe, no importa cual seaç

Pero, ¿que hacer entonces para evitarlo?, pensaran lo que pensaran, idearan lo que idearan, no se les ocurria absolutamente nada, la guerra les caia poco a poco encima y no podian mantenerse neutrales por mas tiempo

Eso daba a entender los cuerpos de Iwa-nin que Bardock le trajo durante uno de sus patrullajes en las fronteras de la aldea, no eran muchos, eran 6, pero aun asi dieron a entender algo, Konoha no estaba a salvo

Quieran o no

Konoha entraria a la guerra tarde o temprano

Debian prepararse

—Esto no se ve nada bien—el sandaime frotaba sus sien en frustracion, esta situacion era demasiado estresante para el y para Minato—por lo que veo, no podremos evitarlo, la guerra va a caer sobre la aldea tarde o temprano

El futuro Yondaime suspiro en desgano, pues eran verdad las palabras del anciano, el no era de las personas que le iban y agradaban las guerras, todo lo contrario, las aborrecia, pero a veces es necesario derramar sangre para mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos

En especial a su querida esposa

Su querida y muy temperamental esposa

 **(N/A: Vamos, que es Kushina de quien hablamos, ella es adorable, claro que a su manera...pero lo es ¿me lo negaran? -_-u)**

Por eso el ingreso a las filas ninja de pequeño, pues el haria lo que fuera, incluso dar su vida por ella y por la aldea que es su hogar y lo vio nacer

Peleaba para que su esposa pueda vivir en paz, al fin y alcabo, eso es lo que todo marido desearia para su mujer, ¿no?

Bardock era la prueba viviente de ello

Para burla del rubio y enojo del moreno

Solo recordar esos momentos de debilidad del saiyajin, no podia evitar reir un poco, pero era lo mas recomendable pues en este tipo de situaciones tan tensas, lo mejor es sonreir, pues no sabes cuando entraras en las filas de la guerra y no sabras cunado reiras de nuevo

O si lo volveras a hacer

—La tension va a llegar tarde o temprano—Minato veia el techo del despacho, como un metodo de reflexion—deberemos prepararnos, no queda mas opcion

El sandaime suspiro en resigancion

Minato tenia razon

Se levanto y se encamino a la enorme ventana de su despacho, pensativo y reflexivo, su vieja y confiable pipa era su fiel compañera en momentos como este, despues de todo,no existe nada mejor que fumar un buen tabaco para bajar la tension

Ya sabemos de donde Asuma saco su mania del cigarrillos

 **(N/A: Niños y adolescentes, fumar es malo para la salud, solo los mayores de 20 años en adelante pueden hacerlo, osea, los mocosos que lean esto, ¡NO ES BUENO FUMAR!, solo los adultos lo hacen, ¡asi que no lo hagan! )**

—Si, no tenemos mas opcion—respondia el anciano viendo toda la aldea por medio de su enorme ventana—habra que mantenernos alerta

Minato asintio en aprobacion y estaban por dejar la reunion como concluida

Pero...

 **¡BAM!**

—¡¿Pero que...?!—ambos saltaron anonadados al ver como un cuerpo cayo en el suelo, frente a la vista de ambos—¡Bardock!—exclamo Minato sorprendido, Hiruzen estaba igual

En efecto, Bardock habia irrumpido en la sala, estaba frente a ambos, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria, ademas de que los Anbus del hokage lo rodeaban y le apuntaban con sus katanas directo al cuello,para que al mas minimo movimiento hostil contra su lider, le rebanarian la cabeza

Pobres ilusos, ellos serian derrotados mucho antes de ejecutar su movimiento

Pero era comprensible, pues, ¿quien en su sano juicio entraria al despacho del hokage y lanzaria un cadaver en medio de la sala?, pues nadie, pero Bardock no era alguien normal que digamos

—Bardock, ¿que significa esto?—Minato preguntaba curioso, pero no sorprendido pues conocia a Bardock lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el saiyajin no era de los que hacian las cosas sin pensar, incluso asesinar

Obvio que con un motivo u ordenes del hokage

—Primero que nada, es mejor que hablemos en privado—respondio sin temor, aun teniendo a los anbus apuntandole a su yugular—lo que vengo a hablar con ustedes, es de suma importancia...y confidencial

Eso lo dijo viendo de reojo a los anbu, quienes no se creian lo que escuchaban

—Somos los guardias del sandaime—respondio uno de ellos, tenia mascara de jabali—si crees que vamos a dejarlos solos simplemente porque tu lo pides, estas muy equivocado

Bardock aun veia de reojo a los anbu, viendolos con aburrimiento, despues de todo no le costaria absolutamente nada el desintegrarlos con una rafaga de ki, pero el ya no era el mismo de antes...al menos no tanto

Suspiro en frustracion, queria hablar rapido

—Hiruzen...

El pedido del saiyajin fue entendido por el sandaime que acepto su demanda, lo que sea que debian hablar debe ser de mucha importancia como para querer hablar en privado

—Anbu, retirense

Ante el pedido de su lider, la guardia estaba en shock, claro que sus mascaras no dejaban notarlo

—Pero, lord hokage...

—Haganlo, no se preocupen

Ante el pedido del hokage, todos no tuvieron mas opcion que aceptar a regañadienses y en un "puff", todos desaparecieron

Menos uno

Que aun apuntaba la yugular del saiyajin

—Anbu aguila...

Aun la serena voz de su lider no entraba por sus oidos, bueno, si lo hacia pero aun no iba a obedecer

No sin antes hacer algo

—No te atrevas a hacer algo estupido—amenazaba el anbu aguila a un Bardock que ni le prestaba atencion—o mi espada se bañara con tu sangre, ¿me oiste?

En ese momento, Bardock por fin le presto atencion

Bueno, casi...

—¿Hmmm?-murmuro el moreno, viendo el anbu con aburrimiento—¿decias algo?

Eso el anbu no lo tomo bien

—Seras cabron...

—Ya, desaparece de una vez—volvio a quitarle la mirada sin interes

—Quedas advertido

Viendolo con enojo y tras esa amenaza, el anbu desaparecio en una explosion de humo blanco

—Bien, ya que no hay nadie—tomaba la palabra el sandaime—ahora, ¿no explicaras sobre eso?—señalo al cuerpo inerte en el suelo

—¿Ese es un anbu?—pregunto curioso el rubio viendo el cadaver

—Antes que nada—tomo la palabra el moreno llamando la atencion de ambos—me voy a a asegurar de que en serio estemos solos y sin ninguna filtracion

—¿Eh?—preguntaron confusos ambos lideres

Sin decir mas palabras, abrio su mano y libero una onda expansiva de energia en toda la sala, no cayo ningun soplon, pero si otras cosas

 **¡PUFF!**

El sandaime y el rubio escucharon un peculiar sonido, fue una mini explosion que ocurrio bajo su escritorio, curiosos por el sonido, los tres se agacharon y asomaron debajo y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron

Un sello de camuflaje, quemado por la explosion, estaba pegado en esa zona

¿Que contenia?, un mini microfono, alguien estaba espiando al lider de la aldea

El anciano y el rubio apretaron los dientes y puños en ira, se dieron cuenta de que la guerra no era su unico problema, pues dentro de la misma aldea, estaban en un gran peligrp

La pregunta era, ¿de que?

—"Danzo..."—pensaron los tres, esa vieja momia era el sospechoso mas probable, pero por desgracia, no podian asegurar nada, no tenian pruebas

No ayudaba en nada que el sello y el minimicrofono salieran volando en cenizas

Haciendo que el pelinegro se ganara la mirada entrecerrada y acusadora de ambos como diciendole, "es tu culpa"

Cosa que si era cierto

—¿Que, lo hice de forma leve—respondio de forma defensiva y nerviosa—no sabia que esto iba a pasar

Resignados suspiraron cansinos, asi que decidieron ir al asunto de una vez

—Bien, ¿ahora si nos vas a explicar sobre esto?—pregunto Minato de brazos cruzados

—Claro, a eso vine rubio—respondio burlon, cosa que hizo enojar a Minato, pero se contuvo—eh aqui la prueba

Señalo el cadaver, confundiendo a ambos

—¿Prueba?—pregunto confundido el sandaime—pues, ¿de que?

Bardock afilo su mirada

—De la existencia de NE

* * *

 **ZONA: BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE**

 **TERRITORIOS DEL CLAN BARDOCK**

* * *

—Bien, esto es aburrido—decia Gine aburrida—no dieron batalla alguna

¿De que hablaba Gine?

Simple, de la batalla que tuvo contra el resto de anbus NE que fueron tras ella, se encontraba sentada sobre una enorme pila de cuerpos, no muertos solo inconcientes, pues no era como su esposo que los hubiera matado sin contemplaciones, aun cuando tenia sangre guerrera

Ella es una saiyajin muy rara, tiene la batalla en su sangre pero no el instinto asesino de su raza, pues no es capaz de matar a su oponente

Ahora sabemos de donde saco su lado bondadoso Goku

—Bien, mejor voy a ver como le va a Bardock—decidio saltando de la pila al suelo—bien, no creo que vayan a ningun lado—suspuso viendo el estado de los NE, estaban vivos, pero en estados muy graves, casi muertos,no queria hacerlo, pero no tenia otra opcion, podian escapar

Asi que sin mas, se fue del lugar, apostaba a que Hiruzen enviaria a guardias a llevarselos

Pero si se hubiera quedado un poco mas, se hubiera dado cuenta de como los NE misteriosamente se desvanecian tal fantasmas

Como si nunca hubieran estado ahi

No quedo ningun rastro

Caminando por todo su territorio, Gine iba reflexionando sobre como asegurar su clan, ademas de sus descendientes, se dio cuenta de como giraba este mundo, el poder atrae a los codiciosos, el tuerto de Danzo era una clara muestra de ello

Que envie a sus NE por ellos, creyendo que cederian asi de facil era la prueba de la ambicion de ese hombre

Ella podia ser una mujer tierna y dulce, pero como toda madre, si volvia a tener hijos, uzaria uñas y dientes (metaforica y literalmente hablando,recuerden que puede convertirse en ozaru) para asesinar a ese viejo de mierda y sus complices si intentaran quedarselos

No se tentaria en manchar sus manos con su sangre

Cabrones, jamas se metan con la ira de una madre protectora

Ademas tambien iba pensativa por un motivo aparte, ¿en serio esta bien el mentirle a sus amigos y conocidos sobre su origen?

Se sentia mal, pero tambien sabia que no era algo que pudieras contar a la ligera, pues ¿como deberia decirles?, "hola, ¿saben algo?, en realidad somos aliens que venimos de un mundo aparte pero que fue destruido por nuestro lider"

¡Claro que no!, ¡¿que locura es esa?!, lo tacharian de locos, aunque pensandolo bien, fue sorprendente el hecho de que no los halla creidos monstruos o demonios cuando mostraron sus colas

Ademas, si por alguna broma de la vida les creyeran, ¿como los tratarian?

¿Como bichos raros?

¿Fenomenos?

¿Monstruos?

Mejor no, ademas no sentia ningun malestar en fingir ser humana, la verdad, se sentia mas identificada como humana que como saiyajin, no entendia el porque, pero le agradaba el ser humana

Asi que seguirian con esa fachada si es posible, hasta el dia de su muerte

La idea de formar un nuevo inicio en este mundo no era una mala idea, crear un clan, forjar un nombre, tener una vida tranquila, ver a sus hijos crecer y formar sus propias familias, nietos que consentir y tambien crecer...

Demonios, solo pensar en eso, tiernos y dulces bebes, niños corriendo con alegria en la casa la hacia soñar y babear

Obviamente sabia que esas momias del consejo, en su "infinita" sabiduria y codicia, tratarian de meterlos en el A.R.C, segun lo que le explicaron, se trata del Acta de Restauracion de Clanes, una ley expuesta para segun proteger y ayudar a que un clan no desaparezca

Por lo que los miembros masculinos de dicho clan son obligados a contraer nupcias con mas de cuatro esposas

La verdad es que a ella no se le hacia nada raro, pues en el planeta vegita la poligamia era practicada como algo natural, obviamente no por amor, sino por metodos de reproduccion y asi crecer la poblacion saiyajin y asi asegurar la supervivencia de la raza

Todo por asegurar la sobrevivencia

Nada mas que eso

La verdad, ella no le veia nada malo a eso, si Bardock le aplicaran esa ley pues no le veria nada de malo, siempre y cuando ella sea la principal, ademas, no seria mala idea el querer resucitar a su antigua raza, pero claro que serian encaminados por un buen camino

Por ella obviamente, Bardock se encargaria de fortalecerlos ¡y solo de eso!

Aunque lo mas probable, es que Bardock los desintegre con una rafaga de ki si llegaban ponerlo bajo esa ley

Podria ser un barbaro, sadico y violento, pero de que es un esposo fiel, lo es

—¿Como le estara yendo a Bardock?—decidio cambiar de tema y se centro en lo principal, ir con su esposo

Y asi, salio de sus aposentos

* * *

 **KONOHA** — **CALLES PRINCIPALES**

* * *

Gine habia llegado a la zona principal de la aldea, se dirigia a la torre hokage para saber como habia resultado todo, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de su entorno

Aun siendo de cuerpo pequeño, lo tenia estilizado y bien desarrollado, robaba las miradas de todo hombre que pasaba a su lado, claro que sin querer, obviamente, ella no se daba cuenta de absolutamente nada, esa extraña y exotica armadura que la vestia no hacia bajar las intensas miradas

Eh ahi las perversiones de algunos hombres

Sin querer, ella los despertaba

La belleza de Gine era muy rara y exotica, no ayudaba su bondad y personalidad alegre que irradiaba, su forma de ser fue lo que cautiva a casi todos los hombres de la aldea, ella ahora formaba parte del grupo de mujeres mas hermosas de toda Konoha

Kushina Uzumaki

Mikoto Uchiha

Hotaru Hyuuga

Tsume Inuzuka

Gine Bardock

Sip, nuestra inocente y dulce saiyajin, ya formaba parte de ese ahora quinteto de mujeres hermosas y mas deseadas en toda Konoha, pero que al estar casadas ya no podian ser reclamadas

Para frustracion y comicas lagrimas de dolor (y sangre) de los hombres

—¿Gine-san?

Una voz femenina misteriosa la saco de sus pensamientos

Volteo y pudo ver a quien la habia llamado, una hermosa pelirroja de fino rostro,buen cuerpo aunque no se notara por ese vestido verde holgado que tenia ahora de indumentaria

—¿Kushina-san?

En efecto, la esposa de Minato Namikaze, futuro yondaime hokage se habia encontrado con la esposa de Bardock, lider del futuro y cercano clan mas poderoso del mundo shinobi

—¿Que haces aqui?—pregunto cuiosa la pelirroja

—Bueno, en este momento voy a la torre del hokage—respondio naturalmente la pelinegra con una sonrisa—mi esposo fue a reunirse con lord Hiruzen y Minato-san

Kushina sonrio, Gine demostraba inocencia y buenas vibras,no como su esposo,que se notaba era un bruto sadico, siempre se preguntaba, ¿como alguien tan buena gente y gentil como ella pudo terminar con un bruto como ese, pues, ¿que le habra visto?

A diferencia de Minato que trataba a Bardock comoun amigo/rival/idiota, Kushina simplemente no le cai del todo bien, pero no era solo con el,sino con todo hombre que ella considere idiota, bruto y violento

Algo un poco ironico para la anteriormente conocida como la **Akai Chisio no habanero (habanera sangrienta)**

—Casualmente yo tambien me dirijo hacia alla—contesto sonriendole la pelirroja—¿vamos juntas?

—¡Claro!,seria genial

Asi ambas comenzaron su recorrido hacia la torre del hokage, platicaban y reian entre ellas, ambas se llevaban muy bien, de maravilla

Hasta que llegaron a la torre del hokage

Porque...

—¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ACABA DE OCURRIR?!

Ese era un grito que salio del interior despacho del Hokage, sacando de onda a las dos mujeres que aun estaban por las escaleras, pestañearon dos veces de la impresion

Mas Gine suspiro, ese insulto salio de la boca de su amado esposo,lo conocia tan bien...

Kushina solo pudo sonreir de forma nerviosa y con un tic en su ceja, ese tipo si que era un grosero, no respetaba en nada lo que es los modales y moderacion, no como su espo...

—¡MALDITOS NE DE MIERDA!, ¡PUTOS COBARDES!, ¡¿A DONDE CARAJOS SE FUERON?!

Hasta ahi llego su alivio

Kushina abrio los ojos como platos y su quijada llego hasta el suelo de la impresion, Gine estaba igual y no era por nada, tenian una muy buena razon para ello,pues

¿Minato era el que habia lanzado semejante groseria?

¡Que locura!

Gine fue la que se recupero mas rapido,volvio a suspirar, talvez su esposo no era una buena influencia para el futuro yondaime

Sin perder mas tiempo, ambas corrieron y entraron apresuradas al despacho

—¡Hokage-sama, Minato-kun!

—¡Bardock!

—¡¿Se encuentran bien?!—preguntaron ambas

Mas vieron que el hokage y sus esposos se encontraban bien, un poco alterados, pero bien

—¿Kushina?—pregunto Minato confundido

—¿Gine?—pregunto en igual estado Bardock

—¿Que hacen aqui?—pregunto Hiruzen igual de confundido

Ambas mujeres entraron en el despacho del anciano

—Yo venia a ver si ya habias terminado el asunto que venias a tratar—respondio naturalmente Gine

—Y yo solo te venia a visitar al trabajo—respondia Kushina

Los hombres solo suspiraron, debian explicarles todo lo que habia pasado

Despues de un rato, las mujeres estaban anonadadas del todo y no se las podia culpar, despues de todo, sus temores se habian confirmado de momento

NE no era solo un rumor, si existia

Kushina estaba seria, pues si era verdad de lo que hablaban, pues ella podria ser una proxima victima de esa organizacion, pero luego lo descarto, despues de todo han tenido varios años para intentar algo contra ella y Minato y no lo han hecho

Dedujo que es por la fama y poder de su esposo que no se han atrevido

Pero tampoco se quitaba merito, despues de todo Kushina Uzumaki no era alguien conocida por ser solo una belleza o por parecer fragil

Todo lo contrario, siendo hermosa, era una fiera shinobi de temer

—Lo malo es que no podemos demostrar su existencia

Las palabras de Minato las saco de onda

—Pero, ¿porque?—preguntaba confunfida Gine—Bardock les trajo la prueba necesaria—hablaba del cuerpo del NE que su esposo les trajo, aunque por alguna extraña razon, no podia encontrarlo—oigan, ¿y el cuerpo?

—¿Cuerpo?—pregunto curiosa Kushina

—Eso es lo extraño que nos altero—respondio Hiruzen confundiendolas

—¿Eh?—ambas estaban en serio confundidas

Bardock fue el que tomo la palabra

—El cuerpo...desaparecio

Las mujeres estaban mas confundidas que antes

—¿Como que desaparecio?—pregunto la pelirroja

—Asi como lo oyen—respondia Minato—como si jamas hubiera existido, el cuerpo del NE se desvanecio frente de nuestros ojos, como si jamas hubiera existido

Las mujeres estaban bastante asombradas, ¿como demonios desaparece un cuerpo asi de simple?, ¡era algo demasiado absurdo e irreal!

Era una persona la que atraparon no un fantasma por amor a Kami

¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

—Sin una prueba, no podemos anunciar que NE sea algo real—respondia con pesar el sandaime, cuantas ganas tenia de eliminar a esa plaga—pero sin eso pues...

—No se puede hacer nada—respondio Bardock de brazos cruzados y serio—con un carajo,apuesto a que los que dejamos alla en casa tambien paso lo mismo

—¿Eh?—pregunto anonadada Gine—¡esperenme un momento!

Sin dejar decir a nadie mas una sola palabra, emprendio vuelo hacia sus territorios, Kushina aun veia anonadada ese acto, despues de todo eso de ver a una persona volar por los cielos de forma tan sencilla y natural, no se veia tan a menudo

Los demas, pues no les asombraba ya en nada, menos a Bardock por obvias razones

Despues de un rato Gine volvio, pero con una cara de alteracion

—¡Bardock, los NE que dejamos alla ya no estan!—exclamo alterada

Hiruzen suspiro en resignacion

—Lo que me temia—dijo el anciano fumando su pipa—pero lo que no entiendo es que podria haber causado esto, hmmm...¿un jutsu espacio tiempo?

Sugirio, mas Minato nego

—Lo dudo, eso que paso frente a nuestros ojos fue algo mas—respondio el rubio—nunca eh visto nada parecido en mi vida

Es lo que pensaba Minato, pero Bardock y Gine pensaban otra cosa

—"Se parecia mucho a la tecnica **Shunkanido (teletransportacion)** de los habitantes del planeta Yadrat"—pensaron ambos

Ademas de que tambien tenian como sospecha de que algun ser extraterrestre loes este ayudando, pero lo descartaron rapido, pues este mundo era demasiado lejano y primitivo como para llamar la atencion de otros seres

—¿Alguna opinion Bardock?—pregunto Hiruzen

—Hmmm...—el saiyajin pensaba de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, pero nada se le venia a la mente—pues la verdad no, nada se me ocurre

Todos suspiraron en frustracion, esta reunion no estaba llendo a ningun lado

—Bien, esto no lleva a ninguna parte—decia Minato, todos asintieron en aprobacion en sus palabras—asi que esta reunion queda disuelta, pero aun asi habra una investigacion para ir mas profundo sobre este tema

Todos volvieron a asentir y estaban a punto de retirarse, pero el actual hokage los detuvo

—Por cierto me olvidaba de algo—la voz del anciano llamo la atencion de todos—Bardock, haras un a prueba

—¿Prueba?—pregunto confundido, su esposa estaba igual—¿de que se trata?

El anciano y el rubio sonrieron de forma misteriosa, cosa que no le dio buena espina al pelinegro

—Creo que te encantara esta prueba—respondio el anciano—porque deberas pelear contra uno de los shinobis mas poderosos de toda Konoha

Bardock abrio sus ojos un poco sorprendido, pero luego sonrio confiado y de forma arrogante

—¿Cuando y donde?—pregunto de la misma forma

—¿No preguntaras el porque de la prueba?—pregunto curioso Minato

—Eso no importa, ¡ya quiero pelear!—respondio emocionado

A todos les salio una gota tras su nuca por la respuesta del saiyajin, este tipo si que era un adicto y amante de las peleas

Gine solo suspiro pero divertida

—Dentro de una hora en el campo de entrenamiento 7—respondio el anciano—¿sabes como llegar ahi?, Bardock asintio

—De acuerdo—respondia el pelinegro confiado—por si acaso, ¿con quien me enfrentare?

Minato orgulloso dio unos pasos adelantes

—Pues es el—señalaba el sandaime al rubio—tu debes saber que es uno de los mas fuertes

No obtuvieron la reaccion que esperaban, pues el pelinegro se hecho a reir a carcajadas, tan fuerte que se agarraba el estomago, Hiruzen y Kushina lo veian con unas gotas de sudor en sus nucas, Gine se tapaba con las manos el rostro rojo de verguenza y Minato lo veia enojado de brazos cruzados y con una resaltante vena en su frente

—Oye, ¿de que te ries?—pregunto el rubio ofendido

Al fin Bardock se calmaba y secaba una que otra lagrima que por accidente le salia

—Vamos escualido—con solo esas palabras al rubio le salio una segunda vena palpitante en su frente—¿de verdad crees que puedes contra mi?,vamos, hasta Hiruzen me daria mas pelea

El aludido no sabia si sentirse halagado u ofendido

—Meeeh, lo tomare como un cumplido—respondio el anciano volviendo a encender su pipa

—Muy bien mandilon—ante esas palabras burlescas del rubio, el pelinegro se petrifico—si eso es lo que piensas de mi, te demostrare lo contrario en el campo de batalla

Ante esa declaracion Bardock afilo la mirada de forma comica, hasta le salieron colmillos

—¡¿Mandilon!?—pregunto ofendido, el solo era un buen esposo, ¡nada mas!—¡mira tu...!

—Suficiente—declaro el sandaime fumando su pipa, no iba a tolerar el dia de hoy el clasico berrinche de estos dos—arreglense en el campo de batalla, no aqui

Ante esas palabras ambos asintieron y luego ambos se veian con odio, incluso rayos salian de sus ojos y chocaban entre si, como una gran muestra de rivalidad, Hiruzen se preguntaba mentalmente si es que acaso eran usuarios de elemento rayo

Sus esposas, (que milagrosamente no se dieron cuenta) solo pudieron suspirar por el actuar de sus esposos, parecian dos niños malcriados

—¡Pateare tu trasero mas tarde!-exclamaron al unisolo y cada uno se fue por caminos separados, claro que con sus respectivas esposas

Hiruzen suspiro, pero tambien sonrio, la verdad no encontraba tan molesto el actuar de estos dos, se sentia como un abuelo viendo la rivalidad de sus nietos, por un segundo pudo ver a ambos en version niños, a Minato como en la academia y a un bardock niño, no sabia como era, pero igual se le vino una imagen

Un bardock niño sin la cicatriz en la mejilla y con la misma armadura

Ambos infantes chocando sus frentes como buenos rivales que son

Una lagrima de nostalgia se le escapo al sandaime

—Como pasa el tiempo—suspiro exhalando en humo de su pipa

Tenia razon, como pasa el tiempo cuando no te das cuenta, tiempos valiosos y recuerdos felices y tristez que no regresan pero que quedan grabados en la mente y corazones de las personas

Unos que protegerian con todo

Sin nada mas que hacer, se levanto de su sillon y salio de su despacho, a arreglar todo para la batalla

* * *

 **KONOHA-CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 7**

 **1 HORA DESPUES**

* * *

La hora habia llegado, los lideres clan tambien habian sido llamados, incluso las momias del consejo, que para irritacion de Bardock, Minato y Hiruzen, ellos tambien debian estar presentes y ser testigos de la batalla que se haria presente

Hipocritas de mierda, luego de lo que intentaron contra los Bardock se presentaban aqui como si nada, les daba rabia que no pudieran hacer nada contra de ellos, no habia pruebas que los delataran y culparan, pero no importaba, sabian que NE existia y moverian cielo y tierra contal de encontralos y destruirlos

De eso podian dar fe

Ademas tambien en el lugar se encontraban i ncluso los gennin de esta generacion estaban presentes, segun Hiruzen, para que ganen conocimientos para futuras batallas, tambien el sannin de los sapos Jiraiya, que le daba palabras e aliento a su pupilo y no estaba solo, pues venia junto a los discipulos del rubio, el equipo Minato, conformado por tres prometedores gennin:

Hatake Kakashi

Obito Uchiha

Rin Nohara

Todos tres animando a su sensei y deseando que gane la batalla

—Cielos, ese sujeto se ve muy fuerte—decia un poco nervioso Obito por la presencia de Bardock—creo que podria partirme el craneo con solo apretarmelo con una mano

—Lo se, se ve imponente—respondia Kakashi de forma fria analitica, pero no era tonto, sabia que ese sujeto Bardock era mas que apariencias—debemos tener fe en que Minato-sensei el ganador

—¡Vamos Minato-sensei!—apoyaba Rin a su sensei—¡usted puede ganar!

Los animos estaban encendidos, los dos oponentes estaban frente a frente mirandose con analisis y seriedad, esperando a que la batalla comienze, el viento revolvia los cabellos y ropa de todos los espectadores que esperaban ansiosos la batalla de esos dos tipos tan fuertes

En especial los clanes Hyuuga y Uchiha

—Bien esta sera una batalla de uno vs uno, se espera que tengan honor y honestidad al pelea, oea, nada de trucos o movimientos sucios, ¿eh sido claro?—decia el sandaime a ambos luchadores que asintieron de inmediato antes las reglas establecidas—bien, la batalla iniciara cuando uno de los oponentes quede fuera de combate inconciente, ahora, ¡inicien!

Con esa orden, el sandaime rapidamente salto hacia los demas espectadores

No hicieron movimiento alguno, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro esperando el momento indicado para atacar

—Eeeh...¿porque no hacen nada?—pregunto Obito confundido por la falta de accion

—Estan esperando a que uno haga un movimiento en falso o se distraiga por un momento—respondio seriamente Gai de brazos cruzados—cuando lo haga, el rival aprovechara ese descuido y atacara con todo lo que tenga

Se quedaron asi por un par de minutos, el viento soplaba con intenidad y como si la naturaleza intentar ayudar a Minato a su favor, una enorme ola de hojas volo frente al saiyajin, no le molesto, pero le bloqueo la vista por unos cuantos segundos, tiempo suficiente como para que Minato entrara en accion

—"¡Ahora!"—penso rapidamente el futuro Yondaime

Sin perder el tiempo saco un rollo y lo abrio al aire el cual exploto y lanzo una gran cantidad de kunais de tres puntas por todo el lugar

Ya todo el mundo conocia esos kunais, excepto claro, los Bardock

Sin perder el tiempo, con una mano deshizo la pared de hojas que le estorbaba la vista, viendo de forma incredula como su rival ya no se encontraba en frente de el, lo busco con la mirada y no podia encontrarlo, pro podia sentir su chakra, pero lo raro es que se movia de un lado a otro de forma casi imposible

—¿Que esta pasando?—pregunto a nadie en especifico, mas alerto su mirada cuando sintio que en un segundo, el rubio ya se encontraba tras de el—"hehehe, asi que te gustan los ataque a sorpresa rubiales, bien, sigamos tu juego"

Minato creyendo que ya lo tenia donde lo queria, iba a apuñalarlo con un kunai en la espalda, pero al segundo, cuando estaba a punto de ganarle

Este...desaparecio de su vista

 **¡FIIZ!**

—¡¿Pero que...?!—pregunto alarmado el rubio

Mas su pregunta quedo en el olvido cuando sintio que algo venia del cielo, rapidamente miro hacia arriba y vio con asombro como Bardock caia del cielo con su puño retraido, dispuesto a golpearlo y ganarle

—¡Aaaaaah!

Con ese ensordecedor grito de guerra extendio su brazo, el puño iba directo al rostro del asombrado rubio que no salia del shock, incluso el puño ya lo tenia a un milimetro de su nariz

 **¡BROOOOOOM!**

El puño de Bardock levanto casi toda la zona de entrenamiento, las rocas grandes se elevaron formando picos y otras mas pequeñas volaban por el aire como si la gravedad no existiese para ellas, fue tanta la fuerza en ee golpe, que hizo temblar la zona, los espectadores como pudieron e mantuvieron en pie

Excepto los gennin, pues cayeron al suelo como costales e papa

—Ah...ah...ah...—a Obito la impresion le cayo de balde, tanto asi que solo podia balbucear aun sentado

No se lo pida culpar a fin de cuentas, era lo mas logico, hasta el resto de gennin y los demas espectadores estaban igual, menos Gine y Hiruzen, la primera porque conocia muy bien la fuerza de su esposo y el segundo porque ya intuia algo parecido, sabia que Bardock no solo eran palabras y apariencias, pues tenia el poder para respldarse

Los jefes de clanes veian incredulos tal muestra de poder bruto, ¡literalmente levanto el suelo con un solo golpe!

Los Gennin veian incredulos al sujeto, esta tipo era mas que apariencias, Gai estaba asombrado, ese nivel de poder al parecer era igual a su difunto padre cuando liberaba la sexta puerta

No tenia ni la mas minima idea del verdadero poder del Bardock

El iba mucho mas alla que las ocho puertas escondidas

—¡MINATO!

El grito desesperado de Kushina saco de trance a todos y con horror recordaron que estaba peleando contra el futuro yondaime de konoha

Solo Gine, Hiruzen y Jiraiya estaban tranquilos

—Cielos, eso estuvo cerca

La pelirroja y el resto respiraron aliviados cuando escucharon la voz del rubio que se encontraba en el tronco de arbol que estaba cerca e ahi, limpiandose con su mano una pequeña herida cerca de la comisura e sus labios, no le dio del todo, fue solo un pequeño roce, pero ese simple roce le dejo ligeramente herido

Debia tener mas cuidado, por suerte a ultimo segundo pudo usar el **Hiraishin no jutsu (jutsu del dios volador del rayo)** , de no ser asi, hibiera caido sin lugar a dudas

No iba a confiarse mas, Bardock le acababa de demostrar que no era u rival cual poner a prueba, de ahora en adelante iba a ir con todo desde el comienzo, porque sino, posiblemente no iba a salir bien librado de otra de sus brutales embestidas, se dio cuenta de que en fuerza fisica estaba perdido, pero eso no lo desanimo en lo absoluto, despues de todo, en un combate no se usa solo la fuerza fisica para derrotar a tu oponente

—Ha, por lo que veo eres un sujeto veloz—decia Bardock hablandole de espalda a Minato—no me percate el movimiento que hiciste

Dio media vuelta y encaro al rubio

—"En fuerza fisica no podre ganarle, es un monstruo en ese ambito"—analizaba de forma pensativa el rubio—"de ser asi, dependo bastante de mi velocidad y estrategia, eso juntado a mi jutsu espacio tiempo, creo que podria tener cierta ventaja"

No lo penso mas y corrio directamente contra Bardock, el cual lo esperaba impasible, metio sus manos en sus porta herramientas y lanzo shuriken con papeles bomba, el cual Bardock pudo identificar a tiempo, extendio su brazo y solto una rafaga de aire que choco en los shuriken haciendolos estallar, creando una gran cortina de humo, segundos despues Minato salio del mismo humo de un salto, con dos kunais en alto, dispuesto a apuñalarlo

El saiyajin no iba a permitir eso, evadio sencillamente el ataque de los filosos kunais, y sin perder tiempo, le dio un rodillazo en todo el estomago al rubio, que escupio saliva por el potente golpe, pero Bardock no era tonto, sabia que algo estaba mal, fue un ataque predecible y apresurado por parte de alguien tan experto e inteligente como Minato

Y no se equivocaba

 **¡PUF!**

—Lo sabia—sonrio confiado—un clon de sombra

Vio de reojo, pues podia sentir bajo la tierra, como Minato se movia rapidamente, asi que solo se hizo a un lado, segundos despues, en una explosion salio de la tierra Minato tratando de darle un golpe al menton que fallo de forma inmediata para sorpresa de este

—¡¿Que?!—el rubio estaba asombrado de como facilmente el pelinegro estaba evadiendo sus ataques—¡diablos!

Rapidamente volvio a usar su jutsu espacio tiempo para evitar un puño que iba en contra de su estomago, teletransportandose a un lugar alejado, por suerte habia lanzado muchos kunais especiales, pero el alivio le duro poco, pues Bardock en un despliege de velocidad inmensa ya lo tenia a segundos de atacarlo nuevamente, asi que volvio a teletransportarse, sino lo hubiera hecho, hubiera quedado como la enorme colina que estaba tras el

En escombros

—Demonios, es un tipo muy escurridizo—reflexionaba seriamente el pelinegro—no tiene una fuerza brutal,pero si tiene buena velocidad y reflejos, no tanto como la mia pero si que es buena, ademas esas estrategias que hace en segundos, es admirable, un humano con tanto potencial, debo tener cuidado

Nuevamente ambos adversarios e veian el uno al otro, pero esta vez podian verse las diferencias de estos dosç

Minato respiraba agitado aunque queria ocultarlo, estaba sumamente cansado, Bardock en tan poco tiempo lo habia hecho usar un gran repertorio de tecnica y chakra, en cambio el pelinegro estaba como si nada, como si no hubiera usado su verdadero poder

Si tan solo supieran que para no hacer mayores destrozos ni matar a Minato, Bardock ha suprimido casi todo su poder, lo del principio solo fue un saludo momentaneo para que se hagan una idea e lo que en realidad es su poder

Los demas espectadores estaban en shock, Bardock tenia acorralado a quien se supone que es uno de lo hinobis mas poderosos de toda Konoha

Danzo y los demas miembros del consejo estaban extasiados por tal cantidad de poder demostrado por esas bestias, si tan solo pudiera hacer que cayeran en sus manos, debia haber alguna forma, pero al final se dio cuenta de que seria imposible, serian eliminados en un parpadeo si lo llegaran siquiera a intentar

Pero eso no evito que sonriera de forma maligna, imperceptible para los demas

—"Este es el poder que la aldea necesita, ¡debe ser mia a como de lugar!"—pensaba extasiado el tuerto—"ya quiero conocer a los futuros descendientes de este clan, serian buenos soldados"

Pensaba de forma maligna, pero no se dio cuenta de que habian tres personas que si se dieron cuenta

—"Maldito avariciosos, ¿que estas planeando ahora?"—se preguntaba mentalmente Jiraiya

—"Danzo, ojala y no pienses en hacer una estupides"—rogaba Hiruzen

—"Si intenta algo raro nuevamente, lo va a lamentar"—pensaba seriamente Gine

 **¡BAM!**

 **¡BUM!**

 **¡PAF!**

La mente de los tres fue despierta nuevamente tras esos estruendos

Minato lanzaba golpa tras golpe contra Bardock, el cual los evadia o bloqueaba de forma rapida y precisa, aparecia y deaparecia en segundos gracias a los kunais que habian en todo el campo, lanzaba una patada a la espalda el pelinegro y este sin voltear lo evadia, un puño a su cara y lo bloqueaba con su antebrazo, otra patada y lo detenia con su codo, un lariat y el solo e agachaba

Todo eso en cuestion de segundos

Bardock sabia que esto no era lo que intentaba en realidad Minato, pues no podia percibir la desesperacion o panico del rubio, cuando pelaba con enemigos, normalmente estos caian en la desesperacion y panico al ver muy de cerca su fin, por lo que atacaban desesperados tratando de sobrevivir, pero Minato no, estaba frio y analitico, eso lo podia ver y sentir en cada golpe que recibia de el

—"¿Que estas planeando?"—pensaba mientras bloqueaba otro golpe con su brazo

Pero no tuvo que esperar mas, pues Minato le dio una doble patada que Bardock cubrio con sus brazos, pero lo raro es que no se sentia como una patada doble, mas bien era como si se apoyara en sus brazos y no se equivoco, porque se impulso lejos de el

Confundido vio el accionar de su rival

 **¡SHHHHI!**

Hasta que ese peculiar sonido le llamo la atencion, bajo la mirada y ahi vio con asombro el causante de ese sonido, papeles bomba que Minato habia agherido a su armadura saiyajin, ahi se dio cuenta del porque de su accionar, sus golpes no eran ataques, eran distracciones para sus verdaderos movimientos

Bardock sonrio por eso, su rival lo habia atrapado

—Debo admitir que eres un sujeto bastante habil—dijo Bardock con una sonrisa—no me fije en lo que hacias, me confie demasiado

Minato tambien sonrio

—Para que aprendas que no existe rival pequeño

Segundos despues

 **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**

Una inmensa explosion se hizo presente en el lugar, mas Minato estaba impasible viendo la explosion de forma determinada y seria mientras las ondas sacudian sus cabellos y ropas

Los demas espectadores estaban en shock por lo ocurrido, el accionar letal del rubio fue demasiado

Mas los tres de siempre estaban tan tranquilos e impasibles

—Gine-san—Kushina se acercaba a la pelinegra con voz de tristeza, cosa que la pelinegra noto—perdon por lo que ha hecho mi esposo

—¿Porque te disculpas Kushina-san?—pregunto confundida la pelinegra

Eso llamo la atencion de todos, ¿acaso no le importaba que su esposo hall muerto?

—¿Que no estas enojada?, ¡Minato acaba de asesinar a Bardock!—respondio alterada, la pelinegra ahi lo entendio y sonrio

—Ah, es por eso—sonrio shoqueando aun mas a la pelirroja y a todos los demas—no te preocupes

—¡¿Que no me pre...?!

El reclamo de Kushina quedo en el olvido cuando Hiruzen la interrumpio

—Kushina, no debes preocuparte por eso

—Pero, lord hokage...

—Ya escuchaste Kushina, no te preocupes—esta ves el sannin tomo la palabra—para que entiendas mejor todo esto, mejor sigue observando

La pelirroja hizo caso a las palabras del sensei de su esposo y los demas espectadores tambien hicieron caso, pero ahora habia algo curioso, Minato ya no estaba

Bardock se encontraba dentro del humo totalmente ileso, eso era logico pues ha recibido ataques ms devastadores que podrian destruir un pais entero y salio vivo, esto no era nada, su armadura saiyajin tambien estaba intacta, tambien era logico, las armaduras son creadas con un material que les da una resistencia inmensa, solo ataques de gran magnitud podrian destruirlos

Estaba pensativo, sabia que Minato no iba a conformarse con esos ataques simples, por lo que intuia que estaba planeando algo mas

Y no se equivocaba

—¿Que estas planeando?—preguntaba al aire pero sabia que Minato estaba cerca, como esperando la mas minima oportunidad de atacar—Bien, creo que no voy a averiguarlo aqui dentro, ¡RAAAAAH!

 **¡FOOOOSH!**

Con ese grito de batalla y extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, con una onda expansiva discipo la inmensa nube de humo que lo rodeaba, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, ¡el tipo estaba vivo!

—¡E-Esta ileso!

La sorpresa de Obito y los gennin era inmensa y era comprensible, el sujeto era literalmente un monstruo inmortal, ¡nada le hacia daño!, los ataques de Minato eran conocidos por ser veloces, sigilosos y letales, pero Bardock no se habia inmutado contra ningun ataque

Kakashi veia de forma fria y analitica a este tipo, podra ser joven pero ya tenia mas o menos una idea de que eran capaces los shinobis, este tipo, superaba con creces todo lo que conocia

—"Si algun dia me llego a enfrentar a el, ¿como lo voy a derrotar?"—Kakashi sudaba frio, esto estaba fuera de su imaginacion

Pero aun asi, por alguna razon, le emocionaba la idea de algun dia pelear contra el y no solo a el

Los lideres de clan estaban estupefactos por la demostracion de poder total, por mas que buscaran una forma de si algun dia peleaban contra el, no sabian como vencerlo, pues su velocidad y poder le daban mas que suficiente como para derrotarlos antes de que pudieran hacer un solo sello

Los Uchiha y Hyuugas eran los mas afectados, pues ni con sus poderosos doujutsus lograban seguir los movimientos del pelinegro, cosa humillante para ellos porque se supone que sus kekken genkai eran los mas poderosos y no podian escapar de ellos, pero durante toda la batalla no habian podido seguir ni el mas minimo rastro de Bardock, era demasiado veloz para sus ojos

—"Maldita sea"—pensaba con el orgullo roto Fugaku, Hiashi solo veia al pelinegro de forma analitica

Este dia, ambos clanes recibieron un duro golpe a sus orgullos, lo mas probable es que despues e un tiempo, ya no sean considerados los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha

—¡ **RASENGAN!**

La voz de Minato se escucho por el cielo, alzaron sus miradas, incluido Bardock y ahi vieron como caia en picada el futuro yondaime, con su brazo derecho extendido y en su mano, su mortal tecnica firma giraba sin compasion, directamente contra el pelinegro

Bardock sonrio de soslayo, esto se volvia mas interesante

—¡Eso es Minato!—respondia emocionado el saiyajin—¡demoslo todo en esta batalla!

 **¡FOOOOZ!**

Para sorpresa de ellos, Bardock creo en sus manos una gran esfera de poder blanco con azul, de gran poder por lo que pudieron sentir, esa cosa podria estar a la altura del rasengan

Pobres ilusos, el rasengan no tenia oportunidad contra la tecnica firma de Bardock, el **CAÑON DE ESPIRITU FINAL**

—¡HAAAAAAAAA!—gritaron ambos dirigiendose contra ellos

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Ambas tecnicas colisionaron, normalmente Bardock la lanzaria pero Minato cayo tan rapido que no pudo lanzarlo a tiempo por lo que ambas tecnicas chocaron aun en las manos de sus respectivos dueños, mas la ventaja claramente fue de Bardock

La tecnica de Bardock era mucho mas potente

Tanto asi que no tardo en hacer estallar el rasengan, mandando a volar a Minato a otro lado, cosa que hizo sonreir al pelinegro, pero no le duro tanto la felicidad cuando vio que su adversario estallaba en una nube blanca, no podia creerlo, ¡un maldito clon de sombra!

Entonces se dio cuenta, ¡era una trampa!

— **¡RASENGAN!**

Esa voz sono por todo el lugar, llamando no solo la atencion de Bardock, sino de todos los presentes y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron

—¿Esto es en serio?—pregunto incredulo Bardock

No era para menos, pues ya sea en el cielo o en algun lado del terreno, habian Minatos por todo el lugar y no solo eso, cada uno tenia en su mano derecha un rasengan, Bardock estaba impactado, pero no por el poder del rasengan, sino por la variedad de tecnicas que Minato ha mostrado, le habian confirmado que los humanos de este mundo, eran mas habilidosos que los humanos de su universo

Eso lo emocionaba en grande, pues podria ser posible que existan seres fuertes que pudieran darle batalla y quisieran pelear

No tenia ni idea

—¡He ganado!

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Los multiples Minatos chocaron sus rasengan en el pelinegro que se habia cubierto con sus brazos en x

Pero no contaba con algo

—¡Aaaaah!

—¡N-No puede ser!

Minato estaba incredulo, los rasengan no chocaban directamnte con el pelinegro, se habia cubierto con su ki encendido, la flama transparente evitaba que sea lastimado, los Minatos presionaban pero por mas que se esforzaban no lograban dar un solo paso mas hacia el

—Hehehehe, debo admitir que tienes un enorme talento para esto—decia Bardock halagando a su oponente—tu potencial es enorme, estoy seguro que hubiera perdido si me hubiera confiado, ¡pero es el final!, ¡HAAAAAA!

—¡Gaaaaah!

Nuevamente creo una onda expansiva extendiendo sus brazos, dispersando a todos los Minato que explotaron como todo clon de sombra normal al ser derrotado, excepto el original que por la fuerza del empuje lo arrastro rodando por un buen tramo hasta que usando sus manos se detuvo el mismo

—En serio, ¿este tipo es humano?—pregunto Choza totalmente asombrado por el poder demostrado por Bardock

Nadie respondio, todos estaban en shock por todo lo mostrado

Volviendo al combate, Minato se levantaba pesadamente, ya bastante habia tenido de esta pelea, pero ya no podia hacer mas, Bardock lo habia llevado a su limite y aun era incredulo en ver como ninguno de sus ataques o estrategias hacian efecto en el

¡Era ridiculo!, nadie podia tener tanto poder

Por desgracia, la prueba de que si existia alguien asi de fuerte estaba frente a el y le estaba pateando el trasero sin misericordia, a diferencia de el que ya estaba agotado del todo, pues hacer tantos clones y rasengan habia consumido tanto de su chakra que casi ya no tenia, Bardock seguia erguido y sin ninguna muestra de cansancio o fatiga

Estaba todavia a su tope

Pero aun asi no declino a la batalla, Minato sonrio y decidio que esto e decidiria con Taijutsu, Bardock se percato de esto y respeto su decision, esta batalla se terminaria con los puños como verdaderos guerreros

Minato se lanzo contra Bardock, salto dando media vuelta lanzo una patada que Bardock cubrio con su brazo, fue tan fuerte el golpe que una ligera corriente de aire se libero en el lugar, no ceso su ataque y volvio a girar en el aire, otra patada se hizo presente, esta vez la evito agachandose, aterrizo y se volvio a lanzar contra el pelinegro, lanzo su puño que Bardock desvio con su palma derecha, pro est vez no se quedo ahi y le lanzo un gancho al higado

Minato escupio saliva en gran cantidad, pero rapidamente volvio a lanzar otro puñetazo, volvio a agarrarlo pero esta vez Minato tambien ataco con un rodillazo que Bardock rapidamente bloqueo con su codo, Minato se solto y volviendo a girar en el aire trato de aplicarle una patada curva en el rostro, pero Bardock lo evita de nuevo agachandose, pero esta vez Bardock tambien estira su pierna y le da directo al menton mandandolo a volar nuevamente pero solo unos cuantos metros, girando en el aire aterrizo de cunclillas

Sin perder en tiempo se volvio a lanzar contra Bardock, esta vez hizo una barrida que su rival pelinegro evito saltando hacia el frente, Minato no iba a detener su ataque, giro sus piernas estilo breakdance, Bardock evito alguna patada moviendose de lado a lado

Volvio a lanzarle un puño al pecho que Bardock cubrio en forma de x con sus brazos, pero eso es lo que queria, pues salto y dio una patada directo al mismo lugar, haciendolo retroceder un poco, eso es lo que queria, no dejarle un solo momento para poder reaccionar, lanzo otro puño que esta vez cubrio con su antebrazo, pero Bardock enrrollo su brazo en ese moemnto con el de el, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Minato se irgiera, dejandolo vulnerable a ataques a su abdomen, que no desaprovecho golpeandolo en la misma zona cuatro veces, a la quinta dio mas fuerte, mandandolo a comer suelo de nuevo

Los espectadores veian con panico como su compañero de armas y considerado el mas fuerte shinobi de la hoja era apaleado, era desesperanzador

—¡Pelea Minato!

—¡Vamos sensei!

Kushina y los gennin del equipo de su esposo le daban animos a como de lugar, no perdian la esperanza de que pudiera levantarse y acabar como el ganador de esa pelea

Minato aun de cara al suelo estaba siendo observado por un serio Bardock, las manos del rubio se movian lentamente y empezo a apretar los puños poco a poco, arrancando un poco de pasto en el proceso, ante la mirada asombrada de todos Minato poco a poco se iba parando, mientras Bardock lo veia espectante y serio

—"Eso es, vamos levantate"—decia Bardock en su mente viendo como Minato se reincorporaba de a poco, pues aun estaba apoyado con una rodilla al suelo y su cabello cubria su rostro—"si eres fuerte, si quieres ser el lider de esta aldea, ¡demuestra que lo mereces!, ¡supera tus limites!"

Minato termino de reincorporarse pero aun se mantenia con la mirada baja y con su rubio cabello tapandole los ojos, pero aun asi se podia notar como respiraba de forma agitada

—¡Vamos!

Tras ese grito de batalla, se volvio a lanzar para sorpresa de Bardock y los espectadores a una velocida aun mayor que la anterior, aun asi con su antebrazo pudo bloquear con facilidad su puño, girando nuevamente dio una patada curva que el pelinegro cubrio con su otro antebrazo, impulsandose del brazo de su adversario, salto girando en el aire y dio una patada de hacha, que Bardock evito saltando blackfips triples

La sorpresa que se llevaron todo fue ver como esa patada habia hundido bastante la tierra

No perdio tiempo y volvio a lanzarse de forma directa, Bardock lo espero con tranquilidad y se agacho de frente cuando su puño estuvo a punto de darle en toda la nariz, Minato trato de darle un rodillazo pero Bardock girando de forma vertical, se alejo de el, pero su sorpresa regreso cuando vio como el rubio ya estaba a segundos de conectarle una patada directo al rostro, solo le basto hacerse a un lado y la patada siguio de largo, pero en ese momento, sus miradas cruzaron

Y ahi se dio cuenta de una raro acontecimiento

—"¿Pero que...?, sus ojos..."

En efecto, los ojos de Minato ahora eran diferentes, ahora eran dorados, con las iris verticales, ahora era parecido a los de un sapo

Minato habia despertado el modo sabio

Estaba usando el senjutsu

Se seguian viendo directamente a los ojos en camara lenta, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento, mientras que Jiraiya se habia percatado del susceso y entro en panico por su discipulo, asi que no dudo en actuar

—¡Bardock!—grito el sannin llamado la atencion del pelinegro—¡acaba con esto ahora!

Bardock no entendia del todo, pero pudo entender el tono de voz del peliblanco, estaba temeroso y en panico, algo no estaba bien, ¿acaso Minato estaba fuera de control?, eso era casi cercano, pero no del todo, asi que asintiendole al sannin, dio un severo golpe a Minato en el estomago del rubio, hacienolo escupir saliva por el dolor, pero lo alejo lo suficiente de el

En cuanto a los espectadores estaban confundios por el comportamiento del sabio sapo

—Jiraiya-san, ¿que ocurre?—pregunto Gine confundida y curiosa

Jiraiya suspiro y decidio contestar

—Ahora lo que esta usando Minato es senjutsu—respondio sorprendiendo a algunos que conocian del tema—se refiere a un campo especializado de jutsu que permite al usuario sentir y reunir la Energía de la Naturaleza, que rodea el terreno para utilizarla a su favor—cada vez mas los oyentes se sorprendian mas de las palabras del sannin—los especialistas del Senjutsu pueden hacer que dicha energía penetre en ellos y se combine con su propio Chakra (la energía espiritual y física), creando un nuevo y poderoso Chakra llamado Chakra Senjutsu o Chakra del Sabio—los Hyuuga que son especialistas en chakra, entendian un poco del tema—este tipo Chakra permite al usuario entrar en un nuevo estado llamado el "Modo Sabio", que puede aumentar drásticamente la fuerza de todos los Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu. Una persona que es capaz de utilizar el Senjutsu se le denomina un Sabio—ahora si todos estan asombrados, Minato Namikaze era un verdadero genio en esta generacion—el modo Sabio **,** es el resultado de la unión armónica entre la energía natural, la energía física y la energía espiritual, gracias a esto, el usuario es capaz de aumentar sus niveles de chakra, es capaz de fortalecer sus capacidades físicas y tiene la habilidad de utilizar jutsus con un incremento de poder obteniendo resultados superiores a los habituales en los campos delNinjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu

Toda esa informacion hizo elevar el respeto que ya le tenian al rubio, pero mas la avaricia de cierto grupo de ancianos del consejo

Ese poder, era sublime

Konoha tenia sin que lo sepan muchos secretos y poderes que podrian alzar a la aldea a lo mas alto

—Cielos, ¿Minato sensei puede lograr esa hazaña?—pregunto asombrado Kakashi—talvez, ahora tenga una oportunidad de ganar

—No lo creo

Las palabras del sabio llamaron la atencion de los presentes

—¿Como dice?—pregunto enojado un poco Obito, no le gustaba que dudaran de su sensei

—Jiraiya-sama tiene razon—dijo seriamente Gai, ganandose la mirada enojada de ambos miembrso masculinos del equipo Minato—Minato-sensei no va a ganar

—¿Que demonios estas diciendo Gai?—pregunto enojado Kakashi

El aludido solo suspiro, aunque comprendia el sentimiento de sus compañeros

—Solo mirenlo

Ante la declaracion de este, todos volvieron a dirigir su mirada a la lucha

Minato lanzaba una patada que Bardock esquiva rodando, el rubio no cesa el ataque y lo sigue, con su puño trato de golpear el rostro del pelinegro, pero este aun agachado le agarra el puño y con una llave de judo lo envia a otro lado, girando sin control en el aire, Minato logra frenar arrastrandose con su mano enterrada en el suelo, levantando su rostro, ve como Bardock ya estando frente a el, le lanza una patada giratoria que Minato logra bloquear con ambos brazos, pero un asi lo manda a volar

Aprentando lo dientes por el dolor, logra frenar con sus pies casi enterrados en el suelo, sin perder el tiempo crea 2 clones de sombra y corren en zigzag contra Bardock, el cual los espera impasible, el primero le lanza un puño al rostro el cual Bardock agarra, lo atrae y le da un rodillazo al abdomen, luego de eso giran los dos y patea su espalda mandandolo a volar desapareciendo en una explosion de humo blanco

Al segundo no lo dejo acercarse, se abalanzo contra el y de una barrida giratoria le hizo perder el equilibrio, se impulso con una mano y le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo elevo en el aire, luego salto mas alto y le da un golpe de martillo en la espalda al clon que lo devuelve al suelo de forma violenta tambien desapareciendo

Al tercero simplemente y sin mirar a su oponente, aparecio frente de el el cual se sorprendio por eso, elevo su puño y golpeo al clon con el dorso de este, (como Goku a Zamas) lanzandolo muy lejos estrellandose en un muro cercano, tambien desapareciendo en una explosion de humo blanco

Eso confundio a todos, ¿que no solo eran dos clones?

Bardock instintivamente se agacho, evitando una patada que iba dirigida a su cuello, en seguido lo agarro de la misma pierna y lo jalo, golpeandolo en la mandibula con su codo, dos golpes de puño en el torax y al final una patada giratoria en la mejilla lanzandolo nuevamente lejos

Minato cayo de forma pesada, se veia que estaba por colapsar, pero aun asi, como un aguerrido y orgulloso shinobi que era, a como dio, se levanto y se puso en pose de pelea

Esto ya no le estaba gustando a Bardock

—"Esto no me gusta"—pensaba seriamente Bardock—"le estoy dando con la fuerza suficiente para que quede fuera de combate pero es un necio, sigue levantandose, ¿que hago?, si le doy con mas fuerza puede que lo mate, en si ya es muy dificil suprimir casi todo mi poder"

Bardock tambien se puso en pose de batalla

Jiraiya estaba tambien sorpendido por todo esto

—"Es increible que a pesar de que Minato use el modo sabio, Bardock pueda darle batalla y ganarle"—pensaba asombrado Jiraiya, si Shima y Fukuzaku estuvieran aqui ya estarian con un infarto por lo increible que es el poder de Bardock, pero luego volvio a recordar lo principal—¡Bardock!, ¡te dije que acabes con esto ahora!

El grito del sannin volvio a llamar la atencion de los presentes

—¡Eso intento!, ¡agh!—Minato habia aprovechado su momento de distraccion y ataco a Bardock, el cual detuvo sus puños cruzando sus manos, luego de un forcejeo con una patada al pecho lo alejo—¿que no ves?, ¡no me lo deja facil!

—Con un demonio...—susurro el sannin frustrado—Minato, si que puedes llegar a ser muy terco

Ya no aguantando mas la preocupacion, la unica miembro femenino del equipo Minato se acerco al sannin

—Jiraiya-sama, ¿que ocurre con Minato-sensei?—pregunto con clara preocupacion Rin, algo no le estaba gustando en todo esto

Jiraiya sabia que no podia ocultarlo, asi que procedio a contestar

—Es cierto que el modo sabio y el senjutsu son algo maravilloso, pero tienen sus consecuencias

—¿Consecuencias?—pregunto preocupada Kushina, sabia que su esposo podia usar ese poder, pero jamas le conto de sus riesgos al usarlo—¿que tipo de consecuencias?

—Minato ha logrado superar la mayoria de esas desventajas menos una—dijo frunciendo el seño, preocupandola—la fatiga y cansancio que sentira luego de que el modo sabio se disipe

—¿Cansancio y fatiga?—pregunto confundido Obito—¿es eso tan importante?

—Lo es—respndio el peliblanco—si estuviera en optimas condiciones no habria problema si lo usara, pero lo ha usado justo cuando estaba ya cansado, casi sin nada de chakra, su cuerpo ya estaba lastimado, por lo que si no sale de ese estado ahora...

Todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, hasta Hiruzen y Gine, ya que habian entendido, en serio ese modo es muy peligroso si no llegara a usarse de forma debida

Podria costarle la vida del usuario, en este caso, Minato

—¡Bardock!, ¡ya termina con esto!—esta vez fue Kushina desesperada por su esposo no queria verlo morir

—¡Bardock!, ¡ya usalo!—grito Gine llamando la atencion y curiosidad de los presentes—¡es lo unico que puedes usar para pararlo!

El saiyajin abrio los ojos por la locura que le pedia su esposa

—¡No puedo usarlo!—respondio alteardo el pelinegro—¡aun no perfecciono ese estilo!

¿Estilo?, fue la pregunta que se paso por la mente de todos

—¡Es la unica opcion!

Ante las palabras de su esposa, Bardock primero dudaba, pero luego entro en razon, era verdad lo que decia su conyuge, el Ansatsuken es lo unico que puede detenerlo, pues a pesar de ser un estilo de pelea asesino, a diferencia del juken de los Hyuuga, no atacaban a los puntos de chakra u organos, solo los agrede fisicamente con una secuencia rapida de golpes casi invisibles por la velocidad en la que golpea que al final derrotan al oponente por la cantidad de daño recibido, pues al final lo asesinan

Pero Bardock ha podido hacer una variante menos letal que aun esta en practica

—¡Bien, preparate Minato!—advertia el saiyajin a su oponente poniendose en la pose de pelea

 **(N/A: Es la misma que la de Ryu en street fighters)**

La audiencia escucho esas palabras espectantes por dos cosas:

1:Ver si puede detener a un terco Minato

2:Conocer ese nuevo estilo de combate

—¡Ven Bardock!

Sin esperar mas, Minato se lanzo contra Bardock, el cual esperaba impasible a su oponente

Al ver que su oponente estaba cerca, decidio atacar

Solo esperaba no matarlo

 **¡FUUUUUZ!**

En un gran estallido de velocidad sorprendio a todos, Minato incluido, aparecio frente a este, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar

—¡Recibe esto!, ¡el arte que eh estado perfeccionado! ¡Ansatsuken!

—"¿Ansatsuken?"—se pregunto mentalmente y curioso el lider del clan Hyuuga

Y no solo el

A una velocidad endemoniada, le dio un gancho al estomago del rubio que no se lo esperaba y de ahi le siguio una serie de golpes veloces y poderosos en todas las partes de su cuerpo, era tan rapido que Minato no podia reaccionar

Los demas espectadores estaban asombrados, esa velocidad era increible, casi no podian ver los brazos de bardock, solo borrones, ni Fugaku ni Hiashi podian seguir ese patron de movimientos, pero era logico, pues si antes no podian eguirlo, mucho menos ahora que ha incrementado

Hiashi se dio cuenta que a diferencia que el Juken que se especializaba en velocidad y golpes a puntos de chakra, este era diferente, tambien se centraba en la velocidad, pero en lugar de ir por los puntos de chakra, iba por todos los puntos vitales de su oponente

Ese nuevo estilo de combate tenia muy bien puesto el nombre de puño asesino

Despues de un buen rato, ya para fianlizar, Bardcok le da un gancho en la mandibula a Minato que lo eleva por los aires y choca pesadamente en el suelo

 **(N/A: de aqui en adelante son los suscesos del inicio del capitulo cuatro)**

Despues de unos minutos, luego de que Minato halla sido tratado, fue dejado a un lado para que recupera la conciencia y pueda descansar, por suerte Bardock no le dio con todo y pudo dejarlo simplemente inconciente, fue un puro milagro, proque la verdad, aun no esta perfeccionada esa variante

—Vaya Bardock por lo que veo has pasado la prueba—el sandaime se acercaba al pelinegro—en serio eres alguien increible solo mes y medio en la aldea y ya has creado tu propio estilo de combate, ademas de ganarle a uno de los shinobis mas fuertes de toda la aldea

Bardock solo sonrio de soslayo

—Si bueno, trato de ser mas fuerte—respondio de forma honesta—admito que en serio fue un desafio

Todos estaban en un buen ambiente, pero no se daban cuenta de las miradas de desafio que Hiashi y Fugaku le mandaban a Bardock, es verdad que ese estilo de pelea es unico, pero por los grandes orgullos de ambos clanes, no iban a ceder ante ella, se supone que son las familias mas poderosas de Konoha, un clan recien formado no iba a opacarlos

Claro que no, ellos seguirian como los mas fuertes

Ademas, no descartaban en un futuro poder afiliar clanes, de ser asi, el clan Bardock, Hyuuga y Uchiha serian de los clanes mas poderosos de todo el mundo

—Es verdad—decia Kushina recordando algo

—¿Que sucede Kushina-san?—rapidamente la pelirroja desenvaina su espada y con ella la apunta a Gine frente a todos los presentes que estan asombrados por aquella opcion—¿K-Kushina-san?

La pelirroja sonrio

—Hace mucho rato he querido hacer esto—tomo aire y dijo lo que queria decir—Gine Bardock, te reto a un combate ahora mismo

* * *

 **Y bien, hasta aqui llegue, ojala este episodio tenga mas reviews, son mas de las 2 a.m espero que halla valido la pena el esfuerzo**

 **Ya vimos como se dieron las cosas, ahora Danzo y el resto del consejo no iran solo tras Bardock**

 **Pobres ilusos, caeran como moscas**

 **Bien, seccion preguntas:**

 **¿Porque los NE desaparecieron de repente?**

 **¿Cuando Minato aprendio el modo sabio?**

 **¿Como creen que reaccione Kushina cuando Minato despierte?**

 **¿Quien creen que gane en esa batalla femenina?**

 **Preguntas fuera de tema:**

 **¿Es posible ser un usuario de elementos si eres usuario de ki?**

 **¿Se puede hacer un pacto de invocacion con algun animal?**

 **Ya se imaginaran el porque de esas preguntas**

 **Bien, hasta aqui llegamos ojala y les agrade el capitulo, aqui Neopercival se va**

 **Paz y amor hemanos y hermanas**


	7. Confrontacion: final-inicia la guerra

**Hey hermanos y hermanas, ¿que hay?, hoy vengo aqui con un nuevo episodio, ojala y sea de su agrado**

 **Lo se, me he demorado demasiado, pero deben entender que tambien tengo otros fics que atender, asi que es un poco dificil actualizar algunas de mis historias y se que es mi culpa por estar creando mas y mas fics**

 **¡Pero maldita sea, no es mi culpa!**

 **Ya saben que cuando la inspiracion y creatividad se nos mete en la cabeza, es imposible el resistirse a sus ordenes, asi que termino por publicar un fic tras otro, asi que no me culpen, culpen a mi imaginacion**

 **Bien, vamos a los Reviews:**

 **Animebot02: pues es una poderosa saiyajin, pero no es invencible, no todo en una batalla es fuerza bruta y poder masivo, en la antiguedad, ejercitos poderosos como los romanos, fueron devastados por escuadrones con solo estrategia, asi que ¿quien sabe?, alguna de ellas podria ganar**

 **Anakin Namikaze: pues la verdad ese dia si que estaba inspirado hehehe, no te preocupes, esas momias recibiran a futuro su merecido, pero cuando halla segunda temporada, por desgracia, aun son necesarios**

 **CCSakura forever: me alegra que te gustara el capitulo bro, espdro que este tambien sea de tu agrado, nadie confia en la mente de esas momias, en especial Danzo, pero no te preocupes a futuro recibiran lo que se merecen, unas cuantas patadas en sus arrugados traseros hehehe, ahora va la pelea de mujeres, ojala y llene tus espectativas**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te halla gustado el episodio bro, espero este tambien llene tus espectativas, si, el orgullo de ambos clanes fue duramente golpeado, pero no por eso van a dejarse superar, sus orgullos los haran levantar, sobre el maldito consejo de ancianos, desgraciadamente aun son necesarios con vida, asi que por desgracia, aun viviran**

 **Elchico64: pues la verdad no tenia planeado hacer pelear a estas dos, pero luego pense..."¿Y porque no?" Hahaha, asi que decidi que peleran, espero que el resultado del combate te satisfaga bro, sobre dos saiyajin en Konoha, aun no lo actualizas, ojala y no lo hallas abandonado, sobre tus preguntas: 1): Es discipulo de Jiraiya, obvio puede acceder a ese modo, en shippuden lo demostro, 2): sobre la segunda pregunta, obvio que si, pero a futuro, no sera en este capitulo**

 **Guest: pues la verdad solo usara uno que otro movimiento de energia de Ansatsuken, los ataques firma de Bardock tomaran su lugar, un ejemplo, el cañon de espiritu final sera el reemplazo del Hodouken, espero hallas entendido, soy un asco dando explicaciones**

 **Guest34: eso ya lo se bro, solo que como veras, ni Bardock ni Minato usaron tecnicas de vuelo, todo fue una batalla terrestre, asi que no hubo necesidad de usar esa habilidad de ermitaño, al menos no por ahora**

 **Rankor Slifer: no esperes mas bro, eh aqui el siguiente capitulo**

 **Braudidechocolate: no esperes mas bro, eh aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero la batalla sea de tu agrado**

 **Bardockfloo: hehehe, me alegro que te gustara bro, espero este capitulo tambien**

 **Rankor Slifer: (¿que ya no te habia contestado arriba? -_-u) tranquilo bro, eh aqui el siguiente episodio**

 **Bien, esos fueron todos de momento, ojala y aun existan tantos reviews en este episodio, una cosa mas, ya que dieron muchas opiniones logicas, Bardock y Gine no tendran ningun poder elemental, asi que se quedaran con sus poderes de Ki y saiyajin**

 **Bien, vamos a la lectura**

 **Disclaimed:**

 **Dbz ni Naruto me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, lo mio solo es la historia a contar**

* * *

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, Gine veia asombrada al igual que los demas presentes, la punta de la espada que casi tocaba su nariz, no lo entendia, ¿porque su amiga Kushina le retaria a un combate?, no lo sabia, pero algo le decia que no era nada malo, todo lo contrario

Bardock solo se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa-"esta mujer es igual a una saiyajin"-penso divertido el saiyajin de sangre pura al ver a la pelirroja con un rostro serio, claramente diciendo "no acepto un no por respuesta", en eso ve de reojo a su inconciente rival rubio en el suelo siendo ayudado por personal medico-"al parecer tu y yo nos parecemos un poco"-penso de forma divertida-"por alguna extraña razon, escogemos a las esposas mas raras y determinadas de todo el universo"

Los demas veian espectantes la respuesta de la pelinegra, Hiruzen fue el primero en recuperar la compostura, sin duda alguna le daba algo de nostalgia, pues ese comportamiento explosivo era igual al que tenia cuando era una niña, con una sonrisa llevo su inseparable pipa a su boca, si Gine aceptaba ese reto, seria algo interesante

Ante la mirada de todos, Gine aparto la punta de la espada con sus dedos, sonriendo-Claro, ¿porque no?, apuesto a que sera divertido-dijo de forma animada-"asi podre poner a prueba el estulo que tanto he practicado"-penso muy determinada lo ultimo

La pelirroja tambien sonrio, esa era la respuesta que esperaba, ya ansiaba pelear, ella ya habia escuchado los rumores del nuevo clan de solo dos integrantes, los Bardock y de sus inmensos e increibles poderes, la verdad era que creia que solo era una exageracion, pues veia a su amiga Gine y la verdad, la veia ta fragil como una ama de casa, pero esas dudas se le esfumaron de inmediato al ver pelear al bruto de Bardock con su esposo candidato a Hokage, Minato

El rubio no era para nada un alfeñique, todo lo contrario, a diferencia de su apariencia escualida, era en realidad una gran maquina de batalla, si llegaban a hacerlo enojar, la maquina asesina perfecta

Su reputacion y poder eran reconocidos por todo el mundo shinobi

Su lugar y monto por su cabeza en el libro bingo daba a entender que su poder era inmenso e incluso que si alguien se llegara a encontrar con el rubio, de preferencia debia huir

Pero aqui habia pasado algo increible

Un guerrero literalmente nuevo en la aldea, habia barrido literalmente el piso con el, sonaba cruel a pesar de ser su esposo, pero debia ser franca, eso fue lo que en realidad paso, algo que la caracterizaba, ademas de su naturaleza explosiva y algo violenta, era que es alguien demasiado franca y honesta

Demasiado a decir verdad

Todo el mundo conocia el verdadero temperamento y personalidad de la pelirroja, aun asi se les hacia en extremo raro este tipo de situaciones, Kushina estaba emocionada internamente, su sangre terca como toda Uzumaki le pedia a gritos medir sus habilidades

-Bien, vamos a hacerlo-y tras esa declaracion, dio un gran salto seguida por la saiyajin hacia la "arena"

Ambas contendientes se miraban fijamente, Kushina con su espada desenvainada y Gine con una pose de pelea peculiar que llamo la atencion de todos, incluido a su esposo, ambas con una sonrisa y esperando el momento para atacar

-Cielos, dos combates este mismo dia-decia Obito con emocion pero aun asi preocupado por su inconciente sensei-ahora no se quien es la que podria ganar

Kakashi no decia nada, Rin igual pero eso era porque estaba mas al pendiente de la recuperacion de su sensei, estaba pensativo, vio de reojo al serio Bardock, vaya que se sorprendio al ver como ese hombre pudo derrotar a su sensei a pesar de usar una gran variedad de tecnicas e incluso eso llamado modo ermitaño

En serio este hombre era de mucho cuidado

-"Su fuerza esta muy por encima de lo que yo pense"-analizaba al saiyajin en su mente-"pero estoy seguro de algo...esto no fue todo su poder"-una gota de sudor fria bajo por su frente al pensar en aquello

Este tipo era un monstruo

Pero aun asi, le emocionaba el poder llegar a enfrentarse a el, Gai, su rival estaba igual, este tipo lo mas probable era que fuera igual de poderoso que su difunto padre

Si supiera la verdad

Los Genin restantes veian con asombro y algo de temor al saiyajin, era alguien muy poderoso y habilidoso como lo demostro al vencer a uno de los shinobis mas fuertes de todo el pais de fuego, este tipo demostro estar en un nivel mayor al que ellos se encontraban, estaba en las verdaderas ligas mayores

Gai habia decidido algo, lo que vio hoy le impulso a hacerlo

-¿Hmm?-Bardock balbuceo cuando sintio como tocaban su brazo, asi que giro a verle y en su vision, un Gai emocionado era quien lo habia llamado-¿que quieres?-pregunto con su siempre tan "amable" tono, cosa que puso nervioso un poco al chico y tambien al resto de Genins

En su opinion, Gai se habia vuelto un loco suicida al haberse acercado a tan bestial hombre

El chico de espadex verde se paro firme-m-e llamo Maito Gai-cada palabra era un tormento al chico, pero su flama de la juventud no lo dejaria dar marcha atras, ¡claro que no!-solicito que por favor usted me entrene

Y solto la bomba

Bardock solo arqueo una ceja en confusion, el resto de los presentes se shoquearon por el pedido del chico, excepto Hiruzen y Kakashi, estos suspiraron rendidos, conocian tan bien al chico que esto ya se lo veian venir, ya hasta se estaba demorando en pedirselo

-¿Que?-pregunto aun confundido el saiyajin

-Que por favor me entrene-pedia aun en su parada militar-deseo ser igual de fuerte que usted, ser conocido como el maximo exponente del taijutsu, asi que por favor, le solicito que me entrene

Todos veian espectantes la respuesta del saiyajin, el cual lo miraba muy serio, poniendo a Gai internamente nervioso, no queria mostrar signo de debilidad alguna, sentia como si le estuviera faltando el respeto a su posible futuro maestro

Bardock estaba un poco impresionado, hay que admitirlo, eso fue inesperado, en el planeta Vegita era normal que te entrenaran hasta una edad fija, despues de eso era tu problema volverte fuerte, asi que normalmente los saiyajin a la actual edad de Gai, eran "abandonados" a su suerte, Bardock no fue la excepcion

Debian volverse fuertes por si mismos

Ahi a la tierna edad de 4 años eran obligados a recibir los mas brutales entrenamientos y tratos que ningun niño deberia recibir, no era entrenamiento, era masacre para infantes, pero muy efectiva puesto que se volvian guerreros despiadados, inmisericordes y muy poderosos

Pero aqui el chico habia venido por cuenta propia

¿Acaso no sabia que el solo se estaba metiendo en el mismo infierno?

-Niño, ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?-Bardock dio media vuelta y lo encaro con su tipico seño fruncido ademas de brazos cruzados, ante esto Gai se sentia totalmente abrumado, pero no lo demostraria-hay cosas posibles y otras que no, mejor pidele entrenamiento a alguien mas, porque conmigo lo mas probable es que mueras

Despues de dar esa respuesta, volvio a darse la vuelta para ver el combate de su esposa, Gai y los demas gennin estaban en shock por las palabras del saiyajin, a mas de uno, sudor frio les bajo por el rostro, ¿morir por solo entrenar?, ¡era una locura!, nadie podria morir solo por entrenar de una manera un poco diferente

Aunque, recordando la reciente demostracion de fuerza bruta durante su pelea contra el rubio Namikae, pues ya les estaba entrando dudas acerca de ello

Mas esto no asusto a Gai, mas bien, lo emociono

-¡No caere!-ante esta exclamacion del genio en taijutsu, Bardock lo miro de reojo-¡no voy a ceder ante nada ni nadie!, siempre me levantare y seguire luchando, no lo voy a defraudar

Todos los presentes estaban conmocionados por la determinacion del chico, hasta Bardock, obviamente que por muy poco, pero algo era algo, ante sus ojos, esa determinacion le recordo a sus compañeros de equipo, de entre todos los saiyajin, su escuadron ante su opinion, eran los cabrones mas determinados que existian

Gai ante sus ojos, era igual a un saiyajin

Pero aun no queria formar un equipo, ya habia hablado con Minato y Hiruzen acerca de eso, Bardock tenia un ligero trauma, no queria volver a perder a alguien de su escuadron, la muerte de ellos le afecto mucho, por eso es que era reacio a volver a tener un escuadron o a alguien a su cargo

No queria perder a alguien cercano nuevamente

-Al final de esta pelea tendras tu respuesta-sin mas que decir, Bardock volteo nuevamente la mirada a la batalla que aun no empezaba-¿que tanto demoran?-preguntaba fastidiado el pelinegro

Gai estaba en shock, no podia sentirse feliz o triste, pues aun no sabia si lo aceptaba, pero iba a mostrale que era un digno discipulo, lo haria como sea

La batalla entre ambas matriarcas estaba por comenzar, la tension era palpable en el ambiente, no habia hostilidad por ninguna de las dos partes, pero el instinto de batalla era abrumador para algunos, tanto asi que los shinobis mas experimentados podian sentir como un frio terrible les corria por toda su columna vertebral, haciendolos sentir ansiosos, hasta Hiruzen y Bardock eran victimas

La determinacion de las mujeres era un arma muy poderosa

Ya estaba, ahora empezaria el combate, demasiada espera

 **¡FIZ!**

Ante la vista de todos, ambas desaparecieron usando sus respectivas velocidades, mas aun asi podian escuchar en el campo golpes y lo que parecia ser cortes en el viento, los menos expertos como los gennins veian de un lado a otro, tratando de buscarlos con la mirada mas no podian, la velocidad que usaban no era ordinaria

Los chunnin apenas podian ver algo, los jounnin seguian el ritmo mas no del todo, los unicos que lograron observar con total claridad el combate eran el sandaime que veia de un lado a otro la pelea sin perderse nada, fumando su siempre fiel pipa, Bardock de brazos cruzados y serio tambien observaba el combate sin perderse de nada, eran los dos unicos que podian ver sin ningun problema toda la contienda

Ambos podian por su gran experiencia en batalla y por sus enormes poderes

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Gine y Kushina estaban metidasde lleno en su combate, querian demostrar que matriarca era mas fuerte, la pelirroja lanzo un tajo vertical que la pelinegra debio evitar con tres backflip siendo seguida por la lider Uzumaki, mas Gine freno en seco y de cunclillas, estirando su brazo de su palma lanzo una rafaga de energia

Kushina no espero un segundo en dar un gran salto para evitar se dañada

Gran error

-Caiste...

-¡¿Eh?!

 **¡PACK!**

-¡GAAAAAH!

Ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos, Gine a una casi invisible velocidad, aparecio tras la pelirroja asombrada por no darse cuenta de la presencia de su rival, a pesar de su gran habilidad de tipo sensor, la habian tomado con la guardia baja

De un solo codazo en la espalda, la mando a comer suelo

La pelinegra suavemente aterrizo al estilo doncella a un lado de la caida pelirroja, la cual pesadamente se levantaba por el ataque sufrido, le habia dejado el cuerpo muy dañado de un solo golpe, era increible

Se notaba que era una saiyajin, la mujer de Bardock

La digna matriarca del clan Bardock

-Hehehehe

Gine y los demas estaban confundidos por la reaccion de la pelirroja, pues sin razon alguna empezo a reirse, asi que alerta por el suceso, decidio ponerse en pose de batalla, no iba a tomarse Las cosas a la liger y confiarse demasiado, este evento le daba mala espina, asi que no iba a hacerlo, esperba alerta, cualquier posible ataque desde cada angulo

-¡Esto es emocionante!-como si volviera a su infancia, esbozaba una enorme y animada sonrisa-esta pelea me trae mucha nostalgia-decia mientras se levantaba ante la mirada confundida de todos-solo en la academia y en misiones, podia sentir este gran disparo de adrenalina

Gine sonrio un poco-bueno, me siento bien al haberte traido buenos recuerdos-decia animada, pero sin bajar la guardia-pero no es momento de sentimentalismo, ahora mismo-decia emocionada y apretando sus puños-¡es hora de luchar!

Kushina sin decir nada, volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa-¡claro que si, tebbane!

Despues de esa exclamacion llena de entusiasmo, ambas se volvieron a lanzar la una contra la otra, cada una dispuesta a derrotar a su rival

* * *

 **...**

* * *

-¡Cielos!, ¿acaso esta es una verdadera pelea entre shinobis de elite?-preguntaba un sorprendido Obito viendo la asombrosa pelea femenina-¡es aterrador y al mismo tiempo impresionante!

Las Gennin veian con asombro y orgullo como dos mujeres, Kunoichis, sacaban el orgullo femenino ante la mirada asombrada de los hombres, por primera vez en la vida, las mujeres no eran tomadas como el sexo debil, todo lo contrario, daban a entender que podian darle una paliza a cualquier hombre que intente algo contra ellas

Pobre del alma desafortunada que caiga en sus inmisericordes manos

 **(N/A: Ahi te hablan Danzo XD)**

De verdad el poder de ambas mujeres eran unicos

Bardock sonreia de forma confiada y ladina con loa ojos cerrados, sin duda alguna los exhaustivos entrenamientos habian dado frutos

Gine si que era una digna saiyajin

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ambas matriarcas seguian enfrascadas en su pelea amistosa, parecia que estaban parejas, pero la realidad era otra, Kushina tenia una gran desventaja, ya que no podia acertarle sus ataques, Gine los evitaba o bloqueaba con suma facilidad

Se sentia ligera, mucho mas que cuando residia en el planeta Vegeta, al parecer la gravedad era mucho menor que la de su planeta natal, se sentia libre, como si miles de cadenas que la retenian se hubiran soltado todas de golpe, no sentia nada pesado, podia usar una velocidad aun mayor y por constante, su fuerza fisica tambien podia usarla aun mejor

Kushina estaba en aprietos, no sabia como la pelinegra podia evadir y/o bloquear sus embates, ella es conocida por ser una genio sensor, gran maestra de Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu, pero mas que nada, ser una persona en extremo veloz, obviamente su marido le ayudo en ese ambito, pues, ¿quien mejor para ayudarla sino el considerado el hombre mas veloz de Konoha?

Y posiblemente, mas veloz de todo el pais de fuego

Si, Minato la habia ayudado y mucho

Kushina de un salto hacia atras empezo a hacer sellos de mano-[ **¡Estilo de viento!: ¡Ataque de megataladro vendaval!]**

 **¡FUUUZ!**

-¿Eh?-Gine vio asombrada como su amiga aun en el aire le lanzo un potente jutsu

Con estirar su brazo, el la palma se concentro una pequeña cantidad de viento en forma de esfera, luego para mas asombro de la pelinegra, como si la estuviera absorbiendo, el viento en toda la zona se acumulaba en ella, creciendo mas y mas

Y sin previo aviso

 **¡FUUUUUUUZ!**

-¡Diablos!

Un giganteso taladro hecho de puro viento se lanzo al ataque de forma repentina, asi que sin perder el tiempo, la pelinegra junto sus manos al frente y atrapo el ataque desde la punta, forcejeando para que no le golpee de lleno, pero eso no evitaba que Gine fuera salvajemente empujada, pues aun sosteniendo el ataque, era arrastrada, dejando un gran sendero a su paso, pues sus pies estaban enterrados en la tierra

-¡Es impresionante!-exclamaba mientras aun forcejeaba con la tecnica

* * *

...

* * *

-Vaya, esa mujer es increible-decia un ligeramente sorprebdido Bardock, pues ese jutsu en serio le habia llamado la atencion-mira que poseer tal tecnica

-¡Kushina-sama es genial!-decian unas jovenes Kurenai y Anko, las demas Kunoichis pensaban lo mismo

Y no era para menos, tampoco para sorprenderse despues de todo, Kushina es una Kunoichi de cuidado por su gran poder, pero ver como deja el genero femenino en lo alto de un mundo machista, pues era algo alabador

-Gine-sama tambien es muy fuerte-decia Yugao Uzuki, otras gennin la apoyaban en su comentario

Gine tambien era alabada, esa nueva mujer era sin ninguna duda increible en todo el sentido de la palabra, el que logre detener parcialmente esa enorme, poderosa y devastadora tecnica, era prueba de su inmenso poder

Estas dos mujeres dejaban el genero en alto

El sannin peliblanco se coloco a un lado de Bardock-obvio que si, despues de todo ella quiere ser igual de fuerte que su esposo-decia Jiraiya viendo el combate

-Hmm...-era lo unico que decia el saiyajin asintiendo con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que queria decir el sannin

Ella queria mostrar sus dotes de batalla, el orgullo de ser una Uzumaki, el honor de pertenecer a ese clan y no ser una carga para su esposo, Kushina era muy poderosa, nadie lo negaba, pero la gente a veces recalcaba que su esposo era alguien con mas habilidad y potencial, dejandola a ella como la segunda opcion o algo asi

Y eso no le agradaba

Amaba a su esposo con locura, no podia negarlo y nadie quien lo dude, pero ella no queria ser conocida por ser la "esposa del Hokage", ella queria seguir siendo reconocida como la [ **HABANERA SANGRIENTA]**

La Kunoichi que con solo ser nombrada en el campo de batalla, hacia temblar el corazon de sus rivales, los cuales preferirian de huir que enfrentarse a tan temible bestia de cabellos carmesi, una tan fuerte e inmisericorde que nadie quisiera enfrentar

Amaba a su esposo, pero queria mantener su reputacion propia

-Es una mujer muy orgullosa de su linaje-decia el sandaime tambien acercandose a ambos sin despegar su mirada del combate-hara todo lo posible para que nunca sea derrotada, aun si eso signifique entrenar hasta desfallecer-el anciano kage hablaba orgulloso, despes de todo le tenia mucho aprecio a la pelirroja y a su esposo-ese jutsu 'megataladro' es una variante del rasengan de Minato

-¿Una variante?-pregunto volteandose a verlo, pues le habia llamado la atencion, esa tecnica habia hecho por un momento fuerza con su [ **Cañon espiritual final]**

-Si, ella tambien es una afin al elemento viento, podria llegar a usar el rasengan-decia el sannin uniendose a la conversacion-pero ella no lo desea

-¿No quiere?-pregunt dudoso, pues aunque esa tecnica era inferior, la verdad le veia un enorme potencial evolutivo-¿porque no?

-Por su orgullo como Uzumaki y por ella misma-decia el sandaime-ella quiere llegar aun mas arriba de lo que ya es, por lo que entrena a su modo, fortaleciendose ell misma y forjando sus propias tenicas, ella quiere llegar a ser fuerte por cuenta propia

Bardock sonrio de lado al entenderla, esa mal llevada mujer era muy orgullosa

-Me recuerda a las mujeres saiyajin-decia Bardock atento a la pelea-ellas eran igual de tercas y testarudas, nunca estaban satisfechas con sus poderes-en ese momento maestro y alumno veian al saiyajin, iban a efectuar una pregunta, pero este al de alguna manera se les anticipo a lo que fueran a preguntar y les respondio-Gine es un caso especial, su corazon es demasiado noble y bondadoso como para ser una fria e impiadosa guerrera, por eso no lucha demasiado

-Ya veo-decia aclarado el sandaime-aun asi, es una saiyajin muy impresionante

-Lo se-sonreia orgulloso el saiyajin-no por nada es mi esposa

Los tres hombres sonrieron y estaban espectantes a la batalla al igual que los demas, pero habia alguien que tenia muchos pensamientos acerca de este nuevo clan y la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi

- **"** _El clan Bardock tiene poderes mas alla de la logica, ese poder debe pertenecer a la aldea de alguna forma"-_ pensaba el consejero de Konoha Danzo, sus ojos no podian despegar la vista de aquel enfrentamiento, era algo muy adicitvo ese poder- _"con ese poder, mas el del kyuubi, Konoha se alzaria como la aldea mas poderosa entre todas y asi ya no habria quien se nos rebelara y amenazara, pronto mis ambiciones se haran realidad, dos armas muy poderosas al servicio de Konoha, esto sera lo mejor para todo el mundo, que Konoha se alze entre todas las aldeas y las gobierne"_

Esos eran los pensamientos del consejero de Konoha, buenas eran sus intensiones, pero errados sus metodos y deciciones a tomar, lo que provocaba que toda persona en la aldea lo viera con ojos vigilantes y de cuidado, pues este tipo no era alguien muy confiable que se diga

Danzo Shimura

El viejo Alcon de guerra

El ser mas inmisericorde del mundo

El no haria movimiento alguno por ahora, dejaria que las cosas pasen por ahora, pero en un futuro, cuando llegue el momento, movera sus fichas de las formas que el crea conveniente, no iba a desafiar de forma directa o indirecta a los Bradock, su brusco intercambio de palabras y casi sentir en carne propia el poder del patriarca, le dio a entender que no seria tan facil como creyo el apoderarse de uno de ellos

Pero aun asi no se iba a rendir

Solo debia seguir planeando

* * *

...

* * *

Gine seguia siendo arrastrada por el ataque hasta que una explosion la lanzo a los aires, el taladro habia explotado, Gine giraba en el aire rodeada de humo tratando de detenerse, mas Kushina aparecio atras de ella

-Diablos...

 **-[¡Estilo de agua!: ¡cañon de agua!]**

 **¡FOOOOOOSH!**

De las palmas de la pelirroja, un poderoso torrente de agua se solto directamente hacia la pelinegra que veia como ese ataque se le acercaba rapidamente, sin perder el tiempo alzo ambos brazos al frente y empezo a acumular energia

-¡Ha!

Exclamo la pelinegra al lanzar un ataque de energia pura contra el ataque marino, ambas tecnicas chocaron, mas como la pelinegra fue tomada por sorpresa por ese ataque, no pudo concentrar la energia suficiente para neutralizarlo, solo desviarlo, por lo que la tecnica paso a un lado de ella, chocando contra el suelo, creando un crater grande y una gran masa de agua lo rodeo todo

Gine iba a contratacar, pero sin preovio aviso, fue golpeada en su mejilla por algo en su opinion, extremadamente duro, que la devolvio a tierra firme, o en este caso, al "mar" que se formo por la tecnica de la Uzumaki, sumergida en el agua, Gine rapidamente salio volando con su ki envolviendola, respirando de forma agitada

-Pero, ¿que...?

Gine estaba sorprendida al lgual que su esposo, la Uzumaki estaba parada sobre un pilar de piedra, siendo rodeada por enormes, gruesas y poderosas cadena de color dorado, era algo muy interesante como extraño para ambos saiyajines

Las cadenas de diamantina del clan Uzumaki hacian acto de presencia

-¿Que sucede?, ¿sorprendida Gine-san?-preguntaba de forma orgullosa la pelirroja ondeando sus cadenas a su alrededor-bueno, es normal ese tipo de reaccion en las personas al ver mis cadenas

Gine solo la miro de forma intensa hasta que tambien sonrio-hehehe, admito que esas cadenas me tomaron por sorpresa, pero te lo advierto-tomo su pose de pelea-eso no cambiara nada mi victoria sobre ti

-Ya lo veremos-decia la Uzumaki tambien en pose de batalla

De un momento a otro la pelirroja dio un gran salto gracias al impulso de su cadenas, ya en el aire recogio sus cadenas e hizo una variante de la tecnica de viento que uso anteriormente

-[ **¡Arte ninja!: ¡ataque de megataladro version 2!]**

 **-** Crei que la pelea seria interesante pero veo que sigues usando los mismos trucos- decia un poco decepcionada la pelinegra

Pero pronto cambiaria de opinion

 **¡FIIIZ!**

Las cadenas de diamantina se unieron en su brazo y empezaron a girar como un taladro contra la pelinegra, la cual se dio cuenta de su error, pero no a tiempo, no tuvo mas opcion que volver a estirar sus brazos al aire y recibir el ataque con sus manos

Gine esta vez tuvo que usar mas fuerza que la vez anterior, puesto a que esta vez el ataque fue endemoniadamente fuerte, no fue arrastrada esta vez porque se aseguro de quedarse bien plantada al suelo, mas por la presion, poco a poco era enterrada

-¡En serio!, ¡es impresionante!

Gine apretaba sus dientes por su gran esfuerzo, sus manos ardian por la gran friccion que los veloces giros de las cadenas daban, debia resistir, ese ataque no debia vencerla, pero era tan poderoso que amenazaba con romper su guardia en cualquier segundo

Pero Gine era una saiyajin y por lo tanto no le iba a dar esa satisfaccion

-¡No me dare por vencida!-decia determinada y decidia la matriarca del clan Bardock-¡no voy a caer facilmente!, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Que rayos...?

kushina veia incredula como su poderoso taladro retrocedia por una fuerza descomunal, ademas, en la punta del ataque luces azuladas y blancas empezaban a salir de forma salvaje, er Gine que estaba acumulando energia en sus palmas

-¡Deberias rendirte Gine-san!-le sugeria la Uzumaki haciendo mas presion sobre la saiyajin que se esforzaba por no ceder-¡este ataque podria matarte!

Mas la saiyajin la miro con una sonrisa

-¡Dije que no me voy a rendir!-exclamo aun mas determinada-¡yo ganare ahora!, ¡recibe esto! [ **¡GATILLO REBELDE!], ¡** HAAAAAAAAAA!

 **¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

-¡Diablos!

Kushina vio incredula como esa tecnica destrozaba su taladro de cadenas de forma facil y muy rapido, Bardock estaba igual de asombrado, ¿desde cuando su mujer podia hacer uso de una de sus tecnicas firma?, o una pregunta aun mejor, ¿desde cuando supo como hacerla?

Su esposa era una caja de sorpresas

Kushina tuvo que dar un gran salto cuando la tecnica de la saiyajin alcanzo el pilar donde estaba parada, porque sino le hubiera dado y la hubiera herido de gravedad, una prueba de ello era como el pilar y la zona trasera a este desaparecio, dejando una enorme huella larga y humeante en el suelo

-¡Aaaah!

Pero aun asi fue herida un poco, la explosion del pilar lanzo escombros y piedras afiladas por todo el alrededor, por lo que Kushina fue alcanzada por una de ellas en su hombro, el cual fue herido, asi que cayo de bruces al agua y rodo un poco hasta detenerse

La saiyajin tambien bajaba los brazos claramente agitada, si, hizo la tecnica de su esposo, pero no significaba que podia controlar el devastador desgaste de energia que este presentaba, solo Bardock podia ejecutarla a la perfeccion, aun asi pudo ver como la pelirroja estaba inmovil luego de que por un poco de esfuerzo lograra arrodillarse

Eso la preocupo un poco, talvez se habia excedido

-Demonios-maldecia en voz baja la saiyajin viendo la espalda de su oponente, talvez se habia excedido un poco-Kushina, ¿te encuentras bien?

 **-Grrrrr...**

Ese gruñido que habia recibido por respuesta le congelo la espina dorsal, sin esperar un segundo mas, salto hacia atras y volvio a su pose de combate, pues pudo sentir como el chakra de su amiga estaba en una fluctuacion negativa enorme, podia sentir todo tipo de sentimientos negativos emanando de la pelirroja, pero tambien se dio cuenta de algo mas

Ese Chakra, no era de ella

Ese gigantesco chakra de color rojo, no le pertenecia a ella

-Kushina-san...-decia la pelinegra preocupada por la situacion, pero sin bajar la guardia ni perder su pose de pelea-¿que te ha...?, ok, eso no es bueno

Eso ultimo lo dijo con asombro al ver como los ojos de Kushina la voltearon a ver, ya no eran de un alegre y vivo color violeta, sino de un macabro y temible color rojo con negro

 **-¡Grrrrrr!**

La saiyajin afilo su mirada cuando se giro totalmente hacia ella con un gesto claramente amenazante, hasta se paro en 4 patas para extrañes de ella, incluso pudo ver unos colmillos, Gine juraria que su amiga se habia convertido en una bestia sin control alguno

Cuanta razon tenia

-¡Epa!, esto puede traer problemas-decia reforzando su postura defensiva-no se que te sucede ahora, pero podrias llegar a ser un peligro, creo que no lo haces a proposito, asi que mejor te despierto antes de que pase algo grave

 **-¡GROAAAAAAAR!**

Asi sin mas, Kushina se lanzo a despedazar a su oponente, la cual la esperaba

* * *

...

* * *

-¡Esto...esto es malo!

Las palabrad de Hiruzen le llamaron la atencion, Bardock sabia que no era nada bueno el que Kushina hubiera despertado ese temible poder, el tambien lo sintio cuando estaba despertandolo, pero jamas creyo que seria algo tan fuerte

El pensaba que su esposa ganaria, pero no conto con esto, su esposa era fuerte, pero no tanto, despues de todo, solo pasaron unos meses desde que empezo su entrenamiento, aun no era una saiyajin tan fuerte como lo fue Fasha, la unica miembro femenina de su aniquilado antiguo escuadron

Hiruzen y Jiraiya estaban estupefactos, no pensaban que Kushina liberara el poder de Kurama en esta batalla, ella mismo habia dicho que jamas usaria ese poder, por lo que dedujeron que lo hizo de forma inconciente

Por suerte, unos shinobis de elite pusieron un poderoso genjutsu en los gennins y los durmieron, ellos no tenian que saber ciertas cosas, los lideres de clan estaban en guardia, al ser de altos rangos debian saber la situacion de jinchuriki de la pelirroja, por lo que esperaban la orden del Hokage para neutralizarla, mas no matarla

Danzo solo veia los eventos en silencio, pero tenia anbus NE en lugares especificos, ocultos para protegerlo en caso de que las cosas vayan mal

-Hiruzen, ¿que ocurre?-pregunto Bardock un poco sorprendido por el actuar de los hechos-¿que le ha pasado a Kushina?

-El Kyuubi...-respondio el sannin de los sapos en lugar del impactado Sandaime, apretando los dientes y puños mientras una gota de sudor nerviosa caia a un lado de su rostro

-¿Kyuubi?-pregunto confundido Bardock-¿de que estan hablando?

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones-decia el sandaime serio-te las dare despues, ahora debemos apresurarnos a detener a Kushina antes de que pueda liberar la cuarta cola, ¡preparense para la batalla!

-¡Hi!-respondieron todos exccepto Bardock que no entendia la situacion

-Debemos parar a...¡¿que diablos?!

La exclamacion del Sannin era valida, pues la pelirroja poseida por el poder del zorro salia volando al parecer por un potente golpe

-¿G-Gine?

Hasta Bardock estaba asombrado, pues fue su esposa la que con solo un golpe la habia lanzado lejos y no solo eso, estaba siendo rodeada por su energia, eso daba a entender que iba en serio

¿Que planeaba hacer?

* * *

...

* * *

-Bien, no tengo mas opcion-decia en voz baja la saiyajin-debere usarlo

La Uzumaki se levantaba de los escombros que se produjeron tras su choque contra un muro de piedra, sacudiendose la cabeza tratando de recomponerse, cuando volvio en si, busco con la mirada a su presa y cuando la encontro, agrio su gesto en uno de odio puro, pues la pelinegra la habia hecho enojar y mucho

 **-¡GROAAAAAAR!**

Sin esperar mas tiempo, se abalanzo sobre ella, con claras intensiones de aniquilarla por completo

-Bien, ¡aqui voy!-con esa exclamacion se lanzo tambien al ataque

Ambas contendientes se miraban fijamente la una a la otra mientras se dirijian hacia ellas, la mas minima distraccion podria costarle la vida a la que caiga en esa distraccion, mas ahora iban a dar el golpe final, iban a acabar con esto de una vez

Kushina en su estado poseido salto y con sus fauces y garras abiertas estaba dispuesta a desmembrar a su oponente, Gine tambien salto y prendio su ki, evito el zarpaso mortal y le dio un rodillaso haciendola escupir sangre y de una patada de hacha la mando nuevamente al suelo

Kushina cayo pesadamente, mas ahi no quedo el ataque, pues Gine queria noquearla de una vez antes de que se vuelva peligrosa para todos, asi que ni bien aterrizo y rapidamente de una gran salto recto se dirio a la aturdida por el golpe, pelirroja

-¡Este es mi estilo de combate!-exclamaba la saiyajin llamando la atencion de todos-¡recibe esto!, ¡arte del puño sagrado! **¡Hakkyokuseiken! [Arte de las 8 palmas sagradas]**

Ante la asombrada vista de todos, Gine fue cubierta por su poder, y jurarian que los musculos de la pelinegra se habian agrandado, empezo una gran arremetida contra la pelirroja poseida que no podia hacer nada mas que recibir el ataque feroz de forma directa

Patadas y golpes a una velocidad inimaginable se veian que golpeaban a la pelirroja, al final dio los 8 golpes nombrados en el estilo

Una palma en el hombro Izquierdo

Hombro derecho

Rodilla izquierda

Rodilla derecha

En la frente

Muslo izquierdo

Muslo derecho

Directo en el pecho (golpe final)

 **(N/A: Se lo que diran, "¡esto no se parece en nada con el estilo de combate de Terry!", ya lo se, pero recuerden que ese estilo de pelea en realidad se puede combinar con distintos estilos de pelea, ya sea en el Kung Fu de Tsung Fue Rae, en las artes marciales antiguas Japonesas de Geese Howard o incluso en el estilo de pelea callejera de Terry Bogard, aqui lo que Gine uso fue un estilo de lucha a puro instinto, porque aun no ha perfeccionado su estilo propio, mas adelante lo hara y ahi si sera llamado con honor Hakkyokuseiken, espero me hallan entendido, soy un asco dando explicaciones)**

Kushina escupio una gran cantidad de sangre y saliva durante su vuelo cortesia del poderoso golpe a su pecho, hasta que se estrello contra una colina, la cual se despedazo por la fuerza del impacto, mas por suerte ningun escombro cayo encima de ella, que cayo desmayada por el fuerte golpe que se dio, perdiendo asi el chakra rojo que la rodeaba

Todo habia acabado...por ahora

* * *

 **MOMENTOS DESPUES...**

* * *

Al igual que con Minato, Gine cargaba a una inconciente Kushina, pero de forma mas considerada, pues la cargaba en su espalda, ya cuando llego con los demas, la dejo de forma delicada en el suelo, dandose cuenta de la forma en que la miraban, confundiendola

-¿Que?-pregunto confundida y curiosa la mujer

 **-[¿Hakkyokuseiken?]-** pregunto curioso Bardock

Al entender la pregunta de su esposo, Gine inflo su pecho de orgullo-He, te dije que iba a sorprenderte-decia satisfecha al ver el rostro de su esposo sorprendido-no es para sorprenderse tanto, si ti pudiste crear tu propio estilo, yo tambien puedo hacerlo, ¿no?

Todos miraban asombrados a la pareja, ambos del mismo clan, pero habian inventado dos distintos tipos de combate, esa era una gran proeza y ademas de ser beneficioso para la aldea, pues su fuerza ayudaria a mantenerla protegida a ella y sus habitantes, Danzo estaba extasiado por las habilidades mostradas

Ansiaba el dia que un bebe Bardock naciera y pudiera tomarlo bajo su ala

Pobre diablo tonto

Hiashi era otro interesado, esos dos estilos de combate estaban al nivel del estilo de combate Hyuga, el **[Juken: puño suave]**

En la aldea ya no existian solo un estilo poderoso de Taijutsu, sino 3:

El sigiloso **[Juken]**

El veloz [ **Hakkyokuseiken]**

Y el letal **[Ansatsuken]**

El anciano Kage suspiro divertido-debo admitir que nos dejaste sin habla a la gran mayoria, hasta a Bardock, ¿no es asi?-pregunto burlon al esposo de Gine, el cual perdio el equilibrio de forma comica por un momento, pero se recompuso enseguida

-Admito que es una buena forma de luchar-pero se cruzo de brazos y giro su rostro-pero aun asi le falta mucho para poder alcanzarme

Todos rieron en vo baja al escuchar las palabras del saiyajin, el cual mantuvo su postura en un vano intento de salvar su ego y orgullo, cosa que estaba fallando rotundamente

-Aunque es verdad lo que dice-dijo Gine llamando la atencion de todos-aun no lo perfecciono, asi que debo seguir entrenandolo

Los demas la oyeron y no pudieron evitar tomarle aprecio a la mujer, no era una luchadora al 100%, es mas, hasta ella mismo ha admitido no gustarle pelear, pero si la situacion lo amerita, lo haria sin lugar a dudas, incluso de ser capaz de eliminar a su oponente de ser necesario, porque a pesar de verse como una persona fragil o delicada, aun era una saiyajin

 **(N/A: Gine sera el "Gohan" de mi fic, osea que tendra el poder pero no luchara mucho por su naturaleza pacifista, ¡PERO!, no se preocupen, no pienso volverla una inutil dejada, no pienso cometer esa estupidez, que no pelee no significa que dejars de entrenar, todo lo contrario, lo hara para incrementar sus poderes y asi si algun dia llegara una amenaza, ella pelearia, asi que tranquilos)**

Ademas de asombrarse un poco, esta mujer era una genio prodigio y muy poderosa, pues derrotar de forma rapida a un Jinchuriki poseido y fuera de control, era un evento increible, no habia duda que los Bardock habian llegado para darle unas grandes sorpresas a toda la aldea y una de ellas ya habia ocurrido justo ahora, el derrotar a Kushina y Minato, una de las parejas mas letaled de todo el pais de fuego, era una hazaña de las increible

Ante los ojos de Fugaku, el lider del clan Uchiha, estos dos eran posiblemente dignos para ser rivales del clan ancestral, al fin un reto para su clan, estaban bien con los Hyugas pues aun eran rivales acerrimos en querer demostrar que **[Doujutsu: tecnica ocular],** era superior en cuanto a **[Kekken Genkai: linea de sangre]** se referian

Una duda que aun no habian podido aclarar

Pero que lo harian algun dia

-Creo que ya hemos terminado aqui-decia el Hokage llamando la atencion de todos los presentes que asintieron con la cabeza-es mejor que vayamos todos a nuestros hogares

-Hi, Hokage-sama

Con ese asentimiento colectivo los jefes de clanes y otros shinobis se fueron por distintos caminos, Jiraiya se encargo de llevarse a la pareja Namikaze-Uzumaki al hospitai de la aldea, aun asombrado por el inmenso poder de Bardock, veia directamente a los saiyajin sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero con grandes espectativas y buenos ojos al nuevo clan, con ellos, Konoha estaria segura

Una seguridad que necesitaban mas que nunca cuando una gran guerra hace amenaza de tocar aus puertas

-Bardok, Gine, esperen un momento-la voz de Sandaime los detuvo cuando estuvieron a punto de irse-¿podrian acompañarme un momento?

-Claro Hiruzen-sama, no hay problema-respondia Gine y Bardock solo asintio con la cabeza

El anciano sonrio por esto-bien, vamos ahora-despues de decir esas palabras, dio un gran salto y empezo a saltar de rama en rama de los arboles de aquel espeso bosque en el cual habia entrado

La pareja saiyajin lo seguian del mismo modo, podrian ir mas rapido si fueran volando, pero no sabian donde los queria llevar el anciano Sandaime, asi que mejor iban tras el, aunque estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que el anciano corria y saltaba entre arboles con la agilidad de un adolescente, algo sorprendente para un anciano

Aunque debian de esperarselo, despues de todo era el Kage, el ninja mas poderoso de la aldea, asi que debia tener un gran poder a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de años encima, aunque en serio era muy extraño el ver al anciano ser tan agil y veloz

Pero bueno, no por nada lo llamaban el **[Shinobi no kami: dios shinobi]** y por su increible poder era temido en muchas aldeas

Hasta que despues de que los tres dieran un gran salto, salieran justo en medio de la aldea, aterrizando en el lugar simbolico que toda Konoha conoce y respeta con toda su alma

-¿El monte Hokage?-preguntaba sorprendida Gine, Bardock no mucho que se diga, pero si estaba curioso del que querian hablar

-Bien, ¿sobre que querias hablar?-pregunto yendo directo al grano el para nada delicado saiyajin cruzandose de brazos-¡auch!-se quejo al recibir un golpe en el brazo, cortesia de su esposa¿porque me pegas?-preguntaba adolorido el saiyajin sobandose el brazo

-¡Ten mas respeto Bardock!-regañaba la pelinegra a su esposo-se mas delicado al dirijirte a los demas

-Tsk, esta bien...-decia su fastidiado esposo aun sobandose el brazo

El Hokage sonrio, aun le parecia muy divertido como un ser tan poderoso como Bardock era tan mandado con su esposa **(N/A: Y eso que Gine solo mide 1.36 XD),** era algo muy gracioso en su opinion, ahora entendia un poco a Minato

-Bueno, en realidad queria hablarles de dos cosas-decia calmado y sereno-Gine, creo que tu ya estas enterada de todo lo que esta pasando afuera de la aldea, ¿verdad?

-¿Afuera de la aldea?-preguntaba confundido el saiyajin-¿que esta pasando?

Gine se puso seria de golpe y asintio-lo se lord Hokage-decia la pelinegra determinada-se que Konoha podria entrar en el conflicto armado aun sin quererlo

-"¿Conflicto armado?"-se pregunto sorprendido el saiyajin mas de golpe recordo lo que les habian dicho antes de su advertencia sobre Danzo y su organizacion clandestina-¡¿hablan de esa guerra?!-exclamo sorprendido el saiyajin en voz alta, llamando la atencion de ambos-¿alguien podria explicarme que demonios esta pasando aqui?, ¿porque Konoha estaria en dicha guerra?

Hiruzen exhalo el humo que habia inhalado momentos antes, viendo el firmamento desde la montaña Hokage, estas eran las mas desalentadoras noticias que podia dar, pero Gine era una mujer demasiado inteligente y la demanda que le exigio era valida en ese entonces

-Una gran guerra mundial-explico el anciano aun viendo el firmamento-eso significa que Konoha, aun cuando no quiera participar, estaremos obligados a entrar en ella, ya que lo mas probable es que quieran hacerse con esta aldea

-¡!-Bardock abrio los ojos en la sorpresa, Gine solo afilo su mirada

-"Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas"-decia la pelinegra en su mente-se acerca de la posible tercera gran guerra mundial shinobi-aclaraba la pelinegra-he hecho mis propias averiguaciones y he visto la posibilidad de que Konoha entre en dicha guerra, a pesar de no quererlo, es algo muy grave, entonces, Konoha tambien participara, ¿no es asi?

El anciano no volteo a verlos, el solo les afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza

-Lo que me temia-decia suspirando de forma pesada Gine

-Una gran guerra mundial...-repetia eso el saiyajin de banda roja-¿porque no nos lo habia dicho antes?-lanzaba su curiosidad, en serio no entendia el porque no le habian notificado, de ser asi, el podria elistarse en las lineas primerizas, mas que por proteger Konoha, seria porque su sangre saiyajin exigia un buen combate, ademas lo mas importante

Proteger el nuevo hogar de ambos, el que Gine tanto busco y encontro, asi que como buen esposo que es, no iba a dejar que el sueño de su esposa muera

-Porque no lo crei necesario-explico el viejo kage ya volteando a verlos-se suponia que no ibamos a entrar en dicha guerra, pero pasando el tiempo, veo que estamos destinados entrar en ella, queramos o no

-Momento-decia Bardock-no me diga que los shinobis de la otras vez que derrote...

* * *

 **FLASH BACK: HACE DOS SEMANAS**

* * *

Bardock esperaba paciente sentado en el suelo en posicion reflexiva y de brazos cruzados, el ver como apretaba sus ojos, era una clara señal de que forzaba a su mente a encontrarle una explicacion a los eventos que habian ocurrido hace solo unos minutos

Pero no encontraba absolutamente nada

-"Pero, ¿que diablos significa esto?"

Abriendo sus ojos vio todo el panorama que lo rodeaba, un paramo destruido, humo por algunos lados y lo mas llamativo del lugar

Cadaveres

Shinobis que el mismo Bardok habia eliminado en uno de sus turnos de vigilancia fronteriza, el saiyajin ya se habia ganado la total confianza de Minato y Hiruzen que le otorgaron un puesto de shinobi de elite, un Jounin a pesar de no haber cursado jamas la acaedmia ninja, pero sus poderes les habian demostrado que el era aun mas capaz que cualquier shinobi de elite

Bardock no estaba muy convencido de aceptar, pues no sabia nada del trabajo, pero tras una charla aclaratoria de como hacerlo y ver que necesitaban dinero para subsistir, pues no le quedo de otra mas que aceptarlo

Pero al tema

Sabia que estos shinobis no eran de la aldea, eso podia comprobarlo viendo sus trajes y bandas, podia reconocer los rangos de Anbus, jounin y uno que otro chunnin de los caidos, pero no eran de Konoha y eso podia jurarlo

Bardock no lo sabia, pero habia eliminado a un grupo de espionaje e infiltracion de Iwa

-"Claramente, estos tipos no son de aqui"-pensaba de forma reflexiva obervando los cuerpos-"sus vestiduras y bandas clarmente los delata como miembros de otra aldea"-volteaba su rostro de lado a lado viendolo todo-"no es que quiera sonar paranoico, pero estos tipos mostraron por medio de su chakra, ser hostiles a la aldea"-aun reflexionaba, hasta que dio con la posible probabilidad-"¿acaso...tratan de invadirnos?"

-¡Bardock-san!

El pelinegro salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar como lo llamaban, al voltearse pudo ver como Jounins y Chunnins de la aldea venian saltando de rama en rama hasta que de un salto, todos cayeron de pie frente al saiyajin

-Ya era hora-decia el saiyajin parandose, pero aun cruzado de brazos-bueno, con todo esto creo que pueden hacer el informe-decia señalando con su pulgar el cuerpo de los caidos-empiecen ya

-Hi!-respondieron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a hacer su labor, hasta anbus aparecieron

-"¿Que esta pasando aqui?"-se preguntaba mentalmente el saiyajin mientras veia a los shinobis trabajar

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Entonces...-decia Bardock asombrado

-Asi es Bardock-decia el Sandaime serio-eran uno de los tantos escuadrones que apuesto mandara Iwa para tratar de invadirnos

Gine y su esposo estaban asombrados, sabian que existia la probabilidad de que esa dichosa guerra entrara en Konoha, pero no tan pronto, nisiquiera sabian que tecnicamente hablando, ya luchaban en ella con cada escuadron que Bardock eliminaba

Pero que locura

-Debio decirnoslo Lord Hokage-decia seria la pelinegra-Konoha es ahora nuestro hogar y no podemos dejar que nada malo le suceda a la aldea y sus habitantes

El Sarutobi primero se sorprendio un poco por las palabras de la saiyajin, pero luego sonrio de forma serena, se dio cuenta de que no fue un error dejarlos pasar y quedarse en la aldea como decia Danzo, estos dos extranjeros demostraban tener una gigantesca voluntad de fuego, digno de los habitantes de Konoha

No fue un error, pero para nada

-No queria decircelos porque disfrutaban de una mejor vida-decia el anciano de forma amable, dejando un poco desconcertado a ambos-mi deber como Hokage es velar por el bien de los habitantes de la aldea, ustedes como miembros actuales, tambien estan en mi jurisdisccion

-Lord Hokage...-decia anonadada Gine

-Cuando escuche su historia acerca de su clan y el modo en que vivian, crei que no eran buenos elementos para la aldea-ante estas palabras Gine se rasco la nuca apenada y bardock simplemente volteo el rostro-pero pasando el tiempo, pude darme cuenta de que mis temores eran invalidos, no tenian dobles intenciones o algo parecido-dijo de forma solemne-terco y muy orgulloso, pero aun asi, una noble persona, ese eres tu Bardock-en respuesta a esa descripcion suya, el saiyajin se cruzo de brazos y bufo molesto, haciendo que el Kage riera-hehehe, nunca cambiaras-luego cambio su vista a Gine-tu eres tecnicamente una persona de alegria y bondad inmensa que jamas podria lastimar a alguien, claro, si es que no es necesario, eso tambien demuestra inteligencia y sabiduria

La aludida se sonrojo y apeno por el cumplido

-Oh vamos-decia con una sonrisa y sonrojada rascandose la nuca-no es para tanto hehehehe

-Hohoho-reia el hokage por la reaccion tan adorable y un poco infantil de la mujer-sus cualidades y formas de ser, ademas de que a pesar de no ser nativos de la aldea, puedo sentir claramente como la voluntad de fuego recorre por cada rincon de sus cuerpor, ademas de sus pensamientos sinceras, me han demostrado que son dignos de pertenecer a la aldea-dijo apenando a la pareja-es por eso que pense que era mejor cuidarlos de todo esto

-¿Cuidarnos de todo esto?-pregunto curioso el saiyajin

-Por su historia, se ven que han tenido una vida muy dura-decia solemne el kage sorprendiendo a ambos-asi que crei que era mejor no hacerlos sufrir mas, una guerra es algo que quiebra hasta al mas fuerte de los hombres, por eso no quiero que participen

Gine se conmovio con las palabras del anciano, en serio era un digno lider de la aldea, se preocupaba de sus habitantes y extranjeros residentes que habitaban en la aldea, no podian estar mas agradecido con este venerable anciano, pero no por eso debia excluirlos de la batalla, Konoha era su hogar y por lo tanto ahora debian pelear por ella, asi que tomaron una decision

-Le agradecemos toda su preocupacion Lord Hokage-tomaba la palabra una sonriente Gine-pero no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras otros mueren en batalla y la aldea corre peligro-decia determinada la pelinegra

-Entonces ustedes...

-Pelearemos-tomaba la palabra Bardock-le guste o no, vamos a participar si es que esa dichosa guerra llega a nosotros

El anciano Kage suspiro, la verdad no queria que lucharan por las razones que el mismo dio anteriormente, pero tambien por otra que intenta mantener oculta para no preocuparlos

Sus genes

Si, en las aldeas shinobis los **[Kekken Genkai]** son extremadamente codiciados, incluso capaces de armar una guerra por solo conseguir a uno de los miembros de dicho clan con esas caracteristicas y los Bardock no estaban exentos de tal amenaza

Su linea de sangre Ozaru, debia ser ahora de interes de todos

Lo mas probable es que lo sobrevivientes de las masacres de Bardock ya le hallan informado a sus respectivos lideres acerca de los asombrosos poderes de Bardock, esa debia ser una de las razones por las que ahora tomaban en cuenta a Konoha

Los escuadrones que Bardock elimino en cada patrullaje en las fronteras no eran solo de iIwa, tambien habian de Suna, Kiri y Kumo

Kumo era una posible amenza, a parte de que la nube traicono la alianza con konoha, su loco Raikage estaba obsecionado con las lineas de sangre, una prueba de ellos fue el hecho de que con desesperacion tratobde apoderarse de Kushina Uzumaki cuando esta era una infante, que milagrosamente fue recatada por el que hoy es su esposo y futuro Yondaime de Konoha

Minato Namikaze

Queria proteger a esta nueva pareja junto al resto de sus shinobis, si por el fuera, pelearia el solo y dejaria a sus shinobis dentro de la segura aldea, pero no podia, el solo era un hombre, un ya muy anciano hombre, pero aun con habilidades y poderes innimaginables que lo hacen ver como un monstruo frente a los enemigos

Aun asi, el no era un dios como para lanzarce y ganarle a medio mundo el solo

Pero sabia lo terco que eran estos dos y que no dejarian de hostigarlo para que los deje salir a combatir, era fastidioso, lo sabia, pero tenian razon, no dejarlos pelear seria un grave error pues ahora mas que nunca, necesitaban mucho ese poder, para mantener a la aldea a salvo

El anciano Kage suspiro derrotado-esta bien, voy a aceptar tu peticion para poder combatir Gine-san, lo voy a hacer-accedio alegrando a la saiyajin y su esposo-pero solo sera si Konoha entra en la posible guerra que se avecina, ¿entendido?-pregunto serio el Kage

-Como el agua Lord Hokage-decia seria la pelinegra firme y con un saludo tipo militar

Ambos varones rieron por lo bajo ante la actitud tan infantil de la mujer, la cual se sonrojaba un poco de la pena, mas Bardock recordo que aun faltaba hablar de algo mas

-Disculpeme Lord Hokage-Bardock llamo la atencion del venerable anciano, por alguna extraña razon, el solo era respetuoso y cordial con el anciano Kage, de alguna forma el Sarutobi se habia ganado su respeto-¿que era lo segundo de los que nos queria hablar?

El Kage alzo una ceja en confusion, mas luego lo recordo

-Ah, es verdad-decia acordandose-Bardock, ¿podrias aceptar a Gai como tu alumno?

Esa peticion asombro a los dos, ¿Bardock como maestro?, bueno a decir verdad no era algo tan nuevo para el, no es que halla sido maestro de algo en su vida, pero fue lider de escuadron y entrenaba con sus subordinados, para fortalecer a las tropas, por lo que era algo parecido

Pero tras los eventos despues de su invasion al planeta Kanassa, nada fue igual, sus amigos y miembros de escuadron asesinados vilmente por los esbirros de Dodoria, el tercero al mando de las tropas del infeliz de Freezer

Aun cuando no queria admitirlo, tenia un pequeño trauma tras eso, ahora temia tener a otro escuadron bajo su ala, ¿volveria a ocurrir lo mismo?, aun con todo el emtrenamiento que logre darle a un equipo nuevo, ¿tendrian el mismo destino?

No lo sabia y sinceramente, no queria averiguarlo, el perder a sus mejores amigos fue un golpe muy duro

-Yo...-decia Bardock dudoso-...l-lo pensare-dijo agachando un poco la mirada

-Bardock-kun-Gine decia preocupada por el bajo animo en el que cayo su esposo, ya que ella sabia perfectamente bien que le ocurria

Hiruzen tambien lo miro con un poco de lastima, pues Gine le conto como fue que Bardock perdio a su escuadron y amigos cercanos de su clan, por eso sentia lastima, el un veterano de guerra tambien habia pasado por lo mismo y entendia el sentimiento de perder a muchos seres queridos, por eso tambien queria ayudarlo a superar su temor, si aceptara a Gai y algun otro Gennin bajo su mando, podria ser una buena terapia para el

-Bien, ojala y aceptes Bardock-decia sonriente en sandaime-aun cuando tu no lo creas, Gai y ti son muy parecidos

Esto asombro un poco a ambos saiyajines

-¿Parecidos?-preguntaba dudoso el saiyajin-creame que eso es imposible-decia mientras pensaba en la cruel y dificil infancia que tuvo, como se volvio un guerrero despiadado y sin misericordia eliminaba la vida de diferentes razas en todo su universo

-Hehehe-reia de nuevo el Kage-pues creeme que si y podrias darte cuenta si lo entrenaras-decia muy seguro de sus palabras-bueno, ya se esta haciendo algo tarde, mejor vuelvan a su domicilio, ¡dispersence!

-¡HI!-exclamaron ambos saiyajin acantando la orden y esfumandose de ahi de forma veloz

Tras eso, el Kage volvio su mirada a la aldea y su rostro cambio a una expresion seria

-"No dejare que la aldea que tanto les costo construir a mis maestros sea devastada"-pensaba seriamente el adulto mayor-"Gine-san tiene razon, por mas que quiera no puedo cargar todo esto yo solo"-reflexionaba suspirando y fumando su tradicional pipa-"solo puedo pelear lado a lado junto a mi gente si es que este mal cae sobre la aldea"-luego penso justamente en ambos saiyajin y el alivio volvio a recorrer su cuerpo-"los Bardock, talvez ellos sean los que logren salvarnos de todo este infierno"

No sabia cuanta razon tenia

* * *

 **Avances:**

-Vaya vaya, miren lo que trajo el gato...-[se mencionaba Bardock de forma Burlesca a un equipo de Iwa-nin espias]...-¡La bestia de Konoha!-exclamaba el lider de escuadron viendo al saiyajin, el cual tenia tras de el, la luna

-¡Esos Bardock son un verdadero dolor de cabeza!-[exclamaba un cabreado Oonoki enterandose como un solo hombre destruia escuadrones de Iwa en una sola noche]-juro que vas a pagarlo Bardock...-[jurab con furia el anciano Tsuchikage]

-...¿En...en...serio...?...-[preguntaba una asombrada Gine a una doctora]-...asi es Gine-san, usted esta embarazada de 3 semanas...-decia contenta la doctora

En el proximo episodio: ¡inicia la guerra!-¡dare todo de mi para derrotarte Bardock!..-[decia serio un furioso Raikage al engreido saiyajin que lo miraba desfiante...-pues ven a intentarlo si quieres-...

* * *

 **Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero que halla sido de su agrado, lo de Gine y su estilo de pelea no l0o vieron venir, ¿verdad? Hehehe, lo admito, soy fan de Snk y Terry Bogard es mi personaje favorito, Ryu es mi favorito de SF por eso el Ansatsuken pertenece a Bardock**

 **Ansatsuken y Hakkyouseiken, ambos letales artes en manos saiyajin**

 **Que loco, ¿no?**

 **Bien, vamos a las preguntas**

 **¿Se dieron cuenta de la referencia en la pelea de Kushina y Gine?**

 **¿Bardock deberia aceptar a Gai como discipulo?**

 **¿Cuanto creen que afecte la particion de los saiyajin en la tercera gran guerra mundial shinobi?**

 **¿Gine deberia participar?**

 **¿Bardock deberia tener su propio escuadron?**

 **¿Podra superar el trauma que se genero por la muerte de su escuadron?**

 **Bien, esas son las preguntas de momento, cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia pueden dejarlo en los reviews o pm**

 **Se me cuidan y nos vemos en una proxima actualizacion**


	8. Hermanos de armas ¡luchemos con honor!

**HEy mis lectores, he aqui un nuevo capitulo? Espero les guste, lamento la demora pero por desgracia estoy pasando ahora lo peor que le puede pasar a un escritor, un ligero bloqueo, el de esta historia se me paso de momento, asi que por eso no dejare avances, porque la verdad no se que escribire en el proxio capitulo, por lo consiguiente no voy a responder comentarios en esta ocacion, prometo que lo hare en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Espero me entiendan**

 **En fin, vamos a la lectura**

 **Dbz y Naruto no son de mi propiedas, son de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, lo mio solo es la historia a narrar, nada mas**

* * *

 **KONOHA-PAIS DE FUEGO**

* * *

La vida es hermosa para la mayoria de personas en este mundo, es corta y efimera, pero eso es lo que lo hace bella, pues solo tenemos una que debemos llevar con mucho respeto y cuidado, ya que era fragil y como nadie tenia la vida comprada, podrian perderla facilmente

Asi como ocurren sucesos que vuelven la vida de una persona en algo aun mas hermoso, como el hecho de traer una nueva vida al mundo, eso tenia muy contenta a la matriarca del clan Bardock, la cual esraba sentada en uno de los comodos muebles de la sala de su hogar, con una sonrisa de la mas grande felicidad acariciaba con amor y ternura su vientre, pues la vida le habia dado una tercera oportunidad de ser madre

Asi es, Gine iba a tener un tercer hijo

Aun recordaba cuando recibo la maravillosa noticia

 **-*FLASHBACK- DOS SEMANAS ATRAS*-**

Gine no se habia sentido muy bien en estos dias, por lo que Hiruzen le dio un permiso especial para no tener que hacer misiones ya que debia hacerse un ligero chequeo medico para evitar alguna complicacion en la salud

Pero Gine no sabia que el anciano ya tenia sus sospechas de lo que podria estar pasando y eso lo hacia sonreir feliz por la pareja, pues el sospechar que posiblemente un nuevo ciudadano de Konoha llegara al mundo, era algo sin duda alguna para celebrar, incluso la envio con su propia esposa, Biwako Sarutobi una de las mas veteranas y mejores ninjas medicos reconocidas en el pais de fuego para que la revisara y tratara

En su consultorio era donde la saiyajin se encontraba en este momento

—Con permiso—decia la saiyajin abriendo la puerta del consultorio—buenas tardes

—Buenas tardes Gine—decia de forma amable la noble anciana sentada al otro lado de la mesa—toma asiento por favor—la saiyajin accede y se sienta al frente de la doctora—a ver eh escuchado que te has sentido rara estos dias, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Si doctora—respondia honestamente la saiyajin

—A ver, cuentame—asi la saiyajin le empieza a relatar todos sus sintomas, lo que hace a la ninja medico sonreir ligeramente, pues su esposo talvez no este tan errado en sus sospechas y Konoha posiblemente tenga un nuevo ciudadano dentro de 9 meses—hmmm ya veo, creo saber que tienes, pero para eliminar las dudas, voy a hacerte unas cuantas pruebas, ¿esta bien?

—Claro que si doctora—respondia determinada Gine

Biwako la llevo a su sala de estudios donde le hicieron distintos tipos de pruebas medicas, cuando terminaron la ninja medico le ordeno esperar afuera hasta que los resultados de las pruebas revelaran lo que tenia, la saiyajin se sentia ansiosa por algun motivo que no entendia de momento, en el despacho de pruebas Biwako porfin pudo obtener resutados claros y efectivos acerca de la causa de los sintomas de la saiyajin

Haciendola sonreir, su esposo tenia toda la razon

Cuando la ninja medico porfin salio de su despacho, Gine se levanto apresurada pues le carcomian los nervios, a la aciana le hizo gracia esta actitud

—¿Y bien doctora?—preguntaba ansiosa la saiyajin—¿que es lo que tengo?

—Tranquila, no es nada malo lo que tienes—decia de forma amable tranquilizando a la saiyajin pero no bajandole la curiosidad por saber que mismo le pasaba—ahora sientate que lo que te voy a decir es algo muy serio—ante las serias palabras de su medico, la saiyajin acepto la orden—veras, la noticia que voy a darte es una muy importante, algo que haria feliz a cualquier mujer en este mundo—decia con una sonrisa

Gine estaba confundida, ¿que trataba de decir la doctora?

—La verdad no le entiendo—respondia confundida hasta que la sonriente Biwako le entrego el sobre de sus resultados, el cual tomo y leyo de para asi por fin salir de dudas, abriendo los ojos cada vez mas mientras mas leia, no creyendo lo que esos resultados arrojaban, ligeras lagrimas de felicidad amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos junto a una sonrisa—¿es...es...es en serio...?, ¿no...no hay algun error doctora?—preguntaba emocionada la pelinegra apretando el papel en sus manos, esperando que Biwako la contradiga

—Claro que no Gine, todo esta comprobado al 100%—decia la medico ninja con una sonrisa—estas embarazada de 3 semanas

El alma se Gine se desconecto de su cuerpo y por un momento llego al cielo, para luego volver al mundo humano, sin poder evitarlo comenzo a llorar y saltar de felicidad por todo el despacho de la sonriente doctora que recibio un potente y casi mortal abrazo de la muy agradecida saiyajin

No podia contener su felicidad, era obvio, en el pasado tuvo dos hijos que ahora los habia perdido para siempre y no los volveria a ver, eso la deprimia varias noches, mas ahora los Kaio-shins la bendecian con una nueva oportunidad y esta vez ella no iba a permitir que nada la separe de su nuevo retoño/a

Pelearia con uñas y dientes para protegerlo, no iba a desaprovechar la nueva oportunidad que la vida le daba

 **-*FiIN DEL FLASHBACK*-**

Ahora la saiyajin veia alegremente su vientre, aun no estaba tan abultado pues apenas tenia tres semanas, pero ya podia sentir esa fragil y tierna vida formandose dentro de ella, no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar como reaccionaria su esposo al enterarse de la noticia, Bardock aun no mo sabia porque habia salido hace una semana junto a varios escuadrones ninja a participar en la tercera gran guerra, para proteger a Konoha y sus habitantes, apostaba que seria como cuando se entero de los embarazos de Raditz y Kakarotto, fingiria no estar para nada emocionado o muy poco interesado, pero si llegara a quedarse solo

Seria capaz de dar un salto a la luna de la felicidad y orgullo que lo rodeaban

—Hahaha—reia levemente la saiyajin imaginando esa escena—si, tu padre seria capaz de hacer eso al enterarse de ti, mi pequeño bebé—sobaba con amor y cariño su vientre, imaginando a su futuro hijo, luego desvio su mirada a la ventana abierta, viendo la hermosas estrellas—ojala vuelvas pronto Bardock, ambos estamos esperando con ansias tu regreso

Tras decir esas palabras, se quedo viendo la noche y sus hemosas estrellas que la iluminaban

* * *

 **PAIS DE FUEGO-LIMITES DEL PAIS**

* * *

 ***FIZ* *FIZ***

—Esa es la señal—decia un rubio a un pelinegro viendo como un Kunai de diseño extraño parpadeaba en la manos del rubio—¿listo?—preguntaba serio un rubio a un pelinegro

—Siempre—contesto de la misma manera el pelinegro

Ante esas palabras ambos hacian una revision del estado y numero de sus herramientas, el pelinegro no llevaba nada y no era que lo necesitara, su poder era demasiado alto como para depender de un arma, lo unico que hizo fue inspecionar su armadura recien reparada en el pectoral derecho de la armadura estaba grabado el simbolo del clan Bardock **(N/A: El simbolo de la familia real saiyajin busquenlo en internet, aunque se que la mayoria ya conoce ese simbolo)** y amarrarse con fuerza su tipica banda roja sangre en la frente, teniendo en ella, la placa de Konoha

El rubio tambien reviso su indumentaria y vio con satisfaccion que tenia una gran cantidad de Kunais de diseño exotico, enrrollados en sus mangos, sellos que al parecer eran muy importantes se encontraban adheridos a ellos

—¡Suerte!—exclamaron ambos al unisolo apretandose las manos9

 **¡FIZ!**

El primero en irse fue el pelinegro, al colocar los dedos indice y anular en su frente, se desvanecio como el viento frente al maravillado rubio

—Nunca me cansare de decirlo—decia emocionado el rubio—esa tecnica es genial y muy superior a la mia, ojala y logre aprenderla—en eso aprieta con fuerza el kunai parpadeante—pero sera despues, ahora debo irme a ver el lado sur, Kakashi y su equipo al parecer tambien necesitan ayuda en la mision del puente Kanabi

 **¡FIZ!**

Y tras una ligera descarga electrica de color dorada, el rubio tambien cambio de escena

El pelinegro habia llegado a la cima de un gran peñasco, desde ese lugar con sus ojos muy bien evolucionados por el entrenamiento y sangre de raza guerrera pudo ver desde todo un inmenso bosque, varias luminicencias

Eso puso a dudar al pelinegro, ¿acaso los enemigos no sabian que en una guerra la discrecion y el sigilo eran algo prioritario?, al parecer no, lo que no sabia el pelinegro es que sus enemigos si lo sabian, habian aplicado jutsus de camuflaje, pero el al ser inmune a cualquier tipo de jutsu mental, pues no veia la barrera ilusoria que habian montado todos ellos para su proteccion

—En fin—decia restandole importancia tronandose el cuello de lado a lado—es mejor terminar esto antes de que se vuelva un problema

Y asi creando esferas de energia en sus manos, dio un gigantesco salto y descendio contra la primera horda enemiga que tuvo la desgraciande toparse primero con el

Segundos despues...la luna llena hacia acto de aparicion en el cielo

* * *

 **PAIS DE FUEGO-CERCA DE KONOHA**

* * *

 **¡BROOOOOOM!**

—¿Que esta...?—decia un shinobi confundido al igual que sus compañeros, sosteniendose de u arbol para no caer por un ligero temblor que azoto misteriosamente el lugar—¿un temblor?, que raro—decia un poco sorprendido, mas luego lo ignoro y siguio su camino junto a sus compañeros—en fin, ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a nuestro objetivo?

Ante esa pregunta, el lider decidio detenerse y descansar un poco

En medio de la noche, en un gigantesco frondoso y espeso bosque lo que llamaba la atencion eran unas ligeras luminicencias en todas partes, lo suficientemente pequeña para no llamar la atencion, pero lo suficientemente calida para mantener calientes a los que las rodeaban

Ademas los Genjutsus de camuflaje ayudaban y mucho

¡ **BROOOM!**

Para confusion de todos, otro temblor se hacia presente

Al parecer era un escuadron, soldados shinobis que acampaban en algun lugar del pais de fuego, mas concretamente, cerca de Konoha, la tercera gran guerra ninja habia estallado hace un año y las 5 grandes aldeas se fueron las unas contra las otras, excepto Suna que tenia una fragil alianza con Konoha, el declive mundial habia llevado a esta situacion

—Estaremos en la mañana—respondia el que parecia ser el lider de escuadron, comiendo un pedazo de carne—debemos seguir la mision de infiltracion y conquista de Konoha al pie de la letra el honor y ascenso de Iwa dependera del exito de esta mision

—Sera una mision sencilla—decia otro shinobi con arrogancia—nada puede contra la gran fuerza de Iwa, la aldea mas grande entre todas

Ante esa afirmacion, todos los demas rieron en afirmacion, para ellos, Iwa era la aldea mas poderosa entre todas, nadie podia vencerla, mucho menos a su poderoso Tsuchikage, Iwa iba a salir victorioso de esa cruenta guerra de eso no les cabia la menor duda

—No deberian confiarse monton de imbeciles—decia un poco molesto el lider por el exceso de confianza de sus hombres—¿acaso no recuerdan la informacion que nos llego de Konoha?, acerca de ese nuevo clan, capaz de pulverizar todo lo que los amenaze

Ante esta exclamacion, el resto de shinobis, incluso el arrogante, se pusieron serio, ¿que si habian leido la informacion?, obvio que si, fue una de las cosas mas leidas por todos los escuadrones de Iwa, el poderoso clan Bardock, la leyenda de sus poderes era muy conocida no solo por Iwa, sino por todas las otras cuatro aldeas

Unas las creian, otras solo los consideraban cuentos de hadas

Uno de ellos, Iwa

—El clan Bardock—decia uno de los shinobis de forma seria—¿sera verdadera su leyenda? O ¿seran solo patrañas?—preguntaba curioso y dudoso tomandose el menton, normalmente cualquiera que halla oido semejante relato, creeria que fuese solo un rumor, pero esta informacion era dada por el mismo Oonoki y el anciano era conocido por no ser alguien que se deje llevar por rumores, por lo que no iban a tomarlo a la ligera

Sabia decision del anciano

—Oonoki-sama no se anda con juegos—decia el lider de escuadron—si dice que debemos ir con cuidado, debemos hacerlo, la unica manera de derrotar a ese clan, es cuando todos los escuadrones dispersos ataquemos Konoha, despues de todo, seran muy poderosos, pero dudo que puedan con tantos de nostros al mismo tiempo

—Asi que ese es el plan ¿no?—preguntaba un miembro a su lider el cual asintio—entonces el plan original no es solo destruir Konoha, sino...

—Destruir a los Bardock—terminaba la revelacion el lider, poniendose de pie y caminando a un lado viendo el firmamento—Konoha es un objetivo secundario en este momento, el principal objetivo de este ataque es eliminar a esas amenazas

Los demas asintieron ante esa logica

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

Otro temblor mas, ya todos estaban pensando que lo mejor seria quedarse un poco mas de tiempo en ese lugar

Pero luego lo desestimaron

—Juraria que Oonoki-sama trataria de tomarlos para Iwa—decia otro shinobi confundido, pues si un gran poder tenian en Konoha, lo mas logico seria tomarlo durante el ataque y llevarlos a Iwa para que sirvan

—Imposible—nego el lider con la cabeza—Oonoki-sama ya habia planteado esa idea, pero por mas que se tratara de tomarlos por la fuerza, ellos simplemente nos matarian sin lugar a dudas, por eso es mejor usar el elemento sorpresa, ante el amparo de la noche estaremos seguros, la gran mayoria de los shinobis de Konoha han partido a distintas partes del pais a defenderlo, la aldea esta sola, solo estan ahi gennins y algunos shinobis de alto rango, tambien Anbus, pero nosotros somos mas, Konoha no tendra oportunidad nisiquiera con el clan Bardock

—¡Iwa triunfara!—exclamo con euforia uno de los shinobis de Iwa siendo imitado por los demas

El lider solo bufo molesto, esto no aprendian a no confiarse, llamar la atencion bi ser discretos

Hasta que todos se alertaron y luego se colocaron en posiciones defensivas al escuchar como algo sonaba en los arbustos y no solo eso, ese sonido parecia que se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos, eso los tenia ligeramente sorprendido, ¿acaso habian fallado sus jutsus de camuflaje

No, eso era algo imposible

¿Acaso el que venia era un enemigo prodigio?, solo podian saberlo cuando el ser llegara a sus posiciones, cada paso y agitamiento dentro de la vegetacion los tensaba, sudor bajaba de varios rostros de los shinobis presentes, los Kunais, Shurikens y demas armas brillaban con la ligera luz de la luna, esperando derramar la sangre del enemigo, pero un asi, algunas manos que las empuñaban, temblaban ligeramente

Se tensaron aun mas cuando quien sea que se acercaba, estaba muy cerca, algunos ya estaban por lanzar los Kunais y Shurikens, mas el lider abrio los ojos al notar durante un leve brillo emitido de una placa metalica que pudo divisar en la vegetacion

—¡Esperen!—detenia con una mano el lider—¡es de los nuestros!

Y no se equivocaba, de entre los arbustos un shinobi de Iwa salio, ahora entendian el porque pudo pasar el jutsu de camuflaje, solo los shinobis de Iwa podian verlo gracias a los sellos de revelacion que todos ellos tenian para poder comunicarse entre ellos

Pero en realidad estaban muy asustados y alterados por el estado del shinobi, sangrante, su uniforme totalmente destrozado, un brazo le faltaba, caminaba agonizante a paso lento hacia sus compañeros, tratando de que lo ayudaran

—A-Ayuda—su—ayu...—mas el desdichado hombre no soporto la cantidad de daños en su persona y cayo de cara al suelo, mas aun estaba milagrosamente conciente, aunque parecia que pronto colapsaria del todo

—¡Hey!—el lider del escuadron salia a paso apresurado hacia su compañero caido, tomandolo con delicadeza lo elevo—¡¿que te ha pasado?!, ¡¿que les sucedio a todos?!

El hombre casi no podia hablar mucho peor mantenerse conciente por tanto tiempo

—...B-Bi...ju...d-desco...desconocido...—decia como podia el shinobi agonizante—...Simio...gigante...Ko-Konoha...Bar...Bardock...

Y ante esas ultimas palabras, el shinobi en los brazos del lider colapso, muriendo sin remedio

Pero las palabras habian impactado a la mayoria de los presentes, ¿Biju desconocido?, ¿Konoha?, ¿Bardock?, ¿que rayos estaba pasando?, ¿que significaba todo eso?, lastimosamente su compañero caido en sus brazos ya no podia darles mas explicaciones o una mas clara

Aunque...¿simio gigante?, ¿acaso se trataba del Yonbi?, no, no podia ser posible, aun el adolescente elegido para ser su Jinchuriki, de nombre Roshi no habia sido sometido a el ritual de sellado, el Yonbi seguia en Iwa, ademas el dijo que era un biju desconocido, al igual que menciono al lider del clan Bardock

Entonces ¿a que se referia?

 **¡BROOOOM!**

 **¡BROOOOM!**

—¡¿Que rayos esta sucediendo?!—exclamaba otro shinobi al sentir el nuevo agitamiento terrestre—¡¿porque rayos hay tantos temblores en este lugar?!

Ahi el capitan abrio los ojos en alteracion al darse cuenta de algo logico

—¡Esto no es un temblor!—exclamo a todo pulmon el lider llamando la atencion de su escuadron—¡esto es...!

—-¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

El lider fue interrumpido por el imponente rugido de una bestia que se escuchaba enfadada, misteriosamente todo el lugar fue cubierto por una gran sombra, aterrados por esto, poco a poco fueron elevando la mirada y lo que vieron les dejo aun mas aterrados y paralizados del miedo

Desde el cielo podia verse una inmensa criatura simiesca, mas grande que el mismo Yonbi, pelaje de color cafe, ojos rojo sangre, manos enormes y colmillos que se notaban exesivamente afilados, lo mas notable era esa epecie de armadura que vestia, los shinobis aterrados retrocedieron un poco al ver al enorme simio demoniaco

La luna tras su espalda le daba un aspecto aun mas aterrador

—"¿¡Q-Q-Que rayos es esa cosa?!—pensaba aterrado el lider viendo con horror a aquel monstruo sacado de sus mas terribles pesadillas, mas vio el y sus compañeros el pectoral derecho de la armadura del simio gigante, viendo algo que los sorprendio—"el simbolo del clan Bardock...¡Konoha!"—penso aun mas alarmado el lider

¿Acaso Konoha tenia como arma secreta a este Biju desconocido?

¿De donde lo habian sacado?

—¡GROAAAAAAAR!

No pudieron seguir pensando cuando el gigantesco simio rugio con ira y azoto con sus manos el suelo, la mayoria de los shinobis tuvieron que saltar lo mas alto que pudieran sus piernas para salvar su vida, lastimosamente algunos no lograron hacerlo a tiempo y sucumbieron aplastados por la inmensa mano del simio

—¡Maldita sea!, ¡todos formacion de ataque centrado!—exclamo el lider molesto con la criatura, los demas shinobis corrieron ya sea entre los arboles o el suelo, hasta rodear a la bestia—¡no importa lo que seas!, ¡te aniquilaremos en honor a nuestros camaradas caidos!—empezo a hacer junto a sus camaradas varios sellos de manos—¡ **Estilo de tierra: balas de piedra perforadoras!**

Y de las bocas de los shinobis como si de ametralladoras se tratase, una lluvia de balas hechas de piedra salian disparadas hacia el simio que recibia de lleno los ataques sin inmutarse o recibir daño alguno, cosa que alarmo a los Iwa-nin, sin perder tiempo el simio lanzo un manotazo al aire, golpeando a muchos de los ninjas que estaban disparando desde el aire, matandolos al momento, luego dio un gran pisoton que casi hundia la tierra, los atacantes terrestres corrieron y saltaron para salir del hundimiento de tierra

Los Iwa-nin seguian corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de confundir al imponente simio, cosa que al parecer no funcionaba pues el se quedaba quieto y no se podia notar pues sus ojos eran totalmente rojos, pero el veia claramente los movimientos de todos los ninjas, el al ser un saiyajin veterano y entrenado, no perdia su razonamiento cuando se transformaba, por lo que podia analizar todo lo que sucedia

Un ataque sincronizado de un equipo muy habil, mas desafortunadamente no era suficiente contra alguien como el

— **¡Estilo de tierra: lluvia de meteoros!**

Y sin reparo alguno, una lluvia de inmensas rocas empezaron a caer del cielo contra el simio gigante, pero pese a todo pronostico anticipado de los Iwa-nin y su mayor sorpresa, el mono empezo a saltar y correr de forma agil y rapida evitando los choques de las piedras y las que no lograba evadir, las destrozaba con sus puños o patadas

Los ninjas de Iwa no se la creian

—¡Es demasiado habil y rapido!—exclamaba asombrado uno de los shinobis totalmente aterrados—¡¿como es posible que esa cosa sea tan veloz?!, ¡es demasiado alto y pesado!

—¡Todos prosigan con el ataque!—ordeno el lider totalmente serio—¡los demas escuadrones no deben tardar en llegar!, ¡asi que resistamos hasta donde podamos!—luego del asentimiento de sus hombres, empezo a hacer sellos de manos hasta terminar la secuencia y realizar un ataque— **¡Estilo de fuego: marea de ceniza incandecente!**

 **¡FOOOOOOOZ!**

De la boca de los ninjas de Oonoki, una gran torrente de cenizas claramente ardientes se dirigian hacia el simio que estaba de espaldas, pues al frente los otros shinobis lo distraian con sus balas de piedra, cosa que irritaba un poco al simio, pero no lo hacian retroceder

En eso, aun si darse la vuelta, con solo mover su cola golpeo el torrente de ceniza desviandolo por completo

—¡Imposible!, ¡estaba de espaldas!, ¡¿como se dio cuenta?!—estaba en shock y aterrado, mas luego vio la trayectoria de su ataque desviado, chocando contra tres shinobis que apenas habian recobrado la conviencia tras la embestida anterior del simio, muriendo de golpe—¡no!, ¡maldita sea!—luego redirigio su mirada llena de odio al mostruo simiesco—¡maldita bestia infernal!, ¡no vas a salir impune de esto!, ¡muchachos ahora!

En eso todos los demas trazaban sellos de manos y cuando terminaron, exclamaron el jutsu— **¡Estilo de tierra: jutsu golem de piedra!**

Del suelo, criaturas de piedra comenzaron a emerger de ella, eran gigantes, pero no tanto como el Ozaru, pues apenas y le llegaban a un dedo de sus pies, mas aun asi al recibir las ordenes de sus creadores, se lanzaron a atacar al mono gigante, que solo le bastaba mover su cola o golpear con sus puños y estos seres se desvanecian de golpe

Pero esa era la idea, solo querian distraerlo para lograr retroceder y reagruparse con los demas grupos

—"¡Bastardos de Konoha!, ¡tenian ese As bajo la manga!"—pensaba furioso el lider al haber perdido un 70% de todo su escuadron, que estaba compuesto de 50 shinobis muy bien entrenados—"no importa, nos reuniremos con los demas escuadrones y entre todos destruiremos a esa bestia"—corrieron mas y mas lejos, escuchando como el simio luchaba contra los titanes de piedra, aunque en realidad era una masacre unilateral a favor del simio gigante

Sin darse cuenta o sin tomarle importancia, la luna se habia ocultado tras las nubes de esa fria noche

Pero de un momento a otro, todo habia quedado en silencio, eso les dio la noticia de que ya habia acabado con todos, por lo que debian apresurar el paso y llegar rapido con alguno de los otros escuadrones de Iwa antes de que el Ozaru saliera a buscarlos, buscaron hasta que encontraron uno

Lastimosamente, no como hubieran querido hacerlo

—Santo, cielo...—decia un shinobi en voz baja por el shock y no era el unico en ese estado

Pero era algo normal, frente a ellos uno de los tantos escuadrones aliados estaba totalmente destruido, el lugar era un completo desastre, hundimientos de tierra, crateres humeantes, incendios ligeros en la zona, armas ninjas regadas por todo el lugar y lo mas aterrador, los cuerpos de sus compañeros, tirados por toda la zona, totalmente muertos

En pocas palabras, uno de los tantos escuadrones de Iwa habia sido masacrado

¿Por quien?, ya se imaginaran al responsable

—¿Quien...quien pudo cometer tal barbarie?—preguntaba el lider a nadie en particular

—Bueno, debo admitir que esto ha sido mi responsabilidad—una voz salia de la nada alertando a los ninjas—vaya vaya vaya, miren lo que trajo el gato esta noche—decia burlon a los Iwa-nin que tenian al frente

Ante esa voz que se escucho atras de ellos, se voltearon rapidamente y de forma defensiva empuñaron us armas, ademas estaban incredulos, ¿como aquella persona pudo acercarce a ellos sin llamar su atencion?, no lo habian notado en lo absoluto

De entre la oscuridad de la vegetacion, una silueta humana aparecia entre la oscuridad, los Iwa-nin aun estaban en posicion defensiva, al menos el posible proximo enemigo era un humano, por lo que a diferencia del simio gigante, podrian derrotarlo o al menos eso creia, pues dudaban un poco al enterarse de la propia boca del sujeto, que el habia masacrado a este escuadron de al menos 50 soldados shinobis de elite

Cuando al fin salio de entre la oscuridad y la maleza, pudieron ver que en efecto, era otro "humano" por lo que talvez tendrian una oportunidad de sobrevivir si lo emfrentaban todos, pues podrian ganarle con los numeros a su favor, pero debian admitir que la mirada seria y fria dl sujeto les daba escosor, ya que transmitian un instinto asesino desbordante, haciendo que sus instintos basicos de supervivencia se accionaran como locos rogandoles salir huyendo de ahi, perosu orgullo como leales shinobis de iwa no los dejaba retroceder, aun con miedos y todo, iban a luchar hasta el final

El hombre en si era muy intimidante, era del mismo tamaño que la mayoria de ellos, pero sus musculos estaban muy bien desarrollados, su mirada era filoso y muy fria, podian ver que si luchaban con el, no tendria misericordia alguna, cuanta razon tenian, una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda con forma de X bastabte pronunciada, eso lo hacia ver intimidante, ademas de la banda roja en su frente donde se acentaba el simbolo de la hoja, mas ese color sangre era demasiado pronunciado para que sea pintura

Pero hubo algo mas que llamo la atencion de todos, dos cosas en realidad

—"E-Esa armadura"—pensaba un poco alarmado uno de los shimobis—"es muy parecida a la de ese simio demoniaco"

—"¿Eso es una cola?"—pensaba en el mismo estado otro de los shinobis viendo de forma incredula como una larga y peluda cola se meneaba desde atras del saiyajin—"una...una cola de mono..."

El lider vio con odio puro al saiyajin que habia llegado, de alguna manera logro conectar los cabos, este tipo y ese simio demoniaco estaban conectados de alguna manera

—¡Tu!—exclamo señalando a Bardock, el cual ni se inmuto—¡¿eres el responsable de todo esto?!

—Si, lo soy—respondio sin titubear o vacilar, sus años como guerrero mercenario lo habian templado mas alla de lo que se creia, por lo que sentimientos como la culpa u otras emociones nonle afectaban durante un encuentro—no me dejaron mas opcion, les di la opcion de retirarse, pero al igual que los demas escuadrones anteriores, no me escucharon, no tuve mas remedio que eliminarlos

Ante esta revelacion todos sudaron frio, este tipo era un verdadero monstruo en cuanto a combatir se refiere, pero el lider se tenso aun mas con la oracion final del tipo

—¿Los "demas escuadrones"?—preguntaba atemorizado, pensando lo peor—¡¿que quieres decir con eso?!

Bardock solo suspiro, al parecer este tampoco seria un escuadron inteligente, pero admiraba sus espiritus de lucha y honor

—Acabe con otros regimientos antes de este—extendia sus brazos a los lados dandoles a entender mejor—no escuchaban razones y empezaron a atacarme, asi que debi eliminarlos —decia ahora mientras se cruzaba de brazos—debo admitir que son buenos soldados, shinobis muy fuertes, cargados de orgullo y honor, pero aun asi eso no es suficiente para vencerme—decia serio, el sabia como desnevolverse en una batalla y reconocia a los verdaderos guerreros—pude contar que acabe con al menos 988 shinobis de Iwa

Ante esta respuesta los demas shinobis ya estaban muertos de miedo, Bardock habia acabado con mas de el 88% de todos el ejercito que Oonoki mando para invadir Konoha, claramente sabian que era Badock, el lider del clan del mismo nombre, pues se sabia que los miembros de aquel clan llevaban de indumentaria extrañas armaduras, ese extraño simbolo en sus ropajes y ademas de la descripcion del lider del clan era obviamente muy parecido al del tipo del frente

Ahora entendian y se enteraban, que el poder de dicho clan no solo era una leyenda, era mas real que si mismos

Pero, aun asi no iban a ceder

—Ya veo—apretaba el kunai con fuerza poniendose en posicion defensiva—eres un canalla, ¡acabaremos contigo!

—Yo les sugeriria que se retiren—sugeria el saiyajin medio irritado, en serio eran unos tipos torpes y molestos, les estaba dando una oportunidad de vivir, algo muy raro conociendo la raza saiyajin y estos imbeciles no le hacian caso—no quiero tener nuevamente una batalla innecearia, seria perder mi tiempo

—¡Bardock-san!

Otros 9 shinobis de la hoja habian hecho aparicion, ya sea saltando desde los arboles o con sunshins, quedando todos a los lados y atras de Bardock con armas en alto, cuidando los flancos de su lider de equipo, que era Bardock para ellos

Se podian contar a un Aburame, pues llevaba la clasica indumentaria que ocultaba la apariencia de casi todos los miembro de ese peculiar clan domador de insectos, los cuales rodeaban a su maestro, Bardock a pesar de ser un guerrero, veia esto como algo raro y un poco perturbante

Nombre: Shibi aburame

Dos Inuzukas, al parecer gemelos, cada uno con su respectivo Ninken que mostraban sus colmillos y garras a los enemigos, se sabian que erab Inuzukas por las marcas pintadas en forma de colmillos y por los rasgos caninos en sus rostros

Nombres: Ryoga(Oc) y Tsume Inuzuka-lideres de clan

Una Hyuga,al parecer la menor de todo el equipo, con al parecer 15 años, pues esos ojos perlados eran dignos de dicho clan, de un momento a otro activo el doujutsu caracteristico de su clan y ahi toda duda fue disipada

Nombre: Natsu Hyuga-miembro de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga

Un Akimichi, pues era enorme y de contextura gruesa, portaba la tradicional armadura ninja que todos los miembros de dicho clan empezaban a portar al obtener cierto rango shinobi, ademas parecia por increible que se viera, un experto en Fuinjutsu, pues cargaba en su espalda un inmenso pergamino con varios sellos

Nombre: Choza Akimichi-lider del clan

Un Nara, pues su indumentaria y peinado era clasico en dicho clan, ademas de estar en la clasica posicion de su tecnica firma de manipulacion de sombras

Nombre:Shikaku Nara-futuro lider de Clan

Un Yamanaka, pues llevaban los tipicos peinados de su clan y ese tono de rubio eran inconfundibles, ademas de su posicion para ejecutar sus tipicos jutsus metales

Nombre: Inoichi Yamanaka

Dos Uchihas, se podia notar por el simple hecho de que sus ojos eran rojo sangre con aspas negras al rededor de la iris, tipico de un doujutsu como el Sharingan, ademas de portar en sus trajes ninja, el simbolo de su clan, que era el abanico rojo con blanco, una de ellas era una mujer muy conocida en la aldea

Nombres: Hayashi (oc) y Mikoto Uchiha-miembro y matriarca del clan, respectivamente hablando

Mikoto Uchiha, la esposa de Fugaku estaba en el denominado ESCUADRON DE DEMOLICION o mejor conocido como el equipo Bardock

Con Bardock ahora estaba el equipo de 10 hombres completos

* * *

 **(N/A: Segun se, la generacion de Choza es aun mas antigua que la de Kakashi por lo que ellos a pesar de ser jovenes, tambien pudieron participar en la guerra, ¿no?, de no ser asi por favor avisenme para poder corregir el capitulo, ademas me tome la libertad de darle a Choza habilidades de Fuinjutsu, ojala no los moleste)**

* * *

—¿Indagaron por las zonas?—pregunto Bardock a su equipo sin voltear a verlos, pues estaba mas centrado en sus oponentes de al frente, quienes se enfurecian mas al ver como mas shinobis de Konoha habian hecho acto de aparicion

—Si capitan—tomaba la palabra Ryoga Inuzuka—buscamos ratros de aquellos que habian sobrevivido a su ataque y los acabamos, nuestros ninken no olfatearon nada mas en el aire, por lo que no hubo mas sobrevivientes

—Eso puedo asegurarlo—tomaba la palabra Natsu Hyuga—mi Byakugan no ha detectado nada cerca de 1 Klm, al perecer usted acabo con todos

—Capitan—tomaba la palabra el Akimichi—ya ha luchado lo suficiente, dejenos encargarnos de ellos ahora

Bardock volteo a verlo tras su pedido y vio como algunos de ellos tenian rasguños y heridas menores, ademas de jadear pesadamente, estaba muy claro que ellos estaban agotados, pero sus orgullos y el querer mantener a salvo a su capitan y a Konoha, les daba fuerzas para seguir

Al inicio estuvo muy reacio a tener un equipo y aun lo era, los traumas de haber perdido a su antiguo escuadron durante la purga de Freezer aun lo atormentaban, ese era el motivo principal de no querer tener nuevamente un equipo bajo su mando, no queria volver a perder a buenos soldados en una batalla que seria muy arriesgada, los saiyajin normalmente no se preocuparian los unos de los otros, pero Bardock era un caso distinto, ya sea por la influencia de su esposa Gine o algun otro factor, para el todos aquellos que estaban bajo su mando eran importantes para el

Lo habia demostrado con su antiguo equipo al intentar vengarlos sea como sea

—¿Seguro que podran Choza?—preguntaba inseguro el saiyajin de brazos cruzados—puedo ver que no estan en muy buenas condiciones

—¿De que esta hablando capitan?—preguntaba medio ofendido y no solo el, al creer erroneamente que su capitan no confiaba en ellos—somos fuertes ninjas de Konoha, la voluntad de fuego arde en nosotroa, ¡de verdad que estamos bien!, ¿verdad compañeros?

—¡Claro que si!—respondieron los demas con determinacion

Bardock no dijo nada y solo camino directamente hacia un Choza que por alguna razon se puso nervioso y no solo el, sino todo el resto del equipo, se paro frente al inmenso Akimichi, pues claramente le sacaba al menos 3 cabezas de altura al saiyajin que estiro uno de sus brazos y con su mano toco su abdomen

Y ahi las sospechas de Bardock se habian confirmado

—¡IIIIGH!—tratando de aguantarse el dolor Choza ahogo un grito de dolor, pues Bardock solo lo toco y la herida de su abdomen empezo a dolerle como mil demonios, obviamente estaba muy herido y a pesar de creer que su capitan no se daria cuenta pues estaba cubierto con su tradicional armadura, si lo noto, el dolor fue tan fuerte que lo hizo incarse de rodillas mientras se tomaba el abdomen con una mano

—¡Choza!—exclamo el resto del grupo corriendo a socorrer a su amigo y compañero de armas

Los ninjas de Iwa se estaban impacientando y enfureciendo aun mas, pues los ninjas de Konoha no los tomaban en serio, o eso creia ellos, porque los estaban ignorando como si fueran las mas indeseables basuras

—"¿Acaso nos estan menospreciando?"—pensaba con ira uno de los ninja—"¡bastardos miserables!, no dejaremos que Konoha denigre a Iwa!"

Regresando con el equipo Bardock, el mencionado veia serimente como el resto de su peloton ayudaba al Akimichi

—Pues tu accionar demuestra lo contrario Choza—decia dandose la vuelta y empezo a dirigirse al centro del lugar—quedense atras, estan demasiado heridos y agotados como para soportar una batalla mas, vigilen los flancos y asegurense de que ningun enemigo mas intervenga, de ser asi, exterminenlo

El resto de su escuadron solo bajo la mirada un poco dolida, ellos solo habian peleado con algunos miembros sobrevivientes de el ataque de Bardock y quedaron muy heridos, aunque debian admitir que eran muy fuertes, en cambio el saiyajin elimino regimientos enteros el solo y no estaba tan herido o cansado

Si querian en serio ser una ayuda importante para el saiyajin en el futuro como equipo, debian ser mas fuertes

—Demonios...—susurraba dolido y molesto consigo mismo el Akimichi

— **¡Estilo de viento: gran tormenta cortante!**

Sin esperar un segundo mas, uno de los 12 shinobis de Iwa lanzaba un ninjutsu elemental contra el saiyajin, estaba enojado por el hecho de creer que los estaban ignorando, asi que ataco con todo lo que podia, Bardock retrajo su puño y lo extendio con tal fuerza de que otro choque de viento comprimido fue a interceptar a la otra onda de viento

El equipo Bardock viendo el peligro que se avecinaba, saltaron a los arboles para no quedar atrapados en el choque de fuerzas, que causaria que quedaran dañados por el daño colateral, pero aun asi no bajaban la guardia, debian seguir las instrucciones de su capitan al pie de la letra

—"¡¿Como?!"—se preguntaba alarmado un shinobi de Iwa—"¡sin sellos de manos!, ¡eso es pura fuerza bruta!"

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Ambos choques de viento chocaron, creando una inmensa estela de polvo, pero lo mas increible era que el ataquende Bardock fue mas potente, pues aun despuesndel choque siguio su camino y golpeo directamente en el estomago del shinobi de Iwa que vomitando sangre salio volando por la brutalidad del golpe, estrellandose contra unas inmensas rocas

—¡Hiroto!—exclamo con preocupacion el lider de Iwa por su herido compañero, mas luego miro con odio al ninja de Konoha y empezo a trazar velozmente sellos de manos—¡miserable!, ¡pagaras por eso!, **¡Estilo de fuego: balas igneas!**

Y de su boca empezo a salir varios proyectiles de fuego, Bardock al ver el peligro aproximandose con su hipervelocidad evadia majestuosamente cada disparo, hasta que corriendo en Zig-zag freno justo delante del asombrado lider, sin tiempo que perder, atraveso su torso de un solo golpe de puño, pero algo raro ocurria, no salia sangre y el lider en lugar de estar en modo agonizante, sonreia a viva voz

—¿Que...?—pregunto confundido Bardock al ver tal raro acontecimiento, hasta que el cuerpo del tipo empezo a brillar de forma amenazante—"¡mierda, un clon explosivo!"—penso alterado, jamas se espero algo como eso, asi que rapidamente saco su puño del pecho del clon y dio un gran salto en el aire, escapando a penas de la inmensa explosion que sigio despues de eso, mas luego se dio cuenta tarde, de que en los arboles cercanos, los demas Iwa-nin lo estaban apuntando con sus manos unidas—¿que rayos intentan hacer?

 **-¡Arte ninja!: ¡mundo del dios de los sueños!**

—¡Rayos!—Bardock trataba de salir del rango de la tecnica, mas no pudo cuando varias manos fantasmas salieron del suelo y atraparon al saiyajin de brazos, piernas, torso y cuello—con un demonio, estoy atrapado

—¡Capitan!—exclamaban con desespero el equipo Bardock

—¡El clan Bardock no es impomente despues de todo!—un ninja de Iwa trazaba sellos de manos al igual que alguno de sus compañeros—¡le dijistena tu equipo que no lucharan por su agotamiento cuando tu estas mucho mas agotado que ellos!—terminaron la secuencia de sellos—¡y esa estupida decision te costara la vida hoy!

—¡Vengaremos a todos nuestros camaradas que cayeron en tus manos!

— **¡Estilo de fuego!: ¡llama del infierno!**

— **¡Estilo de tierra!: ¡lluvia de meteoros!**

Sin perder un segundo mas, los Iwa-nin lanzaron sus respectivos jutsus que se combinaron en uno solo, ahora si parecian verdaderos meteoros gracias a la capa ignea que rodeaba a todos los cuerpos rocosos

—He, esto va a doler—decia sarcastico el saiyajin

 **¡BOOOM!**

Una gigantesca explosion se vio en todo el bosque, el escuadron Bardock se cubrio con un jutsu Doton que Hayashi Uchiha habia usado para crear un inmenso muro de piedra que cubrio todo el arbol y por ende a ellos mismos, los ninjas de Iwa solamente se alejaron lo suficiente para evitar el daño provocado por su propia tecnica

Los ninjas de Konoha apretaban los dientes esperando que su lider se encontrara en perfecto estado, pues el sera muy poderoso, pero creian que nisiquiera alguien como el podria soportar un ataque de tal magnitud

Despues de un momento el humo se habia disipado, los Iwa-nin volvieron al lugar de los hechos, el Uchiha desvanecio su jutsu doton y ambos grupos vieron el resultado con distintas reacciones, alivio, satisfaccion y lastima, porque a pesar de haber cumplido con la mision principal que era acabar con el clan Bardock, se sacrifico para eso a casi 1000 ninjas, compañeros de armas

Los de Konoha veian con odio a los Iwa-nin que estaban cerca del inmenso crater humeante, habian matado a su capitan y ahora debian pagarlo, eran 9 contra 11, un poco desventajoso pero sabian que sus habilidades los harian ganar

—¡No solo el estaba aqui imbeciles!—exclamaba con furia el Uchiha trazando sellos de manos, llamando y alertando a los ninjas de Iwa— **¡Estilo de fuego!: ¡jutsu bola de fuego!**

 **¡FOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

Y como su nombre lo decia, una gigantesca e incandecente esfera de fuego se lanzo contra los ninjas de Iwa, los cuales evadieron por los pelos ese ataque, pero el ataque no quedo ahi, el Uchiha ya estaba encima de uno de los enemigos, con su mano derecha desenvainando la katana que tenia en su cinto, el Iwa-nin no se quedo atras y desenfundo un Kunai, chocando ambas armas, que por la fuerza y friccion de ambos metales, sacaban chispas

Natsu se enfrascaba en una pelea de taijutsu con otro enemigo usando el estilo de pelea Hyuga, el **JUKEN [Puño suave],** normalmente venceria en este tipo de combates, pero ya estaba muy cansada por las batallas con los sobrevivientes de los otros regimientos que esta pelea le estaba pasando factura, debia hacer algo rapido o tendria problemas, pero una ayuda inesperada llego, pues su enemigo se quedo paralizado, extrañada por eso vio a un lado y se dio cuenta de que Shikaku era quien mantenia sujeto y paralizado al ninja

— **Arte ninja** **: Atadura de sombras-** sonreia el Nara—¡ahora mocosa!

—¡Claro!—y sin esperar mas tiempo golpeo cada punto de chakra de todo su enemigo, dejando su red de Chakra bloqueado—¡rayos!—salto hacia atras cuando otro Iwa-nik salio de la nada y lanzo un corte hacia ella, no le dio, pero dejo un gran corte en el suelo, se coloco en posicion de ataque Hyuga—esto sera problematico...genial, ahora sone como un Nara—bufo fastidiada

—¡Hey!, ¡te ayude!, ¿recuerdas?—decia un poco indignado el futuro lider del clan Nara mientras intercambiaba cortes de Kunai con otro ninja de Iwa—demonios, este tipo es problematico—en eso el ninja enemigo logro cortar su garanta para horror de todos haciendolo sonreir, mas esa sonrisa se esfumo y cambio a asombro cuando el cuerpo del Nara empezo a ennegrecerce y de un momento a otro se lanzo a el, atrapandolo, era un clon de sombra, el verdadero Shikaku aparecia a un lado de el—caiste en una de mis geniales ideas

Esa arrogancia hizo bufar molesto a su equipo

—¡Deja de asustarnos asi vago molesto!—exclamaba Tsume hiriendo con sus garras a un Iwa-nin que no pudo hacer mas que retroceder, Shikaku solo bostezo ignorandola—eres un tarado Shikaku, sol haras que te maten—luego poso su vista en su enemigo que se volvio a lanzar al ataque, Tsume iba a reaccionar, mas alguien lo hizo primero

— **¡Arte ninja!: ¡colmillo sobre colmillo!**

Ryoga, el esposo de Tsume junto a su Ninken usando la tecnica firma del clan Inuzuka golpeo directamente al Iwa-nin mandandolo a volar, en el aire ambos taladros se disciparon y Ryoga junto a su ninken calleron de pie frente a Tsume

—Querida, no debes bajar la guardia en ningun momento y lo sabes—decia burlon el lider Inuzuka

—¡Tsk!—ella solo chasqueo su boca, desvio la mirada y se cruzo de brazos en un claro acto de orgullo—solo me agarro con la guardia baja, no volvera a ocurrir

Pero lo que ambos no sabian es que tres de sus enemigos los estaban emboscando, de golpe salio de entre los matorrales con un grito de guerra alertando a ambos Inuzukas que no podian reaccionar a tiempo, mas una inmensa mano golpeo al ninja de iwa con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar lejos, ambos Inuzukas vieron al cielo y sonrieron al reconocer al gigante que los habia salvado

—Gracias Choza—agradecia Ryoga

—No agradezcan ahora—decia el inmenso Akimichi cubriendose con un brazo los ataques enemigos—peleen sin distracciones

Inoichi se encontraba en el hombro derecho del gigantesco Akimichi, lanzando potentes variedades de ataques Suiton, los cuales eran casi efectivos en los ninjas invasores, pero el tiempo y la gravedad de sus heridas les estaban pasando facturas a todos

Mikoto por alguna razon estaba mas furiosa que los demas al presenciar la posible muerte de Bardock, lanzaba ataques Futon con gran ira que los enemigos debian esconderse o crear barreras

—"Bardock-kun...Bardock-kun..."—repetia llorosa en su mente mientras lanzaba kunais con papeles bomba a los shinobis que hacian lo posible por esquivar cada ataque de la furica mujer—"¡bastardos de Iwa!, ¡caigan en mis manos!"—metio amba manos en los ambos bolsos que tenia en ambos lados de las caderas y al sacarlas se vio que empuñaba mas kunais, 3 en cada mano, los lanzo y los Kunais volaron contra los ninjas de Iwa

Ellos los esquivaron pero nadie se dio cuenta de que los Kunais tenian filos hilos atados en sus mangos, Mikoto los manipulo con sus dedos y logro que los hilos rodearan una hilera de arboles, encerrando a 4 Iwa-nin en un solo punto, ellos no pdian hacer nada puesto que al parecer eran hilos de acero y muy filosos

Cuando los vio acorralados, Mikoto sonrio tetricamente y empezo a hacer sellos de manos, cuando termino, aspiro todo el viento que podia a sus pulmones, ensanchandolo bastante

—"¡Esto es por el capitan!"—pensaba furica la pelinegra del Sharingan— **¡Estilo de fuego!: ¡jutsu rafaga de fuego!**

 **¡FOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

Asi una gran marejada de fuego salio disparada contra los Iwa-nin que intentaron crear una proteccion con un jutsu Doton, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rapidos y fueron consumidos por las llamas de la Uchiha, que descendio del arbol en donde estaba, jadeando pesadamente por el cansancio y las heridas que aun poseia, viendo fijamente y con odio la enorme llama que estaba frente a ella

—¡Bien hecho Mikoto!—felicitaba Ryoga al igual que Tsume, sin darse cuenta del estado emocional de la pelinegra Uchiha

—"Bastardos"—pensaba aun encabronada contra los ninjas de Iwa—"¡quemense hasta las cenizas!"

Nadie se daba cuenta del dolor emocional de la pelinegra, el perder a su querido capitan, creyendolo muerto la habian devastado en vida, solo el otro Uchiha pudo notar su dolor y comprenderla, viendola con lastima comprensiva, pues estimaba mucho a Mikoto

—"Prima Mikoto"—pensaba apenado Hayashi—"algun dia no vas a aguantar el mantener encerrados todos tus sentimientos"—dejando esos pensamientos de lado, resistio con su katana un embate enemigo que le lanzo shurikens, debian admitirlo, Bardock no era un usuario de chakra, pero sus brutales e infernales entrenamientos fisicos daban muy buenos resutados, casi sobrepasaban a un Anbu

Inoichi vio una oportunidad, salto desde el hombro de su enorme amigo haciendo sellos de manos mientras caia— **¡Estilo de agua!: ¡gran disparo marino!** —de la boca del Yamanaka un potente disparo de agua salio a toda velocidad contra los ninjas de Iwa, los cuales no iban a quedare sin hacer nada

— **¡Estilo de fuego!: ¡gran disparo de ceniza ignea!**

 **¡BROOOOM!**

Ambos ataque chocaron en el aire provocando ademas de una gran explosion, una gran nube de humo que cubrio casi toda la zona, todos fueron rodeados por la gran masa oscura, menos Choza que al ser gigante casi sobresalia del domo de humo, por lo que no era del todo cubierto, el gran domo se humo hizo que los ninjas de Konoha sonrieran

—"Esto es muy favorable"—pensaban sonriendo Shikaku, Mikoto,Hayashi y Natsu, todos adentrandose aun mas en el humo de la zona

Dentro del humo los Iwa nin buscaban a los de Konoha con Kunais en alto, sin bajar la guardia, pues el enfrentar a tres usuarios doujutsus legendarios era algo muy peligroso, debian jugar bien sus cartas y podrian salir vivos de estas, de no ser asi, Iwa iba a perder una gran cantidad de soldados

Bueno, no es que no los hallan perdido ya Bardock se encargo de eso esta misma noche

Aun asi se mantenian en formacion de espalda contra espalda, cubriendose los unos a los otros, sus sentidos se agudizaban para intentar sobrevivir, ¿por donde atacarian?, ¿arriba?, ¿abajo?, ¿a los lados?, ¡rayos!, con tanto humo era imposible el predecir las intenciones enemigas

—Asi que vamos a caer hoy ¿eh?—decia con una sonrisa resignada el lider de escuadron—pues bien, ¡no nos iremos solos!—empezaron a crear muchos sellos manuales

—"¿Eh?"—pensaban confundidos los escondidos entre el humo, iban a atacar cuando esa afirmacion los confundio

Seguian ejecutando sellos hasta que terminaron la sincronia— **¡Arte ninja!: ¡gran bomba ignea!**

Ante esas palabras los Konoha-nin se alarmaron al entender lo que iban a hacer, iban a volverse unos Kamikazes e iban a llevarse todo el bosque y a todos los que estaban ahi, con ellos, sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar de color rojo magma y fueron encerrados en una esfera ignea ya no habia marcha atras, una vez ejecutada la tecnica, no habia marcha atras, con esa variacion en la situacion los de Konoha iba a emprender la huida aun sabiendo que seria en vano, la explosion se llevaria todo a su alrededor de 1klm

Mas no fue necesario

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

—¡¿Que rayos...?!

Los ninjas de Iwa y Konoha estaban desconcertados, pues debajo del suelo donde se encontraban los Kamikazes empezaron a salir varias luces blancas, la tierra empezo a subir ante la mirada impactada de todos y mas impactados quedaron cuando al subir mas la tierra, vieron al sujeto que estaba haciendo tal proeza

—¡Capitan!—exclamaron los de Konoha euforicos al ver que su lider no habia muerto como habian creido, Mikoto faltaba poco para que se desmaye de la alegria

Bardock con ambos brazos sostenia el pedazo de suelo en donde los Kamikazes estaban parados, en las palmas de sus manos era de donde salian las luces, claramente estaba acumulando Ki en ellos, caminando salio del crater, el peso no era nada para el, habia soportado pesos aun mas grandes en su vida, como los gigantes del planeta Zenulon, esos tipos eran tan grandes y pesados como un edificio

La unica raza que no han podido derrotar hasta ahora, pues ni con su estado Ozaru lograban algo contra ellos

—¡¿Como es posible?!—preguntaba alarmado y aterrorizado el lider del ultimo escuadron—¡tu estabas muerto!

Bardock solo sonrio ante esa duda

—Yo que he recibido ataque capaces de destruir montañas y salir vivo—las palabras de Bardock estaban llenos de confianza—¿crees que esa simple brisa de campo va a matarme?, ¡ha!, ¡ridiculo!—empezo a acumular aun mas ki en sus palmas, dando un resplandor aun mas fuerte y que la agitacion en todo el lugar se vuelva mas violenta—si explotan aqui sera un verdadero desastre, asi que cambiare el curso de la detonacion a otro lado

—¡¿Que dices?!—pregunto mas alarmado otro ninja de Iwa

—¡Conozcan el cielo!, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

—¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Con un grito de guerra, Bardock uso su tecnica **GATILLO REBELDE** fue tanta la potencia que empujo la esfera ignea en donde los ninjas de Iwa estaban prearandose para detonar hacia el cielo, los de Konoha a pesar de haber visto innumerables veces las muestras de poder del saiyajin, la verdad es que aun les sorprendian como la primera vez que se los demostro

Ademas en los entrenamientos casi siempre se contenia, por obvias razones

Mikoto veia maravillada la muestra de poder del pelinegro, encantada veia al poderoso hombre elevar su poder por el simple hecho de protegerlos a todos ellos, nunca se los decia ni lo admitia, pero ellos eran muy importantes para el

Y eso le enternecia, ademas de hacerla sentir culpable

La tecnica empujo hasta casi el cielo la cupula ignea que estaba a punto de estallar sin control, por eso lo hacia, debia intentar que el daño sea minimo a la zona y sus compañeros, con toda la fuerza interna que tenia, empujo mas alla del cielo a los ninjas de Iwa

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El cielo por un momento se ilumino por la magnitud de la explosion que se acrecento por la explosion de la tecnica del saiyajin, Bardock seguia entrenando por lo que su poder habia crecido de forma exponencial, su nivel actual de poder superaba facilmente los 50.000, casi el triple de los 20.000 que tenia cuando llego al mundo shinobi, pero un asi no era tan poderoso como para sacar algo del planeta, por lo que la explosion fue cercana a las nubes, por lo que las despejo y en esos momentos, la noche se habia transformado en dia de momento, los shinobis solo atinaban a cubrirse con sus manos para no quedar ciegos, en especial los portadores de Doujutsu, que por obvias razones eran mas sensibles a los ataques luminicos

Por eso Choza, siendo el mas grande se posiciono frente a los dos Uchihas y la Hyuga

Despues de unos segundos la luz ceso y la noche volvio a reinar toda la zona, Bardock rapidamente desvio la mirada al suelo, la explosion ceso, pero habia despejado el cielo, por lo que la luna llena quedaba totalmente expuesta y el riesgo para volver a convertirse eran muy altas, tenia total control y razonamiento en su modo Ozaru, pero Konoh no debia saber de momento su secreto, esas eran las ordenes de Jiraiya, Hiruzen y Minato, asi que debia ocultarlo

—Eso estuvo cerca—decia el saiyajin caminando hacia su equipo con los puños en su cintura y pensativo—se que confie en ellos para que neutralizen la amenza, pero debi hacerlo cuando estuvieran en un mejor estado, no con sus heridas y agotamienton fue un grave error

—¡Capitan!

En ese momento Bardock fue rodeado por su escuadron

—Que bueno que este bien capitan—Ryoga golpeaba ligeramente con el puño el pecho de bardock—por un segundo crei que te habiamos perdido

Bardock solo sonrio arrogante de lado

—He, no soy alguien que muere asi de facil—respondia confiado abriendose paso entre su equipo y de paso sobar las cabezas de los Ninken de los Inuzukas que recibieron gustosos las caricias—vamos de vuelta a la aldea—sugeria siguiendo su camino

Los shinobis bajo su cargo asintieron aliviados de que porfin regresarian a casa luego de una terrible noche de batalla, aunque su mision original era simplemente buscar los escondites de los escuadrones y reportarlo a Minato y Bardock, cosa que lograron con exito, pero luego se transformo en una mision de rastreo y eliminacion de los sobrevivientes que posiblemente sobrevivieran de milagro

Cosa que obviamente era casi imposible

Pero por desgracia, si hubo algunos y muy fuertes que los pusieron en muchos aprietos

Mikoto caminaba casi atras del grupo, viendo la espalda de su capitan, el siempre protegia a todos con su poder, a pesar de no demostrarlo, para el cualquiera que este bajo su mandato, era importante para el lider del clan Bardock, ella sabia que habia algo mas en su negacion de tener un equipo y ella queria saberlo, queria ayudarlo

Por que lo amaba

Asi es, Mikoto Uchiha, la matriarca del clan Uchiha y esposa de Fugaku Uchiha se habia enamorado de otro hombre, amaba a su esposo, pero tambien amaba a Bardock, estaba en una encrucijada sentimental, no sabia que hacer, pero habia decidido que elegiria por sobre todas las cosas a su familia, la que ya tenia forjada con su esposo Fugaku, al que tambien amaba sin contemplaciones

Ademas no podia soportar la culpa de amar al esposo de una de sus mejores amigas, Gine Bardock, la alegre y energica matriarca del clan Bardock, aun le era increiblemente gracioso e ironico que una mujer tan alegre y vivaz se halla enamorado y casado con un hombre tan serio y orgulloso como Bardock

Reia internamente, ¿como podia juzgarla? ella tambien estaba casada con un gran bulto de poder y orgullo , pensandolo bien, ¿eso era lo que le atrajo de Bardock?, el y Fugaku eran exactamente iguales, en cuanto a personalidad y temperamento se habla, aun asi le dolia el hecho de que Bardock no fuera de ella, en su mente el dolor le carcomia el alma y queria llorar de tristeza e ira al imaginar las veces que el saiyajin hacia suya a Gine, poseyendola en las noches con tanto amor, cariño y deseo que a veces no podia evitar sentir celos, envidia y enojo contra Gine

En su imaginacion, tantas veces la Uchiha imagino que tomaba el lugar de la saiyajin en las noches de amor, placer y lujuria, sintiendo todo su cuerpo bien tonificado encima de ella, sentir su calor y respirar su aroma mientras Bardock la poseia una y otra vez

En serio a veces odiaba a Gine, pero rapidamente desechaba esos deseos y pensamientos contra la saiyajin con verguenza, ¿como podia odiarla?, era una de sus mejores amigas y quien le brindo una amistad pura y sincera, se avergonzaba de si misma por desear al esposo de su mejor amiga, por eso con todo el dolor del alma decidio guardar bajo llave todos esos sentimientos por el saiyajin muy dentro de si, esperando que jamas salieran

Cosa que claramente no estaba logrando, lo que hacia a uno preguntarse, ¿cuanto tiempo lo soportaria?, ¿cuanto tiempo podria guardarse sus sentimientos por el saiyajin?, era una duda bastante intrigante a descubrir

Pero habia una duda que nadie podia deducir el resultado, ¿como reaccionaria cuando supier que Gine esperaba un hijo del hombre que amaba?

La respuesta era desconocida

La unica persona que sabia sobre esto era su primo Hayashi quien la veia con tristeza al no poder ayudar de forma sentimental a su querida prima, solo podia guardar el secreto y rogar que Fugaku jamas se enterara, tambien sospechaba que su compañera de escuadron, Tsume, sabia algo pero no podia asegurarlo, porque no le habia dicho nada, sabia que los Inuzukas eran capaces de sentir las feromonas de las mujeres crecer para enviarle a su destinado un mensaje y Mikoto era un mar de feromonas dirigidas al saiyajin, ambos Uchihas esperaban que no sospechar nada, pues las feminas del clan Inuzuka eran especialmente sensibles para detectar esto

—Demonios, si que soy idiota—Bardock llamo la atencion de todos al decir esas palabras y palmearse la cara—¿para que caminamos?, puedo teletransportarme

Ante la declaracion de todos abrieron los ojos en la revelacion y tambien palmearon su rostro, era verdad, su capitan ya habia creado una tecnica espacio-temporal como la teletransportacion, de ser asi, ¿para que carajos caminaban?, estaban agotados y muy heridos, deberian llegar rapido a la aldea y ser tratados lo mas rapido posible, no debian perder el tiempo

—Idiota—le dijeron todos con caras y miradas acusadoras, incluso Mikoto, alterando a su capitan

—¡Hey!, ¡no me juzguen!—exclamaba nervioso—¡a ustedes tampoco se les ocurrio o siquiera lo recordaron!—los apunto con el dedo a todos de forma acusadora—¡asi que no tienen el derecho de criticarme!

—Si, pero es tu tecnica—decia burlista Tsume de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona

—¡Tks!, como sea, ¡vamonos ya!—ordenaba Bardock avergonzado por no poder ganarle a la Inuzuka ese debate

Todos sabian como era la ejecucion de dicha tecnica, asi que todos se agarraron de una parte del saiyajin, Mikoto al ver una oportunidad, tomo la mano libre del saiyajin, obviamente nadie sospecho de eso, solo su primo Hayashi, aunque Mikoto al parecer tambien sospechaba algo puesto que veia a la Uchiha de reojo

—"Esto no es bueno"—pensaba con preocupacion la Inuzuka, claramente al tanto de la situacion, pero trataba de no meterse, pues no sabia a quien apoyar de ocurrir un desastre, ambas, Gine y Mikoto eran sus mejores amigas, asi que seria mejor por el momento, fingir ignorancia

Movimiento muy sabio en realidad

—"No podre tenerte conmigo como deseo"—pensaba un poco nostalgica con una ligera sonrisa la matriarca Uchiha—"pero al menos, puedo tenerte cerca mio"—sonrio un poco mas y parecian que lagrimas iban a brotar de sus ojos

 **¡FIZ!**

Todo su escuadron desaparecio en medio de la noche

* * *

 **PAIS DE FUEGO-ALDEA KONOHA-TORRE DEL HOKAGE**

* * *

 **¡FIZ!**

El equipo Bardock aparecia fuera de la torre

—¿Porque aparecimos fuera de la torre?—preguntaba curioso y un poco irritado Ryoga, ahora debian caminar y subir escaleras estando en tan deplorables condiciones

—No quiero ser regañado por el viejo nuevamente—fue todo lo que contesto Bardock caminando hacia el interior de la torre

Al escuchar esa respuesta, los demas entendieron el porque, cuando Bardock descubrio el poder que Kai le habia entregado, se dio cuenta de que era de tipo espacio-tiempo, podia usar la poderosa tecnica de la teletransportacion, entreno dia y noche para perfeccionarla, cosa que a veces lo enviaba a sitios muy vergonzosos, las mujeres reian al recordar las veces que vieron salir volando (y no por voluntad propia) de la seccion femenina de las aguas termales

Cuando pudo controlarla, la empezo a usar en misiones y al acabarlas volvia usando la misma tecnica, dandole en todas esas ocasiones un susto de muerte por las sorpresas al pobre anciano Hokage, que lo regañaba siempre acusandolo de que iba a provocarle un infarto un dia de estos pues podra ser jodidamente poderoso, pero no inmortal

Reian internamente al recordar esos momentos, pues ellos al ser su escuadron, tambien eran regañados muchas veces por el mismo motivo

Y asi luego de unas semanas largas de arduas batallas, por fin habian vuelto a su hogar

Sin saber Bardock la gran noticia que Gine le tenia preparada

* * *

 **KUSAGAKURE-PAIS DE LA HIERBA**

* * *

La lluvia no cesaba y de forma cruel caia sobre 3 personas que veian un sendero de destruccion que ellos habian creado, era crucia el hacerlo si querian ganar la terrible guerra que luchaban

—Debemos irnos—ordeno Minato ocultando su pesar para no afectar a sus alumnos, los cuales solo respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza

Usando el Hiraishin, los tres desaparecieron del lugar

La mision habia completada con exito, el puente Kannabi fue destruido sin ninguna duda, los enemigos no podrian usarla para enviar sunministros a sus shinobis, la ayuda de Minato habia sido de vital importancia, pero con un gran costo, la vida de uno de los integrantes del equipo Minato

Obito Uchiha

Esta noche la victoria supo mas a derrota

Y Konoha "perdia" a un buen compatriota

* * *

 **Y corte...**

 **Bien ese fue el episodio de hoy, ay Dios, la guerra mas que causar muertes innecesarias, crea un dolor aun mas fuerte en los seres queridos de las victimas, pero desgraciadamente a todos nos llega**

 **Aunque obviamente Obito no ha muerto -_-u**

 **Seccion de preguntas:**

 **¿Como tomara Oonoki la destruccion de sus regimientos?**

 **¿Los saiyajin deberian revelar de una vez a Konoha sus formas Ozaru?**

 **De no ser asi ¿cual creen que seria el mejor momento?**

 **¿Les gusto la creacion del nuevo equipo Bardock?**

 **¿Como tomara Mikoto el embarazo de Gine?**

 **¿Les parecio bien que Bardock posea la tecnica de teletransportacion?**

 **¿La habilidad de ver el futuro de Bardock podria ser considerado un Kekken Genkai?**

 **De ser asi, ¿podria heredarse a sus descendientes?**

 **Seccion de preguntas terminadas**

 **Espero les halla gustado el episodio de hoy, nos leemos en alguna otra actualizacion**


	9. Guerras internas

**Nuevo episodio, espsro lo difruten**

 **Lamento nuevamente no contestar reviews, pero este capitulo se me vino a la mente de golpe y no se si habra quedado bien, ademas son las 3 A.M y deseo descansar**

 **Espero me entiendan**

 **Renuncia de derechos: Ni Naruto ni dragon ball son de mi autoria, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, lo mio solones la historia a narrar**

* * *

 **Pais de la tierra-Iwagakure**

 **Sala del tsuchikage**

La tension se sentia en la sala, aun cuando no era un lugar tan espacioso la pesadez y la tension rebosaban en ese lugar y era aterrador, el que lo emanaba era un solo hombre, ya entrado en la tercera edad, pero su poder era tal, que ponia a temblar a los demas ocupantes de la sala

Veia hoja tras hoja, cada reporte decia lo mismo, los diferentes escuadrones que habia enviado a Konoha habian sido eliminados por una sola persona, apretaba con fuerza las hojas que tenia en su mano en enojo, cualquier otra persona hubiera creido que era una broma o una mala redaccion en el reporte, pero el y los demas miembros de la sala sabian que no era asi, pues era verdad que para un solo hombre seria imposible el eliminar a cada uno de los escuadrones que envio a conquistar Konoha

Pero no para los Bardock

Apreto con mayor odio la imagen del patriarca de dicho clan que habian hecho a carboncillo, uno de los tantos caidos logro rapidamente hacer un boceto de su rostro y enviarlo con el Tchikage por medio de un jutsu de invocacion, justo antes de morir por el pisoton dado por el Ozaru Bardock

Sin bajar ni un poco su odio, dejo la imagen de aquel "infame" que se atrevio a matar a sus shinobis, el entendia que era una guerra, habria bajas en todos los lados, pero aun asi, su odio por este peculiar pelinegro no lograba bajar ni un poco

El clan Bardock, pero en especial su patriarca, se habian vuelto el enemigo numero uno de Iwa

—Estos Bardock son un maldito problema—fruncia el señor el bajito lider de Iwa, pero su enojo no era solo por las bajas el dolor que sentia era personal—todos, menos mi Kitsuchi, pueden retirarse

Ante la orden del Tsuchikage nadie objeto, por lo que todos se fueron despejando la sala, el unico que quedo fue el hijo politico del lider de Iwa, con un ligero bulto en sus brazos

Oonoki se enternecio al ver el rostro afligido de aquel shinobi, con un ligero ademan de su mano, llamo al hombre que obedecio al llamado de su lider y se pudo reconocer lo que llevaba en sus brazos

Era una bebe, tenia al menos un mes de nacida

Oonoki se enternecio aun mas al ver a la pequeña infante, casi se le salen las lagrimas al ver a lindo angel que sin saberlo, tan pequeña que era y ya habia perdido a uno de sus seres mas importantes

La madre de la menor, era miembro de una de los tantos regimientos que Bardock elimino

—Padre...

—Kitsuchi, la muerte de Chie no va a quedar impune—declaraba con ira controlada el viejo lider de Iwa ante la mirada atenta de su hijo politico—Konoha va a caer, el clan Bardock caera, pero en especial...—despedazo el boceto del saiyajin, no era necesario despues de todo, las facciones de Bardock quedaron grabadas en fuego dentro de la mente de Oonoki—ese infeliz de su lider, Bardock, pagara con su sangre el haber asesinado a mi querida hija

Kitsuchi lo veia en silencio y asintio debilmente, la verdad el tambien sentia un gran desprecio por el saiyajin, pero tambien entendia que esto era una guerra, la muerte era algo de todos los dias y no se podia culpar a nadie

Era matar o morir y nadie queria lo segundo

Despues de un momento en el que el abuelo pasaba un tiempo de calidad con su nieta, Kitsuchi tuvo que volver a las filas de defensa de la aldea, Oonoki acepto y con un gesto de mano lo despidio, haciendo una ligera reverencia el desaparecio en un sunshin

El abuelo lo vio partir y luego volvio a prestar atencion a su nieta en sus brazos, podia decirle a alguna de las enfermeras o cuidadoras que la cuidaran, pero el anciano a pesar de tener un semblante duro y serio, era una buena persona que se preocupaba por su gente y en especial por la niña en sus brazos, la cual ya sea de forma conciente o inconciente, reia como si una guerra sangrienta no estuviera pasando a su alrededor, por eso el la cuidaba, ademas era el ultimo y mas hermoso regalo que su hija le dejo antes de partir al mas alla

Era la viva imagen de ella cuando recien nacio, le daba nostalgia el verla en sus brazos, a veces se removia de forma suave al sentirse incomoda y no se detenia hasta quedar comoda y satisfecha, eso hizo reir levemente al anciano, esa terquedad estaba mas que seguro que la heredo de su madre, pues era igual de terca

La prueba de aquello fue un recuerdo que le trajo un poco de culpa al recordarlo

Su hija habia dado a luz no hace menos de un mes a este angelito, tres semanas de descanso despues, segun ella ya estaba recuperada y debia ir al frente de batalla, no dejo de insistir a pesar de las negativas de Oonoki y Kitsuchi al pensar aun necesitaba descansar, porque habran sido dos semanas, pero aun asi el desgaste fisico es muy prolongado

Pero aun asi Chie no dejo de insistir y alego su verdad, una muy razonable para seguir luchando, ella peleaba para que la vida de su hija Kurotsuchi sea pacifica y que no sea terminada de forma cruel, era su hija, daria su vida contal de que estuviera bien

Aun asi, ellos no se doblegaron

Ya harta de la negativa de su padre y esposo que no querian entender que estaba bien, ella mismo se escabullo en uno de los tantos regimientos que su padre mandaria contra Konoha, presentando una orden directa del Tsuchikage, obviamente era falsa, pero los shinobis al tratarse de la hija del Tsuchikage no querian ir en contra de las ordenes de su lider ya que no querian sufrir la ira del viejo, ademas contaban con muy poco tiempo, asi que solo la aceptaron en un regimiento e inmediatamente partieron rumbo al pais de fuego, a Konoha para ser mas especificos

Sin ella saber, que ese beso de despedida que deposito en la frente de su hija en la cuna antes de irse, seria el ultimo que le diera en esta vida

—Tu madre fue igual de terca y valiente que tu mi querida nieta—le decia con cariño mientras con sus dedos acariciaba las mejillas de esta, haciendola reir un poco—algun dia seras igual de buena shinobi que ella, o civil, la verdad no importa las decisiones que tomes o si decides no ser una ninja, tu abuelo y tu padre te apoyaran en lo que podamos

Asi el abuelo siguio pasando mas tiempo de calidad con su nieta, esperando que no le llegaran noticias negativas del frente de batalla, que incluyan el nombre de su yerno

 **-*[...]*-**

 **KONOHA-PAIS DEL FUEGO**

 **DISTRITO UCHIHA**

En la aldea, un ligero ambiente lleno de pesar se sentia por todo el lugar, una mujer mayor lloraba desconsoladamente, siendo abrazada por otra mujer tratando de consolarla, en todo el lugar, estaba lleno de gente con ropaje negro, en medio de la sala, un ataud cerrado y encima de el, la foto de un shinobi muy joven

Obito Uchiha

La vida va, la vida viene, eso es lo que se escucha a diario entre shinobis, pero aun asi el dolor es grande, la lluvia no paraba de caer, por suerte el funeral era interno dentro de una gran casa del distrito Uchiha, pero eso no queria decir que solo los mencionados estaban presentes, tambien amigos que tuvo en vida

Rin Nohara veia el feretro de su amigo en frente suyo y no podia evitar que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, regandolas accidentalmente a las rosas rojas que traia como ofrenda a su memoria y alma

Minato si bien era fuerte y lo demostraba con esa mirada serena al ataud de su difunto alumno, por dentro lloraba al ver perdido a uno de sus alumnos, era algo muy doloroso para cualquiera, por eso Kushina estaba a su lado, dandole apoyo a su esposo aun cuando ella estaba casi en las mismas

Incluso Gine se encontraba ahi, viendo con tristeza al caido Gennin, que para sorpresa de todos, era un alumno casi recurrente de su esposo, cuando Minato no podia entrenarlos, Bardock lo hacia y eso tomo por sorpresa a todos, pues el de forma reacia acepto a Gai y ahora aceptaba uno mas

Cosa de lo que se arrepentia, pues el pensaba erroneamente que todo aquel que se juntara con el, siempre terminan de la peor manera, por eso vino Gine sola, su esposo aunque no queria admitirlo, se sentia culpable del deceso del pequeño

Eso hacia suspirar tristemente a Gine, pues si bien le encantaba que su esposo poco a poco cambiara de ser una fria y asesina maquina de combate a un hombre casi normal, no le gustaba el hecho de que se culpara de cosas que no tenian sentido

Pero aun asi, esa culpa le haria a Bardock tomar una erronea decision

—¿No vino el capitan?

Gine volteo un poco la mirada y esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver a la dueña de esa voz quien la llamo, era Mikoto quien antes estaba consolando a la abuela de Obito y cuando se calmo, decidio ir con su amiga

—No, el esta...ocupado...—respondio con duda y agachando la mirada, en serio le preocupaba su esposo

Mikoto sentia gran culpa al estar hablando con Gine, ella amaba a su esposo en secreto y aun asi tenia el cinismo de venirle a hablar e incluso preguntarle por el, daba gracias a Kami que Gine no lo sabia, no queria perder su amistad, por eso decidio no revelar jamas sus verdadeos sentimientos por su capitan y seguir amando a Fugaku y al resto de su familia

Pero hasta ella sabia, que algun dia no podria esconder esto por mas tiempo

—¿Entrenando?

—Si—respondio suspirando—ya lo conoces, el no es de participar en este tipo de eventos—alzo su mirada y a travez de la ventana, veia el gris cielo lluvioso, era muy nostalgico

Mikoto asentia, sabia como era su amado capitan

—Deberia entender que nada de esto es su culpa—decia Mikoto tratando de ayudar a Gine—somos shinobis, la muerte podria acecharnos y llevarnos cuando quiera, esa es la realidad de nuestra profesion

Gine le dio la razon, pero Bardock como todo orgulloso saiyajin, era terco y los recuerdos de los cuerpos de su antiguo equipo saiyajin asesinados por los soldados de Freezer, no ayudaba en mucho, incluso Minato, se habia dado cuenta de aquello, trato de convencerlo de lo contrario pero el saiyajin fingio aceptarlo, pero seguia con ese pensamiento

Bardock no se habia vuelto un paranoico o depresivo, claro que no, simplemente ahora veia las cosas "claras", para que nadie mas muera, el debia luchar solo

Ese pensamiento seria lo que haria a Bardock tomar una mala decision

—Es algo terco—decia de forma burlista, mas luego sonrio nerviosa—mejor dicho, totalmente terco, pero al menos la noticia de nuestro futuro hijo le ha devuelto un poco la alegria

Mikoto apreto un poco los puños ante ese recuerdo

 **-*Flashback*-**

No sabia como reaccionar, el mismo dia que Bardock llego con su equipo de eliminar a los regimientos de Iwa, una alegre Gine sintio al parecer la energia de su esposo y ya sin poder contener su emocion, aparecio de la nada en la entrada a la torre hokage

Y para asombro de Bardock y su equipo (ademas del shock que parlizo a Mikoto), solto la bomba

La reaccion de todo el equipo (menos de Bardock y Mikoto) fue lanzar un grito de euforia conjunta, incluso los ninken de los Inuzukas se acercaron a la futura madre, olfatearon su vientre y al entender todo, refregaron sus cabezas de forma cariñosa en su vientre, haciendo reira Gine y el resto del equipo

Bardock sin decir palabra alguna, como si fuera un robot, camino directo al bosque con la excusa de que iba a entrenar un poco, que luego veria a Gine en la casa, los miembros de su equipo estaban sin habla ante las palabras desinteresadas de su capitan, caso contrario Gine sonreia al verlo hacer eso, ya se le hacia muy conocido este comportamiento

Mikoto seguia en shock

Molestos los miembros del equipo Bardock iban a despotricarle en voz alta su falta de interes e irresponsabilidad ante un hecho tan bello de la vida como era un futuro hijo, mas fue la misma Gine quien los detuvo, con una sonrisa les paso a todos unos sellos que ocultaban su chakra

Curiosos y confundidos se colocaron en alguna parte de su cuerpo los sellos, incluida Mikoto que salio del shock, al ponerselos su chakra fue totalmente camuflado, ningun sensor podria detectarlos

Se adentraron al bosque momentos despues de que Bardock lo habia hecho, como Bardock no tenia puesto un sello supresor de chakra, a el si pudieron rastrearlo, a todos menos a Gine les extraño que su capitan quedara en un punto fijo, quieto y sin hacer un solo moviemiento, iban a preguntarle a Gine que sucedia, ma ella misma se les adelanto y lo señalo con un dedo

A todos les extraño aun mas el hecho de que Bardock empezara a temblar, sus puños se apretaban y su poder empezaba a ser expulsado de su cuerpo, pronto fue cubierto por el caracteristico estllido de Ki

Minato y Hiruzen sintieron el incremento de poder de el saiyajin, mas ellos sintieron que era uno positivo, por lo que ambos sonrieron, Bardock ya debio haberse enterado del estado de Gine, una buena noticia, una muy necesaria para apaciguar aunque sea un poco, la perdida de Obito, de un segundo a otro, como un misil se dirigio al cielo a toda velocidad gritando euforicodejando pasmados a los espectadores, excepto a Gine que sonrio por esto, ya se lo veia venir

Bardock en serio casi vuela a la luna al enterarse de la noticia

Volaba de un lado a otro, el normalmente como todos los saiyajin, les daria igual el que sus parejas esten embarazadas o no, igual con sus vastagos, a ellos solo le importaban la guerra, pelear y destruir, nada mas, Bardock era el mismo caso, al menos hasta que llego Gine, a todos sus hijos si bien no los trataba con amor, tampoco los trataba con indiferencia o a la patada, en cierto modo, demostraba un ligero afecto a sus hijos, preocupandose por sus estados

* * *

 **N/A: la actitud de Bardock con sus hijos, fue igual a la de Kratos con Atreuss, ya se imaginaran como eran sus cenas familiares XD**

* * *

Tenia razon en algo, Gine lo habia ablandado demasiado

Pero el no se quejaba en lo absoluto

Los miembros de su equipo veian asombrados como su capitan quien a duras penas conocia el gesto facial conocido como sonrisa, ahora volaba de aqui para alla riendo como una persona normal en auforia al saberse que sera padre nuevamente, esto los hizo reir en voz baja, su capitan era tan orgulloso y timido para demostrar sus emociones, que cuando no podia contenerlos mas, se iba a algun lugar alejado a exponerlos todos

Su capita si que guardaba muchos secretos

Cuando Bardock se tranquilizo, decendio ligeramente en el suelo, cansado por todo el desgaste fisico, pero con una inmensa sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras jadeaba en cansancio, esd fue el momento que todos entendieron que debian marcharse, con una sonrisa en cada rostro, cada uno se dirigio a sus respecivos hogares, contentos de aquella buena noticia

Excepto una persona

Mikoto habia desecho su sonrisa falsa estando cerca del distrito Uchiha, su primo Hayashi la acompañaba con una mirada apenada y preocupada, el podia sentir el mar de emociones desenfrendas y descontroladas que era Mikoto en este momento

Tristeza

Por el hecho de que Gine sea quien vaya a darle tal felicidad a Bardock y no ella, ademas de la felicidad plasmada en el rostro del saiyajin daba a entender que era muy feliz con su mujer

Ira

Contra Gine al sentir como ella le quitaba de su lado a Bardock y hasta le iba a concebir un hijo, maldecia internamente a la otra pelinegra al haberle dado esa dicha al saiyajin

Confusion

Pero no debia sentirse asi, ella estaba casada con Fugaku y tambien lo amaba, tenia un hermoso hijo al que amaba aun mas, eso era suficiente para ella, ¿oh no?, si, si lo era, pero, ¿en serio lo era?, su amor por su hijo no era cuestionable, ama a su hijo y daria la vida por el, el que tiene por Fugaku tampoco es dudable...¿oh si?, ¡no!, no era cuestionable

Culpa

¿Que estaba pensando?, era una estupida, ¿como podia odiar a su amiga por amar y darle esa felicidad a su esposo?, estaba en todo su derecho a darle los hijos que Bardock quisiera y ella no deberia inmiscuirse, pero era tan doloroso

Mikoto era una bomba de emociones a punto de estallar

Y Hayashi lo sabia

—Prima Mikoto—el chico se detuvo antes de entrar al distrito tomo a su familiar del hombro y la detuvo—no puedes seguir asi, solo te haces daño a ti misma

—...—Mikoto sabia de lo que hablaba, pero no se daba la vuelta para ver a su primo

—Debes aceptarlo—con una mirada apenada retiro su mano del hombro de la joven mujer que aun no se daba la vuelta para verlo—el es un hombre casado, el no esta a tu alcance

—...—

Hayashi veia curioso como el cuerpo de su prima temblaba suavemente, ademas de escuchar ligeros gemidos ahogados que no podian ser reprimidos del todo

—¿Prima Mokoto?—se acerco mas a su prima y al verle el rostro este se enternecio y entristecio de golpe—Mikoto...—decia triste el pelinegro

Mikoto, una mujer fuerte y vivaz, ahora estaba llorando, de sus hermosos y profundos ojos color negros salian rios de lagrimas que rodaban en sus mejillas y caian al suelo, estallando

Apretaba los puños y dientes, en un vano intento de reprimir su llanto, mas como se dijo anteriormente era un caso perdido, no podia hacerlo

Hayashi se acerco a su prima y la abrazo de frente con fuerza, ella correspondio tambien abrazandolo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, solto su llanto, que era silenciado por el pecho del pelinegro, el cual tambien tenia unas cuantas lagrimas amenazando con bajar de sus ojos, dejaba a su prima desahogarse en su pecho hasta que sacara todo su dolor reprimido

Ese dia se dieron cuenta que los Uchihas tenian una grave maldicion, la del amor no correspondido

 **-*Fin del flashback*-**

Mikoto se apaciguo en segundos, razonandolo mejor no era logico enojarse con ello, Gine era la esposa de Bardock, a quien el amaba y eso aunque le doliera, no iba a cambiar, debia centrarse en su propia familia a la cual amaba con devocion

—Es verdad—respondia Mikoto con una sonrisa suave—esa noticia le levanto un poco mas la moral

Ambas siguieron hablando de forma suave durante el funeral, no querian llamar la atencion de todos ni faltarle el respeto al difunto, un cuando su cuerpo no estuviera en ese ataud, no significaba que no estuviera presente en esencia

El tiempo paso, el funeral paso, lo mismo con el entierro y cada uno aun con dolor en sus corazones, se iban cada quien a sus hogares, incluso Gine y Rin, este ultima aun con dudas se fue, no podia hacer nada

El unico que quedo ahi era Kakashi, viendo el lugar de descanso de su amigo y casi hermano, la lluvia caia de forma torrencial pero a el no le importaba, estaba bastante empapado por la lluvia, pero seguia sin importarle, llevo su mano a su ojo derecho y toco la tela de su mascara, al no ser un Uchiha, el sharingan que le dio Obito antes de su deceso no desaparecia al no tener una maestria con el

Por eso la mascara, para ocultarlo y asi no drene su chakra hasta matarlo

Seguia viendo su sepulcro, sientiendose culpable al no poder ayudar ni salvar asu compañero de armas y amigo, sentia que no era suficientemente fuerte a pesar de que Minato y Bardock los entrenaban

Tan centrado estaba en sus lamentaciones internas que no se dio cuenta como una sliueta descendio suavemente en el suelo y brazos cruzados, fue tarde cuando lo sintio pero aun asi, Kakashi no despego su mirada de su sepulcro

Ninguno de los dos decia nada, solo veian el lugar de descanso del gennin

—Fue un buen compañero de armas—comenzo a hablar Kakashi siendo escuchado por el saiyajin—todos decian lo contrario, incluso la gran mayoria de su clan, creyendolo la oveja negra que los avergonzaba

—...—Bardock seguia viendo la lapida del chico sin decir absolutamente nada

—Monton de idiotas—se expreso Kakashi contra los Uchiha, no se despegaba ese ojo maldito de su cuenca porque fue un regalo de su caido amigo—el era mejor que cualquiera de ellos

La lluvia caia a cantaron y sin piedad, mojandolos a ambos sin tregua alguna, mas aun asi Bardock no decia nada, le daba la razon a Kakashi, las veces que entreno a Obito demostro ser un ligero prodigio siendo solo un adolecente humano, que podria llegar a mas

Incluso una que otra vez tuvo pequeños roces con Fugaku al escucharlo desmeritar y despotricar ligeramente del chico, el no tenia problemas con el patriarca del clan Uchiha, pero no le gustaba que hablaran mal de uno de sus protegidos

—Si, fue un buen chico—Bardock por fin hablo—desgraciadamente en este mundo, eso podria llegar a ser letal—cerro los ojos en razonamiento—una buena persona en un mundo malvado, asi es la vida Kakashi—el eludido lo volteo a ver—si eres un shinobi en este mundo, vives o mueres, eso fue lo que ocurrio con Obito

—Lo se—Kakashi volvio a ver la lapida—este es el posible futuro de todo shinobi, pero—apreto sus puños en señal de determinacion y vio al cielo—aun cuando este en esas condiciones, aun cuando sea mi destino el caer a mi inminente muerte, voy a seguir adelante—extendio su puño a la lapida de su amigo—voy a salvar y proteger a todos mis amigo y seres queridos sin importar nada, sin importar que mi vida este en riesgo, nadie caera o sera dejado atras...ese es mi camino ninja

Bardock sonrio de forma imperceptible, Kakashi tambien era uno de sus alumnos al igual que Rin, esa determinacion y deseo de lucha, ya sea por si mismo u otros, lo hacia parecerse a un saiyajin, talvez no estaba haciendo nada erroneo al mantenerlos como alumnos

—En una semana—Bardock empezo a alejarse de la tumba de Obito y se encamino a la salida—campo de entrenamiento numero 17

—Hi—fue lo que respondio el peliplata sin despegar su mirada de la lapida, el iba a quedarse un poco mas

Bardock se fue de ahi desapareciendo de la vista, Kakashi tambien hizo lo mismo, debia estar en optimas condiciones para el entrenamiento junto a Rin y Gai, enfermarse ahora seria malo para el y la semana de descanso que acaba de darles Bardock no seria suficiente para curarse del posible resfriado que podria contraer al estar bajo la fria lluvia por tanto tiempo

Ademas, no queria desprovechar toda una semana de descanso de esos infernales entrenamietos postrado en una cama

Minutos despues, al despedirse por ultima vez de su amigo, el tambien se fue

Sonaba cruel, pero aun cuando Obito murio, la vida debia seguir

 **-*[...]*-**

 **Timeskip-8 meses despues**

 **Pais del fuego-frontera cerca de Konoha**

Un grupo de shinobis provenientes de Kumo saltaban de arbol en arbol tratando de llegar a su punto de mision lo mas pronto posible, se los podia reconocer por su vestimenta, caracteristica firma de aquella aldea

Eran liderados por un shinobi de contextura fuerte y alta, piel morena y con una mirada seria, ademas de una ligera barba, su nombre dado por el Raikage, su propio padre, era E, un shinobi excelente y muy poderoso, digno candidato a ser el siguiente Raikage

* * *

 **N/A: corrijanme si me equivoco, pero el nombre original del cuarto Raikage era E, que luego cambiaria a A cuando toma el manto del Rikage, ¿no?, algo asi como rangos, o ¿me equivoco?**

* * *

El otro parecia ser un adolecente igual de rubio, buen fisico y de piel morena, lo mas caracteristico de el, eran esas gafas oscuras que estaban frente a sus ojos, ademas de un singular tatuaje en su hombro derecho posee un tatuaje que dice "Tetsu" **[hierro]** era un sello de contencion

Su mision era investigar e informar sobre los puntos debiles de todas las aldeas del pais de fuego e informarselas al rayo

Mas no se esperaban cierto imprevisto

El equipo de Kumo habia sido interceptado por un equipo de Konoha, siendo liderado por el mismo Minato Namikaza en persona

—"Con un demonio"—pensaba molesto el futuro Raikage

—Ese cabello rubio, ese jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante—exclamaba un kumo-nin al dar con la apariencia del rubio y reconcerlo—es el relampago amarillo de Konoha, las ordenes a seguir si llegaramos a encontrarnos con el, es la de retirada

Mas esas palabras cayeron en oidos sordos, pues A sonrio

—Ya veo—decia mientras miraba analiticamente al rubio—este es el hombre que evito la usurpacion del Kyuubi por su propia cuenta

—Y tu eres el hijo del Raikage, el lider de la aldea de la nube, E el indomable he escuchado que eres muy veloz—Minato hablaba de forma amenazadora con Kunai en alto, sus compañeros lo imitaban—no dejaremos que den un paso mas, asi que marchense de aqui, o nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de luchar

Ambos bandos se veian fijamente, esperando que alguien ataque, las hojas eran arrastradas por el viento, la tension era alta, los Kumo-nin no podian fallar esta mision, asi que decidieron lo mas logico segun ellos

—Minato Namikaze, mas conocido como el relampago amarillo de Konoha, ¿acaso quieres luchar?—pregunto serio A mientras tomaba una posicion defensiva—de ser asi, estare gustoso de pelear contigo, pero te advierto—su mirada se volvio seria—no voy a contenerme en lo absoluto

Y para confirmar sus palabras, se cubrio inmediatamente de su armadura de rayos

—He, solo nosotros dos podemos eliminarlos facilmente, tonto~idiota—determinaba Bee con confianza y su tipico estilo vocal rapero

El rubio vio que no tenia mas alternativa que luchar—usteded no intervengan—ordeno a sus subordinados, asi que tambien se preparo, sin perder un segundo lanzo un pergamino que estallo y lanzo cientos de kunais por todos lados—yo me encargare

E tomo esto como el inicio de la batalla se cubrio rapidamente con su armadura de rayos y salio a toda velocidad contra el rubio con su puño cargado de electricidad contal de reventarle la cabeza, mas segundos antes, Minato saco rapidamente un kunai y lo lanzo al aire

E sonrio al creer que le habia dado, pero se borro cuando vio que el rubio habia aparecido y reaparecido en la cima de un arbol

—"¿Evadio mi ataque mas veloz?"—penso asombrado el rubio

El kunai aun se mantenia en el aire e camara lenta, mas no tuvo ni un segundo de pensar en lo ocurrido, pues sintio un golpe en la espalda y peso extra, al voltear un poco el rotro, vio con asombro como el rubio ya estaba justo encima de el, ¿como lo habia hecho?

En eso ve el campo de batalla y se da cuenta, los kunais que lanzo eran los especiales de 3 puntas, cada una con el sello del jutsu dios del trueno volador

—"Ya veo, asi lo hizo"—penso mientras se preparaba para contratacar

Minato no iba a perder el tiempo y lo iba a apuñalar con el mismo kunai que aun se matenia en el aire, mas E fue empujado por un enorme tentaculo de pulpo que nadie sabia de donde salio,—"esto es..."—excepto el rubio, quien corto el tentaculo antes de que lo atacara y se apoyo en el con una mano para impulsarse al frente de su equipo

E rapidamente se levanto y se pocisiono frente al suyo

—Bee, lo siento, ¿estas bien?—se disculpaba E por su descuido, ya que Bee tuvo que usar un tentaculo para salvarlo y al no tener todavia un control de su bestia con cola, se canso rapido, la prueba era como respiraba con sumo cansancio

—No te preocupes

El equipo Minato estaba un poco desconcertado por lo que habia visto

—No puede ser...—decia el que parecia ser un miembro del clan Akimichi

—¿Acaso ese hombre es el jinchuriki del Hachibi?—preguntaba asombrado el que parecia ser miembro del clan Inuzuka—pero en eso todos escuchan una especie de silbido, algo que los de Konoha reconocieron perfectamente bien—¡Minato!, ¡es la señal de retirada!, ¡vamonos!

Y asi ambos shinobis de Konoha desaparecieron rapidamente quedando solo Minato

—¡Esto es un juego de niños!—exclamaba serio Bee—Hachibi es el coro de mi cancion y yo solo Bee-sama

Ante esas palabras Minato se detuvo de su retirada

—Eres un guerrero excepcional—el rubio miraba seriamente a Bee—y no lo digo por que eres el jinchuriki del Hachibi, tu posees algo muy poderoso

—He, su talento es mucho mayor al mio—se mofaba de Minato E, presumiendo a Bee

—No me referia a eso—aclaraba Minato—posee algo aun mas importante—eso llamo la atencion de E—si, posees un buen familiar, yo tambien...—pensando en Kushina y el resto de sus seres queridos, en eso volvio a su semblante serio—de todos modos, la proxima vez que nos veamos, nuestro honor como Kage sera puesto a prueba—iba a retirarse, pero antes iba a darle un ultimo consejo a E—si no te das cuenta lo antes posible de lo importante para tu hermano menor, dejara de ser un Jinchuriki y dejara de ser una persona

Buenas palabras, mas E y el resto de los kumo-nin tambien tenian sus propios planes

—¡Hmp!, no te dejare huir aun cuando trates de envolvernos con tus tonterias—en eso mira todos los kunais especiales de Minato dispersados por todos lados—"solo puede transportarse a cada kunai de la zona y he memorizado perfectamente bien el lugar de cada Kunai"—se envolvio de su armadura de rayos y se lanzo al ataque—"si solo aparece en esos lugares, entonces podre atacarlo con mi maxima velocidad"

—Yo tambien tengo muchas responsabilidades..

E ya estaba a un centimetro de conectar su poderoso puño en el rostro del rubio, mas eso no lo engañaba

—"¿A donde apareceras?"

Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras veia a todos los kunais de reojo, pero abrio los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar como se teletransporto, pero no aparecio encima de algunos de los kunais de la zona

Mas se asombro aun mas al ver donde habia aparecido

Justo atras de Bee, al que tenia amenazado Minato con kunai en alto

—Desde aqui no puedo fallar—declaro el rubio

E estaba asombrado por todo aquello

—¿Como es que...?—preguntaba con temor el otro shinobi de kumo viendo como Minato amenazaba a su compañero y superior de armas, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo—¡esa es la marca del hiraishin en uno de los tentaculos del Hachibi!

Eso llamo la atencion de E

—"Pero, ¿como?"—se preguntaba mentalmente asombrado por el hecho, hasta que recordo un hecho—"¿habra sido en ese momento?—recordando como Minato corto el tentaculo del Hachibi y luego uso su otra mano para apoyarse en la extremidad del biju, en ese momento le dejo grabado el sello

Minato aun mantenia su kunai en alto, viendo a Bee de espaldas, el chico no se habia quedado atras, como un shinobi perfectamente entrenado, habia presentido este y rapidamente desenvaino aun de espaldas una de sus espadas y apuntaba con ella al vientre de Minato

—Preparate para un suicidio doble—decia serio Bee—¿lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?

—Eres mi enemigo, pero me simpatizas—declaraba serio Minato aun con su kunai en alto—ese fue un buen movimiento shinobi, Killer

Ambos estaban en la misma situacion mientras que E y el otro kumo-nin no sabian que hacer, Bee estaba por hacer su movimiento sin importar morir, pero algo lo impidio

 **¡FOOOOOOOSH!**

Minato y Bee tuvieron que separarse rapidamente cuando una rafaga de energia que paso a un lado de E se dirigia a ambos, incluso el Kumo-nin de apoyo tuvo que saltar para salvar su vida

El rubio rodo hasta un lado y sonrio de forma burlista al saber de quien se trataba, caso contrario los shinobis de Kumo que no entendian de donde salio ese ataque

—Ya me estaba preguntando cuando actuarias—decia divertido mientras se reincorporaba—pero tienes una forma muy violenta de ayudar a la gente, Bardock

Los shinobis extranjeros alzaron la mirada a donde veia Minato, llevandose una gran sorpresa, el saiyajin estaba ahi con un rostro aburrido, el brazo estirado y la palma de la mano abierta con vapor saliendo de el, dando a entender que el fue quien ataco

Los shinobis de Kumo al escuchar las palabras de Minato se preguntaban ¿desde cuando esta ahi?, porque jamas lo habian sentido

—Ya se te esta haciendo costrumbre el que deba salvar tu huesudo trasero Minato—declaraba burlista el pelinegro con una sonrisa y cruzandose de brazos

Esas palabras lograron que a Minato le saliera una vena hinchada en la cabeza del enojo

—Eres un hijo de...—estaba alterado, pero decidio respirar hondo y tranquilizarse—¿que haced aqui?

—La señal de retirada ya fue dada—decia el saiyajin ahora serio—te demorabas mucho, asi que vine a verte—mas al instante volvio a su actitud burlista—para ser alguien conocido y temido por su velocidad, eres muy lento haha

Otra vena le salio a Minato en la cabeza

—Aaaw, te preocupas por mi—dijo burlon el rubio

—Tsk, ya quisieras...¿uh?

 **¡BRAAAAM!**

Bardock con solo un brazo destrozo una gran roca cargada de electricidad que se dirigia a su cara, E sin duda alguna estaba enojado, primero Minato lo supera en velocidad, cosa que es su fuerte, luego lo sermonea, casi mata a Bee, luego aparece este tipo y ambos empiezan a hablar como si estvieran solos, ignorandolos por completo, cosa que los enojaba

Asi que en un arranque de ira, E le lanzo esa gran roca al entrometido pelinegro

—¡No nos ignoren malditos!—exclamo con ira el hijo del raikage, luego puso a Bardock en la mira de su ira—¡te eliminare a ti primero por interrumpirnos!

Sin esperar abjecion alguna, se cubrio nuevamente de su armadura de rayos y se lanzo al ataque, Bardock solo bufo aburrido y se dejo caer de brazos cruzados antes de que el iracundo shinobi de Kumo destruya la inmensa rama

El embate no quedo ahi pues E lo siguio aun en su caida, Bardock seguia de brazos cruzados mientras caia, rapidamente cargo su puño con rayo electricos para eliminarlo de una vez

Mas justo cuando estaba por golperlo en ese presumido rostro, Bardock desaparecio y E golpeo el suelo, destruyendolo, levantando escombros y polvo, pero no habia rastros de Bardock, el lo buscaba con la mirada por todos lados, mas no lo encontraba

—Esto es una perdida de tiempo Minato—decia mientras colocaba dos dedos en su frente

Ante esa voz, los Kumo-nin se sorprendieron al volver a escuchar la voz del pelinegro, ademas de estar sorprendidos en extremo al no poder ver la velocidad del saiyajin, en especial E, pues el era el amo de la velocidad

Ambos shinobis de Konoha estaban en la cima de otro gran arbol

—Es verdad—Minato le daba la razon y ponia una mano en su hombro sabiendo lo que haria Bardock—debemos irnos ya, nos estan esperando

—¡Ustedes no iran a ningun lado!,~¡tontos!~¡idiotas!

Sin esperar mas tiempo Bee volvio a lanzar otro tentaculo contra el duo, mas Bardock solo sonrio burlista y tras un zumbido, ambos desparecieron frente a los incredulos ojos de los ninjas de Kumo, Bee solo logro destruir una parte del arbol

Los Kumo-nin estaban asombrados y un poco humillados, Minato mostro ser un contendiente fuerte que algunas veces logro supera luego llego este desconocido a salvarlo, el tal Bardock, que demostro que solo jugando le era superior ya sea en velocidad y tecnica, se lo habia demostrado en tan solo unos segundos

Si el hubiera querido, lo hubiera eliminado en cualquier segundo

—Maldita sea...—mascullaba con enojo E apretando los puños en ira al sentirse doblemente superado el doble y el mismo dia, pero dejo su enojo fluir de el y se centro en la mision—muchachos, la mision fue un fracaso, en este momento ya debieron informar a todos sobre nuestra presencia, debemos retirarnos lo mas pronto posible de aqui

—¡Hi!—Bee y otro kumo-nin aceptaron la orden sin chistar y empezaron con E la retirada

Pero mientras corrian, E iba pensando en aquellos dos shinobis de Konoha que le habian demostrado superioridad en la batalla, apretaba los puños al recordar tal humillacion, Minato practicamente jugo con el, con sus estrategias lo hubiera matado en segundos

El otro tipo, Bardock, solo unos segundos le basto para dejarlo en ridiculo, eso le hacia hervir la sangre en ira

—"Esos dos, ¡no me han vencido!"—declaraba en su mente el futuro Raikage—"primero me deshare de ese cabronazo molesto llamado Bardock"—pensaba en el saiyajin de sonrisa arrogante, eso lo enojaba aun mas, haciendolo creer que lo veia como un tonto—"luego voy a arreglar cuentas con Minato Namikaze"—pensaba el moreno, Minato habia demostrado gran maestria como para vencer a un poderoso shinobi como el, asi que no podia dejar pasar por alto esa ofensa—"te voy a superar relampago amarillo, ¡lo hare!, te destruire y me proclamare como el shinobi mas veloz de todas las naciones, es un promesa"

Una promesa se habia pactado, ¿podria llevarla a cabo?, eso nadie lo sabia

Los kumo-nin abandonaron la zona del pais de fuego, ya no habia nada que hacer ahi a fin de cuentas, ya que fueron descubiertos

 **-*[Konoha-pais del fuego]*-**

Minato y Bardock habian llegado a la aldea, pero algo los tenia sorprendidos y aterrorizados, la aldea mostraba signos de haber estado en una batalla, algunos lugares destruidos, casas casi colapsando, ligeros incendios, civiles en resguardo y cuerpos de shinobis que no pertenecian a Konoha esparcidos por todos lados, muertos

Estos eran los atacantes, eran de distintas aldeas, pero Minato se dio cuenta de algo, sus bandas insignias de la aldea correspondiente, tenian una raya cruzandole la imagen

—"Renegados.."—penso alarmado Minato, era obvio que este tipo de escorias traten de tomar provecho de esta situacion como es la guerra para hacer sus maldades—¿que rayo paso aqui?—pregunto asombrado el rubio viendo el panorama

—N-No lo se—Bardock estaba igual

Solo se habian ido unos minutos, ¿tanto caos habian logrado crear en ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo?, bueno, en realidad era un grupo mas o menos grande, ademas, todos los shinobis de alto rango y de fuerza mayor se encontraban batallando en la guerra o protegiendo la frontera

Quedando la aldea con Chunins, Genins y algunos Jounin, entre ellos el equipo Bardock

Asi aunque la defensa de la aldea fue exitosa, hub mucho daño colateral

—¡Bardock-san!, ¡Minato-san!

Un alarmado Ryoga se acercaba a ambos, la cara de preocupacion los atemorizo bastante, en especial al pelinegro que por alguna razon, un nerviosismo misterioso le rodeo la columna

—Ryoga, ¿que rayo paso aqui?—pregunto Minato un poco alterado y Bardock solo esperaba respuestas—¿como fue que esos renegados atacaron la aldea?

—Atacaron de frente—Ryoga daba su informe aun un poco cansado y alterado tras la cruenta batalla—era un inmenso grupo de renegados, dimos batalla y estuvimos a punto de perder, pero fuimos salvados—al decir lo ultimo, miro a Bardock nervioso, el cual se tenso al volver a sentir ese escalofrio

—R-Ryoga, ¿quien los salvo?—preguntaba un poco alterado Minato, rezando a Kami-sama que no fuera ella quien los salvo

—F-Fue...—Ryoga estaba nervioso, no sabia como dar la noticia, el rubio abrio los ojos en shock al deducir quien fue

Oh diablos, esto no podia ser cierto, ella aun no podia pelear

—¡Responde de una vez Ryoga!—Bardock lo tomo de los hombros y exigio una respuesta, ese molesto presentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo y empezaba a alterarlo

Ya sin mas que perder, el Inuzuka respondio

—Fue Gine-san...

Ante esas palabras, a Bardock se le vino abajo su mundo

* * *

 **Cielos, que mala situacion en la que quedo Bardock ¿no?, oajala y se resuelva pronto, pero una cosa es segura, por ese desastre la familia saiyajin va a sufrir unos ligeros cambios**

 **Vamo por las preguntas**

 **¿Mikoto superara su amor por Bardock?**

 **¿Fugaku se enterara?**

 **¿Kakashi y los demas se volveran mas cercanos a Bardock?**

 **¿Iwa dejara tranquilo al saiyajin?**

 **¿Kumo querra a los Bardock?**

 **¿Gine perdera a su bebe?**

 **En fin, esto es todo, espero les halla gustado el episodio, un placer haber escrito esto y yo me despido con un buenos dias, buenas tardes o buenas noches, dependiendo la hora en la que esten leyendo este capitulo**

 **Nos vemos**


	10. Una heroina, bienvenido hijo mio

**Nueva entrega de este episodio**

 **Lo siento. No he podido ni he tenido tiempo para actualizar mis historias, todos tenemos responsabilidades que no podemos evadir por mas que queramos y esa es la dura y cruel realidad**

 **Lo siento mucho y espero que este episodio llene sus espectativas, por esta vez no voy a contestar reviews, tratare de hacerlo a la proxima**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Dragon ball ni Naruto son de mi propiedad, son de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, lo mio solo es una historia a narrar sin fines de lucro, con el unico objetivo de entretener y divertir al lector**

 **En fin comencemos**

La matriarca del nuevo clan de la aldea aminaba tarareando un ligera canción. Admitía que a pesar de parecer relajada, en realidad no lo estaba del todo, la tonada alegre era para tratar de tranquilizar sus ansias. No era para menos, su esposo estaba en una guerra y ella estaba preocupada por el, no dudaba de su poder, era algo ilógico, el podía entrar en esa guerra y salir ileso de ella, pero aun así como su esposa, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa o preocupada

Sacudió su cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos. No valía la pena el pensar en eso ahora, el niño en su vientre podría ser afectado por su estado de animo y eso no lo iba a provocar

Debía admitir que se sintió un poco decepcionada al saber que su nuevo vástago seria varón, otro para variar. ¿Qué le costaba a la vida cederle por primera vez a una niña?, pero bueno, no iba a quejarse porque en realidad era una excelente noticia. Había perdido a sus dos hijos en su universo, así que al parecer este le retribuyo su pena con un tercero nacido aquí, podría ofrecerle y darle su amor materno a este niño, ya que a los demás no pudo del todo

Raditz al estar de misión en misión a pesar de ser un infante y Kakarotto, pues solo tenia unos días fuera de la incubadora, así que no tuvo tanto tiempo

Por lo que en esta ocasión haría las cosas bien y amaría a este niño desde apenas salga de su matriz. Pobre de los idiotas que intentaran quitarle a su hijo de sus brazos, estarían muy jodidos

Suspiraba divertida al mismo tiempo. A pesar de ser profesionales muy bien entrenados y expertos en la materia, podía sentir a los Anbu y algunos del escuadrón de su esposo que aun estaban en la aldea para protegerla, escondidos por todos lados, vigilándola para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

Unos por ordenes de viejo Hokage y los demás por la lealtad a su capitán

Podía sentir claramente la tensión en ambos grupos, pues para su gracia podía ver como rayos salían de sus ubicaciones "secretas" y chocaban entre si. Los anbus querían ejercer su trabajo asignado y los shinobis del escuadrón Bardock querían dejar en claro que estaban de sobra y que ellos estaban haciendo un mejor trabajo

" _¡Lárguense!, ¡nosotros podemos hacer esto!"_

" _¡Es nuestro trabajo, idiotas!"_

Una guerra mental ocurría entre ambos bandos. Gine solo reía nerviosa por esto, esperaba que no llegara a mayores

Suspiro divertida y luego miro al cielo. Hace casi mas de un año que habían llegado a este mundo y como ironías del destino, estaba en guerra. Al parecer el conflicto bélico los seguiría por siempre al ser una raza guerrera, solo quería que su hijo naciera en un ambiente tranquilo

Bardock hacía todo lo posible por cumplir el deseo de su esposa. Por eso esta guerra debía ser ganada de una vez y por todas, faltaba solo un mes para el nacimiento de su primogénito en este mundo. Nada debía arruinarlo, según Gine a Bardock esta vez no le importaría si su hijo nace de clase baja, pues con solo entrenamiento se solucionaría ese "problema". Volvió a suspirar, debía entrometerse mas de lo que creía para que su hijo no se volviera un salvaje

Tenia un largo y arduo trabajo por delante. El trabajo de una madre nunca termina

—" _¿Cuál seria un buen nombre para un bebé?"_ — se debatía mentalmente. Como no sabia mucho de nombres humanos, utilizarían nombres saiyajin para su próximo hijo. Solo que Bardock aun no volvía para poder elegirlo— _"tengo uno que me gusta pero, ¿estará de acuerdo?"_

Suspirando en derrota siguió su camino. Aun con ambos bandos matándose con sus miradas, eso le saco una gota en su nuca al recordarlos. Este camino seria largo

 **[…]**

La guerra debilita el cuerpo y alma humana. Así como también afectan a sus creaciones, los enormes y resistentes muros de Konoha ahora eran un poco vulnerables y se debía aprovechar. Con la gran mayoría de shinobis en el campo de batalla central, las defensas de la aldea estaban tambaleantes, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran débiles

Aun así. Cualquier ataque debía ejecutarse ahora

Eso era lo que planeaban un grupo de escorias de Konoha. Exiliados de su villa por crímenes en contra de la misma y sus habitantes, solo cediendo y cumpliendo sus propios deseos sin importarle el daño a sus coterraneos

¿Les importaba?, obvio que no

Como fieras hambrientas veían escondidos en las copas de los arboles, aquellos impenetrables muros. Contra los extranjeros, obvio que si, pero su eficacia puede ser puesto a prueba por aquellos que algunas vez pudieron llamar a la aldea, hogar

Sonreían victoriosos. Ajenos que dentro de la aldea existen aun shinobis muy poderosos y bien entrenados capaces de repeler cualquier amenaza ajena que les cayera encima. Se confiaban de ser ex patriotas y olvidaban aquello tan importante. El poderío de la aldea de la hoja

No por nada Konoha es considerada una de las aldeas ninja mas poderosas entre las naciones elementales

—Konoha. Que nostalgia me da ver la aldea—decía con burla al parecer el líder del grupo. No le daría nada de lástima el saquear la aldea—hace ya mas de 5 años que nos exiliaron, pero ya hemos vuelto

—Jefe, estamos listos para cuando desee ordenar el ataque

Hablaba un calvo de gran tamaño. Como todos tenia una mirada maliciosa y sin escrúpulos, tras de el, en los demás arboles habían mas shinobis renegados. Pero lo mas curioso era que no solo eran de Konoha, sus protectores frontales daban a notar distintas nacionalidades

Eran exiliados de otras aldeas. Parias que no les importo dar la espalda a sus naciones solo para satisfacer sus deseos y lograr sus ambiciones

—Es verdad. Ya ordena Yuzo—hablaba ansioso otro. Por su protector al parecer era de la aldea de la roca—hemos esperado demasiado, ¡hagámoslo de una vez!

Los demás empezaron una ligera algarabía exigiendo lo mismo. El conocido como Yuzo solo pudo reír en voz baja por la impaciencia de sus hombres, pero los comprendía, el también estaba bastante ansioso por comenzar de una vez

—Malditos simios desesperados—decía burlista y sus hombres también reían por como su líder los llamo—bueno, ¿Qué mas da?, comencemos de una vez

—¡HAAAAAAAAA!

Lanzando un gran grito de jubilo y excitación, se dispersaron. Eran impacientes pero no idiotas, sabían que debían ser lo mas silenciosos posibles para no ser descubiertos tan pronto. En las puertas de la gran muralla. Los centinelas aun mas alertas por la guerra, vigilaban por todos lados, sin imaginarse el infierno que se cerniría sobre la aldea dentro de poco

Hoy Konoha recibiría una batalla a las puertas de su entrada

 **[…]**

—¡Mantengan las puertas aseguradas!

Un shinobi ordenaba mientras forcejeaba su katana contra el kunai de uno de los invasores

Hace menos de 5 minutos que el ataque había iniciado. No era un ataque enemigo de la guerra, no, solo eran ratas de diferentes lugares que querían aprovechar los estragos de la guerra. Pero se notaban que estaban bien entrenados y que eran muchos, pues atacaban por todos lados de la aldea

Mas parecía una invasión y no distaba de serlo

— **¡Colmillo destructor!**

 **¡BAAAAAM!**

Ryoga Inuzuka ataco con ferocidad a un grupo de esos invasores y logro neutralizarlos con éxito. Que ya no se movieran en el suelo lo demostraba

Derrapo dejando un sendero arrastrado, eso demostró la potencia que le había colocado a su ataque. Su apariencia estaba un poco cambiada, pues tenia rasgos salvajes, como un lobo, tenia ojos rasgados, caninos y garras afiladas

Era el Modo Bestia tan característico de su clan

—Creyendo que la aldea esta débil no dudaron en atacar, ¡idiotas! —exclamaba orgulloso a los cuerpos en el suelo—Konoha nunca se debilita, ¡se fortalece!

Salto rápido al sentir el peligro a un lado suyo. Evadiendo por los pelos un kunai con sellos explosivos que detono al segundo, empujándolo por la onda expansiva, volvio a derrapar al llegar al suelo y como anteriormente, no perdió el equilibrio

—Yo no diría eso

Esa voz burlista salía de un callejón al cual clavo su mirada. Frunció el seño al notar mas aromas hostiles y no se equivocaba, mas enemigos salían del lugar

—" _Tsk. Mas problemas, debemos ocuparnos de esto rápido"_

Y sin dudarlo se lanzo contra el grupo de enemigos. Los cuales también lo imitaron

Corrían con la adrenalina a tope al sentir y ver todo el caos que estaban generando en la aldea. Las columnas de humo se levantaban por algunos puntos importantes del lugar. Para ellos todo esto era divertido, pero lo que en realidad les interesaba era obtener todo lo posible de valor, la excitación y adrenalina que les rodeaba todo el cuerpo solo los impulsaba a ser mas decisivos e impulsivos por lo que querían obtener y eso eran dinero y cosas de mucho valor

Uno de ellos vio una tienda a lo lejos. Tenia barricadas y algunos estragos por los ataques, pero estaba seguro de algo, los dueños estaban indefensos y sin dudar entregarían su dinero y todo lo demás solo por vivir y ellos no iban a desaprovechar esa oportunidad

—¡YEEEEEEY!

Seguido de su grupo dio un gran salto del tejado donde se encontraba hasta intentar llegar a la tienda. Ya casi podía sentir el efectivo en sus manos

 **¡PAAAAAAF!**

Mas todos fueron sorprendidos por una inmensa muralla de carne que nadie sabe de donde salió. Todos fueron estrellados en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto, adoloridos se levantaron y vieron asombrados e incrédulos lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, lo que los habia repelido, era una gigantesca mano

—¿Es un….gigante?

En efecto. Con todo su esplendor y poderío, un gigante pelirrojo se alzaba majestuosamente casi llegando a los cielos. Usaba una armadura shinobi, vestimenta característica de su clan

—Los dueños de esta tienda son muy amigos míos—respondía con determinación aquel gigante. Con maestría hacia giros con su bastón Bo—y los Akimichi protegemos aquellos que nos importan. ¡no obtendrán nada de aquí!, ¡ni del resto de Konoha!

Los choqueados bandidos rápidamente recuperaron la compostura y miraron al gigante con ira

—¡No te metas en lo que no te importa fenómeno! —saca un kunai gigante. Los demás sacan distintas armas—¡ataquen de una vez! —se lanzo al ataque junto a sus seguidores

—Vengan, ¡los espero! —se posicionaba con su bo de forma defensiva—tenemos una misión luego de esto. ¡así que no podemos perder el tiempo!

En el clan Uchiha los choques de espada y otras armas, así como jutsus, se escuchaban por doquier. Gine se encontraba junto a Mikoto en un lugar secreto y seguro de la casa principal del clan, cortesía de Mikoto, ella confiaba en Gine y sabía que jamás delataría al enemigo sobre este lugar

Ambos bandos (Anbus y Escuadrón Bardock) al ver el peligro, decidieron en conjunto dejarla en el complejo Uchiha pues era el mas seguro y se dirigieron a la batalla

Ambas estaban junto a muchas otras personas que eran mayormente niños y adultos mayores. Gine tenia en sus brazos de forma protectora a una niña que la abrazaba por el miedo, su instinto maternal la quería mantener segura. La madre de la niña era una shinobi activa. Los Uchiha eran muy poderosos y agiles, asi que ella debía estar bien

—¿Cómo fue que paso esto? —preguntaba Gine aun incrédula. Ella quería salir para ayudar pero en su estado no era la mejor opción a tomar—todo el día estaba de maravilla

—Según lo que logre saber. Se trata de un grupo de bandidos muy grande—respondía Mikoto mientras veía por el agujero de una pared la batalla. Luego dirigió su mirada a Gine—y uno bastante grande para poner a toda la aldea en este aprieto

—Talvez deba….

—¡No! Eso no esta a discusión—declaro tajante la matriarca Uchiha. Gine estaba técnicamente a su cargo por lo que no la pondría en riesgo—en tu estado no puedes entrar en la lucha, seria arriesgado para el bebé

Su futuro ahijado no iba a sufrir algún estrago. No mientras este ella a cargo

Gine bajo la cabeza impotente por aquellas palabras. Pero era cierto, debía tener como prioridad el bienestar de su hijo y eso no estaría a discusión, miraba a la niña que tenia abrazada y se sentía aun mas inútil. Mas no podía hacer nada por ahora

Solo rezar para que su esposo y el resto llegaran rápido

La batalla se cernía cada vez mas. Los gritos, choques de armas, explosiones y temblores provocados por todos los factores anteriormente mencionados, eran prueba de ello. Lo mas aterrador era que talvez sea imaginaciones suyas, pero podrían jurar que el combate se acercaba cada vez mas y mas al territorio Uchiha. Mikoto también pensaba lo mismo y solo esperaba que solo fueran especulaciones suyas

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Mas no lo fueron. Una violenta explosión arraso con una parte del refugio secreto, algunas personas salieron volando por el impacto y otras como Gine y Mikoto, pudieron resistir aquel embate con sus fuerzas físicas y voluntarias. En ningún momento Gine soltó a la pequeña, por lo que a pesar de estar inconsciente por el impacto, aun estaba físicamente ilesa

—¡Miren que tenemos aquí! —portando un protector frontal rasgado de Konoha, un gamberro con cara de psicótico aparecía frente a todos los refugiados. Sus seguidores tenían la misma mirada—sharingans, hay muchos reunidos aquí, seria una tontería el no aprovechar la oportunidad de conseguir algunos, en especial el de los viejos, ya no creo que los usen, oh si? Hahaha, deberían entregárnoslos a nosotros que si les daríamos buen uso, ¿no creen muchachos?

—¡SI!

—¡Pues vamos!

Sin esperar un segundo mas, se lanzaron contra los asustados refugiados, Gine apretaba los dientes en furia y estaba mas que dispuesta a atacar. Mas algo se adelanto, estelas de luz reflejada se empezaron a ver y oír por todo el lugar. Momentos despues algunos hostiles caían con alguna herida letal o parte mutilada del cuerpo, otros simplemente caían muertos

Todos veían asombrados aquello, incluso Gine. Segundos despues Mikoto descendía de forma serena, tranquila y elegante frente de los refugiados. Guardando una katana en su funda, amarrada a su cinto derecho de la cadera, se erguía cual orgullosa kunoichi del mas alto rango

—¡No obtendrán nada de nosotros!, ¡escoria exiliada! —exclamo determinada

—Lady Mikoto es una mujer bastante poderosa—decía con confianza y orgullo un anciano viendo a uno de sus lideres actuales

—….Si…—respondía Gine con una pequeña sonrisa asombrada. Mikoto demostró ser alguien muy poderosa, no es que alguna vez lo halla dudado, pero confirmarlo en vivo era una experiencia increíble

La matriarca Uchiha no se quedo quieta. Dio un gran salto al aire al notar como mas hostiles se acercaban, enojados y dispuestos a vengar a sus camaradas. Ella solo empezó a hacer sellos y luego inflo su pecho

—¡ **Estilo de fuego!: ¡gran ola de fuego!**

Y como su nombre dicta. Expulso de sus pulmones una gigantesca marejada ígnea, una gran ola de fuego que carbonizo a los demás hostiles y creo en la zona un ambiente árido que afectaba a todos, incuso a Gine

Esta mujer en serio demostró que a pesar de su apariencia tranquila y pacifica. Era una kunoichi muy poderosa e inmisericorde cuando la situación lo amerite, pero eso duro poco, pues mas hostiles salieron de distintos lados con armas desenfundadas. Mikoto no se amedrento y también desfundo su espada, justo a tiempo para bloquear el tajo de la espada rival

Desvió la espada haciendo que el hostil perdiera el equilibrio. Aprovecho y saco de su porta kunai tres shurikens y las lanzo hacia los exiliados que atacaban tras el bastardo. Se incrustaron en sus cráneos matándolos al instante, no perdió el tiempo y de una barrida logro que el sujeto callera por completo. Ella giro en el aire y le incrusto la espada en el abdomen, matándolo en el acto

Todo eso en el lapso de solo unos cuantos segundos

Pero había un problema. Si, Mikoto era una kunoichi muy fuerte y con jutsus muy avanzados y poderosos. Pero ella era una sola contra un gran escuadrón y poco a apoco estaba siendo abrumada

—Oh no. Si esto continua así, Lady Mikoto va a ser asesinada—decía preocupada una anciana Uchiha viendo el lastimoso panorama

Gine estaba igual. Apretaba los puños y dientes en impotencia e ira. Su amiga estaba dando una gran batalla junto al resto de los shinobis Uchiha que hacían lo imposible por mantener el distrito en pie, pero aun así hasta ella caería

—¡Aaaaaah!

—¡Mikoto!

Exclamo preocupada y alarmada la matriarca Bardock al ver como Mikoto era herida. Por evitar un jutsu de viento no pudo esquivar un tajo de espada que un cobarde lanzo a traición. Hiriéndole el hombro derecho, la matriarca cayo y rodo unos metros, adolorida y luego siendo rodeada por el enemigo

Ya no aguanto mas. Aun cuando los demás Uchihas del refugio trataron de detenerla, encendió su ki y se lanzo contra los infames, al primero le llego con una patada lateral que lo mando a volar por varios metros. A otro le dio un gancho al mentón que lo mando a volar a la inconciencia hasta casi las nubes, cayo aparatosamente al suelo. Agarro a otro de un brazo y lo uso como bate para golpear a un grupo tan fuerte que los envió a arrastrarse unos metros, al mas grande lo golpeo de forma vertical en la cabeza con el mismo sujeto que ya estaba al borde de la inconciencia

Al final tuvo piedad del pobre tipo y lo lanzo lejos. Ya no podía hacer nada de todos modos

Los espectadores estaban en shock por lo que veían, no era para menos, una embarazada en menos de seis segundos derroto a casi todo el escuadrón. Bueno, solo los refugiados y los exiliados, pues los shinobis Uchihas (incluyendo a Mikoto) ya conocían las habilidades de la otra matriarca pelinegra

—¡D-Desgraciada!, ¡no le tengan piedad y mátenla!

Ante la orden de al parecer el que era el líder, se lanzaron al ataque de la pelinegra la cual los esperaba con una sonrisa confiada. Olvidando lo que había hecho hace poco tiempo, se confiaron de su estado de embarazo y creyeron que la tendrían fácil

Grave error. Sin importar su estado, jamás se debe subestimar a un saiyajin

La pelinegra se envolvió en su propio ki y se lanzo contra los hostiles. Frente de todos se había desvanecido como un fantasma para despues de un par de segundos apareciera tras los enemigos con el puño estirado. Segundos despues los enemigos cayeron inconscientes, llenos de golpes y heridas

Ahora si todos estaban boquiabiertos, Uchihas incluidos, la velocidad de la saiyajin era increible. Mikoto seguía serena y un poco culpable por no poder evitar que la otra pelinegra tuviera que actuar, Gine sin esperar mas fue con su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto preocupada por la matriarca Uchiha

—Si. Estoy bien, no te preocupes—respondió esta para no alarmarla aun mas

—Vamos. Debemos encontrar un lugar seguro

Así ambas volvieron con el resto. Ahora debían buscar otro refugio pues el anterior estaba destruido, esta vez no pudo haber objeción, Mikoto no estaba en muy buenas condiciones para pelear así que Gine se encargaba de despejar el camino. Ahora que el refugio Uchiha estaba destruido solo quedaba llevarlos al refugio publico en la montaña Hokage y ambas se asegurarían de que todos llegaran a salvo

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Con una doble patada, la saiyajin se deshizo de un par de hostiles que cayeron inconscientes por el tremendo golpe. Descendió de forma suave pero arrodillada y apoyando una mano en el suelo, también estaba sufriendo de fatiga, cansancio y dolor pues así su pesada respiración lo dejaba notar

—" _Vamos bebe. Podemos resistir un poco mas, ¿verdad?" —_ rogaba jadeante y con un ojo cerrado tratando de soportar el dolor

—Gine. ¿estas bien? —preguntaba preocupada la matriarca Uchiha. El estado de la matriarca Bardock no podía estar bien tras todo este ajetreo y desgaste, debía hacer algo ya—es mejor que me dejes a mi hacer el resto. No puedes seguir así, el bebé estará en peligro

—E-Estoy bien Mikoto…solo…

—Lady Gine. Escuche a Lady Mikoto—rogaba una mujer Uchiha viendo preocupada a la otra matriarca. No se veía nada bien—no ponga en riesgo a su primogénito y futuro heredero

Gine se sentía abrumada por los pedidos. Ella sentía que debía seguir pero en realidad tenían razón. Su bebe necesitaba mas cuidado en estos momentos, así que solo suspiro en derrota

—Esta bien—respondía con una sonrisa serena. Aceptaba el pedido por el bien de su hijo—voy a….¡AAAAAGH!

—¡GINE!/¡LADY GINE!

Exclamaron todos alarmados y aterrados. Un jutsu de roca emergió de repente del suelo y golpeo directamente al vientre de la matriarca Bardock mandándola a volar por varios metros y cayendo pesadamente al suelo

Mikoto siendo seguida por todos corrieron hacia ella. Mas Mikoto tuvo que quedarse atrás cuando los desgraciados que atacaron a Gine a traición aparecieron de frente nuevamente esta vez atacando con shurikens. Bloqueándolas con su espada evito el ataque. Apretó los dientes en ira al tenerlos en frente

Gine respiraba muy pesadamente y casi no podía, sentía un dolor de mil infiernos en su vientre y en todo su cuerpo. Los refugiados muy alarmados y preocupados la trataban de mantener estable pero no lograban mucho

En eso algo ocurría. Los ojos de Gine brillaron de rojo sangre, por alguna razón sus oídos se agudizaron aun mas. Podía escuchar los gritos de dolor, agonía y horror de cada inocente en la aldea que clamaba por ayuda, eso la enojo aun mas. Aun adolorida y ante la vista conmocionada de todos, se paro con esfuerzo y se rodeo de su ki, pero este se volvía cada vez mas potente que aquellos que la rodeaban debían alejarse. Estiro sus brazos hacia el cielo y luego

 **¡FUUUUUUUUSH!**

Ya no cabían mas de la sorpresa. Miles y miles de ráfagas de energía salían disparadas de su manto de ki, eliminando por completo a los hostiles que peleaban con Mikoto. Pero ahí no quedaba la cosa, las ráfagas viajaban por toda la aldea y solo eliminaba a los hostiles como si fueran misiles teledirigidos y no distaban de serlo

 **[…]**

Todos los shinobis de Konoha, incluso el viejo Hokage que también luchaba vieron con asombro como sus oponentes eran desintegrados por aquellas misteriosas ráfagas de energía. No entendían que pasaba hasta que reconoció la naturaleza de la energía, no era chakra, era ki puro y eso le preocupo demasiado

Bardock no se encontraba en la aldea por lo que el no seria quien esta haciendo todo esto. Solo quedaba alguien, pero su estado actual no era el adecuado para lograrlo

—" _Gine…."—_ pensaba preocupado el viejo hokage. Mas luego cambio a una mirada seria—¡anbu! —en menos de un parpadeo 6 anbus lo rodeaban—¡vayan con la matriarca Bardock junto a ninjas medico!, ¡ahora!

—¡Hi! —respondieron sin vacilar la orden del anciano. Sus palabras eran ley, junto a algunos médicos ninja desparecieron de la zona

—" _Ojala y no ocurra una desgracia" —_ rogaba a los cielos preocupado por la matriarca Bardock

 **[...]**

La fuerza que rodeaba a la matriarca saiyajin y disparaba todas esas ráfagas de poder, se disperso, ya había hecho su trabajo. Se tambaleo un poco hasta que no pudo sostenerse mas, por suerte un anciano Uchiha la pudo sostener antes de que cayera y se hiciera mas daño. La deposito suavemente en el suelo y empezaron a ventearla y masajearla tratando de que aquellos dolores que le habían regresado, no le afectaran aun mas

Mikoto veía esto de forma impotente. No logro proteger a su amiga y ahora posiblemente pierda a su hijo, no era justo, solo faltaba un maldito mes y una nueva vida llegaba a la aldea, pero estos desgraciados tenían que atacar. Solo esperaba que estén sufriendo los mas grandes horrores en el infierno

Momentos despues llegaron aquellos anbu junto a medic-nin. Los cuales de emergencia se llevaron a la matriarca Bardock mientras los anbu escoltaban a los Uchiha a los refugios en los rostros hokage

 **[…]**

Esta serie de eventos nos llevan a la situación actual

Bardock jugaba nervioso y ansioso con sus manos, estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la sala de operaciones donde estaba su esposa. Los médicos trataban de salvarle la vida a ambos. No estaba solo, Minato estaba de brazos cruzados y serio, su dedo índice tocaba repetidamente y ansioso su brazo, ambos esperaban noticias y rogaban que fueran positivas

Bardock jamás había probado café en su vida. Hasta que Minato le ofreció uno tratando de tranquilizarlo, ahora pareciera que no puede vivir sin esa bebida, pues ya tenia en su sistema el contenido de al menos 20 vasos y estaba por tomar mas, sino fuera porque la salida de la esposa del hokage llamo la atención de ambos

—¿Cómo esta? —pregunto preocupado Bardock. Minato le coloco una mano en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo

—Ustedes los saiyajin son increíbles—respondió Biwako con calma mientras se quitaba los guantes—tu esposa e hijo están bien, asi que calma

—¿Qué noticias nos tiene? —pregunto Minato ya que Bardock trataba de recuperar el aliento tras un gran suspiro de alivio que dio—de ambos

—Como dije antes. Los saiyajin son seres increíbles—respondía Biwako caminando hasta un sitio del lugar. Siendo seguido por ambos—ese tipo de golpes y en especial si son en el vientre normalmente mataría al feto y a la madre por la fuerza de impacto y el intenso dolor en el cuerpo de la madre—ante esas palabras, ambos sudaron frio y sus columnas sintieron un frio recorrerlas—pero en el caso de Gine y su hijo, ambos son unos tercos acérrimos al aferrarse así a la vida—sonreía la anciana aliviada por aquello—sus cuerpos son bastante resistentes y eso ha logrado que sobrevivan a esto, aquel ataque solo logro que el parto se adelantara por un mes

No podía creer la increíble resistencia de los saiyajin. Habían momentos en los que dudaba que fueran humanos, si supiera que no se equivocaba. Su fisiología saiyajin fue lo que ayudo a Gine a no perder a su bebe, los cuerpos saiyajin son naturalmente mas fuertes y resistentes que los humanos, ya que están hechos para recibir grandes cantidades de castigo inhumano

—Momento…entonces….—preguntaba curioso y algo alterado el saiyajin

—Si Bardock—se detiene justo en frente de una inmensa ventana de cristal. Donde se veían a muchos bebes—tu hijo ya ha nacido

Minato sonrió y le coloco una mano en el hombro a Bardock que estaba conmocionado, el esperaba pronto tener la misma suerte con Kushina

El saiyajin miro a través del espejo y miro al que la cuidadora señalaba con una sonrisa, era su hijo. Para sorpresa de algunos, este niño nació ya con cabello crecido, un negro azabache que rivalizaba con los Uchiha, del mismo estilo que Gine. En el pasado no hubiera esperado un segundo para sacar su scouter y escanear el nivel de poder de su hijo y saber si era un promedio o un clase baja, pero ahora eso no le interesaba. Primero, no tenia un scouter y segundo, si llegara a ser un clase baja, eso se solucionaría sencillamente entrenando. Así que no había problema, solo esperaba que su esposa lo entendiera

—Gine ya le tiene un nombre, ¿quieres saber cual es? —pregunto maternalmente Biwako. Era normal, ella también es madre y le encantaban los niños

—¿Cuál nombre? —pregunto sin despegar la vista de su hijo

—Rycelo—respondió de forma amable

Bardock abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero luego sonrió en comprensión a lo que sucedía. Rycelo fue el hermano mayor de Gine, además de compañero de Bardock, un saiyajin considerado de clase baja pero aun así tenía un orgullo y un poder de tal magnitud que llamaba la atención de la élite

Lastimosamente. A pesar de su gran poder, sucumbió en una misión de invasión, en la que incluso Bardock fue incluido. Los monstruos del planeta Kadath eran en extremo poderosos y casi todo su escuadrón fue asesinado, el decidió sacrificarse al luchar contra todas esas bestias mientras su equipo escapaba

 **(N/A: Todos los que hallamos leído Db zero sabemos quien es Rycelo, ¿verdad?, aquí será el mismo físicamente hablando, pero su historia es diferente por obvias razones)**

Así que ahora que podía devolver un poco de sus memorias, obvio que lo iba a hacer

—Es un nombre digno de un saiyajin—respondió orgulloso volviendo a fijar su vista a su hijo— _"tendrás el nombre de un gran guerrero. Debes vivir acorde para honrar su legado" —_ pensaba seriamente

—Entonces, Rycelo sera—respondía con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba a su despacho, siendo seguida por ambos varones—aunque es un nombre algo raro, pero lindo—ante esas palabras ambos casi pierden el equilibrio por lo dicho. Pero lograron mantenerse erguidos—ahora debemos hablar seriamente—entrando a su despacho fue seguida por ambos varones nerviosos. Algo no les agradaba en todo esto

Biwako se sentó en la silla principal tras el escritorio y los otros dos se sentaron en la de los pacientes. Bardock esperaba nervioso las palabras de la doctora y Minato estaba ahí para apoyarlo

—Bueno. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto nervioso Bardock. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo para mantener su orgullo

Biwako solo suspiro

—Es cierto que ustedes tienen una gran cantidad de resistencia—empezaba a hablar la doctora de forma seria—pero aun así. Un bebe es muy frágil, en especial si es prematuro—se arrimaba a su silla para relajarse mas—deberá ser seguido para ver si no hay anomalías o defectos que se generaran por la falta de maduración del bebe. Un bebe prematuro es una situación difícil de llevar

—Entiendo. Sera algo difícil—Bardock resoplo derrotado. No era padre primerizo pero jamás le toco un posible hijo enfermo, en el planeta Vegeta el destino de esos niños era incierto. Aunque se daba una idea

Pero obviamente el haría algo diferente. Como siempre pensaba que el entrenamiento era la respuesta, si su hijo tendría una maleficencia, al menos seria fuerte para poder confrontarla, no era mala idea del todo si es bien pensado

Ambos se despidieron de la doctora y salieron del despacho. El saiyajin estaba algo nervioso y no soportaba eso, el era un orgulloso guerrero que ha luchado en miles de invasiones, ha visto lo peor de lo peor en todas las guerras que ha participado, jamás se había inmutado ante todas las atrocidades que había vivido y ocasionado, sin inmutarse ante nada

Pero ahora, ¿estaba nervioso por el nacimiento de su hijo?, ¡debía ser una broma!, ¡y una muy mala para ser verdad!

Minato podía sentir las emociones de su compañero. Admitía que sentía un poco de vehemencia por su amigo/rival, pero por otro lado también sentía gracia por su reacción. ¡vamos!, era Bardock a fin de cuentas, ¿Cuándo podría burlarse nuevamente de el?

No debía hacerlo. Muy pronto a el le tocaría vivir lo mismo y las cosas podrían invertirse

—Hehehe

—¿Qué te hace gracia, rubiales? —preguntaba algo irritado el saiyajin, se intuía el porque pero mejor se aseguraba. Aun así estaba algo nervioso

—El gran Bardock nervioso por el nacimiento de su hijo—decía con burla cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona. Bardock ya tenia una vena pulsándole en la frente—aquel que me derroto esta nervioso. Me da vergüenza que alguien como tu me halla vencido—decía con molestia fingida. Bardock quedo petrificado por eso

Rápidamente se recupero y se tranquilizo (un poco) y lo miro de forma enojada y burlista

—Pues al menos yo ya tengo descendencia—respondía con burla también cruzándose de brazos. Ahora Minato era el de la vena pulsante en la frente, pero aun sonreía—mejor date prisa o quedaras sin herederos. O talvez….no tienes lo necesario para hacer uno hehe

 **¡CRACK!**

Ahora Minato quedo petrificado como una estatua. Ese fue un golpe crítico y directo a su ego y orgullo masculino, un golpe muy bajo. Pero se recupero rápido

—Al menos yo no parezco un idiota nervioso

—¡Retráctate palmera rubia! —Bardock lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo miraba con ojos blancos furiosos y dientes de tiburón

—¡Oblígame! —Minato lo imitaba

Ambos se veían con intensiones violentas el uno contra el otro. Gruñéndose como animales rabiosos y con rayos que salían de sus ojos, chocando entre si

Mas eso no duraría por mucho tiempo

—Suficiente. Esto es un hospital—una enfermera joven y enojada se dirigía a ambos adultos. Los cuales se soltaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica—ambos son adultos y actúan como niños. ¡compórtense como tal!

—L-Lo sentimos…—respondía avergonzado Minato. Bardock tan solo asintió apoyando al rubio

Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento _"las jóvenes de ahora si que tienen carácter"_

—Bien. Mientras lo hallan entendido—respondía la joven ya calmándose. Se notaba que Biwako ha entrenado a todo el personal del hospital—por cierto señor Bardock su hijo fue llevado con su señora. La habitación es la 108—tras esas palabras la enfermera se retiro del lugar a seguir con su trabajo

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro. Soltaron un suspiro y se encaminaron hacia el lugar indicado, aun estaba nervioso pero ya no tanto. El se dio unas bofetadas mentales y elimino la mayoría de su nerviosismo

Ambos llegaron a la habitación indicada

—Bueno. Esto debe ser algo personal para ti—decía comprensible Minato—así que mejor me quedare…..

—No me vas a dejar solo en esto—sin mirarlo lo tomo de una solapa del cuello de su chaleco ninja. Comenzó a arrastrarlo con el adentro—entremos de una vez

—¡Oye, espera!, ¡tengo piernas idiota!—se quejaba el rubio mientras era abducido por el pelinegro adentro de la habitación

Ambos entraron con los quejidos de Minato y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al entrar

—¿Kushina?/¿Pelirroja molesta?

Preguntaron al unisolo . Uno sorprendido y el otro confundido, Kushina estaba en la habitación junto a Gine que sostenía a su hijo en brazos. Bardock suspiro, recordó que la pelirroja molesta como el la llamaba, era gran amiga de su esposa

—¡¿A quien llamas "pelirroja molesta"?! —pregunto furiosa la pelirroja con su cabello ondeando tal colas del kyuubi. Bardock solo chasqueo su lengua sin importarle su furia—¡eres un grosero! —exclamo molesta. Pero luego suspiro y se calmo para no alterar a su amiga y el nuevo bebe—en serio no entiendo como puedes querer a este idiota primitivo—se dirigió susurrando a su amiga pelinegra la cual se reía nerviosa

—No es tan malo como crees—respondía de la misma manera y alegre la pelinegra. Estaba alegre de que su esposo llegara a salvo del campo de batalla y que conocería a su primogénito de este universo—si, admito que es algo temperamental, terco y orgulloso con casi todos, pero no es tan malo

—¿Algún otro "hermoso" rasgo que debas decir? —pregunto divertida la pelirroja

—B-Bueno. Es algo grosero, mal humorado, cascarrabias y de pocas pulgas—admitía los defecto de su esposo. Vaya que tenia muchos—pero en el fondo es buenito

—Si tu lo dices—respondía la pelirroja rodando los ojos incrédula

—Sabes que puedo escucharlas, ¿verdad pelirroja?

Preguntaba Bardock de brazos cruzados y con una vena en la frente al escuchar perfectamente lo que susurraban. Su oído saiyajin era naturalmente mas desarrollado que un humano cualquiera y el entrenamiento lo eleva aun mas, por lo que logro escuchar todo lo que ambas hablaban

Minato reía en voz baja. El rubio no era un humano del todo normal, a diferencia de su apariencia. Sus brutales entrenamientos lo habían llevado a romper y sobrepasar los limites humanos, elevándolo mas allá de un humano normal. Por eso oyó muy bien el tema de ambas mujeres y admitía que le daba gracia todo esto

Gine solo reía de forma nerviosa. Olvidaba a veces que su esposo estaba demasiado bien entrenado, amaba a su esposo pero debía admitir que tenia sus defectos. Pero aun así amaba a ese hombre, aunque no mas que al hombrecito que tenía ahora en sus brazos

Kushina solo le sonreía de forma altanera y orgullosa. Como le gustaba molestar a este troglodita molesto, tenia los ovarios bien puestos. Porque no existían muchas personas que le hablara de esa forma ni le plantara cara a Bardock. El pelinegro como detestaba esa sonrisa y esa actitud. Quería borrársela a cualquier costo

El saiyajin solo suspiro para calmarse. Le dio un codazo al rubio que lo hizo callar y tratara de recuperar el aliento, Bardock empezó a encaminar hacia su esposa e hijo bajo la mirada de muerte de Kushina que había ido con su esposo tratando de ayudarlo

Se paro a un lado, viendo a su sonriente esposa y a su hijo en sus brazos y no sabia que decir

—Así que Rycelo, ¿eh? —pregunto tratando de romper el hielo

—Vaya. Así que Lady Biwako te lo dijo—dijo divertida. Bardock asintió con la cabeza—bueno, quise darle un nombre, ya sabes, conocido—decía nostálgica recordando a su querido y difunto hermano

El saiyajin se sentó a un lado de la cama

—Ese nombre le queda perfecto—respondió seguro de su respuesta

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —pregunto emocionada ofreciéndole a su hijo

—¿Eh?, no creo que….

—Vamos. Tu puedes hacerlo—animo su esposa con alegría

Bardock no pudo ir en contra de los deseos de su mujer. Con brazos temblorosos tomo a su nuevo hijo, Minato y Kushina se habían colocado a un lado de la cama. Minato sonreía mientras Kushina veía la escena de brazos cruzados con una ligera sonrisa, Bardock era un salvaje pero debía admitir que era una linda escena, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo

¿Cómo rayos ese niño había nacido con tanto cabello?, tenia casi la misma cantidad y estilo que Gine

El pelinegro veía a su hijo fijamente, el pequeño hacía lo mismo y ninguno cambiaba de posición o hacía algún movimiento, parecían estatuas. Aunque había otra cosa que sorprendía a ambos shinobis, ¿Cómo rayos un bebe ya puede ver?, se supone que sus ojos se adaptan a la luz despues de algunos días de nacido. Pero este niño prácticamente ya estaba maduro y adaptado habiendo pasado solo algunas horas de nacidos

¿Qué tipo de biología tienen los saiyajin?

Una muy buena en realidad

Irónicamente fue el mismo bebe el que rompió el hielo. Al ver la llamativa banda roja sangre y la brillante placa con la imagen del símbolo de konoha . El niño gemía y estiraba ambos brazos tratando de tomarla, Bardock viendo esto agacho la cabeza un poco y dejo que su hijo lo tomara. Suavemente la banda se desato y quedo en las manos del niño que miraba hipnotizado la brillante placa aquella

O eso parecía. Algo había mal en el y Bardock se dio cuenta de ello

—Bardock, ¿pasa algo? —pregunto preocupada Gine. El matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki lo veían igual

Bardock salió de su trance al escucharlos. Iba a decir algo pero su hijo le llamo la atención al verlo tantear la placa de Konoha, como si tratara de reconocer lo que tenia en sus manos. Bardock sabia que había algo malo, en los ojos de su hijo

Ahora todos se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba

—Bardock, ¿Qué esta haciendo Rycelo? —preguntaba extrañado Minato

—No lo se—preguntaba igual de confundido Bardock y luego miro a su hijo—en serio. No lo se

 **Vaya final inesperado ¿eh?**

 **Bien, eh aquí el episodio tan esperado. Como dije anteriormente, espero que les halla gustado y llenado sus expectativas, se que aman las batallas y todo cuando Bardock esta presente, pero no en todo episodio Bardock sera el badass, los demas tambien deben lucirse, ¿no creen?**

 **Esta vez fue el turno de algunos miembros del escuadron Bardock y en especial de Gine. Ellos merecian su oportunidad, ¿no creen?**

 **La verdad no se cuando pueda actualizar esta historia asi que no voy a dejar una fecha de actualizacion para que no se desesperen y despues vengan tras de mi con quejas (y algunas amenazas de muerte) si no llego a cumplir lo pactado**

 **Bien, espero verlos en alguna otra actualizacion (que espero sea pronto) nos vemos hermanos/as**


End file.
